Another 5 percent
by xoxo.syf
Summary: epilog! Bagaimana jika kau bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otakmu hingga 95% ? Bagaimana jika kau mempunyai kekuatan hampir setara kekuatan Tuhan? Bagaimana jika kehancuran dunia ini ada dalam genggamanmu? dan bagaimana jika pilihannya adalah memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas, atau kehilangan kekasih yang sangat kau cintai? (HunHan / ChanLu, GS for uke, remake from Santhy Agatha's novel)
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER 5%

REMAKE FROM SANTHY AGATHA'S NOVEL

CAST:

\- LUHAN (GS)

\- SEHUN

\- CHANYEOL

 _Bagaimana jika kau bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otakmu hingga 95% ? Bagaimana jika kau mempunyai kekuatan hampir setara kekuatan Tuhan? Bagaimana jika kehancuran dunia ini ada dalam genggamanmu? dan bagaimana jika pilihannya adalah memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas, atau kehilangan kekasih yang sangat kau cintai?_

 **PROLOG : ANOTHER 5%**

"Aku pulang dulu sayang, nanti sore aku kembali lag.i"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata ketika dengan lembut Luhan mengecup dahinya, seperti biasa, ketika mereka akan berpisah. dan seperti biasanya pula, Luhan akan menyempatkan diri membelai seluruh wajah Chanyeol dengan jemarinya,

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan kutinggalkan?"

Dengan susah payah, meskipun tersenyum adalah hal terahkir yang diinginkannya, Chanyeol tersenyum, demi Luhan, demi kekasihnya,

"Aku akan menunggumu datang kembali nanti sore," suaranya serak dan lemah. Chanyeol benci itu.

Sekali lagi Luhan mengecup dahinya, seolah enggan beranjak menjauh,

"Aku pasti kembali," bisiknya pelan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ruang perawatan intensif berwarna putih itu.

Pintu yang sangat dibenci chanyeol karena selalu menelan bayangan luhan, menghilang, menjauh darinya. Pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan chanyeol selama hampir 6 bulan terahkir ini. Enam bulan yang menyiksa, penuh dengan obat-obatan. kemotherapy yang menyakitkan, suntikan-suntikan tiada henti, pemeriksaan-pemeriksaan yang mengganggu, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia akan mati 3 bulan lagi, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi. Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa kesempatannya bertahan untuk melihat dunia ini hanyalah tiga persen dari 100 orang yang menderita penyakit sama dengannya, kanker otak yang sangat ganas, kanker otak stadium akhir.

Chanyeol tidak mau mati. Bukan, bukan karena dia mencintai dunia ini. Tetapi lebih karena luhan. Ya, luhan, belahan jiwanya, satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuat chanyeol menyerahkan hatinya dengan sukarela. chanyeol masih punya mimpi yang ingin diwujudkannya bersama luhan, Dia ingin mengubah dunia, dia ingin mewujudkan dunia yang indah, dunia yang penuh dengan kebaikan, dunia yang tidak hancur dan semrawut seperti sekarang. Dan itu semua demi luhan.

Dengan getir chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Impian bodoh. Dia punya mimpi seluas langit di angkasa, tetapi dia terjebak dalam tubuh ini. Tubuh sialan yang lemah, yang sakit parah dan hampir mati. Tubuh yang sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan dan hanya merepotkan orang lain, bahkan merepotkan luhan, wanita yang dicintainya,wanita yang tidak meninggalkannya bahkan setelah chanyeol menjadi invalid dan hanya bisa tergolek lemah dirumah sakit, sepenuhnya tergantung kepada perawatan medis yang menunjangnya. luhan tidak pernah mau meninggalkan chanyeol meskipun dia memaksanya, mengancamnya, bahkan mengusirnya dengan kata-kata kasar. Sampai kemudian Chanyeol luluh dan menerima semuanya, luhan mencintainya, kejam sekali jika dia memaksa perempuan itu menjauh dari lelaki yang dicintainya, apalagi mereka hanya punya waktu sempit. Sebelum tubuh chanyeol ini menyerah dan kalah, sebelum raga ini mati dan nyawanya terenggut, terpisahkan selamanya, tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.

Tuhan... tanpa sadar chanyeol mendesahkan nama itu, mengingat luhan selalu mengingatkannya akan Tuhan. Tetapi bukankah memang cinta selalu menghubungkan jiwa dengan Tuhan? meskipun sekarang chanyeol sudah muak memohonkan kesembuhannya kepada Tuhan. Dia tahu Tuhan sudah menggariskannya, Tuhan sudah menetapkannya untuk mati. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Sepertinya sore ini akan hujan," suara berat itu yang baru pertama kali di dengarnya membuat chanyeol menoleh kaget.

Teman sekamarnya, baru masuk kemarin malam dan langsung tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat, sepertinya sudah bangun, menatapnya dari ranjang seberang, matanya tampak teduh, entah kenapa.

"Mungkin kita akan bersama beberapa saat," lelaki tua itu tersenyum dan sedikit menegakkan duduknya, dia tampak susah payah, tubuhnya tampak renta, tapi entah kenapa ada kekuatan yang terpancar dari dirinya,

'Mungkin, kalau saya bisa bertahan lebih lama," chanyeol menjawab pelan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada pahit dalam suaranya.

Lelaki itu mengernyit dan berdehem,

"Kenapa? apakah kau divonis akan mati?"

Kali ini chanyeol yang mengernyit mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu, Pertanyaan apa itu? Ruangan ini adalah ruangan intensiv untuk penderita kanker stadium ahkir yang sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi. Tentu saja dia akan segera mati, dan sepertinya lelaki tua itu juga, karena dia dimasukkan ke ruangan yang sama untuknya.

"Dalam waktu tiga bulan," jawab chanyeol datar.

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh,

"Itu vonis dari dokter, manusia biasa. Mungkin Tuhan bisa berkehendak lain, siapa tahu?"

"Tuhan?" Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya, yang mulai menipis dan rontok karena kemoterapi tiada henti, "Saya bahkan sudah lama tidak menyebut namaNya."

"Apakah kau tidak lagi percaya padaNya?"

"Bukan", chanyeol menggeleng, "Saya masih percaya, hanya saja... saya merasa percuma memohonkan mukjizat kesembuhan kepadaNya, Dia sudah pasti ingin saya segera mati."

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh lagi,

"Begitu sinis..." tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti, "Ada kalanya kita bersyukur karena kita diberi kemudahan, mati dengan mudah, mati tanpa pilihan... daripada tak bisa mati, tak bisa mengendalikan diri, dan kemudian ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang sangat kau cintai," suaranya berubah serak dan tampak sedih.

chanyeol terdiam, mencoba menelaah kata-kata lelaki tua itu, tetapi tak bisa memahami maksudnya.

"Orang yang kaucintai...", lelaki tua itu berkata serak, "Perempuan yang barusan pergi tadi, apakah dia orang yang kau cintai?"

"Anda melihatnya?"

Senyum lelaki tua itu mengembang, seolah terkenang,

"Aku melihat cinta yang begitu dalam, kau beruntung anak muda, dicintai seperti itu."

"Ya, saya beruntung," chanyeol tidak membantah, perasaan hangat membanjiri dadanya.

"Kalau saja... kalau saja kau diberi kesempatan untuk memilih...pilihannya kau bisa memilih kehidupan, demi perempuan yang kau cintai itu, tetapi kau harus menanggung konsekuensi berat di balik pilihan itu, akankah kau bersedia?"

chanyeol mengernyit, makin tak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan lelaki tua teman sekamarnya itu, tetapi tak urung dia menjawab juga,

"Tentu saja, sekecil apapun kesempatannya, jika saya bisa memilih kehidupan, demi kekasih saya, saya akan memilihnya, tak peduli seberat apapun resiko yang harus saya tanggung nantinya."

"Jika pilihan pertama adalah kau mati sesuai takdirmu, tetapi dunia akan berjalan baik pada ahkirnya tanpamu, kekasihmu itu pada ahkirnya akan bahagia dengan manusia baru yang digariskan Tuhan dengannya, dunia akan berjalan sebagaimana adanya dan baik-baik saja... Pilihan kedua adalah kau diberi kesempatan melawan takdir, kau tersembuhkan, kau bisa hidup, bisa mencintai kekasihmu, tetapi konsekuensinya, beban akan dunia ini, apakah dunia ini akan berahkir baik ataupun berahkir dalam kehancuran dibebankan di pundakmu, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Saya akan memilih kehidupan", chanyeol menjawab mantap.

"Dengan beban akan ahkir dunia di pundakmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tak tergoyahkan.

"Dengan konsekuensi jika kau gagal menguasai dirimu, kau akan kehilangan orang yang kaucintai?"

"Saya tidak mungkin gagal menguasai diri saya sendiri," jawab Chanyeol yakin.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum. sedih.

"Muda, idealis, dan tak tergoyahkan... seperti aku dulu, sampai kekuatan tak terbatas dan kekuasaan tanpa ahkir menghancurkan semuanya... membuatku kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai, membuatku sebatang kara dan sendirian, hanya menggenggam kehancuran," suara lelaki itu tampak makin samar, "katanya kita sebagai manusia seumur hidup hanya menggunakan 10 persen dari kekuatan otak kita."

chanyeol bingung dengan perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba itu,

"Saya dengar juga begitu." Jawabnya pelan

"Hanya menggunakan 10 persen dari kekuatan otak kita, dan manusia bisa menjadi parasit yang paling berkuasa di bumi ini, menguasai semuanya, alam, mahkluk hidup lain, menciptakan kehancuran, menciptakan senjata, merasa seperti Tuhan." Lelaki tua itu melanjutkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, dan kemudian mengemukakan pendapatnya,

"Tetapi anda hanya melihat sisi negatifnya saja, dengan hanya menggunakan 10% dari kemampuan otaknya saja, manusia bisa menciptakan keindahan-keindahan yang luar biasa, patung-patung berharga, bangunan-bangunan indah, musik yang menghibur jiwa, kemajuan-kemajuan yang memudahkan..."

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh lagi,

"Memang, selalu ada sisi positif dan negatif dari semua segi," tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah tajam, "menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau manusia bisa mengaktifkan sampai maksimal kinerja otaknya? katakanlah sampai 95 persen dari fungsi otaknya."

Terpana dengan pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, dia suka percakapan ini, akan membunuh kebosanannya menanti di kamar, sampai luhan datang nanti sore,

"Maka manusia itu akan bisa menyamai kekuatan Tuhan, begitulah yang saya baca, dia akan bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau, dia bisa terbang, dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, dia bisa memindah waktu, menggerakkan benda-benda, bahkan mungkin dia bisa menjadi penyembuh, dengan kata lain dia akan mempunyai kekuatan tidak terbatas, dia akan menjadi manusia super."

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk-angguk setuju,

"Dan menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau manusia yang terpilih untuk bisa mengaktifkan 95% kinerja otaknya itu adalah manusia dengan sifat yang jahat dan keji?"

"Maka dunia akan menuju kehancuran."

"Betul," lelaki tua itu menghela nafas panjang, "Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan sempurna, hampir menyerupai kesempurnaannya, tetapi dia memberikan pembatas itu, bukan karena dia tidak ingin manusia menyaingi kekuatanNya, tetapi lebih karena dia menyayangi ciptaanNya... seberapapun sempurnanya manusia, meskipun kekuatannya nanti sama dengan Tuhan, tetapi dia tidak akan bisa menyerupai Tuhan, karena manusia berbeda dengan Tuhan, manusia adalah mahluk yang tercipta dengan kelemahannya, hati manusia mudah tergoda, mudah berubah, mudah terpengaruh oleh sesuatu yang jahat... dan ketika manusia yang lemah hati ini mampu mengembangkan kekuatan yang sama dengan Tuhan, maka kehancuran adalah jawaban yang sudah pasti."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tidak membantah.

"Kalau kau tiba-tiba saja tersembuhkan dari kanker otakmu, bukan hanya sembuh, tetapi kau juga diberkahi anugerah istimewa, bisa mengaktifkan sampai 95% dari kekuatan otakmu, apakah kau akan membawa dunia kepada kehancuran?" tanya lelaki tua itu.

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang, terbang. itulah yang pertama melintas di pikirannya, kalau dia bisa terbang, dia akan mengajak luhan terbang, duduk di atas awan yang seputih kapas, dipenuhi perasaan hangat mendengar suara tawa bahagia luhan, Tetapi yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah dia bisa hidup, bersama luhan, mencintai luhan, dan mungkin bahkan dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk menciptakan dunia baru bagi luhan, dunia yang indah, dan kehancuran tidak akan pernah ada dalam masa depannya.

"Saya hanya akan menciptakan keindahan dunia untuk kekasih saya, sekuat tenaga saya akan menghindarkan kehancuran dari dunia ini, dengan kekuatan yang saya punya, jika memang saya bisa memilikinya."

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum, dan wajahnya tampak begitu teduh,

"Istirahatlah nak, entah aku harus memberimu selamat atau menangisimu, entah kau ini beruntung atau sangat sial, kau akan terbangunkan sebagai manusia baru, dan semoga hatimu dikuatkan."

Suara lelaki tua itu semakin lama semakin sayup dan kehilangan kesadaran tiba-tiba menyergap bagaikan kabut yang melingkupi chanyeol, menelan pertanyaan terahkir yang muncul di benak chanyeol,

 _Bagaimana lelaki tua itu bisa tahu bahwa dia mengidap kanker otak?_

"Chanyeol,"

Usapan yang sangat lembut itu, suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu lamat-lamat menusuk ketidaksadarannya, menggugahnya dari kegelapan yang menyelubunginya.

Chanyeol berusaha bangun, berusaha menyingkap selubung itu, merobeknya, mengembalikan kesadarannya, dan matanya terbuka.

Luhan duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, dengan tatapan penuh cintanya yang biasa, tetapi entah kenapa chanyeol merasa berbeda, dia merasa luar biasa, sudah lama dia tidak merasa seperti ini...

Ingatannya melayang kepada lelaki tua yang bercakap-cakap dengannya tadi, dengan segera dia menoleh ke ranjang seberang, dan terperangah ketika melihat ranjang itu kosong, rapi, seolah tidak berpenghuni sebelumnya.

"Kenapa sayang?" luhan tampak bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi chanyeol,

"Lelaki tua yang disebelah... dia pindah kemana...?" tanya chanyeol gamang,

"Lelaki tua? tidak ada orang lain di kamar ini, sama seperti 6 bulan lalu, kau ditempatkan sendirian di kamar ini, sayang."

Tetapi ingatannya tentang lelaki tua itu bukan mimpi, bukan main-main, dia masih ingat setiap patah katanya. dan chanyeol yakin dia dalam kondisi sadar ketika bercakap-cakap tadi, tetapi luhan juga tampak serius dengan kata-katanya...

Chanyeol memegang tengkuknya, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya,

"Apakah aku sudah lama tertidur?"

"Dari satu jam sejak aku datang tadi, tidur pulas, seperti bayi." ada senyum dalam suara luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Karena kau tampak sangat damai dan lelap sayang, sudah lama kau tidak tidur seperti itu, biasanya kau begitu gelisah... dan kesakitan." suara luhan bergetar, membayangkan kesakitan yang ditanggung chanyeol dan ketidakmampuannya untuk membantu lelaki yang dicintainya, "Aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

"Aku merasa sangat sehat." Dan chanyeol tidak berbohong, dia merasa seolah-olah semua kesakitannya hilang, rasa nyeri di kepalanya tidak ada lagi, tubuhnya yang lemas, kakinya yang lunglai seakan-akan begitu kokoh, kuat...

Luhan tersenyum, tampak bahagia,

"Aku bisa melihatnya, dari pancaran wajahmu, dari matamu, kau memang tampak sehat."

Tetapi bukan hanya sehat. Chanyeol merasa sembuh. sembuh sepenuhnya. Dan bahkan terasa lebih sehat daripada yang pernah dirasakannya seumur hidupnya. Ada yang aneh dalam dirinya, ada yang berubah tetapi chanyeol masih belum tahu kenapa... apakah ini berhubungan dengan percakapan tadi siang yang entah khayalan atau kenyataan itu?

 _Bahwa seandainya dia disembuhkan... bahwa seandainya dia bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otaknya hingga 95%..._

chanyeol tidak berani membayangkannya. Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menguji dirinya sendiri... nanti kalau dia sudah sendirian

Sementara itu di luar kamar chanyeol, seorang lelaki tampan berpakaian hitam-hitam bersandar di tembok, mendengarkan percakapan chanyeol dan luhan sambil tersenyum. Dia setengah mencibir, membayangkan lelaki tua itu akhirnya menemukan penerusnya dan menyelamatkan kekuatannya.

chanyeol... lelaki itu sekarang tampak lemah dan bodoh, tetapi beberapa saat lagi dia akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh, dan dia tidak sabar menunggu saatnya tiba. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut, karena dengan kekuatannya, dia akan bisa mengalahkan chanyeol sama seperti dia bisa mengalahkan lelaki tua yang tidak berguna itu.

"Tuan Sehun." Seorang lelaki tua berpakaian hitam-hitam menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. sehun mengangkat alisnya, menatap pelayannya itu dengan galak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menggangguku?" gumamnya tajam.

Sang pelayan tua menatap tuannya dengan gugup, "Mobil anda sudah siap, tuan."

Sehun mendengus lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, tanpa berkata-kata berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit itu.

Biarkan kali ini chanyeol menikmati kebersamaannya dengan luhan, sebelum sehun akan datang lagi dan menghancurkan chanyeol, lalu merenggut luhan, dan menjadikan perempuan itu "lima persen"nya.

-TBC-

Annyeong!

Jujur aku bukan author ff. pernah sih bikin ff tapi gak ada yg minat buat baca -.-

Hehe emang gak ada ahli buat bikin ff sih ya, suka bacanya aja, suka bgt malah.

Haha jadilah saya memutuskan buat remake novel aja. Novelnya kak santhy yg 1 ini gak bisa diduga duga.

Mau aku kasih hint endingnya gimana?

Review dulu dan tunggu chap selanjutnya ^^

XOXO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Another 5% Part 1**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-and other (GS for uke)**

 **Another 5%**

 _Dahulu kala diciptakanlah dua kekuatan yang saling menyeimbangkan_

 _Masing-masing memiliki 95% kekuatan otak yang telah diaktifkan, mendekati sempurna._

 _Kekuatan tak terduga yang diserahkan kepada dua anak manusia yang terpilih, kekuatan yang bertolak belakang._

 _Yang satu hitam dan yang satu putih, saling menyeimbangkan._

 _Karena dunia hanya bisa seimbang jika ada lawannya. Jahat dan baik... hitam dan putih.,derita dan bahagia, gelap dan terang..._

 _Dua kekuatan itu ditakdirkan sama hebatnya, demi keseimbangan dunia._

 _Seharusnya dua kekuatan itu berjalan selaras dan damai, seharusnya dua kekuatan itu saling menghargai dalam kediaman yang sunyi..._

 _Sayangnya ketika dua kekuatan itu harus saling bertentangan, satu-satunya cara memenangkan pertarungan adalah dengan mendapatkan keunggulan 5% yang tersisa..._

Part 1

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Tuan Chanyeol?" Dokter Kris, dokter setengah baya yang menangani Chanyeol itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Yah Chanyeol sudah begitu lama di rumah sakit ini hingga setiap dokter mengenalnya dengan baik. Mereka selalu melemparkan tatapan ramah dan iba... iba karena umur Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan lama lagi.

"Saya baik-baik saja dok." Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Dia merasa amat sangat sehat, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menderanya, rasa pusing yang membuat kepalanya terasa dipukul-pukul oleh palu pun sudah menghilang, rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, menjalari aliran darahnya sebegitu seringnya hingga membuatnya terbiasa, sekarang sudah tiada. Chanyeol merasa aneh, hampir terlalu lama dia merasakan rasa sakit itu hingga terasa begitu familiar, dan sekarang begitu rasa itu tidak ada, dia merasa aneh... aneh yang menyenangkan.

"Syukurlah, kau benar-benar tampak sehat hari ini." Dokter Kris mengamati Chanyeol dan merasa senang melihat perubahan penampilan lelaki itu, Chanyeol benar-benar tampak bercahaya dan sehat, sangat berbeda dengan kulit kusam, wajah pucat dan kuyu yang selalu ada di Chanyeol beberapa waktu terakhir kemarin. Dia kemudian memeriksa Chanyeol. Dahinya berkerut. Jantung Chanyeol terdengar sama kuatnya dengan manusia sehat. Dia melirik kepada Chanyeol dan mengerutkan kening,

"Apakah kau tidak merasa pusing dan mual lagi Chanyeol? Biasanya efek pengobatan membuatmu mual berhari-hari."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tidak ada rasa apapun dokter, aku merasa sehat."

 _Dan memang demikian adanya_. Dokter Kris makin mengerutkan keningnya, "Kita akan melakukan pengecekan regular seperti biasa Chanyeol, kami akan memindai otakmu dengan MRI dan CAT untuk mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan penyakitmu."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua jenis pemeriksaan atas dirinya, semua suntikan itu, semua obat yang lama-lama terasa memuakkan, semuanya telah dilaluinya.

Ketika dokter Kris pergi dan menjadwalkan suster untuk mengantarnya melalui proses MRI, Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Mungkin hasil pemeriksaan akan memperlihatkan apakah pertemuannya dengan lelaki tua itu hanyalah mimpi atau kenyataan.

Setelah selesai pemindaian, Chanyeol diantar kembali ke kamarnya. Dokter Kris akan menemuinya besok untuk konsultasi dan membicarakan hasil prosedur pemeriksaan seperti biasanya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol harus menunggu, di kamarnya yang dingin dan sepi.

Jam besuk masih lama, mungkin Luhan masih dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, bagaimanapun sibuknya kekasihnya itu, Luhan tidak pernah melewatkan satupun kunjungan di jam besuk Chanyeol. Perempuan itu begitu setia, memberikan semangat hidup pada Chanyeol, memberikan cinta tanpa pamrih yang membuat Chanyeol merasa punya pegangan, punya tujuan hidup. Ketika kesakitan menderanya sampai hampir tidak tertahankan lagi, Chanyeol selalu memikirkan Luhan, memikirkan kekasihnya yang akan menjenguknya di jam besuk, dan itu memberinya kekuatan untuk berjuang dan bertahan sampai saat ini.

Sekarang Chanyeol sendirian, yang ingin dilakukannya pertama kali adalah mencoba turun dari ranjangnya. Dulu kegiatan itu akan sangat berbahaya dilakukan, karena kaki Chanyeol sudah melemah, hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya yang kurus dan lemah.

Tetapi sekarang Chanyeol merasa dirinya berbeda. Semuanya berbeda. Seluruh inderanya seakan berfungsi dengan begitu sempurna... masih samar-samar tetapi jelas-jelas menunggu untuk dibangunkan dan dipergunakan sebagaimana mestinya.

Chanyeol menegakkan ranjangnya, melirik ke arah lengannya yang terhubung ke sambungan infus, dengan berhati-hati agar infus tersebut tidak lepas, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang hampir mustahil dilakukannya dulu tanpa bantuan suster atau Luhan. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kokoh, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mudah. Membuatnya terperangah. Jantungnya berdebar, dan kemudian pelan-pelan dia menggerakkan kakinya turun. Kakinya itu terasa kuat dan kokoh, ketika Chanyeol mengayunkannya terasa begitu ringan dan mudah. Lelaki itu lalu duduk miring di ranjang, termenung dan ragu.

Kemudian Chanyeol menjejakkan dirinya dan menapakkan kakinya ke lantai. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada rasa sakit, tidak ada tulang yang terasa lemas, tidak ada rasa lemah dan tak berdaya, Chanyeol berdiri dengan sama sehatnya seperti orang yang kuat dan tegar.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kebenaran itu. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya, tetapi dia tahu begitu saja. Dia tahu bahwa penyakitnya sudah musnah. _Sudah hilang_. Seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke sel tubuhnya yang paling kecil sekalipun bekerja dengan vitalitas yang luar biasa.

 _Semuanya luar biasa, dan Chanyeol merasa seperti manusia super._

Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa setengah berlari sambil membawa kantong kertas berisi jeruk di dalam pelukannya. Tadi dia sudah hampir separuh perjalanan di dalam angkutan umum hingga menyadari bahwa jeruk manis yang dibawanya khusus untuk menjenguk Chanyeol tertinggal di rumah. Luhan terpaksa turun dari bus dan kembali pulang untuk mengambil jeruk itu yang sekarang sudah ada di dalam pelukan lengannya, dan naik bus kembali menuju rumah sakit.

Setelah turun dari bus di pemberhentian terdekat dari rumah sakit, Luhan harus menempuh kira-kira 200 meter berjalan kaki menuju rumah sakit. Inilah yang dilakukannya setiap hari secara rutin sejak Chanyeol masuk ke rumah sakit dan tidak bisa keluar lagi karena kondisinya yang terlalu lemah. Untunglah kakek kekasihnya itu orang penting di rumah sakit tersebut dan Chanyeol juga berasal dari keluarga kaya, sehingga mereka tidak perlu mencemaskan biaya perawatannya. Luhan sudah bertekat untuk selalu mendampingi Chanyeol di rumah sakit selama dia dirawat, cintanya kepada Chanyeol begitu besar, membuatnya kadangkala merasa kasihan kepada Chanyeol yang sebatang kara dan kesepian.

Kedua orangtua Chanyeol sudah meninggal dunia. Satu-satunya keluarga Chanyeol adalah kakeknya yang kaya raya, pensiunan dokter bedah terkenal dan memiliki beberapa rumah sakit di pusat kota, salah satunya adalah rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol dirawat. Kakek Chanyeol sendiri sudah tentu tidak bisa menengok Chanyeol setiap hari, usianya yang hampir mencapai 80 tahun menghalanginya untuk selalu bisa mendampingi cucunya yang sakit parah. Karena itulah Luhan bertekat menjadi pendamping Chanyeol dan menjaganya.

Ah, dia teringat betapa cintanya Chanyeol dulu kepadanya betapa lelaki itu menghormati dan menghargainya meskipun status mereka berbeda jauh. Chanyeol dan Luhan telah saling mengenal hampir seumur hidup mereka. Yah, Luhan adalah anak dari pelayan di keluarga Park, keluarga Chanyeol. Sejak kecil Luhan hidup dan dibesarkan di rumah besar Chanyeol. Dan sudah mengagumi tuan mudanya itu.

Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlakukannya sebagai pelayan, sejak mereka kanak-kanak, Chanyeol selalu menjaganya seperti adiknya sendiri. Bahkan di masa remaja, ketika Chanyeol bersekolah di asrama elit dan Luhan bersekolah di SMU biasa, Chanyeol tetap menjaga Luhan, tanpa malu-malu bahkan sering muncul menjemput Luhan di waktu luangnya, membuat semua teman Luhan ternganga karena Chanyeol datang dengan mobil mewah berwarna merah cerah.

Luhan kemudian bisa kuliah di Universitas Negeri, berkat bantuan keluarga Park juga. Sementara itu Chanyeol melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri. Setelah lulus, Chanyeol pulang ke korea, melihat Luhan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka terpisah hampir lima tahun lamanya, dan langsung merasakan ada yang berbeda.

Mereka langsung saling jatuh cinta. Begitu saja, seakan sudah ditakdirkan sebelumnya. Tentu saja percintaan mereka dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena perbedaan status mereka yang mencolok, Luhan yang memaksa Chanyeol merahasiakannya karena dia tidak mau ada pertentangan di keluarga Park, meskipun Chanyeol setiap hari mendesaknya untuk mengakui cinta mereka kepada keluarganya.

Luhan masih merasa ragu, dia takut akan penghakiman orang-orang di sekeliling mereka, dia hanyalah anak seorang pelayan, ayahnya adalah supir pribadi keluarga Park dan ibunya pelayan di rumah itu, mereka tinggal di paviliun kecil di area kebun belakang rumah keluarga Park. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol sangat baik kepadanya, membiayai pendidikannya dan memperlakukannya bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Luhan begitu takut, kalau Chanyeol membuka hubungan mereka, ayah dan ibu Chanyeol akan memandang rendah kepadanya, menyebutnya tidak tahu terimakasih dan mungkin saja, seperti pandangan masyarakat pada umumnya, jika perempuan miskin menjadi kekasih tuan muda yang sangat kaya, dia hanyalah pengincar harta.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan tentang harta Chanyeol. Dia tidak butuh harta, dia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Setelah lulus kuliah, Luhan diterima bekerja sebagai _staff_ _akunting_ di sebuah perusahaan _manufacture_ dan setelah merasa gajinya cukup, Luhan keluar dari rumah keluarga Park, menempati flat mungil yang disewanya dengan harga murah dan belajar hidup mandiri. Kedua orang tua Luhan masih hidup dan menghabiskan masa pensiun mereka di rumah keluarga Park, berniat mengabdi sampai mereka tua.

Dan sayangnya, pada akhirnya, Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak sempat mengakui perihal hubungan mereka kepada kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Kecelakaan pesawat ketika kedua orang tua Chanyeol melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri telah merenggut nyawa mereka, meninggalkan Chanyeol sebatang kara di dunia ini, hanya memiliki kakeknya yang sudah berusia lanjut, dan memiliki Luhan.

Sejak saat itu kebahagiaan seolah-olah direnggut dari mereka. Chanyeol- yang memang sering merasa pusing dan mual sepanjang hidupnya, dan kemudian hanya menganggapnya sebagai kurang darah biasa - mulai merasa ada yang serius dengan penyakitnya. Dia pernah merasa pusing dengan begitu kuatnya hingga kehilangan kesadaran. Luhan yang mencemaskannyapun mendorongnya untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter... dan kemudian hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol menderita kanker otak.

Luhan selalu berusaha menopang Chanyeol, pun ketika kondisi Chanyeol makin memburuk, makin melemah sehingga memaksanya terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Luhan bisa merasakan semakin lama, kekasihnya itu makin kehilangan semangat hidup, makin pahit menatap masa depan. Bahkan ketika Luhan meminta Chanyeol untuk berserah kepada Tuhan mengharapkan setitik mukjizat kepadanya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut dan bilang bahwa dia mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan Tuhan. Karena Tuhan seolah-olah tidak pernah ada untuknya.

Sepanjang pengetahuan Luhan, semangat hidup sangat berperan dalam kekuatan daya tahan penderita kanker, dan dia akan berjuang keras agar Chanyeol selalu bersemangat, agar Chanyeol kuat... agar Chanyeol tidak meninggalkannya... karena Luhan tidak akan tahan jika tidak ada Chanyeol di dunia ini.

Lengan Luhan memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk manis di dadanya, Chanyeol pasti akan menyukainya. Lelaki itu sangat suka makan jeruk yang menyegarkan mulutnya yang pahit akibat efek obat-obatan yang diminumnya. Kadangkala Luhan suka mengoleskan air jeruk ke bibir Chanyeol yang kering, pucat dan pecah-pecah, mencoba membuatnya berwarna lagi.

Lalu tiba ada sosok berlawanan arah yang melangkah tergesa dan kemudian tanpa dapat dicegah, menabraknya. Tubuhnya terbentur oleh sebuah lengan yang keras, membuatnya terjungkal dan terjatuh duduk di trotoar, lengannya yang memeluk kantong kertas itu terbuka, membanting kantong kertas itu ke trotoar dan menyebarkan jeruk berwarna orange menggiurkan itu kemana-mana.

"Ya ampun." Luhan yang masih terduduk di trotoar, menatap jeruk-jeruk yang bergelindingan ke berbagai arah itu dengan panik, dia merangkak meraih jeruk yang terdekat, lalu mencoba berdiri untuk menyelamatkan jeruk-jeruk yang lain. Untunglah trotoar masih sepi karena jam pulang kantor belum berakhir, kalau tidak mungkin jeruk-jeruknya sudah terlindas dan tergilas oleh injakan sepatu para pejalan kaki yang berduyun-duyun dan berhamburan menuju halte untuk pulang.

"Biar aku saja." sebuah suara yang dalam dan tenang tiba-tiba terdengar di depannya. _Itu adalah sosok bertubuh keras yang menabraknya tadi_. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajah paling dingin sekaligus paling rupawan yang pernah dilihatnya.

Lelaki itu hanya melempar tatapan datar, lalu berdiri dan mengambil jeruk-jeruk yang berserakan itu dalam satu lengan, dia mendekati Luhan yang juga sudah berdiri, memegang kantong kertas yang tinggal berisi beberapa jeruk itu di tangannya.

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat, lalu tersenyum, senyum tipis yang samar yang langsung merasuk ke dalam jiwa.

"Maafkan aku menabrakmu tadi, aku kurang hati-hati." suaranya bahkan terdengar dalam dan mempesona. Luhan masih ternganga ketika lelaki itu memasukkan jeruk-jeruk di tangannya ke dalam kantong kertas di pelukan Luhan.

Ketika lelaki itu selesai, Luhan tersadar, dia tersenyum malu karena tidak bisa menahan diri ternganga menatap lelaki yang sangat tampan itu.

"Ah... iya, maafkan aku, aku juga melamun tadi dan tidak berhati-hati."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, melirik ke arah jeruk di tangannya, "Mau membesuk?" posisi mereka sekarang memang berada di dekat rumah sakit, sehingga wajar saja lelaki itu mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya. Terimakasih atas bantuannya." Tiba saja tatapan intens dan dalam di wajah itu membuat Luhan menjadi gugup, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." gumamnya cepat.

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hati-hati." senyum tipis masih menghiasi bibirnya dan kemudian dia melangkah pergi berlalu melewati Luhan menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Luhan masih tertegun sambil menolehkan kepalanya, menatap punggung lelaki yang bertubuh tinggi semampai, dengan rambut hitam gelap yang dibiarkan menyentuh kerahnya, dan pakaian hitam dari ujung kemeja sampai ke sepatunya yang elegan.

Lelaki itu tampak memasuki sebuah mobil hitam berkilat yang seperti sudah menunggu di dekat trotoar, dan setelah lelaki itu masuk, mobil itupun melaju pergi.

Luhan menghela napas panjang dan melangkah kembali menuju ke arah rumah sakit, lelaki setampan itu biasanya hanya ada di cerita-cerita novel, mungkin saja dia seorang artis atau model terkenal yang Luhan tidak tahu, yah... dia memang buta akan dunia mode.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya dan tiba-tiba merasa panik. Dia akan terlambat membesuk _Chanyeol!_ Lelaki itu pasti sedang menunggunya.

Dengan cepat Luhan berlari-lari menuju ke rumah sakit.

Chanyeol tahu. Bahkan sebelum Luhan mendekat, dia tahu. Itu langkah-langkah kekasihnya, berlari-lari kecil melalui koridor menuju ke kamarnya, bahkan dengan memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas visualisasi Luhan berlari sambil memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk manis segar di tangannya.

Aroma jeruk yang segar itu bahkan sudah tercium olehnya, pun dengan aroma khas Luhan yang seperti bedak bayi...

Dan benarlah, beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka. Luhan masuk dengan napas terengah, memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk di lengannya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, tadi jeruknya ketinggalan, jadi aku pulang lagi, aku..." Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan terperangah kaget, "Chanyeol? _Astaga!_ kau... kau bisa berdiri sendiri?

-TBC-

Annyeong!

Fast update kaaann hahaha

Btw, aku gak jadi mau ngasih tau hint endingnya soalnya biar kalian kaget sama endingnya nanti xD

Maafkeun

Makasih yg udah review, Fav dan follow story ini.

REVIEW LAGI JUSEYOOOOOO

XOXO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Another 5% Part 2**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-and other (GS for uke)**

 **Another 5%**

chanyeol menoleh dan melihat luhan yang memandangnya dengan terkejut di pintu. Wajah luhan pucat pasi, perempuan itu benar-benar cemas. luhan segera meletakkan jeruknya di meja terdekat dan menghambur menghampiri chanyeol,

"chanyeol! Astaga! Kau bisa berdiri?" jemarinya menyentuh lengan chanyeol, mencoba menopangnya. Tetapi entah kenapa lengan chanyeol yang biasanya kuyu dan rapuh kini terasa begitu kuat dan kokoh. luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Dia mendongak dan menatap wajah chanyeol, lelaki ini terasa berbeda. Bahkan pancaran wajahnyapun berbeda. chanyeol sama sekali tidak tampak seperti orang sakit. Yah sebelumnya luhan maklum karena pengobatan terus menerus telah mempengaruhi kondisi chanyeol, kulitnya menjadi kuyu dan kering, rambutnyapun menipis. Tetapi sekarang, lelaki di depannya ini tampak seperti chanyeol yang dulu, chanyeol sebelum sakitnya semakin parah.

chanyeol tersenyum lembut, menatap luhan, kemudian meraih jemari mungil perempuan itu dan mengecupnya,

"Jangan kuatirkan aku sayang, aku sudah sembuh."

Sudah sembuh? Bagaimana mungkin? luhan menatap chanyeol bingung, tetapi kemudian bergumam tegas,

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu chanyeol, tetapi baiknya kau tidur demi kesehatanmu. Jangan mencoba berdiri sendiri lagi tanpa pengawasan suster atau aku, mengerti?"

chanyeol hanya terkekeh, tampak geli melihat sikap tegas luhan. Tetapi dia tidak membantah. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kuat, sama sekali tidak ada rasa sakit, sama sekali tidak ada rasa nyeri. Pendengarannya sempurna, pengelihatannya luar biasa tajam, seluruh inderanya seakan-akan dilahirkan kembali, dengan kualitas yang beratus-ratus kali lebih baik.

"Oke-oke." chanyeol setengah melompat menaiki ranjangnya, membuat luhan memekik kaget, dia kemudian berbaring masih tersenyum lebar, tidak mempedulikan tatapan cemas luhan,

"Jangan cemberut lagi dong. Aku sudah berbaring bukan?"

Lama luhan menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung bercampur tanda tanya. Tetapi perempuan itu kemudian menghela napas panjang dan mendesah. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh protes kalau chanyeol tampak sehat dan seceria ini, seharusnya dia bersyukur atas kesempatan ini. Mungkin efek obatnya pada akhirnya berfungsi baik pada chanyeol sehingga bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

luhan menatap wajah chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar menatapnya dan hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur, diserapnya senyum itu dan disimpannya dalam ingatannya yang terdalam. Dia akan membutuhkan semua kenangan manis itu nanti, ketika yang terburuk yang paling ditakutkannya terjadi. Tetapi tentu saja luhan tidak akan memikirkannya dulu. Sekarang, di saat yang terbaik ini, dimana chanyeol tampak begitu sehat dan ceria, luhan akan berbahagia bersamanya,

Sementara itu chanyeol mengamati seluruh perubahan ekspresi luhan dengan seksama. Dia tahu, luhan pasti sedang kebingungan. Tetapi tentu saja chanyeol tidak akan bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada luhan bukan? luhan pasti tidak akan percaya kalau dia bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan lelaki tua itu, dan kemudian kemungkinan fungsi otaknya diaktifkan sampai 95% yang membuat tubuhnya bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Dia belum punya bukti medis karena hasil labnya belum keluar, jadi kemungkinan besar luhan akan menuduhnya berhalusinasi. Nanti, mungkin setelah hasil lab-nya keluar, chanyeol mungkin bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada luhan.

Senyumnya melebar, lalu mengambil lagi kantong jeruk di tangannya, dia melangkah mendekati ranjang chanyeol dan duduk di samping ranjang,

"Aku membawakan jeruk." gumamnya dalam senyum lembutnya yang biasa. Senyum lembutnya yang bisa meneduhkan hati chanyeol seketika.

"Aku mau." chanyeol berbisik serak. Mengamati wajah luhan dengan penuh cinta. Ah. Betapa rasa cintanya kepada perempuan ini sama kuatnya seperti ketika dia menyadari perasaannya. Selama ini dia tumbuh bersama luhan, meskipun luhan adalah anak pelayan di rumahnya, tetapi mereka dekat dan chanyeol selalu menganggap luhan adik kesayangannya, melindungi dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Dan kemudian ketika mereka dewasa, chanyeol menyadari bahwa luhan sudah mengambil hatinya dan tak bisa diminta kembali. Cintanya kepada luhan begitu besar, apalagi setelah luhan menunjukkan betapa besar cinta dan setianya, menjaga dan merawat chanyeol bahkan di kondisi sakitnya yang paling buruk sekalipun.

luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan mengupas jeruk itu, dan chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengulurkan jemarinya, menyentuh dagu luhan dan mendongakkannya,

"Terimakasih karena telah mendampingiku sampai sejauh ini." Suara chanyeol serak menahan perasaan, "Aku mencintaimu, luhan dan jika Tuhan memberiku kesempatan, akan kulakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu."

Mata luhan sendiri berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat chanyeol yang diucapkan dengan sepenuh hati itu. Sebutir air mata menetes di pipinya ketika dia berkata,

"Aku juga mencintaimu chanyeol. Sungguh-sunguh, sepenuh hatiku." gumamnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Jemari chanyeol lalu meraih kepala luhan mendekat, dan bibir mereka bertemu, berpadu dengan penuh cinta di ruangan rumah sakit yang sunyi dan bernuansa putih.

.

.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." sehun duduk di ruang kerjanya, menatap tajam ke arah pelayan pribadinya yang setia. "Karena dia sudah memberikan kekuatannya kepada chanyeol, dia tidak punya pelindung lagi. Dan dia tidak bisa sembunyi lebih lama dariku."

chen berdiri di sana, menatap gugup kepada tuannya yang dingin dan kejam, "Bukankah menurut aturan semesta, kita tidak bisa mengejar mantan pemegang kekuatan? Karena orang itu sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melindungi diri dari anda. Sudah berabad-abad aturan itu dipegang oleh para pemegang kekuatan. Mereka tidak boleh membunuh siapapun yang sudah menyerahkan kekuatannya."

Mata sehun tampak dingin dan tajam, "Apakah kau ingin mengguruiku? Apakah kau pikir aku tidak tahu semua aturan bodoh tentang alam semesta itu? Ya. Aku tahu bahwa aku dilarang mengejar mantan pemegang kekuatan karena dia sekarang sudah menjadi manusia yang lemah sama seperti yang lain. Tetapi lelaki tua itu telah begitu lama menyulitkanku dan mengganggu seluruh rencanaku, dan dia bahkan memberikan kekuatan itu kepada chanyeol, seorang lelaki yang sudah mempunyai cinta sejatinya, membuatku kalah satu langkah." Mata sehun menyipit kejam, "Aku tahu lelaki tua itu sudah merencanakan semuanya, untuk menghancurkanku. Dia adalah duri dalam daging dan dia harus dilenyapkan." Senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Dan aku akan mengunjunginya malam ini."

chen hanya menunduk dan diam, gemetar karena aura keji yang dipancarkan oleh sehun. Tetapi jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia ketakutan. Dengan membunuh suho, lelaki tua pemegang kekuatan sebelum diserahkan kepada chanyeol, maka sehun akan melanggar hukum semesta. Semua keseimbangan yang sudah dijaga baik-baik akan kacau. Bumi ini akan terancam.

Tetapi siapa pula yang berani menentang keinginan tuannya ini? sehun adalah manusia yang diberkahi kekuatan dasyat itu, kekuatan untuk mengaktifkan 95% dari kemampuan otaknya. Dan kalau chanyeol ada di sisi putih sebagai kekuatan baik. Maka sehun ada di sisi hitam, sebagai penyeimbangnya. Sebagai kekuatan Jahatnya.

suho tahu, entah kenapa. Dia memang sudah kehilangan kekuatannya setelah dia menyerahkannya secara sukarela kepada chanyeol. Seharusnya dia memang bisa hidup lama, orang yang memegang kekuatan itu akan memiliki umur panjang, dan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Tetapi suho merasa lelah. Dia lelah bertarung dengan sehun yang begitu berambisi untuk menghancurkan dunia. Dia lelah sendirian di dunia, menua sendiri sementara orang-orang yang dicintainya tumbang satu persatu. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat, menyusul mantan isterinya yang telah lama pergi, jauh sebelum dia menerima anugerah kekuatannya itu.

Entah kekuatan itu bisa dinyatakan sebagai anugerah atau kutukan. Seperti pepatah yang selalu didengarnya, Kekuatan yang besar hampir pasti akan selalu disertai oleh tanggung jawab yang tak kalah besarnya.

Dia adalah penyeimbang mewakili terang dan kebaikan. Hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Lawannya, juga satu-satunya di dunia ini adalah penyeimbang mewakili kegelapan dan kejahatan.

sehun memang sesuai dengan kekuatannya, dia begitu kejam dan jahat, hasrat satu-satunya mungkin adalah menghancurkan dunia ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga pada dasarnya sehun memang harus ada. Karena tidak akan ada terang kalau tidak ada kegelapan, tidak ada kebaikan kalau tidak ada kejahatan... semua harus saling menyeimbangkan.

Sayangnya hasrat kelam sehun pada akhirnya membuatnya semakin berambisi untuk menghancurkan suho. sehun rupanya tidak menginginkan keseimbangan seperti aturan yang sudah dibuat semesta untuk mengikat mereka. Dia ingin seluruh dunia dikuasai kegelapan tanpa ada terang, sehingga dia ingin melenyapkan suho.

Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah bisa melenyapkan suho, di masa lalu, sehun berkali-kali menyerang suho, mencoba membunuhnya, sayangnya sudah aturan semesta bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa membunuh satu sama lain, karena kekuatan mereka sama persis. Mereka sama-sama bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otaknya sampai 95%. Itu artinya jika yang satu menyerang, mereka akan mengeluarkan kekuatan dengan intensitas sama, dan bisa menyembuhkan diri dengan intensitas yang sama pula, yang berarti perang imbang yang kosong tanpa pemenang.

Rahasia dari kemenangan itu ada di cinta sejati. Cinta sejati itu adalah pasangan, yang bisa membuat sang pemegang kekuatan bisa mencintai sepenuh hati, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ya. Jikalau sang pemegang kekuatan bisa menemukan cinta sejati, dan pada titik akhirnya, sang cinta sejati bersedia mengorbankan diri, maka Sang pemegang kekuatan akan mendapatkan 5% kekuatan yang tersisa, menjadikan otaknya teraktifkan sampai 100%. Dengan keunggulan itu maka sang pemilik cinta sejati, bisa mengalahkan lawannya.

Sayangnya suho tidak pernah bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sadar bahwa cinta sejatinya sudah pergi, terkubur bersama jasad isterinya yang telah meninggal begitu lama. Sejak saat itu, meskipun suho berusaha, dia tahu bahwa dia menipu hatinya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak bisa mencintai lagi, yang berarti hal itu akan menutup kemungkinan bagi dirinya untuk mengalahkan sehun.

Untunglah demikian juga halnya dengan sehun, lelaki itu sampai sekarang masih belum bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya. Karena hatinya yang kelam dan gelap itu sepertinya tidak akan bisa mencintai. sehun terlalu kejam dan jahat untuk jatuh cinta. Hingga dia tidak bisa mendapatkan keunggulan yang dia mau, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan tambahan sebesar 5% itupun tertutup untuknya.

Jadi begitulah yang terjadi, selama bertahun-tahun sehun dan suho bertarung tanpa bisa menemukan satupun pemenangnya. Pertarungan itu ternyata membuat sehun frustrasi dan dia melampiaskannya kepada manusia yang tidak berdosa. Semua bencana yang terjadi beruntun di seluruh penjuru dunia itu, angin ribut, gempa bumi, dan semua kekacauan alam yang tidak terencana, yang tidak terdeteksi dan merenggut beribu-ribu nyawa mahluk hidup, semua itu adalah hasil dari kekuatan sehun ketika dia marah dan memanggil angin serta gempa bumi.

sehun sangat kejam, nyawa manusia baginya sepadan dengan nyawa semut, mahluk kecil yang dianggapnya tidak berguna dan bisa dibunuh kapan saja. Dan ketika semua bencana itu semakin sering terjadi, suho tahu dia tidak boleh berdiam diri. sehun harus dihentikan.

Jadi suho lalu berkelana, mencari manusia terbaik. Manusia yang berhati suci, yang berhak menerima kekuatannya. Dan yang terpenting, manusia itu harus punya kekasih yang merupakan cinta sejatinya. Cinta sejatinya itu haruslah teguh dan kuat, dan mau berkorban pada akhirnya. Kemudian suho menemukan semua hal itu pada pasangan chanyeol dan luhan. Dia menyerahkan kekuatannya kepada Rollan, dengan harapan nanti ketika tiba waktunya, Rollan bisa mendapatkan tambahan kekuatan 5% dari cinta sejatinya, dari luhan, dan kemudian mengalahkan sehun, menghentikan semua kekacauan alam yang begitu banyak memakan korban di dunia ini.

Semua itu memang ada konsekuensinya. Dengan menyerahkan kekuatannya, suho sekarang menjadi manusia lemah, manusia biasa yang tidak punya perlindungan dan kekuatan apa-apa. Tetapi hal itu tidak masalah untuknya, dia rela asalkan kejahatan sehun bisa dihentikan. Sekarang, setelah kehilangan kekuatannya, seharusnya dia bisa hidup tenang, karena aturan semesta melarang sehun untuk membunuhnya, membunuh mantan pemegang kekuatan yang sudah lemah.

Tetapi dia tahu, sehun tidak pernah mematuhi aturan semesta. suho tahu sehun sudah ada di dalam dan menunggunya, meskipun sudah tidak punya kekuatan, tetapi dia bisa tahu aura kejam yang disebarkan oleh sehun dari tubuhnya. Rasanya sama seperti menjemput kematian yang sudah pasti akan menghadangnya. Tetapi suho tidak mau lari, dia sudah lelah.

.

.

suho membuka pintu aprtementnya dan melihat apa yang sudah diantisipasinya, sehun duduk di sana, dengan nyaman di kursi besarnya, dan tersenyum ketika melihat suho masuk.

"Selamat datang suho, maafkan aku masuk ke rumahmu tanpa permisi."

suho menatap sehun dengan jijik, "Sudah kuduga, kau akan melanggar aturan semesta dan mengejarku."

Tanggapan sehun atas hinaan itu hanyalah kekehan pelan, lelaki itu menatap suho tajam, "Tentu saja kau tidak akan mengira bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja kan suho? Kau sudah menggangguku begitu lama, dan aturan semesta sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untukku. Akulah semesta itu, dan aku akan menguasai semuanya." Suaranya merendah, dia menggerakkan sedikit ujung jarinya dan dalam sekejap, tubuh suho rubuh, berlutut di depannya. Sebesar itulah kekuatan sehun, hanya dengan menggerakkan ujung jarinya, dia bisa menggerakkan semua benda sesukanya.

sehun menyilangkan kakinya dengan pongah, menatap suho yang terperangkap di tubuhnya sendiri, berlutut di depan sehun dan tak bisa bergerak,

"Bagaimana rasanya, suho? berlutut di depan musuhmu yang sangat kau benci?" lelaki itu tertawa kejam, "Pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan."

suho mengangkat matanya meskipun lehernya terasa amat kaku dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, terkunci di sana. Dia menatap sehun dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tubuhku berlutut tapi hatiku tidak. Kau akan musnah, sehun. Penggantiku, dia memiliki cinta sejatinya. Kau tinggal menunggu saat-saat kekalahanmu."

sehun tergelak.

"Penggantimu itu hanyalah pesakitan bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa, dan kau menyuruhnya menghadapiku?" Tawa sehun makin keras, "Tidak kusangka kau begitu bodoh suho, aku memang mungkin tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatiku. Tetapi aku bisa membuat penggantimu kehilangan cinta sejatinya juga."

Mata suho membelalak, "Apakah kau akan mengincar perempuan tidak berdosa itu?"

"Semua ini kesalahanmu, suho. Mereka dulunya hanyalah pasangan yang berbahagia dan tak berdosa, tetapi sekarang kau telah menempatkan mereka sebagai musuhku. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka." sehun berdiri, tepat di depan suho yang masih berlutut, matanya melirik ke bawah dengan sinar yang kejam, luar biasa. "Dan sebagai penghormatan kepadamu, aku akan mencabut nyawamu dengan cepat, kau tidak akan tersakiti."

Dari ujung jemari sehun keluarlah api berwarna biru, lelaki itu mengarahkannya ke tubuh suho yang masih berlutut. Api biru itu menyelubungi tubuh suho, hanya sekejap, bahkan suho tidak sempat merasakan apa-apa. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, api itu mati, menyisakan tubuh suho yang sekarang hanya berupa buliran abu yang berserakan di lantai.

sehun melihat melihat buliran abu itu, dan tersenyum puas. Dia lalu melangkah keluar dari apartemen suho, kakinya menginjak abu itu, membuatnya bertebaran dan berserakan.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sore yang menyenangkan bersama chanyeol, luhan melirik jam tangannya,

"Sudah jam delapan malam, aku harus pulang." luhan tersenyum menatap chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berekspresi sedih, diraihnya jemari chanyeol dan diremasnya, "Kau tahu aku sebenarnya sangat ingin tidur di sini setiap malam, menungguimu, tetapi pihak rumah sakit tidak mengizinkannya demi kebijakan kesehatan mereka. Kita seharusnya bersyukur karena ada dispensasi dari pihak rumah sakit sehingga aku bisa menginap di sini setiap akhir pekan."

chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, menghapus ekspresi sedih di wajahnya, dia mengerti.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya merasa tidak suka ketika harus jauh darimu." Meskipun hal ini mungkin hanya perlu ditahankannya sebentar lagi. Dia yakin ketika hasil lab sudah keluar, para dokter akan mengetahui bahwa dia sembuh total. Segera, chanyeol akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan dia bisa memiliki waktu bersama luhan sebebas-bebasnya.

luhan tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup dahi chanyeol, "Jaga diri ya, aku akan kembali besok." bisiknya tak kalah lembut.

Ketika luhan sudah melangkah hampir di pintu, chanyeol kembali memanggilnya,

"luhan?"

luhan langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa chanyeol?"

"Hasil pemeriksaanku tadi pagi akan keluar besok, kau mau menemaniku ketika dokter membicarakannya?" chanyeol akan memastikan luhan ada di sana ketika dokter memberitahukan kesembuhannya.

luhan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja aku mau." Perempuan itu meniupkan cium jauh kepada chanyeol, "Aku mencintaimu, chanyeol."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, luhan."

.

.

luhan berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu dan melangkah ke ujung jalan yang sama untuk mencari angkutan. Beberapa lama dia berdiri di sana, dan tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya, tanpa peringatan menimpanya begitu saja. luhan mendesah kesal karena bajunya langsung basah, dan dia berlari-lari kecil menembus hujan, mencari tempat berteduh.

Ini bisa gawat. luhan mendesah dalam hatinya. Dia tidak membawa payung dan kalau tidak tidak berdiri di pinggir jalan dia tidak akan mendapatkan angkot yang berarti dia tidak bisa pulang. Kalau hujan turun begini derasnya sampai larut malam, luhan akan kesulitan menemukan kendaraan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Dengan bingung luhan melangkah menuju emperan toko, yang tidak jauh dari jalan raya, dia berdiri di sana sendirian, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang setengah basah melawan angin dingin yang menghembusnya.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan payung?" suara yang familiar itu terdengar di sebelahnya. luhan mendongak dan membelalakkan matanya, yang berdiri di sebelahnya adalah lelaki misterius yang ditabraknya tadi! Kenapa tadi dia tidak merasakan kedatangan laki-laki itu? sejak kapan lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya?

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, dan mengulurkan payung besar berwarna hitam, "Kau bisa memakai payungku."

Mata luhan melirik ke arah payung yang diulurkan kepadanya, kemudian beralih lagi menatap wajah sehun yang luar biasa tampan, dia bingung.

"Eh... tapi nanti anda tidak akan punya payung."

Senyum lelaki itu melebar, "Mobilku akan datang sebentar lagi menjemputku, dan aku tidak butuh payung. Aku senang bisa menolongmu, terimalah payung ini." Jemarinya terulur lagi mendekatkan payung itu kepada luhan, dan mau tak mau luhan menerimanya, matanya menatap lelaki itu penuh terimakasih.

"Terimakasih... terimakasih... kalau ada lain kesempatan saya akan mengembalikan payung ini."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Aku yakin akan ada lain kesempatan" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku sehun."

luhan membalas uluran tangan itu, matanya menatap ke arah sehun, "Saya... luhan."

sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "luhan, mobilku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan." Lelaki itu setengah membungkuk, kemudian melangkah tenang menembus hujan, masuk ke mobil hitam yang datang dan berhenti di pinggir jalan, kemudian lelaki itu memasuki mobil itu.

Mobil hitam legam dan besar itupun membelah hujan, meninggalkan luhan yang masih terpaku sambil memeluk payung hitam besar di tangannya.

-TBC-

annyeong!

akhirnya luhan ketemu sehun lagi..

udah agak nyambung kan sama ceritanya hehe

besok sama minggu aku gak bisa update karena keluar kota

sebagai gantinya hari senin aku langsung update 2 chapter! haha

kasih aku semangat lewat review kalian ya ^^

XOXO!


	4. Chapter 4

**Another 5% Part 3**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-and other (GS for uke)**

 **Another 5%**

"Tolong cek ulang hasil rekonsiliasi bank ini luhan, di sini dilaporkan ada transaksi debit di rekening koran yang belum dibukukan di _General Ledger_ , tapi kulihat angka itu barusan sudah dimasukkan ke _General Ledger_ tanggal 3 mei, mungkin kita bisa menyesuaikan rekonsiliasi ini sebelum tutup buku."

yoona, atasan langsung luhan di bagian akunting kantor mendatanginya sambil menunjukkan berkas laporan luhan, luhan menerima berkas itu dan membacanya

"Saya akan melakukan koreksi angka, saya cek di _General Ledger_ dulu." gumamnya sopan.

yoona menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke nanti kirimkan _softcopy_ nya saja melalui email. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan akhir sebelum _report_ itu dicetak." Perempuan itu lalu melangkah pergi dan masuk kembali ke ruangannya. Sementara itu luhan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, melakukan koreksi, kemudian mengirim report emailnya.

Inilah pekerjaan luhan setiap harinya, sebagai seorang akunting di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bagian retail.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam di tembok tengah ruangan. Hari ini dia tidak boleh terlambat, chanyeol memintanya untuk menemaninya mendengarkan hasil lab terakhirnya. Entah kenapa ini tampaknya begitu penting bagi chanyeol. Lelaki itu bahkan sebelumnya sempat menolak mendengarkan hasil lab-nya karena semua mengarah pada hasil yang sama. Bahwa chanyeol semakin parah.

luhan menghela napas panjang, mungkinkah sekarang kekasihnya itu mempunyai harapan baru? luhan membayangkan wajah ceria chanyeol kemarin dan entah kenapa dia merasakan secercah harapan itu ada. Harapannya bersama chanyeol...

Ketika jam kantor berlalu, luhan langsung mengemasi tas-nya dan bergegas melangkah pergi, biasanya dia masih sempat pulang ke rumah dan mandi sebelum berangkat membesuk chanyeol, tapi karena begitu banyaknya pekerjaan menjelang report tutup buku, luhan sepertinya harus langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan luhan hendak melangkah masuk, tetapi seseorang keluar dari lift itu, mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan dan luhan ternganga.

Itu... itu lelaki yang sama yang ditabraknya kemarin, yang meminjaminya payung! Ya ampun! sungguh suatu kebetulan mereka bertemu terus menerus _...siapa namanya?_ luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat, tetapi dia lupa.

"sehun... namaku sehun, luhan." lelaki itu tersenyum, bergumam dengan suaranya yang dalam. Membuat luhan ternganga kaget. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya? apakah ekspresi wajahnya seterbuka itu? Tiba-tiba luhan merasa malu, pipinya merona merah karenanya. Tetapi kemudian dia teringat,

"Payung... oh ya payungnya ada di ruangan saya, sebentar saya ambilkan..." luhan membalikkan tubuh, hendak mengambil payung hitam besar yang ada di ruangannya, tetapi jemari yang kuat itu tiba-tiba meraih lengannya, menahannya. Membuat luhan menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kaget ke arah ekspresi sehun yang tenang dengan senyum tipisnya,

"Nanti saja luhan, kau bisa mengembalikan payung itu kapan saja." Suaranya tenang, "Sudah kubilang kita akan punya banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu nanti."

 _Banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu? Apa maksudnya...?_

Mata luhan menatap ke jemari panjang tetapi kuat milik sehun yang masih mencekal lengannya, dan sehun mengikuti arah pandangannya,

"Ah maaf." Lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya, "Sungguh tidak sopan mencekal perempuan seperti itu." senyumnya lembut, "Sepertinya kau terburu-buru?"

 _Ah ya. chanyeol!_ Tiba-tiba luhan teringat bahwa dia hampir terlambat.

"Saya harus segera pergi ada janji. Payung itu... payung itu nanti akan saya kembalikan." luhan setengah membungkuk dengan sopan, kemudian melangkah memasuki lift meninggalkan sehun. Dia masih sempat melihat ekspresi wajah sehun sebelum pintu lift itu ditutup. Lelaki itu tersenyum, tapi senyumnya tampak sedikit kejam...

.

.

sehun langsung melangkah melalui lorong perusahaan itu, menuju ruangan paling ujung, ruangan milik owner perusahaan retail lokal kecil yang bergerak di bidang alat-alat rumah tangga dan kebutuhan rumah tangga tempat luhan bekerja.

Salah satu cara yang paling mudah untuk mendekati luhan adalah dengan menguasai tempatnya bekerja. luhan berada di sini delapan jam sehari - dan kemudian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit.

luhan adalah cinta sejati sang pembawa kekuatan baru, chanyeol, perwakilan dari kekuatan baik yang sekarang menjadi batu sandungan baginya. Aturan alam semesta yang konyol itu membuatnya tidak dapat membunuh cinta sejati lawannya. Jadi sehun tidak bisa membunuh luhan begitu saja. Bahkan ada beberapa kekuatannya yang tidak mempan digunakan kepada luhan, sehun tadi sudah mencoba menguasai tubuh luhan dengan kekuatannya, tetapi perempuan itu tampaknya tidak merasakan apapun.

Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat chanyeol kehilangan cinta sejatinya dan tidak bisa melawannya, adalah dengan membuat luhan tidak mencintai chanyeol lagi.

sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum membuka pintu ruangan owner perusahaan. Dan dengan seluruh pesonanya, dia akan membuat luhan mencintainya, meninggalkan chanyeol dan membuat lelaki itu lemah. sehun mungkin saja tidak bisa jatuh cinta karena kutukan hatinya yang pekat dan kejam, tetapi dia tidak keberatan bermain-main dulu dengan luhan...

Owner perusahaan itu, Mr. kangin, tampak masih sibuk di depan komputernya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat pintu ruangannya dibuka tanpa permisi, dan kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat bahwa dia tidak mengenali tamunya.

"Apa-apaan? Siapa kau?" Mr. kangin setengah berdiri, hendak memanggil keamanan. Tetapi dalam sekejap sehun menggerakkan ujung jarinya hingga Mr. kangin terduduk lagi, tidak bisa bergerak.

Lelaki itu pucat pasi, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan ketika sehun semakin mendekatinya dan berdiri dekat di depannya. sehun menunduk dan tersenyum melihat ketakutan di wajah Mr. kangin.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Telunjuknya terulur dan menyentuh dahi Mr. kangin, "Segera setelah ini, kau akan menjadi budakku."

Mr. kangin mengernyit merasakan rasa yang panas di dahinya, di tempat yang disentuh oleh sehun. Dan kemudian semuanya gelap, semuanya kosong. Bahkan cahaya di matanya yang semula menyiratkan emosi, menjadi kosong dan hampa.

"Berdiri." gumam sehun dingin, dan Mr. kangin bergerak seperti robot, langsung berdiri dan memberi tempat untuk sehun. Dengan angkuh, sehun duduk di kursi owner perusahaan itu.

"Mulai sekarang aku adalah pemilik perusahaan ini. Kau menjualnya kepadaku karena kau membutuhkan uang. Mulai sekarang jabatanmu hanyalah CEO perusahaan ini, tetapi bukan pemiliknya lagi. Besok kau akan mengurus surat-surat pemindahan kepemilikan perusahaan ini. Aku akan memberikan uang yang banyak untukmu, senilai perusahaan ini." sehun memang kaya. Meskipun dia bisa saja membuat kangin menyerahkan perusahaannya secara cuma-cuma, tetapi sehun tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena akan menyinggung harga dirinya jikalau menerima sesuatu secara cuma-cuma. Lagipula dia sangat kaya karena bahkan kalau dia mau, dia bisa merubah batu menjadi emas dan berlian, membeli perusahaan kecil ini tak akan berarti baginya.

Pandangan Mr. kangin tetap kosong, dan lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, menurut.

"Saya akan siapkan semuanya, Tuan." gumamnya dengan nada datar dan kosong seperti robot.

sehun tersenyum. Menatap sinis ke arah Mr. kangin yang begitu lemah, begitu mudah jatuh ke dalam kuasanya. Para manusia ini memang mahluk yang paling mudah dikuasai.

Dan sebentar lagi, sehun akan menguasai luhan. Dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

"Sembuh?" luhan hampir berteriak keras di ruang dokter kris itu. Dia menatap sang dokter yang tampak bingung dan takjub, lalu beralih lagi menatap chanyeol yang tampak tenang-tenang saja mendengarkan kabar itu, "Maksud anda? Sel-sel kankernya? Sudah tidak ada lagi? tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kami juga terkejut, tetapi hasil pemeriksaan kemarin menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada kanker di jaringan otak tuan chanyeol, semua bersih. Tuan chanyeol benar-benar sehat. Tapi tentu saja untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada kesalahan prosedur, kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang..."

"Itu tidak perlu dilakukan, aku tahu kondisi badanku sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja."

"chanyeol!" luhan berseru tidak setuju, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, kita harus benar-benar memastikan kondisi badanmu... aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa..."

"Kau bisa tenang luhan, sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja, sangat baik malahan." chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Ini memang suatu mukjizat, tetapi aku sendiri tidak bisa terkejut, aku sudah merasakannya dari kemarin, semua rasa sakitku hilang."

chanyeol memang tampak sangat baik kemarin... luhan merenung. Tetapi jantungnya masih berdebar antara penuh harapan dan ketidak percayaan... benarkah ini? benarkah semua ini? Mungkinkah ada keajaiban sehingga chanyeol bisa sembuh total? Apakah ini sungguh-sungguh ataukah cuma mimpi?

"Aku mohon chanyeol... lakukan pemeriksaan sekali lagi untuk memastikan semuanya." bibir luhan begetar, "Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya demi dirimu... lakukan demi aku."

chanyeol mengernyit, menatap luhan dan dokter itu berganti-ganti. Merasa sedikit kesal karena mereka susah sekali percaya bahwa dia sudah sembuh total.

Tetapi kemudian dia melihat ekspresi luhan yang pucat pasi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan hatinya luluh. Memang semua ini tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan nalar dan akal sehat. Apalagi bagi luhan hal ini pasti benar-benar membuatnya shock,

"Oke. Baiklah, lalukan test apapun yang diperlukan kepadaku besok, dok." Matanya menatap dokternya sambil menganggukkan kepala, "Meskipun aku bisa menjamin bahwa hasilnya akan menunjukkan hal yang sama, bahwa aku sembuh total."

Setelah mereka keluar dari ruang dokter kris, luhan mengernyit mengetahui bahwa chanyeol berjalan sendiri keluar. Tadi mereka ke ruang dokter dengan menggunakan kursi roda, dengan luhan mendorong chanyeol, tetapi sekarang chanyeol menolak kursi rodanya dan melangkah dengan tenang keluar ruangan, membuat luhan mengikutinya dengan panik.

"chanyeol... kursi rodanya..."

chanyeol menoleh, tersenyum lebar, lalu meraih tangan luhan dan menggandengnya, meremasnya kuat penuh cinta,

"Aku sudah sembuh luhan, aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tidakkah kau lihat? Apakah begitu susah bagimu untuk menerima kenyataan itu?"

Ini seperti mimpi bagi luhan, seperti keajaiban yang menjadi nyata, mimpi dimana luhan membayangkan chanyeol berdiri di depannya dengan sehat, tidak sakit lagi. Dan sekarang ini adalah kenyataan... benarkah chanyeol benar-benar sembuh? bisakah dia mempercayai keajaiban ini?

Jemari luhan bergetar, menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahankan perasaannya, air matanya membuncah dengan kuatnya dari matanya, mengalir deras di pipinya.

Seketika itu juga mata chanyeol melembut, lelaki itu langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil luhan ke dadanya, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku sudah sembuh luhan, setelah hasil test kedua mengatakannya besok, aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini, dan segera setelahnya, kita akan menikah, Oke?"

luhan tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan dada bidang chanyeol yang hangat, menangis kuat-kuat.

.

.

Bahkan pagi ini di kantor, luhan masih merasa seperti bermimpi. chanyeol meneleponnya barusan dan mengatakan akan menjalani tes ulang. Di pagi hari ketika terbangun, luhan didera ketakutan membayangkan bahwa kesembuhan chanyeol ternyata bukan nyata, bahwa itu hanyalah kesalahan. Tetapi kemudian dia menerima telepon chanyeol, dengan suara yang sehat dan ceria, lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjalani tes ulang, dan menggoda luhan tentang hasilnya yang tak akan berubah.

Pagi itu luhan dipenuhi dengan doa dari dalam hatinya, berdoa semoga mukjizat atas diri chanyeol benar-benar nyata, berdoa semoga hasil tes ulang chanyeol membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar sembuh.

"luhan?"

luhan mendongak dari lamunannya, dan langsung bertatapan dengan yoona yang tampak serius.

"Ne?"

"Ikut saya ke ruangan direksi, ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan."

Dia? Ke ruangan direksi? untuk apa? Ruangan direksi hanya digunakan untuk meeting-meeting penting kelas atas. Bukan dalam kapasitas luhan sebagai staff untuk berada di sana.

Tetapi yoona sudah melangkah ke luar mendahuluinya tanpa menunggu jawaban luhan sehingga luhan mau tak mau terbirit-birit melangkah mengikuti langkah yoona.

Mereka melalui lorong yang panjang itu dan berhenti di sisi kiri lorong, tempat ruangan besar yang sering digunakan untuk meeting penting itu. yoona membuka pintu, dan menoleh ke arah luhan,

"Ayo masuklah."

Mau tak mau luhan mengikuti yoona, memasuki ruangan itu.

Yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tak terbayang olehnya, jajaran direksi duduk di sana, bahkan ada Mr. kangin, owner perusahaan ini, tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut, yang duduk di kepala meja, menyiratkan posisi tertinggi di perusahaan ini bukanlah Mr. kangin... tetapi lelaki itu... sehun yang duduk di kepala meja dengan posisi angkuh dan elegan.

Mata lelaki itu datar tak terbaca ketika melihat luhan,

"Duduklah nona luhan." suara sehun dalam dan tenang, menggetarkan hati semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

 **lanjut part selanjutnya ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another 5% Part 4**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-and other (GS for uke)**

 **Another 5%**

Suasana mendadak hening ketika Sehun menyapa Luhan, semua mata memandang ke arah Luhan yang masih berdiri gugup di sana, sementara Sehun tampak tenang-tenang saja, ada seulas senyum di bibirnya

"Kemarilah, silahkan duduk nona Luhan." Sehun menggerakkan tangannya, meminta Luhan mendekat, ada senyum ramah di sana, senyum menenangkan yang membuat Luhan akhirnya berani maju dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang mengitari meja bundar yang besar itu. Yoona ikut duduk di sebelahnya, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Oke semua orang yang saya minta sudah hadir di sini. Sebagian dari kalian pasti masih bingung dan menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi, siapa saya dan apa hubungannya dengan Mr. Kangin." Sehun menoleh ke arah Mr. Kangin yang mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum, "Saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya secara langsung, saya adalah Oh Sehun, saya mempunyai perusahaan di eropa dan amerika yang bergerak di bidang retail, penjelajahan saya atas ekspansi akhirnya berujung di negara yang indah ini, dan kemudian saya bertemu dengan Mr. Kangin yang menawarkan kerjasama bisnis. Jadi mulai sekarang, saya adalah pemilik resmi perusahaan ini."

Sehun tersenyum menatap ekspresi seluruh orang yang ada di ruang meeting itu, ada yang tampak terkejut, ada yang tampak datar, "Perlu kalian semua tahu, dengan berpindahnya kepemilikan tidak akan mengubah apapun dalam arti yang krusial, bisnis tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, saya belum akan mengevaluasi ataupun melakukan pernggantian sumber daya manusia. Dan Mr. Kangin tetap menjadi CEO di perusahaan ini, sementara saya akan mengawasi dari balik panggung. Saya harap kerjasama dari kalian semua."

Semua yang ada diruangan itu mengangguk-angguk, setuju akan perkenalan pemilik baru perusahaan mereka yang tampan dan karismatik. Lalu Mr. Kangin bersalaman dengan Sehun, sebagai simbol pemindahan kepemilikan mereka secara resmi.

Sementara itu Luhan masih duduk di ujung dan mengerutkan keningnya, ini jelas-jelas pembahasan kalangan atas dan direksi, apalagi semua yang hadir di sini milimal manager dan direktur... kenapa Luhan harus ada di sini? Untuk apa dia dipanggil di sini?

Pertanyaan Luhan rupanya segera terjawab ketika Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan satu lagi, saya membutuhkan asisten dari perusahaan ini yang bisa dipercaya. Seorang asisten pribadi yang bisa menyiapkan semua data perusahaan ini kapanpun saya minta." Mata Sehun melirik tajam ke arah Luhan, membuat Luhan tergeragap gugup, "Dan saya sudah menentukan pilihan, Nona Luhan saya sudah membaca seluruh report prestasimu di pekerjaan ini, dan saya ingin mempromosikan kamu menjadi asisten pribadi saya."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu, kecuali Mr. Kangin yang hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja dari tadi, tampak terkejut. Sekali lagi semua mata memandang ke arah Luhan yang hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dengan gugup dan bingung.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa! _Kenapa Sehun... kenapa lelaki ini menjadi bos barunya? dan kenapa mempromosikan dirinya? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka beberapa kali itu? Tetapi bagaimana mungkin?_

"Saya harap semua bisa menerima keputusan saya, dan ke depannya kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik demi kemajuan perusahaan. Oke meeting hari ini saya tutup." Sehun bergumam, memberikan pengusiran halus hingga orang-orang mau tak mau beranjak berdiri meninggalkan ruangan, kemudian lelaki itu menatap Luhan yang masih duduk dan terpaku, "Nona Luhan anda boleh tinggal di sini sebentar, ada yang ingin saya bahas dengan anda."

Mau tak mau Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dirinya masih diselimuti oleh rasa terkejut yang luar biasa hingga bahkan kalaupun dia mau, dia tak bisa bergerak.

Setelah semua orang pergi dan hanya tinggal Luhan dan Sehun di ruangan itu, Sehun menopangkan kedua tangannya di meja dan mengaitkannya di bawah dagunya, ada senyum yang lembut dari bibirnya.

"Kau pasti terkejut." gumamnya memecahkan keheningan yang kaku itu.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung mata Sehun yang tajam itu, yang seolah-olah menembus ke dalam hatinya. Bibirnya bergetar, merasa kalau lelaki ini sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Ya. Mohon maaf. Saya... saya masih tidak mengerti kenapa anda memilih saya untuk menjadi asisten pribadi." setelah berdehem beberapa kali akhirnya Luhan bisa berkata-kata.

Sehun tersenyum lalu bertopang dagu sambil menatap Luhan dengan tajam,

"Mungkin memang semua hanya kebetulan dan aku memakai alasan klise yang aneh, kuharap kau mengerti Luhan. Aku adalah orang asing di negara ini, tidak ada yang kukenal, dan kemudian seperti sebuah petunjuk aku bertabrakan denganmu di jalan... lalu kita bertemu lagi di perusahaan ini." Mata Sehun tampak berkilat, "Aku adalah orang yang percaya dengan intuisiku, jadi aku menganggap bahwa pertemuanku denganmu mungkin sebuah petunjuk. Aku percaya dengan kapabilitasmu sebagai pegawai, karena itu, dengan tidak ada maksud lain di baliknya, aku murni memintamu membantuku di perusahaan ini, menjadi asistenku. Apakah kau bersedia? Karena ini bukan paksaan, kalau kau tidak bersedia, aku akan mempertimbangkan orang lain."

Lelaki itu menjelaskan semua alasannya bahkan tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Luhan tercenung dan menghela napas panjang. Ini adalah promosi yang luar biasa, dirinya yang hanya staff akunting dalam sekejap bisa menjadi asisten orang nomor satu di perusahaan ini, lelaki itu tadi menyinggung tentang kapabilitasnya sebagai pegawai, dan Luhan merasa ini mungkin waktunya dia menunjukkan kemampuannya.

"Saya bersedia. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." jawab Luhan mantap kemudian, membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagus, terimakasih Luhan, kemasilah barang-barang di ruangan kantormu yang dulu. Kau akan pindah di ruangan besar bersamaku supaya kita lebih mudah berkomunikasi."

.

.

Ketika Luhan kembali ke ruangannya, staff-staff yang lain memandangnya dengan tatapan mata aneh, bahkan Yoona pun tampak aneh kepadanya.

Luhan segera mengetuk pintu ruangan Yoona, perempuan setengah baya berusia empat puluhan itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

Dengan gugup Luhan duduk,

"Saya menerima promosi itu, Yoona." gumamnya pelan.

Ada kilat di mata Yoona, tetapi perempuan itu berhasil menyembunyikannya dalam sekejap.

"Bagus. Dan kurasa kau harus mengemasi barang-barangmu dan pindah ke ruangan besar?"

"Iya."

"Berpamitanlah dengan rekan-rekan kerjamu sebelum pindah, aku sudah menginformasikan promosi yang kau terima kepada mereka semua." dan setelah itu Yoona memalingkan muka ke arah kertas-kertas di tangannya, memberi isyarat pengusiran halus kepada Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya berdiri dengan gugup, "Baik... eh terimakasih atas semua kebaikan selama saya berada di divisi ini." Ketika Yoona hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, Luhan akhirnya keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu.

Ketika Luhan keluar, Yoona menatap marah ke arah punggungnya dari belakang. Benaknya dipenuhi rasa iri yang menggelora.

 _Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa anak ingusan itu tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan jabatan penting yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya?_

Sudah sepuluh tahun dia bekerja di perusahaan ini, memberikan dedikasi yang terbaik yang bisa diberikannya, dia adalah pekerja yang hebat dan berpengalaman. Jadi kalau ada yang berhak diberikan promosi, seharusnya adalah dia! bukan pekerja ingusan yang tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa seperti Luhan!

Benaknya membayangkan owner baru mereka yang masih muda dan luar biasa tampan. Tiba-tiba dia bertanya-tanya, _mungkinkah ada hubungan khusus antara Sehun dengan Luhan?_

 _._

 _._

Luhan diberi ruangan khusus berada di sudut ruang besar. Ruang besar adalah ruangan paling besar di kantor itu, yang menjadi ruang khusus owner perusahaan mereka. Luhan mendapatkan meja besar di sudut ruangan , lengkap dengan seluruh peralatan penunjang pekerjaannya. Sementara di tengah ruangan itu, ada meja gelap yang besar, tempat owner perusahaan mereka berkantor. Ruangan itu memiliki pintu sambungan khusus ke ruang sebelah yang nyaman dan berisi sofa dan rak buku, tempat owner perusahaan menerima tamunya.

Mungkin pekerjaan Luhan akan lebih seperti sekertaris pribadi, batinnya dalam hati waktu mengatur barang-barangnya di mejanya yang baru, menyadari bahwa dia menempati meja bekas sekertaris pribadi owner yang lama. Kalau begitu, kemana sekertaris pribadi owner yang lama sekarang...?

Luhan menghela napas panjang, berkesimpulan bahwa sekertaris pribadi owner yang lama pastilah sudah diberikan posisi lain yang bagus, bukankah Sehun di meeting tadi bilang bahwa dia tidak akan mengevaluasi ataupun mengganti pegawai di sini?

Bicara tentang Sehun... dimana lelaki itu? Luhan memandang ke arah meja besar yang kosong, lalu termenung, kalau tidak ada lelaki itu, dia tentu saja tidak ada pekerjaan. Lama kemudian Luhan duduk di ruangannya, merasa bingung, sampai kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Sudah merasa nyaman dengan tempat barumu?" Sehun tersenyum di sana menyapa.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gugup, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

Sehun sendiri tampak membawa berkas-berkas dan laptop di tangan kirinya, dia meletakkannya di meja besarnya, lalu berdiri di sana dan menatap Luhan,

"Aku masih mempelajari perusahaan ini, bagaimana penjualannya, seperti apa konsumennya, barang apa yang kita jual, dengan supplier mana kita bekerjasama dan sebagainya." Matanya mengernyit tampak tidak senang, "Sayangnya data yang ada masih berantakan, maukah kau merapikannya untukku? buatlah susunan data yang teratur dan terperinci menyangkut seluruh informasi tentang perusahaan ini, kau pasti tahu caranya bukan?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia harus menghubungi banyak divisi untuk meminta semua data sebelum merangkumnya menjadi laporan lengkap.

"Bagus." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, tampak senang." Dan perlu kau tahu Luhan kau adalah asisten pribadiku, dan bukan hanya di perusahaan ini tetapi di perusahaanku yang lainnya, jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan membawamu kemana-mana." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya, tidak mempedulikan eskpresi Luhan yang terperangah, "Sekarang aku ada janji, jam tujuh malam aku akan kembali di sini, kuharap seluruh laporan itu selesai, kalau kau pulang duluan, letakkan saja di meja ini."

Dan kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang benar-benar panik. Astaga! Sehun menginginkan seluruh laporan yang rumit itu dikerjakan sekarang? Biasanya laporan seperti itu membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari!

Luhan duduk dan menekan telepon untuk meminta data kepada semua divisi. Dia harus bergegas mengumpulkan semua data, kalau tidak dia bisa terlambat untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba menghubungi Luhan tapi teleponnya tidak diangkat, Luhan tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, perempuan itu selalu siap sedia kapanpun Chanyeol menghubunginya, tiba-tiba saja benak Chanyeol merasa cemas, perasaan itu menyeruak di dalam dirinya seakan ada kekuatan jahat yang sedang mengancam Luhan.

Setelah percobaan yang kesekian kalinya, akhirnya teleponnya di angkat, Chanyeol menghela napas, merasa sangat lega,

"Luhan! Astaga, kenapa tidak kau angkat teleponmu?"

Suara Luhan di seberang sana tampak gugup dan lelah, "Chanyeol... ya ampun maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku hingga meninggalkan ponselku di tas, aku tidak mendengar kau menelepon, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi ada pertemuan dengan dokter untuk membicarakan hasil tes, karena itulah Chanyeol menunggu-nunggu Luhan,

"Kau masih di kantor?" tanyanya gusar. Kenapa Luhan masih di kantor? bukankah butuh waktu hampir satu jam dari kantor Luhan ke rumah sakit?

"Iya Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku... aku menerima promosi, sekarang aku menjadi asisten pribadi pemilik baru perusahaan ini, dan pekerjaan pertamaku adalah mengumpulkan seluruh data perusahaan, aku berusaha mengerjakan secepat mungkin... maafkan aku, tapi ini benar-benar banyak... mungkin dua puluh menit lagi aku baru bisa ke rumah sakit, Chanyeol."

Tiba-tiba kegusaran di benak Chanyeol menghilang ketika mendengarkan bahwa Luhan sudah hampir menangis. Ah. Ya Ampun, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berhak memarahi Luhan, pun Luhan tidak seharusnya meminta maaf sampai seperti itu kepadanya. Selama ini Luhan sudah memberikan waktunya tanpa pamrih dengan tulus kepada Chanyeol. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya Chanyeol yang mendukung Luhan,

"Jangan terburu-buru sayang, ini cuma pertemuan dengan dokter kok. Lakukan pekerjaanmu sebaik-baiknya yah, aku tidak apa-apa sayang."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Terimakasih Chanyeol, aku akan segera ke rumah sakit setelah beres." janjinya sungguh sungguh, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan cium jauh sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, dia lupa memberi selamat kepada Luhan atas promosi yang diterimanya, tapi nanti pasti ada kesempatannya bersama Luhan... nanti... Chanyeol tersenyum tahu bahwa besok dia pasti sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini yang selama beberapa tahun telah menjadi tempat tinggal keduanya.

Dan setelah itu waktunya bersama Luhan akan sangat panjang, mereka akan bebas menikmati waktu bersama-sama... Begitu keluar dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol akan mengunjungi toko cincin. Ya, dia akan langsung melamar Luhan, menunjukkan kesungguhan hatinya dengan menikahi cinta sejatinya itu.

Chanyeol berjalan di lorong, hendak menemui dokter. Yah pada akhirnya dia akan menemui dokter itu sendiri, meskipun dia sudah tahu hasilnya, tidak akan ada yang berubah dari hasil pemeriksaan yang kedua ini,

Dirinya sudah sembuh total... dan selain itu ada kekuatan besar didalam dirinya yang terasa meluap-luap, seakan meminta untuk dipergunakan...

.

.

Sambil bersenandung Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu, dan kemudian mengeryit ketika melihat ke depan.

Di depannya ada seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan gaun kuning cerah berbunga-bunga, dia berjalan sendirian... sambil berpegangan pada tepi lorong rumah sakit. Dan kemudian mulai terhuyung-huyung seakan hendak pingsan.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol langsung melompat dan menangkap tubuh kecil yang oleng ke belakang itu, tubuh itu terasa begitu ringan...

Chanyeol menatap perempuan yang masih lunglai dengan mata terpejam di pelukannya itu, dan menyadari betapa cantiknya perempuan yang ada di tangannya, tapi... perempuan itu pucat... sangat pucat hingga tubuh dan wajahnya seputih kertas... _apakah perempuan ini sakit?_

Perempuan itu menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka matanya, mata coklat yang sangat bening, bibirnya tampak pucat dan bergetar ketika berkata-kata,

"Maafkan aku...namaku Baekhyun." suaranya kecil dan lemah, "Seharusnya aku tidak boleh berjalan-jalan, tapi aku mencari perawatku... dia tidak ada."

"Anda pasien di sini?" Chanyeol makin cemas ketika melihat wajah perempuan itu semakin pucat, "Katakan di mana kamar anda, saya akan mengantarkan..."

Perempuan itu mengangguk, dan kemudian bibirnya membuka lalu menutup lagi, seakan kesulitan berbicara, setelah menghela napas panjang, dia berkata,

"Te... terimakasih... aku, aku ada di bagian pasien kanker...maafkan aku.. sepertinya pandanganku berkunang-kunang" perempuan itu memejamkan mata, tubuhnya lunglai.

"Saya akan mengantar anda ke sana." Dengan sigap, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ringkih perempuan cantik itu ke dalam gendongannya, "Seharusnya anda tidak berjalan-jalan sendirian seperti ini." Baekhyun, begitu tadi nama perempuan ini, dan ternyata Baekhyun juga mengidap kanker. Chanyeol sendirilah yang paling tahu bagaimana lemahnya tubuhnya ketika digerogoti oleh penyakit itu. Dia pernah mengalaminya dan mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

Jauh di belakang lorong, Sehun bersandar di dinding. Dari tadi dia mengamati semua kejadian itu, dan kemudian setelah Chanyeol menghilang di ujung lorong bersama Baekhyun, Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Ternyata mudah sekali ... Baekhyun akan memuluskan rencananya yang berikutnya...

 **-TBC-**

 **Annyeong!**

 **baekhyun udah muncul tuh~ hehe**

 **yang minta lanjut nih aku udah update 2 chap sekaligus biar kenyang(?) LOL**

 **hiks aku bingung mau balas pertanyaan kalian gimana soalnya pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring berjalannya ff ini (?)**

 **kalau aku langsung jawab nanti gak seru dong hehe**

 **REVIEW TERUS YAAAAAAAAA ^^**

 **XOXO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another 5% Part 5**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-and other (GS for uke)**

 **Another 5%**

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang lunglai dan berjalan menuju sayap rumah sakit tempat penderita kanker di rawat intensif.

Suster yang berjaga di sana. Suster yang sangat dikenalnya karena Chanyeol juga lama di sini langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menyongsong mereka dengan panik,

"Astaga. Tuan Chanyeol. Bagaimana... Kenapa bisa nona Baekhyun?" Lalu suster itu menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tampak begitu sehat dan kuat, "Anda tidak apa-apa Tuan Chanyeol? Anda menggendong Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh keyakinan, "Aku baik-baik saja suster, jangan cemaskan aku, dimana kamar Baekhyun? Aku akan menidurkannya di sana."

"Di lorong itu lurus. Kamar sebelah kanan yang paling ujung di seberang kamar anda... Astaga dia tampak pucat sekali, seharusnya dia tidak boleh berjalan-jalan keluar, dia pasti menyelinap tadi." Wajah suster itu memucat, " saya akan memanggil dokter."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, dan membawa Baekhyun yang lunglai digendongannya ke kamar yang ditunjukkan suster itu.

Kamar itu berada jauh di ujung. Lokasinya berseberangan dengan kamar Chanyeol - _yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bekas kamarnya_ \- Selama sakit Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah keluar kamar, kecuali saat dia harus melakukan pemeriksaan di luar. Pantas saja dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun sebelumnya meskipun sebenarnya kamar mereka hanya berseberangan.

Kamar Baekhyun lengang seperti kamarnya di rumah sakit, tetapi terkesan feminim karena sprei dan bed covernya berwarna pink, sepertinya dibawa sendiri dari rumah.

Dengan lembut dan hati-hati, Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Dia memperhatikan betapa pucatnya perempuan ini. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sedih membayangkan betapa perempuan semuda dan serapuh ini mengalami kesakitan sama seperti yang pernah dirasakannya dulu. Seandainya Baekhyun tidak sakit, dia pasti akan menjadi perempuan yang ceria...

Bulu mata Baekhyun yang panjang dan tebal bergerak-gerak, lalu mata coklat bening itu terbuka, tampak bingung dan menatap ke sekeliling. Baekhyun mencoba bangun dan duduk, tapi Chanyeol segera mencegahnya,

"Jangan bangun dulu, kau baru saja pingsan, kau pasti pusing."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol seakan baru menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ah...kau... Kau yang menolongku di lorong tadi." Perempuan itu mengernyit seakan kesakitan.

"Dokter akan segera datang, apakah kau pusing?" Chanyeol tahu bagaimana rasanya, bagaimana sakitnya kepalanya dulu...

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lemah. "Aku selalu merasa pusing dan mual setiap saat... Lama-lama aku terbiasa." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi, "apakah kau sedang membesuk seseorang di sini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan. Aku pasien di sayap rumah sakit ini, kamarku ada di ujung sebelah sana."

"Pasien di sayap Rumah sakit ini?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tampak terlalu sehat untuk seorang penderita kanker."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku sudah sembuh."

"Sembuh?" Mata hijau Baekhyun yang indah membelalak lebar, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sembuh begitu saja." Chanyeol tersenyum, mengangkat bahunya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tampak hendak berbicara. Tapi kemudian dokter Kris masuk. Dia tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang juga ada di ruangan itu,

"Di sini anda rupanya Tuan Chanyeol, saya menunggu anda di ruangan saya untuk membicarakan hasil test anda."

Chanyeol tersenyum meminta maaf,

"Maafkan saya, saya sudah dalam perjalanan ke sana ketika saya menemukan Baekhyun hampir pingsan di lorong."

"Ah ya, Baekhyun." Dokter Kris menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang setengah duduk di ranjang dengan pipi memerah, "Kau rupanya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan lagi sendirian. Untung tadi ada Chanyeol menolongmu, kalau tidak kau akan terbaring di lorong sana beberapa lama sampai ada orang lain lewat. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau hendak jalan-jalan kau bisa memanggil suster perawat untuk menemanimu?"

Pipi Baekhyun semakin merah, memberikan rona di kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"Maafkan saya dokter." Gumamnya lemah, penuh penyesalan, "Saya sungguh tidak bermaksud keluar sendirian. Tadi saya memanggil suster. Tetapi tidak ada yang datang. Jadi saya mencoba berjalan ke luar dan ternyata di pos perawat tidak ada orang. Akhirnya saya keluar menuju lorong mencari perawat..."

Dokter Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nanti jangan diulang lagi ya." Gumamnya. Lalu mulai memeriksa Baekhyun, "Kepalamu pusing?"

"Berdentam-dentam seperti biasa." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lemah.

Dokter Kris mengangguk, "Nanti akan reda setelah minum obat. Oke, saya akan mengontrol pasien yang lain dulu." Dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Mengenai hasil test..."

"Saya sebenarnya tidak perlu tahu apa hasilnya. Saya yakin hasilnya sama seperti yang kemarin." Sela Chanyeol yakin.

Dokter Kris tertegun. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Well memang hasilnya sama, sungguh suatu keajaiban." Matanya menatap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh, "Bagaimanapun juga kami memerlukan anda untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kami harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lebar, "aku akan berusaha membantu sebisanya dokter."

Setelah dokter Kris pergi. Tinggalah Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun yang menatapnya malu-malu.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuannya tadi, aku benar-benar ceroboh dan jadi merepotkanmu." gumam Baekhyun akhirnya

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sama-sama, senang bisa membantu." Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita malahan belum berkenalan secara resmi, kenalkan aku Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol, tersenyum hangat.

"Aku Baekhyun."

.

.

 _Selesai!_

Luhan menutup berkas laporannya dengan puas dan menghela napas panjang. Lebih lama dari waktu yang dijanjikannya kepada Chanyeol, ternyata Luhan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari empat puluh lima menit untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Semoga Chanyeol tidak marah kepadanya, semoga Chanyeol mau mengerti keadannya.

Dia sudah benar-benar terlambat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk naik taxi demi menghemat waktu.

Luhan lalu berdiri, meletakkan berkas setumpuk yang tebal itu di meja besar Sehun, lalu setengah berlari keluar.

 _Dia harus bergegas!_

Seketika itu dia bertubrukan dengan tubuh besar yang kokoh, beraroma parfum cendana. Tubrukan itu sangat keras hingga Luhan hampir saja terlontar jatuh seandainya saja Sehun tidak menahannya dengan kedua tangannya yang ramping dan kuat di pundaknya.

"Hei..hei.. Maafkan aku." Sehun meluruskan Luhan yang terhuyung, lalu melepaskan pegangannya, "Mau kemana terburu-buru?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang, menatap Sehun yang sekarang sudah mengenakan pakaian santai dan tampak luar biasa tampan, sepertinya lelaki itu sempat pulang ke rumah tadi dan berganti pakaian, atau bahkan mungkin sudah mandi mengingat wanginya yang begitu segar. Tiba-tiba Luhan membandingkannya dengan kondisinya sendiri, dia belum mandi dan akan segera bertemu Chanyeol, Luhan langsung bertekad menyemprotkan parfum ke sekujur pakaiannya nanti di taxi agar dia tetap harum dan segar ketika bertemu Chanyeol.

"Maafkan saya. Saya harus segera ke rumah sakit..."

"Rumah sakit lagi? kemarin kita pertama kali bertemu di dekat rumah sakit." Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Apakah ada saudaramu yang sakit?"

"Bukan saudara." Luhan menggumam cepat, "Dia calon suami saya."

"Oh." Sehun menatap Luhan lembut, "Aku ikut prihatin Luhan, semoga calon suamimu lekas sembuh ya." Lelaki itu melirik ke berkas yang diletakkan Luhan di mejanya, "Pekerjaannya sudah selesai?"

"Sudah." Jawab Luhan bersemangat, "Saya sudah membuat laporan se-informatif mungkin. Semoga anda puas dengan semua informasi yang dimuat di sana."

"Oke." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pergilah. Maafkan aku karena menahanmu... Hati-hatilah."

"Baik, terimakasih _Sir_." Luhan membungkukkan badan hormat, lalu buru-buru melangkah setengah berlari menuju lift,

"Oh, Luhan?" Tiba-tiba saja Sehun memanggil, membuat langkah Luhan terhenti dan menoleh lagi.

"Ya _Sir_?"

"Kau bisa memakai supirku, dia ada di bawah di depan lift. Dia akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit..."

"Tidak _Sir_! Tidak perlu! Saya bisa naik taxi..." dengan segera Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di luar hujan dan menunggu taxi membutuhkan waktu lama, kasihan calon suamimu menunggu di sana. Pakai saja supirku, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku karena membuatmu kerja lembur dan terlambat menemui calon suamimu." Sehun bergumam dengan tenang, matanya menatap Luhan tajam, tak terbantahkan.

Sejenak Luhan terpana, tapi kemudian dia sadarkan diri, mungkin Sehun benar, akan lebih praktis kalau diantar oleh supir Sehun, dan tadi katanya di luar hujan pula.

"Terimakasih Sir." Gumamnya bersemangat dan pintu lift-pun terbuka. Sebelum Luhan masuk ke dalam lift dia sempat melirik ke arah Sehun berdiri tadi, tetapi lelaki itu sudah tidak ada, dan pintu ruang besar tertutup rapat.

Mobil besar berwarna hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah sakit, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada supir Sehun yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, hanya mengangguk dan tak bersuara sedikitpun, Luhan lalu keluar dari mobil dan setengah berlari memasuki lobby rumah sakit itu.

Dia benar-benar terlambat! Meski supir Sehun berusaha melaju secepat mungkin, tetapi kemacetan jalan raya menghalangi mereka untuk segera sampai. Chanyeol pasti sudah menemui dokter Kris sendirian.

.

.

Dengan rasa menyesal, Luhan berjalan menuju ruangan dokter Kris, tempat mereka sering berkonsultasi mengenai kesehatan Chanyeol. Tetapi lorong itu lengang, dan pintu ruangan tertutup rapat.

Yah dia memang benar-benar terlambat, Chanyeol pasti sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Luhan menuju sayap rumah sakit tempat pasien kanker ditempatkan, menganggukkan kepala pada suster jaga yang sudah sangat mengenalnya, lalu setengah berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol.

 _Kamar itu kosong...Dimana Chanyeol?_

Luhan melangkah keluar kamar, kebingungan...apakah Chanyeol menjalani pemeriksaan lagi? Atau Chanyeol menjalani perawatan intensif di tempat lain? tetapi bukankah Chanyeol sudah sembuh? Atau jangan-jangan... hasil test kemarin salah?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi benak Luhan membuatnya semakin cemas. Dia hendak berjalan ke tempat suster jaga untuk menanyakan tentang Chanyeol ketika suara tawa itu terdengar. Suara tawa yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

 _Itu suara tawa Chanyeol!_

Dan datangnya dari kamar seberang... dengan hat-hati, takut salah dengar, Luhan mengintip ke pintu di kamar seberang yang terbuka.

Di sana Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang, sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dengan bersemangat pada seorang pasien lain yang terbaring setengah duduk di tempat tidur, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mendorong pintu itu, menimbulkan bunyi geseran pintu dan membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Mata Chanyeol langsung melebar, begitu juga senyumnya ketika melihat Luhan,

"Ah, Luhan, Sayang, akhirnya kau datang juga." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, "Sini, kemari kukenalkan dengan Baekhyun, dia pasien di sini juga sejak lama."

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya, dan kemudian, pasien itu... pasien bernama Baekhyun yang tadi tertutup punggung Chanyeol terlihat jelas di mata Luhan,

Oh astaga... cantiknya... sungguh kecantikan yang sangat rapuh, kulit Baekhyun begitu pucatnya tetapi matanya coklat dan bening, terlihat begitu mencolok dengan bulu mata yang indah dan panjang. Kecantikan yang rapuh, kecantikan yang bagaikan dewi peri hutan yang transparan ketika disentuh...

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Luhan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang berada di atas ranjang tersenyum kepadanya, sambil mengulurkan tangan,

"Hai, aku Baekhyun, Chanyeol menolongku ketika pingsan di lorong tadi." Mata coklatnya bercahaya dan tampak cantik, "Kau pasti Luhan, Chanyeol banyak bercerita tentangmu tadi."

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun, merasakan jemari itu dingin dan rapuh dalam genggamannya,

"Hai juga, aku Luhan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Bayangkan Luhan, aku dan Baekhyun hanya berseberangan kamar dan kami ada di rumah sakit ini sangat lama, tetapi tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun lembut, "Baiklah, aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu Baekhyun, kau pasti lelah, jadi kami akan pergi." dengan posesif, lelaki itu merangkul pinggang Luhan.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih Chanyeol, menyenangkan sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang." Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau sungguh beruntung memiliki seseorang yang bersedia menemani dan mengisi hari-harimu ketika kau sakit... sedangkan aku, aku selalu di sini sendirian... keluargaku hanya papaku, dan dia sangat sibuk dengan bisnisnya... " mata Baekhyun tampak sedih, berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa iba melihatnya, gadis ini sakit, tampak begitu rapuh dan kesepian, mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol di masa-masa sakit parahnya dahulu,

"Jangan kuatir Baekhyun, aku dan Chanyeol pasti akan sering kemari untuk menemanimu ngobrol." gumamnya impulsif seketika.

Mata Baekhyun langsung melebar, kesedihan di sana lenyap berganti dengan harapan,

"Benarkah?" dia tersenyum lebar dan tampak cantik sekali, "Terimakasih. terimakasih.. itu amat sangat berarti bagiku." gumamnya ceria.

Chanyeol dan Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan menuju ke seberang, ke arah kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

"Maafkan aku... aku terlambat datang karena pekerjaanku..." Luhan bergumam penuh penyesalan ke arah Chanyeol.

Kekasihnya itu menoleh, menatap Luhan dan kemudian memeluknya erat, mengecup dahinya lembut,

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku mengerti kok. Lagipula aku juga tidak melihat hasil test itu." gumam Chanyeol riang, menagap Luhan di pelukannya.

Mata Luhan melebar, "Tidak melihat hasil testnya? jadi...?"

"Tadi aku sempat bertemu dokter Kris ketika dia memeriksa Baekhyun, katanya hasil testnya sama, aku sudah sembuh."

"Sudah sembuh?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol, melihat senyum Chanyeol yang lebar. Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh, _mukjizat ini benar adanya!_

Air mata mengalir di sudut mata Luhan, mengalir ke pipinya, membuatnya sesenggukan,

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeol... aku amat sangat bersyukur... amat sangat bersyukur..." Luhan menangis, perasaannya meluap-luap, antara rasa syukur dan bahagia, terharu dan semua perasaan indah itu bercampur aduk di benaknya, membuatnya sesenggukan.

Chanyeol mengecup air mata di pipi Luhan dengan lembut, kemudian menenggelamkan tubuh Luhan yang mungil di pelukannya, memeluknya kuat-kuat,

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan, amat sangat mencintaimu. Sekarang kau bisa memilikiku, diriku yang sehat, seutuhnya."

.

.

Baekhyun sedang termenung sambil menatap ke arah jendela, memantulkan sinar senja yang menggelap. Ketika dia merasakan aura itu,

"Kau selalu datang tanpa permisi." gumamnya dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sana, bersandar malas di dekat jendela, berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang senja sehingga wajahnya tertutup siluet gelap.

"Perempuan jahat." Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Kau menggunakan penampilan rapuhmu untuk memanipulasi hati manusia yang lemah."

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Sehun, "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku, Sehun ? Secara tidak langsung aku membantumu bukan?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan." Mata Sehun menggelap, "Apa sebenarnya rencanamu, Baekhyun? Kenapa kau mendekati Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menghindari tatapan Sehun yang tajam, berusaha membentengi diri. Dia tahu bahwa kalau mau, Sehun bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membaca pikiran, karena itulah dia berusaha membentengi dirinya kuat-kuat. Dia sudah terbiasa melakukan itu kalau berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu rencanaku, Sehun... yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak akan mengganggu apapun rencanamu."

"Oh ya?" Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, berdiri di tepi ranjang dan kemudian mengulurkan telunjuknya untuk mengangkat dagu Baekhyun yang pucat dan rapuh, "Jangan main-main denganku Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan tadi memang memuluskan rencanaku, tetapi bukan berarti aku menyetujuinya. Aku punya rencanaku sendiri yang sudah kususun dengan baik, dan aku tidak mau siapapun ikut campur, bahkan kau sekalipun." Sehun tidak main-main, ekspresi kejam muncul di wajahnya, "Apakah kau mengerti, Baekhyun?"

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa panas, membakar. Oh Astaga! Sehun menaikkan suhu ruangan ini, lelaki itu benar-benar marah, dan sekarang seluruh ruangan terasa panas membakar. Peluh Baekhyun bercucuran sedangkan Sehun tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan suhu ruangan ini yang begitu membakar.

"Sehun! Panas! Panas!" Baekhyun menjerit, keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya dan rambutnya basah kuyup.

Mata Sehun tetap dingin, "Jawab aku Baekhyun, apakah kau mengerti? Dan kemudian katakan apa rencanamu."

"Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti!" Baekhyun memekik, tidak tahan dengan suhu ruangan yang panas dan juga rasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya, "Sehun! Kumohon, kumohon oppa! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu!"

Seketika itu juga panas yang membakar ruangan itu menghilang. Sehun mundur dan menatap Baekhyun dengan dingin,

"Jelaskan."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, menatap Sehun, kakak tirinya yang sangat dicintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa membalas cintanya. Kenapa Sehun bisa sekejam ini kepadanya? Tidak adakah sedikitpun rasa sayang Sehun kepadanya? _dia adik Sehun bukan?_

"Aku... aku sudah tahu semuanya, bahwa Chanyeol bisa mengancam keselamatanmu... bahwa mungkin saja kau terbunuh kalau Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan pengorbanan dari Luhan dan mendapatkan 5% tambahan kekuatannya..." air mata Baekhyun menetes, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati..."

"Jadi kemudian kau menyamar dan mencoba merebut Chanyeol dari Luhan demi menyelamatkanku?" Sehun mendesis dingin, " Aku tidak akan kalah dari Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi, dia hanya anak ingusan yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatannya." Mata Sehun menyala, "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan Baekhyun, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi jangan sampai kau ikut campur lagi tanpa seizinku."

Dan kemudian Sehun menghilang ditelan bayang-bayang gelap yang menyambut malam.

Baekhyun menangis di atas ranjang, terisak-isak perih akan sikap dingin Sehun. Seharusnya Sehun bisa mencintainya! Kalau saja Sehun bisa mencintainya, maka lelaki itu akan memiliki cinta sejati dan tidak perlu cemas akan dikalahkan oleh Chanyeol!

Sehun adalah cinta sejati Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai Sehun mencintainya. Dan alasan sebenarnya berusaha mendekati Chanyeol bukan hanya demi menyelamatkan Sehun, tetapi lebih karena Baekhyun tidak rela Sehun mendekati Luhan dan menebarkan pesonanya kepada perempuan itu!

Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti. Sebab jika Chanyeol sudah benar-benar terpesona kepadanya, maka Sehun tidak akan perlu repot-repot mendekati Luhan.

.

.

Ruangan itu sunyi, hanya ada Sehun di sana, dahinya berkerut, Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun mungkin akan memberikan keuntungan kepadanya. Dengan merayu Chanyeol, mungkin saja hal itu akan membuat pekerjaan Sehun lebih mudah.

Walaupun begitu ada rasa tidak suka di benak Sehun, dia tidak suka Baekhyun selalu berusaha mencampuri apapun rencananya. Baekhyun adalah adik tirinya, mereka berhubungan darah, berbeda ayah tetapi satu ibu. Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan ibu mereka yang rapuh dan sakit-sakitan sepanjang hidupnya. Dan Sayangnya adiknya itu menyimpan obsesi terpendam yang tidak pernah dimengertinya. Tidakkah Baekhyun mengerti bahwa mereka berhubungan darah? selain itu apapun yang terjadi Sehun tidak akan bisa membuka hatinya kepada perempuan manapun. Jiwanya terlalu kelam dan gelap untuk dirasuki penyakit bernama 'cinta'.

"Chen!" lelaki itu memanggil pelayan setianya yang langsung muncul seketika.

"Ya Tuan."

"Kau sudah membawa apa yang aku minta?"

Chen mengangguk tanpa kata, menyerahkan sebuah buku yang berat dan tebal dan meletakkannya di meja Sehun. Sehun menatap buku kuno yang usianya mungkin sudah ratusan tahun itu, dia bahkan tidak mau menyentuhnya. Buku itu penuh dengan aturan-aturan semesta yang mengikat sang pemegang kekuatan, diwariskan oleh pemilik kekuatan terdahulu turun temurun kepadanya. Suho pasti juga mewariskan buku yang sama untuk Chanyeol entah bagaimana caranya nanti, meskipun Sehun bisa memastikan bahwa sampai detik ini Chanyeol belum menerima buku itu.

Sehun sangat jarang membaca buku itu, bahkan hampir tidak pernah menyentuhnya, dia muak dengan segala aturan semesta yang mengikat sang pembawa kekuatan yang tercantum begitu banyak di dalam buku itu. Sehun biasanya menyuruh Chen mempelajarinya dan menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan bagian itu? bagian mengenai _'pengorbanan sang cinta sejati'_?"

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya menemukan petunjuk tentang hal itu Tuan, meskipun bagian itu disamarkan dengan barisan puisi kuno yang penuh teka-teki."

"Disamarkan?" Kali ini Sehun tertarik, "Tunjukkan padaku."

Chen melangkah mendekat dan membuka buku itu dihadapan Sehun dengan hati-hati,

"Buku ini hampir tidak pernah membahas tentang pengorbanan cinta sejati, sepertinya hal itu memang dihindarkan untuk terjadi di antara kedua pembawa kekuatan." Chen menjelaskan, "Yang dijelaskan secara gamblang hanyalah, ketika kedua pembawa kekuatan memutuskan saling bertarung, maka yang menjadi pemenang adalah yang mempunyai cinta sejati, yang akan memberikan pengorbanan sehingga bisa membangkitkan 5% kekuatan otak yang tersisa...dan memang untuk pemegang kekuatan kegelapan, diberikan benteng penghalang khusus supaya tidak bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar kekuatan kegelapan tidak tergoda untuk membunuh kekuatan cahaya."

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Jadi kekuatan semesta mengatur bahwa bagaimanapun juga, kekuatan kegelapan tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan pertarungan? Hatiku dibentengi dengan kegelapan yang pekat sehingga tidak bisa jatuh cinta. Pada akhirnya selalu digariskan bahwa kekuatan terang yang menang."

Chen menatap Sehun hati-hati, "Itu semua diatur mengingat kekuatan terang adalah pecinta damai, meskipun dia menemukan cinta sejatinya, dia tidak akan mengobarkan perang karena tahu bahwa keseimbanganlah yang paling utama. Sedangkan kekuatan gelap, hampir bisa dipastikan merupakan pemicu terjadinya perang kekuatan..."

Mata Sehun menggelap, "Ya. Kami para pemegang kekuatan kegelapan memang memiliki hati yang jahat dan hasrat untuk menghancurkan dunia, karena itulah kami dikutuk untuk tidak bisa jatuh cinta, supaya kami tidak bisa menemukan cinta sejati kami, dan supaya kami tidak bisa mengalahkan pemegang kekuatan terang." Mata Sehun tampak muram, "Tetapi aku harus mengalahkan Chanyeol bagaimanapun juga, SuhoSuhoSuho mencurangiku dengan memilih Chanyeol yang sudah memiliki cinta sejatinya. Dan karena sekarang sepertinya Chanyeol masih belum mendapatkan lima persen kekuatan itu - bahkan meskipun dia sudah memiliki Luhan di sampingnya - itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah ada ritual khusus dari Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan tambahan kekuatan lima persen itu."

"Semua ritualnya tersirat di puisi ini." Jemari Chen menunjuk bagian di lembaran buku itu.

Mata Sehun langsung mengarah kesana, membaca barisan puisi di buku kuno dengan kertas yang sudah menguning dan tua itu.

 ** _Ketika dua memecah belah semesta_**

 ** _Maka sang takdir akan memberikan sang pemenang_**

 ** _Hanya satu yang bisa meraihnya_**

 ** _Satu yang terpilih sang pembuka hati_**

 ** _Satu terpilih yang bisa merasakan cinta sejati_**

 ** _Darah dan air mata akan tertumpah_**

 ** _Pilihan akan diajukan_**

 ** _Darah yang tercinta ataukah keseimbangan semesta?_**

 ** _Semua pilihan akan memberi makna_**

 ** _Yang kalah dan yang menang muncul setelah pilihan diambil_**

 ** _Pengorbanan cinta sejati akan menentukan segalanya._**

Mata Sehun menggelap, dia menatap ke arah Chen dan lelaki itu membalas tatapannya penuh makna, menyiratkan bahwa dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Ya... pengorbanan cinta sejati itu melibatkan pengorbanan nyawa...demi memberikan kekuatan kepada Chanyeol sebesar lima persen, Luhan harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi itulah yang tersirat di puisi kuno ini.

 **-TBC-**

 **jjaaaaannnn~!**

 **pelan pelan semuanya terungkap.**

 **siapa baekhyun dan darimana 5% itu.**

 **see you tommorow !**

 **review terus yaaaaa *flying kiss bareng hunhan***

 **XOXO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another 5% Part 6**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-and other (GS for uke)**

 **Another 5%**

 _Hari ini Chanyeol sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah._

Luhan sangat bersemangat menunggu sore hari tiba. Luhan sudah berjanji akan menjemput Chanyeol nanti sore sepulang kerja, mereka akan pulang ke rumah Chanyeol yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah dikunjunginya sejak sakit. Rumah itu tentu saja masih terawat baik karena para pelayan yang setia selalu menjaganya, kedua orang tua Luhan dulu juga tinggal di sana, tetapi mereka pada akhirnya memutuskan pindah ke rumah kecil di dekat sana dan menjalani masa pensiunnya dengan bahagia.

Chanyeol sudah tidak sakit lagi, tidak akan ada lagi kecemasan dan kesedihan menggigit di hati Luhan seperti di masa lalu, ketika melihat Chanyeol kesakitan karena penyakitnya.

Sekarang Chanyeol sudah sehat... ah betapa Luhan masih tidak mempercayainya, meskipun hatinya tetap saja dipenuhi rasa syukur yang luar biasa.

"Luhan." suara dingin Sehun membuat Luhan terlontar dari lamunannya, dia mengangkat matanya dan menatap Sehun yang tengah duduk di meja besarnya sambil mengangkat alisnya menatap Luhan,

"Ya Sir?" Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa malu, Sehun mungkin saja sudah mengawasinya sejak tadi, semoga saja Luhan tidak membuat ekspresi bodoh ketika melamun tadi.

"Kau tersenyum sendirian, ada apa?" Suara Sehun terdengar serius, tetapi entah kenapa Luhan bisa mendengar nada geli di sana. Pipi Luhan merona merah, Ya Ampun, dia benar-benar harus membiasakan diri seruangan dengan Sehun, tidak ada pembatas di ruangan mereka yang berarti Sehun bisa mengawasi Luhan kapan saja. Lain kali Luhan pasti akan berusaha lebih berhati-hati.

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa." Luhan menjawab tergeragap, sedikit gugup menerima tatapan mata Sehun yang tajam.

"Ada hal yang menyenangkan?" Sehun bertanya datar, tidak mau menyerah.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur,

"Calon suami saya, yang dirawat di rumah sakit... dia, dia akhirnya sembuh dan diperbolehkan pulang."

"Oh ya?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya lagi, "Itu sungguh kabar yang menggembirakan. Hari ini dia boleh pulang?"

"Iya _Sir._ Saya akan menjemputnya sepulang kantor."

"Tidak perlu menunggu pulang kantor, pergilah sekarang." Sehun tersenyum.

Mata Luhan membelalak, seakan tidak percaya, "Apa?" Luhan butuh mendengar ulang kata-kata Sehun tadi.

"Pulanglah sekarang, aku memberimu izin. Lagipula aku masih mempelajari berkas laporan yang kau buat kemarin dan belum ada tugas baru untukmu, jemputlah calon suamimu."

Luhan ternganga, lalu akhirnya sadar untuk mengatupkan kembali bibirnya.

"Ah... ya... te.. terimakasih Sir."

Sehun menganggukkan kepala, lalu mengalihkan tatapan matanya lagi ke berkas-berkasnya, sementara itu Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa mengemasi barang-barangnya. Wah, sungguh tidak disangka atasannya ini berbaik hati kepadanya. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur, senang karena dia bisa berjumpa dengan Chanyeol lebih cepat.

Setelah barang-barangnya beres, Luhan berdiri dan menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Sa... saya pergi sekarang Sir, terimakasih sekali lagi." pamitnya cepat dan mendapat anggukan datar dari Sehun.

Sepeninggal Luhan, Sehun meninggalkan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya dan merenung. Dia masih memikirkan arti puisi kuno kemarin... apakah benar yang diduganya? Bahwa 'pengorbanan cinta sejati' itu menyangkut pengorbanan nyawa?

Kalau memang benar begitu, berarti Sehun tidak perlu mencemaskan Chanyeol...karena lelaki itu pasti tidak akan mau mengorbankan Luhan hanya untuk kemenangan.

 _Itu berarti Sehun bisa menantang Chanyeol kapanpun dia mau dan tak perlu mencemaskan 'cinta sejati' Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

Ketika keluar dari ruangan Sehun, Luhan berpapasan dengan rekan-rekan seruangannya dulu di bagian akunting, ada sekitar tujuh orang rombongan yang sepertinya hendak keluar makan siang,

Luhan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyapa ramah,

"Hai, mau kemana?"

krystal yang dulunya duduk di seberang Luhan yang menyahut, "Kami mau makan siang, kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Aku... eh aku mau izin pulang, ada keperluan."

Kali ini Luna yang mengangkat alisnya, "Pulang, sesiang ini? apakah bos mengizinkannya?" Bos yang dimaksud itu tentunya Sehun.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya sudah diizinkan." Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu aku pamit duluan ya." Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tidak enak, pandangan teman-temannya kepadanya terasa berbeda. Pandangan mereka semua tampak aneh, seperti jijik dan mencemooh...tidak ada lagi tatapan bersahabat seperti dulu.

Luhan lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan langkah lebar mendahului semuanya yang masih bergerombol dan mengobrol di koridor, lalu masuk ke lift, ketika sampai di lobby bawah, Luhan memutuskan untuk ke kemar mandi dulu.

Ketika dia selesai, Luhan hendak keluar dari bilik kamar mandi kantor, ketika langkah-langkah kaki beberapa orang masuk.

"Kau lihat Luhan tadi? sombong sekali mentang-mentang dia sudah menjadi asisten pribadi _owne_ r yang baru."

Suara Luna yang terdengar begitu saja dari luar membuat tangan Luhan yang sudah memegang handel pintu kamar mandi tertegun. Itu teman-temannya yang tadi... mereka semua sepertinya masuk ke kamar mandi di lobby ini... Mereka semua membicarakannya... astaga akan tampak sangat canggung kalau Luhan keluar dari bilik kamar mandi sekarang. Luhan lalu menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dulu.

Suara keran pancuran berbunyi, sepertinya ada yang mencuci tangan dan beberapa pasti sedang memperbaiki riasannya di kaca.

'Kau tahu, semua orang curiga kenapa Luhan dipilih, padahal dia hanya staff biasa tanpa kemampuan apa-apa. Bahkan kemarin Yoona juga mengungkapkan hal yang sama kepadaku, dia mencurigai sesuatu." Itu suara krystal.

"Mencurigai apa?" Teman-temannya yang lain saling berbisik penuh ingin tahu, bagaikan semut yang mengerubuti gosip yang manis.

"Bahwa Luhan punya hubungan dengan Owner baru kita Oh Sehun." jawab krystal bersemangat.

Beberapa teman Luhan yang lain tampak saling bergumam dan berbisik, lalu Irene, yang ada di rombongan teman-teman Luhan menyahut,

"Kau sudah lihat wajah Sehun, dia luar biasa tampannya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa punya hubungan dengan Luhan? pacar-pacarnya pasti dari kalangan atas dan luar biasa cantik."

"Yah, kalau pacar yang di depan umum sih mungkin saja dari kalangan atas, kan mereka buat dipamerkan... kalau simpanan kan berbeda." sela krystal mencemooh,

"Maksudmu?" suara yang lain kembali bertanya.

krystal terkekeh, "Kau kan tahu orang seperti boss biasanya tertarik dengan kecantikan eksotis orang lokal, bisa saja Luhan itu sebenarnya pelacur yang menjual diri dan menjadi simpanan Sehun."

"Tapi bukankah Luhan punya pacar? yang selalu dikunjunginya di rumah sakit itu?" kali ini Luna yang bertanya.

"Ah, dengar-dengar pacarnya itu kan sekarat karena kanker, mungkin saja Luhan mencari kesenangan lain di luar, lagipula pacarnya juga tak berdaya." Suara krystal merendah, "Hanya itu satu-satunya kesimpulan kenapa Sehun memilih Luhan sebagai asisten pribadinya, kalau memang Sehun mencari yang kompeten, kenapa dia tidak memilih Yoona saja misalnya... pasti ada apa-apa... apa kalian tidak curiga akan apa yang mereka lakukan di ruangan tertutup itu seharian?"

Sampai di situ, Luhan sudah tidah tahan lagi mendengarkan tuduhan kejam dan tidak berdasar itu. Oh astaga... sekejam itukah prasangka teman-temannya kepada dirinya? pantas saja tadi tatapan mata mereka tampak berbeda. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca... dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, sama sekali tidak menyangka...

Setelah berbisik-bisik ramai, rombongan teman-teman Luhan itupun keluar dari kamar mandi. Luhan menunggu lama masih tetap di dalam bilik kamar mandi, menunggu dalam keheningan. Setelah yakin semua temannya sudah jauh, Luhan menghela napas panjang dan keluar. Dia kemudian berdiri di depan kaca yang berjajar, menatap wajahnya sendiri yang sembab. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya tanpa bisa ditahankan.

Sekali lagi Luhan menghela napas panjang, lalu mencuci mukanya, mencoba menghentikan tangis dan menyamarkan bekas air matanya. Setelah melap wakahnya dengan tissue, Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Hatinya terasa sakit. Setiap patah kata yang diucapkan oleh teman-temannya tadi terngiang di benaknya... terasa semakin perih ketika dia mengulangnya kembali.

Pelacur... bahkan teman-temannya tega menyebutnya dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu..

.

.

Luhan berjalan sambil merenung, dan kemudian tanpa sadar tubuhnya menabrak tubuh kokoh yang kuat itu, dengan aroma parfum cendana yang khas,

"Wah, sepertinya kau punya kecenderungan untuk menabrakku." Itu suara Sehun, yang dingin dan tenang, lelaki itu berdiri di dekat Luhan tampak menahan senyumnya.

Luhan langsung gugup dan setengah meloncat menjauh satu langkah dari Sehun, wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

"Oh ya ampun.." _Kenapa Sehun ada di lobby?_ "Maafkan saya _Sir._.. saya sungguh tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun berdiri di sana, mengangkat keningnya, "Kenapa kau masih di sini? bukankah kau seharusnya pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

"Iya... saya eh... tadi ke kamar mandi dulu." jawab Luhan gugup, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Sir." Luhan merasa tidak nyaman, karena beberapa orang di lobby mulai menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh spekulasi. Segera setelah membungkukkan badannya sopan, Luhan membalikkan tubuh dan menjauh, tetapi seketika itu juga jemari ramping Sehun mencengkeram lengannya, membuat gerakannya terhenti.

Luhan menoleh kembali, dan kali ini bertatapan dengan mata cokelat Sehun yang sangat dingin.

"Kau menangis." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya bingung, beberapa orang di lobby sudah memandangi mereka, tetapi Sehun tampaknya tidak peduli.

"Saya tidak menangis." gumam Luhan cepat. _Dia sudah mencuci mukanya bukan?_ Seharusnya Sehun atau siapapun tidak menyadarinya.

"Ada apa Luhan?" suara Sehun dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Wajah Luhan langsung pucat pasi, "Tidak ada apa-apa Sir. Saya bersungguh-sungguh. Maafkan saya saya harus segera pergi." dengan nekad Luhan menghentakkan pegangan Sehun di lengannya, dan tanpa di duga, Sehun melepaskannya begitu saja dengan mudah.

Luhan langsung mengangguk tidak nyaman, berusaha untuk sopan, lalu berbalik dan melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkan lobby itu, dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di sana, menatap tajam.

.

.

Luhan harus menelepon Chanyeol. Dia menghela napas panjang, berdiri di ujung jalan sambil menunggu bus. Dia harus melupakan dulu insiden di kamar mandi tadi, hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia, Luhan akan menjemput Chanyeol dan mereka akan merayakan kesembuhan Chanyeol bersama-sama. Dengan tegas Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan kesedihan yang menggayuti benaknya. Dia harus ceria dan bahagia. Hari ini hari yang sangat penting untuk Chanyeol.

Ditekannya nomor telepon Chanyeol,

"Halo?" suara Chanyeol terdengar di seberang sana, terdengar ceria, membuat hati Luhan yang sedih seakan diguyur dengan obat yang menyembuhkan. Bibir Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum,

"Chanyeol. Aku akan datang lebih cepat, aku dapat izin dari bosku." gumam Luhan ceria, "Tunggu aku ya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

"Oke sayang." Chanyeol menyahut tenang, "Aku sedang membesuk Baekhyun di kamarnya, kalau aku tidak ada di kamarku, kau langsung ke kamar Baekhyun saja ya, dan jangan buru-buru sayang, santai saja." gumam Chanyeol ceria, lalu meniupkan cium jauh kepada Luhan sebelum mengakhiri percakapan telepon mereka.

Luhan berdiri di sana dan termenung menatap ponselnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh merayapi hatinya.

 _Chanyeol menengok Baekhyun lagi?_

Tiba-tiba terbayang di benaknya kecantikan Baekhyun yang luar biasa, dengan wajah rapuhnya dan kulit yang seputih kapas tampak kontras dengan mata hijaunya yang lebar dan bening.

Ya ampun.. apakah Luhan cemburu? Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri, seharusnya dia tidak boleh merasa cemburu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sakit dan lemah, dia sendirian dan kesepian, Chanyeol pasti juga yang paling mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun karena dia dulu pernah ada di posisi itu. Yang dilakukan Chanyeol pasti hanyalah bentuk empati terhadap pendekrystalan Baekhyun.

 _Dan Luhan tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol..._

 _Angkutan umum yang ditunggunya sudah datang, Luhan menghentikannya dan bergegas masuk ke dalamnya. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia. Luhan bergumam dalam hati. Dia dan Chanyeol pada akhirnya akan bersama-sama lagi._

 _._

 _._

Sehun berdiri di sana, merasa frustrasi luar biasa. Ya, dia tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang tidak mempan terhadap kekuatannya. Semua orang tunduk kepadanya, semua orang lemah di hadapannya.

Tetapi Luhan satu-satunya - karena dia adalah cinta sejati Chanyeol - Luhan menjadi satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang kebal terhadap semua kekuatan Sehun. Tadi Sehun berusaha membaca pikiran Luhan, tetapi tidak berhasil, sama seperti kekuatan lainnya yang pernah Sehun coba terhadap Luhan dan kesemuanya gagal.

 _Kenapa perempuan itu menangis ketika keluar dari kamar mandi?_

Sehun melangkah ke dekat kamar mandi. Lalu menyentuhkan tangan di temboknya, memerintahkan semua benda di sana untuk menyalurkan kembali memori mereka atas kejadian sebelumnya.

Dan pemandangan itu muncul di pikiran Sehun, Luhan yang berada di kamar mandi, dan teman-temannya yang membicarakannya dengan kata-kata kasar dan penuh tiduhan.

Sehun melepaskan jemarinya dari tembok, matanya membara.

 _Oke. Jadi itu alasannya..._

 _._

 _._

"Luhan yang menelepon?" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ketika Chanyeol menutup teleponnya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Luhan dapat izin dari bos-nya dia bisa datang lebih cepat untuk menjemputku."

Ekspresi Baekhyun tampak sedih, hingga Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya,

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menangis, air matanya mengalir bening di pipinya yang pucat, "Tidak apa-apa... maafkan aku.. aku hanya merasa baru saja mendapatkan teman, dan tiba-tiba saja kau sudah harus pergi..."

'Hei... jangan berpikiran seperti itu." Chanyeol tersenyum, menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Aku pulang bukan berarti aku tidak akan mengengokmu lagi, aku masih akan sering ke rumah sakit ini untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter Beni, dan juga aku pasti akan selalu mampir untuk menengokmu dan menemanimu mengobrol."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, matanya tampak bercahaya, "Apakah kau berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan melupakanku, meski kau sudah pulang dan sembuh?"

"Aku berjanji Baekhyun." Chanyeol bertekad akan memenuhi janjinya, Dirinya sudah diberikan anugerah oleh Tuhan, disembuhkan karena suatu mukjizat, dan sekarang gilirannya untuk membantu orang-orang yang mendekrystalsama seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Mata Baekhyun meredup, menatap Chanyeol penuh terimakasih, "Terimakasih, Chanyeol."

.

.

Pintu ruangan Sehun diketuk, lelaki itu menyilangkan kakinya dengan tenang dan bergumam,

"Masuk."

Pintupun terbuka dan Yoona melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu dengan gugup.

"Anda memanggil saya?" Sehun berada di tengah ruangan, di tempat yang luas itu, tetapi entah kenapa auranya begitu mengintimidasi, membuat Yoona merasa sangat gelisah sekaligus gugup... perasaan ini, sama seperti perasaan tikus yang dimasukkan hidup-hidup ke dalam kandang ular buas yang siap memangsanya.

"Ya, Ms. Yoona." Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang kejam dan menakutkan, "Saya sudah menunggu anda, silahkan masuk."

 **-TBC-**

 **nah loh yoona mau diapan tuh? lol**

 **chap sebelumnya gak ada yg review jadi saya sedih u,u**

 **jadi kurang semangat buat update tiap hari..**

 **saya update seminggu sekali aja ya hehe ._.v**

 **yg ini tolong di review ya.. kalau gak ada yg review artinya udah gak ada yg minat sama bacaan ini u,u**

 **jadinya saya gak perlu lanjutin~**

 **bukannya maksa buat review, tapi review itu kaya semangat buat saya nerusin nge-remake ini**

 **hehe maaf sebelumnya**

 **XOXO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another 5% Part 7**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **Another 5%**

Senyum Sehun tampak aneh dan menakutkan ketika menatap Yoona dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Dengan gugup, Yoona duduk di kursi di depan meja besar Sehun, sedikit salah tingkah karena lelaki itu menatapnya dengan begitu intens,

"Saya mendengar beberapa rumor akhir-akhir ini..." Sehun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, membuat wajah Yoona pucat pasi,

"Rumor?" Yoona bertanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti, meskipun jantungnya berdebar menduga... _apakah dia begitu sial sehingga rumor yang dia sebarkan tentang Sehun dan Luhan bisa sampai ke telinga Sehun?_

"Ya, rumor." Sehun tersenyum... meski senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya. "Rumor negatif, gosip tidak menyenangkan yang tersebar di kalangan karyawan, bahwa aku menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Luhan."

Kali ini ketakutan muncul di ekspresi Yoona,

"Eh... saya... saya belum mendengarnya... benarkah?" dia mencoba berkelit.

"Pembohong." Sehun mendesis, "Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau aku bisa membaca pikiranmu? bahwa aku bisa mendengar sekarang jantungmu berdebar lebih kencang? aliran darahmu lebih deras dan kau mulai berkeringat... itu adalah tanda fisik seorang pembohong."

Yoona menatap Sehun dengan terkejut dan bingung, Benarkah laki-laki ini bisa melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi? ataukah dia hanya menggertak?

Dan sebelum sempat Yoona mengatakan apapun, tiba-tiba Sehun mendekat, tanpa peringatan dengan tatapan mata tajam, membuat Yoona bagaikan hewan yang terpojok, terpaku di tempat duduknya.

"Aku sudah punya rencana besar, dan kau mengganggu dengan rumor yang kau sebarkan itu." Tiba-tiba Saja Sehun sudah berdiri di depan Yoona, dan entah kenapa meskipun berusaha, Yoona tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Perempuan itu panik, dan nyala ketakutan semakin terlihat di matanya,

"Tolong... to...long." suara Yoona terhenti ketika Sehun menyentuhkan telunjuknya tepat di atas dahi Yoona, membuatnya mengernyit karena rasa panas yang teramat sangat di sana. Lalu rasa panas itu seolah-olah membakar pikirannya, menyedot jiwanya. Yoona masih berusaha mempertahankan diri, tetapi kekuatan itu sangat kuat dan memaksa, hingga akhirnya jiwanya yang lemah menyerah, lalu tersedot habis... dan semuanya gelap.

Sehun menatap sosok Yoona yang sekarang duduk dengan mata kosong. Dia melepaskan jarinya dari dahi Yoona dan bersedekap puas,

"Sekarang kau kembali ke sana, dan kau harus membersihkan namaku dan Luhan. Kau yang menyebarkan rumor itu, dan kau yang harus menariknya kembali."

"Ya Tuan." Yoona menganggukkan kepalanya, patuh seperti budak.

Sehun menatap sosok itu dengan sinis dan mengernyit tidak suka, "Oke. Pergilah."

Sama seperti tadi, dengan sikap patuh seperti robot, Yoonapun pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

.

.

Setelah ruangan itu sepi, Sehun menoleh ke arah Chen. Pelayannya itu berdiri di sudut yang gelap, dalam bayang-bayang, mengamati semuanya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu, Chen?"

Chen tergeragap, berpikir untuk menutupi apa yang ada di benaknya, tetapi seketika merasa percuma karena dia tahu bahwa Sehun bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam hatinya kalau lelaki itu mau.

"Saya hanya heran anda tidak membunuh perempuan itu." Sehun terasa berbeda. Sehun yang dikenalnya selama ini pasti sudah menghancurkan perempuan itu menjadi abu karena menganggapnya seperti pembantu. Tetapi alih-alih membunuhnya, Sehun malahan menjadikan perempuan itu sebagai salah satu budaknya.

 _Apakah memang ada belas kasihan di hati Sehun? ataukah lelaki itu punya rencana lain yang lebih kejam?_

Sehun hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi perkataan Chen, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada berkas-berkas di depannya

"Semula aku berniat membunuhnya. Karena itulah aku menyuruhmu menunggu di sini, agar kau bisa membersihkan abu sisa tubuhnya setelahnya. Tetapi kemudian aku berpikir bahwa perempuan itu lebih bermanfaat untukku kalau hidup dari pada mati, jadi aku mempertahankannya." Sehun menatap Chen lagi, "Kau boleh pergi, Chen."

Chen menganggukkan kepalanya. Menghela napas panjang dan membatin dalam hati. Tuannya ini memang menakutkan, dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menyimpan ketakutannya, lalu mengabdi dengan setia.

.

.

Luhan tiba di lorong khusus itu, dan kemudian terkejut ketika melihat para suster dan dokter berlarian dengan panik ke arah ujung ruangan.

Jantung Luhan langsung berdebar... _itu arah kamar Chanyeol!_

Luhanpun setengah berlari menuju ujung ruangan, benaknya terasa lega ketika melihat para dokter dan suster itu tidak masuk ke kamar Chanyeol... tetapi mereka masuk ke kamar Baekhyun...

Astaga, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun?

Luhan mengintip dengan gelisah ke ujung pintu, dan melihat apa yang terjadi dari balik kaca.

Itu Baekhyun, dokter sedang menanganinya, ada oksigen di pasang di wajahnya, dan dia tampak luar biasa pucat, ada Chanyeol di sebelah ranjang tampak panik dan menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

"Tadi dia tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol bergumam pada dokter Kris yang memeriksa Baekhyun, "Kemudian dia merasakan pusing yang hebat..."

Dokter Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian meminta Chanyeol sedikit menjauh karena dia akan menangani Baekhyun. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian dia berdiri hendak menjauh, ketika itulah dia melihat Luhan yang masih mengintip di pintu.

"Luhan." Chanyeol bergumam, lalu tergesa keluar dari kamar dan kemudian memeluk Luhan erat-erat,

"Oh astaga... tadi aku bersama Baekhyun, dan tiba-tiba dia mengalami serangan... dia mengeluh pusing dan kesakitan lalu kejang..."

Luhan membalas pelukan Chanyeol erat-erat, dia mengerti, dia sungguh mengerti, hal ini pasti sangat mempengaruhi Chanyeol. Dulu ketika masih sakit, Chanyeol juga sering mengalami serangan kesakitan yang parah, saat itu yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanyalah menangis dan berdoa, merasakan jantungnya diremas ketika menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sedang menahankan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"Semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja ya." Luhan menepuk punggung Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya erat, membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit menjauhkan pelukannya, lalu mengecup dahi Luhan dengan lembut, "Terimakasih sayang, kau sungguh menenangkanku, kejadian ini..." Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih ditangani dokter, sepertinya kondisi perempuan itu sudah stabil, "Kejadian ini sungguh sangat mempengaruhiku, aku pernah mengalami sakit separah itu..."

"Tapi kau sudah sembuh." Luhan memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat, mencoba membuat Chanyeol tidak mengenang kembali kepahitan dulu ketika dia sakit keras, "Dan yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu Baekhyun adalah mendoakannya dan menemaninya...membuatnya ceria dan penuh harapan." Dia menatap Chanyeol penuh pengertian, "Kau mau menunggu sampai Baekhyun sadar bukan? supaya kita bisa berpamitan padanya dan berjanji untuk sering-sering menengoknya?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Luhan dengan sayang, "Terimakasih atas pengertianmu, Luhan."

.

.

Baekhyun sadar beberapa jam kemudian, dia membuka matanya pelan, bulu matanya yang tebal terangkat dengan indahnya dan menampakkan mata coklatnya yang memukau.

Perempuan itu langsung tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol ada di samping ranjangnya.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Kau di sini..."

"Aku menunggumu sampai sadar. Kau kesakitan tadi."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Aku... pusing sekali tadi, kepalaku sakit." perempuan itu mengalihkan matanya dan bertatapan dengan Luhan, lalu tersenyum, "Luhan, kau di sini."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Syukurlah sekarang kondisimu sudah stabil, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih... terimakasih..." bisiknya lemah, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini." Chanyeol bergumam, membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, "Aku ingin berpamitan denganmu Baekhyun."

Ekspresi Baekhyun tampak luar biasa sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca, "Apakah kau akan sering-sering menengokku?" bibirnya bergetar ketika berkata.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji bukan?" lelaki itu merangkul Luhan dengan sayang, "Aku dan Luhan akan sering-sering datang dan menengokmu." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun, "Kami pamit dulu ya, besok aku akan datang kemari dan menengokmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, tetapi ketika Chanyeol hendak membalikkan badan bersama Luhan, Baekhyun meraih jemari Chanyeol, dan matanya penuh air mata,

"Berjanjilah sekali lagi kepadaku Chanyeol, bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan aku kesepian sendirian di sini." suaranya lemah di sela isak tangisnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan, melangkah kembali ke tepi ranjang, dan kemudian membungkuk, lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang dingin dan pucat,

"Aku berjanji Baekhyun." bisiknya lembut.

.

.

"Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tampak merenung di dalam taxi yang mereka tumpangi dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

Luhan tergeragap dari lamunannya, dia menatap Chanyeol dan menghela napas panjang, "Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Oh ayolah, katakan padaku, sepertinya banyak yang kau pikirkan."

Sekali lagi Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Aku... aku memikirkan Baekhyun, tampaknya dia sangat terikat kepadamu.. dan kau... kau begitu lembut padanya."

Chanyeol langsung terkekeh, meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan menunduk untuk mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut,

"Kau cemburu?" gumamnya senang.

Luhan memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan, "Chanyeol! itu bukan untuk ditertawai." gumamnya cemberut, "Aku.. aku merasa malu kepada diriku sendiri karena menyimpan kecemburuan kepada Baekhyun yang sedang sakit... tapi kau begitu lembut kepadanya, dan Baekhyun sangat cantik... jadi aku..."

"Luhan." kata-kata Chanyeol berubah serius, "Bagiku kau yang paling cantik. Hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang kucintai. Aku bersikap lembut kepada Baekhyun hanya karena empatiku kepadanya, karena aku pernah mengalami apa nyang dia rasakan. Percayalah padaku ya. Dan jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan dada Chanyeol yang bidang. Chanyeol betul, tidak seharusnya dia membebani kebahagiaan mereka ini dengan pikiran yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

Sehun muncul begitu saja di kamar Baekhyun, menatap adiknya dengan dingin.

"Serangan sakit lagi?" Gumamnya sinis, "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terbaring lemah, lalu menatap Sehun tajam, "Kau seharusnya bisa menyembuhkanku dengan kekuatanmu, Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh, "Tidak cukupkah aku memberikan darahku untuk memperpanjang umurmu? Dan tidak, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu, Baekhyun, karena kau seharusnya sudah mati sejak lama, hanya darahkulah yang bisa membuatmu tetap bertahan hidup selama ini. Tetapi darahku bukanlah untuk menyembuhkan penyakit, dia hanya untuk memperpanjang umur."

Air mata meleleh di pipi Baekhyun, "Tetapi Umma dulu selalu membuatku tidak merasakan sakit. Sedangkan kau..kau membiarkanku menahan kesakitan ini. Aku tahu kau punya kekuatan itu, kekuatan untuk menyembuhkanku dari sakitku."

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Ya, aku punya kekuatan itu dan bisa menggunakannya kalau aku mau. Kau kesakitan karena kau keras kepala dan tidak mau menyerah. Kau harusnya sadar Baekhyun, kau melanggar takdirmu sendiri, kau seharusnya sudah mati sejak lama, tetapi kau menggunakan Umma untuk membuatku bersumpah akan memberikan darahku kepadamu terus menerus agar kau bisa bertahan hidup, Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Sehun menatap ke arah infus Baekhyun, dan kemudian, dengan kekuatannya, infus itu berwarna merah, bercampur darah Sehun, mengalir masuk ke dalam pembuluh darah Baekhyun.

"Aku tetap memberikan darah untukmu, hanya demi sumpahku kepada Umma kita. Dan hanya itu yang diminta Umma, dia tidak pernah memintaku menyembuhkanmu, jadi jangan harap aku mau melakukannya." gumamnya dingin lalu menghilang kembali di telan kegelapan.

.

.

Sehun merenung. Semua ingatan itu kembali kepadanya, ingatan yang menyakitkan. Ummanya dulu adalah sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan sebelum pada akhirnya kekuatan itu diserahkan kepada Sehun...

Dengan kekuatan itu, Ummanya berumur panjang, menjaga kehamonisan dunia dengan keseimbangan kekuatannya masing-masing. Bahkan Ummanya itu mampu menekan kekuatan jahat yang mendorongnya untuk merusak dan menguasai dunia, karena itulah ketika kekuatan kegelapan itu dipegang oleh Ummanya, dunia seakan-akan damai dan seimbang.

Tetapi kemudian entah kenapa, Ummanya lalu memindahkan kekuatannya kepada Sehun, memberikan seluruh beban itu di pundak Sehun, menyatakan dirinya sudah lelah menahan bebannya sendiri dan memilih untuk menyerah. Ummanya merasa hidupnya hampa, terus hidup dan kuat sementara orang-orang disekitarnya menjalani kehidupan dengan normal, lahir hidup dan kemudian mati sesuai takdirnya. Ummanya merasa muak dengan umur panjang dan kekuatannya.

Segera setelah kekuatan itu diserahkan kepada Sehun, Ummanya melemah oleh penyakit kanker yang menggerogotinya. Penyakit yang sama, yang menyerang Baekhyun adik tirinya, hasil pernikahan Ummanya dengan suami keduanya. Suami keduanya adalah lelaki yang sangat kaya, dan begitu sibuknya sehingga jarang sekali bertemu dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sehun bahkan tak habis pikir kenapa waktu itu Ummanya menikahi lelaki itu. Dia curiga bahwa Ummanya hanya ingin memiliki seorang anak lagi untuk disayangi. Sehun yakin bahwa Ummanya tidak pernah mencintai suami keduanya ini, karena Ummanya pernah bilang bahwa satu-satunya cinta sejatinya, adalah suaminya, ayah Sehun yang meninggal sejak lama, jauh sebelum Ummanya diwariskan kekuatan kegelapan ini. Dan dia tahu, ketika mendapatkan kekuatan kegelapan ini, Ummanya kehilangan kemampuan untuk mencintai laki-laki, sama seperti Sehun sekarang yang tidak punya cinta di hatinya.

Sebelum meninggal, Ummanya mengungkapkan bahwa dia memberikan darahnya kepada Baekhyun terus menerus, untuk mempertahankan hidup anak perempuannya itu, dan kemudian memaksa Sehun bersumpah untuk memberikan darahnya kepada Baekhyun... seterusnya dan mempertahankan Baekhyun untuk bisa berumur panjang.

Baekhyun seharusnya sudah mati bertahun lalu. Tetapi darah Sehun mempertahankan kehidupannya. Sehun memang jahat. Tetapi dia tidak akan pernah melanggar sumpah yang pernah dibuatnya.

.

.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kantor nanti ya." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Sally, mereka ada di depan kantor Luhan, Chanyeol sendiri yang menyetir dan mengantarkan Luhan, dia benar-benar merasa sehat luar biasa.

Dan ada yang menggelitik di benaknya, dorongan untuk memakai kekuatan tubuhnya sampai ke tingkat yang lebih jauh. Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya, jadi dia masih menahan kekuatan itu di tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol." Luhan tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya itu, menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari mobil. Dia lalu melambai ke arah Chanyeol sampai mobil kekasihnya itu berlalu.

Setelah itu Luhan melangkah memasuki lobby kantornya dan menuju lift dan memasukinya menuju lantai paling atas, dia menghela napas panjang ketika ingatan akan perkataan dan tuduhan teman-temannya kemarin menyerang ingatannya. Rasa sakit dan terhina itu muncul kembali di benaknya, menyadari bahwa teman-temannya berpandangan negatif kepadanya. Memberinya tuduhan keji... amat sangat keji.

Luhan lalu keluar dari lift melangkah hati-hati menuju lorong di ruangan besar di lokasi paling ujung. Dia harus melewati ruang kantornya yang dulu untuk menuju kantor itu. Langkahnya melambat melihat pintu ruangan accounting yang berlapis kaca bening.

Semua orang di sana mungkin berpandangan negatif kepadanya...

Luhan menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Gosip memang sangat kejam, bahkan kalaupun dia mengklarifikasi semuanya, dugaan negatif tetap saja menyerangnya...

Tetapi kemudian pintu ruangan accounting terbuka dan Yoona keluar dari sana, mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai ke rumah ketika seorang pelayannya menyambutnya di pintu,

"Ada paket untuk anda Tuan." pelayan itu menatap ke arah sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi dan diletakkan di meja ruang tamu.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan menatap pelayannya bingung, "Paket? siapa yang mengantar?" Siapa yang mengirim paket kepadanya?

"Diantar menggunakan jasa pengantar paket biasa, Tuan." jawab pelayan itu sopan.

"Oke." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih."

Setelah membungkukkan badannya hormat, pelayan itupun berlalu, sementara Chanyeol melangkah duduk di kursi ruang tamu dan mengamati paket yang terbungkus rapi itu di meja.

Dia mengangkat kotak yang sedikit berat itu dan melihat nama pengirimnya. Suho... dan sebuah nomor ponsel. Hanya ada itu. Siapa Suho? dia tidak pernah punya teman bernama Suho sebelumnya...

Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu Chanyeol membuka paket itu. Isinya sebuah kotak kulit yang terlihat sangat tua, tetapi terawat rapi. Dan kemudian Chanyeol membuka kotak kulit itu, lalu mengerutkan keningnya.

Itu sudah jelas sebuah buku. Buku yang besar, tebal dan amat sangat tua...

 **-TBC-**

 **ada yg minta NC, maaf ini gak ada NC nyaaaa...**

 **rated M karna kekejaman sehun lol**

 **ada yg nanya kenapa ini harus dibikin GS, soalnya aku udah ngebayangin kalo yaoi ceritanya jadi bakal agak aneh gitu, makanya aku bikin GS hehe**

 **makasih yg udah review..**

 **review terus ya..**

 **aku janji kalo review tembus 200 bakal aku update 4 chap sekaligus hehe ^^**

 **XOXO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another 5% Part 8**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **Another 5%**

 _Sebuah buku..._

Chanyeol menatap dengan tertarik sekaligus ingin tahu. Dia melirik lagi ke arah kotak paketnya dan membaca ulang nama pengirimnya. Ditatapnya nomor ponsel yang tertera di sana dengan penuh ingin tahu. Kemudian setelah berpikir sejenak, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon. Ada nada sambungnya... Deringan ke satu, deringan kedua, dan pada deringan ketiga. Sebuah suara yang berat menyahut di sana.

"Akhirnya anda menelepon." Suara itu tenang, seakan sudah menunggu lama Chanyeol meneleponnya.

"Siapa kau?" Chanyeol bertanya, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saya adalah pelayan setia Tuan Suho. Kalau anda benar-benar ingin tahu. Temui saya." Orang itu menyebut alamat sebuah cafe di pinggiran kota, "Dan jangan lupa, bawa buku yang sekarang ada di tangan anda."

.

.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, Luhan dan Yoona. Yang ada di benak Luhan adalah kata-kata teman-temannya kemarin yang tidak sengaja didengarnya, bahwa Yoona adalah orang yang menyebarkan rumor jelek tentang dia dan Sehun... Memang Yoona sangat ketus ketika Luhan berpamitan untuk pindah ruangan kemarin, tetapi Luhan sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Yoona akan menuduhnya seperti itu.

"Pagi bu." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba bersikap sopan dan ingin segera pergi dari situ.

"Pagi Luhan, apakah ada waktu? Saya ingin bicara sebentar..."

Bicara? Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa enggan dan menahankan dorongan untuk segera melarikan diri dari situ. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Baik bu."

"Ayo masuk dulu ke dalam." Yoona membuka pintu ruangan accointing dan mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mengikutinya ke dalam.

Luhan masuk ke sana dan langsung berhadapan dengan teman-temannya. Seperti biasa di pagi hari, sebelum jam kerja, suasana kantor adalah suasana santai, beberapa sibuk sarapan dan membuat kopi sambil mengobrol di meja khusus dekat dispenser di ruangan itu, beberapa berkumpul di meja yang lain sedang mengomentari artikel yang terpampang di komputer.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung mendongakkan kepala dan terpaku ketika melihat Luhan muncul di belakang Yoona.

Luhan sendiri berdiri salah tingkah ketika menerima tatapan-tatapan penuh spekulasi dari seluruh mantan rekan kerjanya di sana, beberapa bahkan memberikan tatapan mencemooh terang-terangan kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan berdebar, pikiran buruk terlintas di benaknya, apakah Yoona memintanya kemari untuk mempermalukannya di depan semua orang?

"Saya mengajak Luhan kemari untuk meminta maaf." Kalimat Yoona yang pertama itu membuat Luhan terkejut. Begitupun wajah-wajah rekannya di sana.

Tetapi Yoona tampaknya tak peduli, dia terus melanjutkan.

"Saya tahu Luhan menjadi asisten karena kemampuannya, bahkan saya sendiri yang merekomendasikannya." Yoona tersenyum lebar dan kata-katanya makin membuat Luhan terkejut, jadi Yoonalah yang merekomendasikannya menjadi asisten Sehun?

Yoona lalu berbalik menghadap Luhan menatap penuh permintaan maaf,

"Tetapi kemudian saya iri kepadamu Luhan jadi saya menyebarkan rumor tak sedap antara kau dan dan itu hal yang sangat salah,lama-lama saya menyadarinya... Saya sungguh yakin bahwa hubunganmu dengan adalah hubungan yang profesional, semua gosip dan rumor yang beredar itu adalah kesalahan saya, jadi sekarang, di hadapan semua orang, saya ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, Luhan." Yoona mengulurkan tangannya, tampak sungguh-sungguh serius.

Sementara itu Luhan masih ternganga bingung. Wajah-wajah di ruangan itu juga sama terkejutnya...

Dan Luhan menatap ke arah tangan Yoona yang terulur, lalu ke wajah Yoona yang tampak menyesal.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Luhan selain membalas uluran tangan perempuan itu

 _Pagi yang sangat mengejutkan._

 _._

 _._

Luhan keluar dari ruangan accounting itu dengan langkah ringan, setidaknya hatinya tenang. Setelah menerima permintaan maaf dari Yoona tadi, teman-temannya ikut menyalaminya dan meminta maaf, lalu suasana menjadi cair, beberapa bersikap baik penuh canda seperti biasa. Beberapa masih sedikit kaku, mungkin karena masih merasa menyesal telah menuduh Luhan yang tidak-tidak.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan masuk ke ruang besar, diliriknya jam tangannya, masih jam delapan pagi. Kemarin-kemarin jam sepuluh siang Sehun baru datang.

Tetapi rupanya hari ini Sehun datang di pagi hari, lelaki itu sudah duduk dikursi besar di belakang mejanya, sedang mempelajari berkas-berkas. Dengan gerakan tak kentara, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri canggung di pintu,

"Selamat pagi, masuklah Luhan kalau kau sudah siap ada beberapa hal tentang berkas ini yang perlu kudiskusikan." Sehun menyapa santai lalu sibuk menekuri berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Luhan membalas ucapan selamat pagi Sehun dengan canggung, lalu berjalan menuju mejanya, meletakkan tas dan jaketnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat betapa tidak sopannya dirinya kemarin, melepaskan cekalan Sehun dari tangannya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan meninggalkan bosnya begitu saja. Apakah Sehun mengingat itu dan akan memarahinya?

"Kau tampak senang pagi ini, ada yang menyenangkan?" Tentu saja Sehun tahu akan kejadian tadi, dimana Yoona dan seluruh mantan rekan sekerja Luhan meminta maaf, dia sendiri tersenyum puas di dalam hatinya.

Luhan tergeragap dari lamunannya dan langsung menjawab gugup,

"Ah iya... Tadi saya berkunjung ke bekas ruangan saya di bagian _accounting._ "

"Reuni eh? Sepertinya berjalan bagus karena kau tidak bisa menahan senyummu." Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Bagaimana calon suamimu? Sudah di rumah dengan sehat?"

"Ya, dia sudah kondisinya baik. " Luhan tersenyum membayangkan Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap ekspresi Luhan dan matanya berubah serius,

"Hati-hati Luhan, lelaki yang sehat biasanya mempunyai banyak penggemar." Gumamnya penuh arti, membuat Luhan mengangkat alisnya bingung

Apa maksud Sehun dengan kata-katanya?

.

.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan di sepanjang trotoar yang ramai dan melirik ke arah papan nama cafe itu. Cafe yang dibangun dengan gaya kolonial belanda, dengan dinding putih yang tebal dan khas, Chanyeol memasuki cafe itu dan terpaku di depan pintu, matanya mencari ditengah keramaian pengunjung cafe yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Lalu dia melihatnya, seorang lelaki yang duduk sendirian di sudut terlindung dan sedikit gelap, dan entah kenapa Chanyeol langsung tahu.

"Kau yang mengirimkan paket ini?" Chanyeol berdiri di dekat lelaki itu, meletakkan buku kuno itu di meja.

Lelaki tua itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum,

"Anda datang." Gumamnya puas.

"Tentu saja." Tanpa permisi Chanyeol duduk di depan lelaki itu, "Sekarang jelaskan karena aku bingung. Siapa Suho itu? Kenapa mengirimkan aku buku ini? Untuk apa?"

Lelaki tua itu menatap Chanyeol penuh arti, dan tersenyum.

"Sabar, ceritanya sangat panjang dan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, anda harus menahan kesabaran anda supaya anda mengerti."

.

.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang serius mengerjakan tugasnya di meja, dia lalu melirik jam tangannya,

"Kau tidak istirahat makan, Luhan?"

Luhan mendongak dan tampak terkejut,

"Ah ya, sudah jam duabelas." Luhan tersenyum, "Hampir saja saya lupa waktu."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Istirahatlah."

"Baik Sir." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, merapikan kertas-kertas di mejanya dan berdiri sambil membawa kotak bekalnya.

"Kau tidak beli makan di luar?" Sehun mengerutkan kening. Matanya melirik ke arah kotak bekal yang dibawa Luhan.

Pipi Luhan memerah, "Eh tidak, saya memasak bekal sendiri Sir. Selain bisa menghemat, kesehataannya juga lebih menjamin." Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa malu, Sehun pasti tidak butuh penjelasan sepanjang itu.

Ekspresi Sehun tidak terbaca, "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Apa?" Luhan masih tidak yakin akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku ingin melihat bekalmu, bolehkah?" Sehun membeli isyarat Luhan untuk mendekat.

Sementara itu Luhan masih berdiri bingung, terpaku di tempatnya. Untuk apa Sehun melihat bekalnya?

"Luhan." Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Kau dengar aku?"

"Oh Iya Sir." Luhan melangkah mendekat ke meja Sehun, meletakkan kotak bekalnya di meja, "Anda ingin melihat ini?"

"Ya bukalah kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dan sadar kalau lelaki ini serius dengan perkataannya. Dengan gugup, Luhan membuka kotak makanan itu, dan tiba-tiba merasa malu karena menu makanannya yang sederhana.

Di dalamnya ada nasi, dengan ayam goreng yang dibuatnya tadi pagi, dan wortel serta buncis yang ditumis dengan bawang. Hanya itu.

Luhan mengamati Sehun yang terpaku menatap makanannya, dan menunggu ekspresi jijik ataupun mencemooh dari lelaki itu. Tetapi Sehun malah mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan serius,

"Maukah kau memberikan makanan ini untukku? Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya."

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar shock. Apakah dia sedang berhalusinasi? Benarkah bosnya yang sangat kaya dan elegan ini baru saja meminta bekal makanannya yang sederhana itu?

"Kau bisa membeli sendiri makan siangmu. Aku akan memberimu uang untuk menggantikan makan siangmu." Sehun bergumam ketika Luhan tidak menjawab, dan kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya hendak mengeluarkan uang.

Seketika itu juga Luhan tersadar dan melangkah mundur dengan gugup,

"Tidak...tidak perlu diganti, makanan itu untuk anda saja. Saya akan membeli makanan sendiri untuk saya." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sopan, lalu tergesa dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan besar itu sebelum Sehun sempat memanggilnya.

Ketika menutup pintu di belakangnya, Luhan tertegun di sana, benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan dan kebingungan. _Kenapa Sehun meminta makanannya? Apakah lelaki itu kebetulan hanya iseng. Atau memang benar-benar ingin tahu tentang masakannya?_

 _._

 _._

"Pemegang kekuatan?" Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya seolah lelaki yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Xiumin ini gila.

Xiumin sendiri sudah menduga akan ditatap seperti itu, dia membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan pandangan tajam dan menantang,

"Anda seharusnya sudah merasakannya, kekuatan yang sangat besar tersimpan di tubuh anda, kekuatan dari Suho, tuan saya yang sebelumnya."

Chanyeol tahu dia tidak bisa membantahnya. Lelaki tua itu. Lelaki tua misterius yang mengajaknya berbicara di rumah sakit, di saat-saat sekaratnya... Ternyata bernama Suho, dan menurut keterangan Xiumin, dia adalah pemegang kekuatan kebaikan yang berkuasa, kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalam tubuh Chanyeol, menunggu untuk digunakan.

"Kenapa Suho memberikan kekuatan itu padaku? Untuk apa?" Chanyeol tetap bertanya biarpun sebenarnya Chanyeol masih belum bisa percaya seratus persen dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Xiumin.

Xiumin sendiri menghela napas panjang, matanya tampak sedih.

"Tuan Suho punya alasan sendiri memberikan kekuatan ini kepada anda, dia tentu saja menganggap anda yang terbaik... Sayangnya tuan Suho sekarang sudah tiada..."

"Sudah tiada?" _Apakah maksud Xiumin, lelaki tua itu sudah meninggal?_

"Ya." Kepedihan yang pekat tampak di mata Xiumin, "Saya sudah begitu lama mengabdi untuk Tuan Suho, anda tahu kami yang ditakdirkan menjadi pelayan sang pemegang kekuatan akan berumur panjang, tetapi sebagai gantinya kami tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari tuan kami, harus tetap setia... Tuan Suho adalah tuan saya yang terbaik, sayangnya, pada akhirnya beliau dibunuh oleh Sehun, lelaki jahat yang sama sekali tidak menghormati aturan semesta..."

"Sehun?" Chanyeol menyela, nama itu membuat wajah Xiumin memucat, ada ketakutan di sana meskipun hanya dengan menyebut nama 'Sehun'

"Ya. Sehun adalah pemegang kekuatan kegelapan. Berseberangan dengan kekuatan kebaikan, dia adalah penyeimbang semesta."

Chanyeol tampak mulai bisa memahami, "Baik dan buruk, terang dan gelap, hitam dan putih...?" Gumamnya sinis.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Betul Tuan Chanyeol, di dunia ini, dalam ajaran apapun, anda pasti akan mendengar tentang keseimbangan. Ada Yin dan Yang dalam budha, dilambangkan dengan lingkaran yang terbelah hitam dan putih dengan seimbang. Ada dewa wisnu sang pencipta, dan dewa siwa sang perusak dalam hindu... Dan banyak lainnya yang menunjukkan hal yang sama, Tuhan menciptakan terang untuk keseimbangan berpadu dengan gelap, Tuhan menciptakan siang dan malam." Xiumin menatap serius, "Dan pemegang kekuatan gelap dan terang ini, diciptakan untuk keseimbangan."

Chanyeol mundur dari duduknya, menatap Xiumin dengan serius,

"Kalau memang beban ini begitu besar, kenapa Suho melimpahkannya ke pundakku? Dan kalau memang dunia ini harus seimbang, kenapa kita mengkhawatirkan pemegang kekuatan gelap bernama Sehun ini?"

"Karena Sehun berbahaya. _Amat sangat berbahaya."_ Mata Xiumin tampak serius, ada ketakutan di sana. "Lelaki itu tidak seperti ibunya, pemegang kekuatan terdahulu yang dengan teguh berusaha mematuhi keseimbangan semesta, Sehun ingin menguasai dunia dan menghancurkannya. Dan dia sangat mampu melakukannya." Xiumin menunjuk buku kuno yang terletak di meja di antara mereka itu. "Buku ini berisi peraturan semesta. Diwariskan turun temurun kepada pemegang kekuatan. Saya akan menuntun anda untuk mendalami dan memahami setiap kata yang ada di sini, sesuai tugas saya." Xiumin menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Karena sekarang tuan Suho sudah tiada, saya akan mengabdi kepada anda. Saya akan menjelaskan kepada anda nanti, betapa berbahayanya Sehun... dan anda harus benar-benar bersiap ketika dia memutuskan untuk menyerang anda."

 _ **-TBC-**_

 **HAMPIR MENCAPAI PUNCAK!**

 **HIHIHI REVIEW TERUS YAAA *cium satu satu***

 **XOXO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another 5% Part 9**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun termenung di ruangannya, menatap kotak kecil bekal sederhana di mejanya. Dia hanya tercenung menatap makanan di depannya.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa secara impulsif dia meminta bekal itu dari Luhan. Tetapi melihat kotak bekal itu... Mengingatkannya kepada ibunya di masa lalu, ibunya selalu membuatkannya kotak bekal kecil semacam ini ketika Sehun berangkat ke sekolah...

Mungkin semua ini hanyalah karena dorongan otaknya untuk mengulang kembali kenangan itu, ke masa-masa hidupnya yang tidak rumit, sebagai bocah kecil yang punya banyak impian... Yang kemudian dihancurkan oleh beban kekuatan kegelapan yang menggerogoti hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Jemari Sehun bergerak pelan mengambil sendok dan mencicipi makanan buatan Luhan. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya, mengenang...

"Anda memakan masakan perempuan itu?"

Sehun tersentak, membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Chen yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di pintu. Sehun tidak pernah terkejut sebelumnya karena kedatangan siapapun, tetapi kali ini dia benar-benar terkejut. Pikirannya tenggelam di masa lalu sehingga tidak waspada.

"Seharusnya kau permisi dulu sebelum masuk, Chen." Gumam Sehun tak kalah tajam.

Chen beringsut, sedikit takut.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar penting, tuan."

"Kabar apa?"

"Buku itu sudah sampai ke tangan Chanyeol, dan Xiumin sudah menemuinya."

Sehun langsung tersenyum mendengar kabar itu, senyuman puas yang tampak buas.

"Bagus, berarti waktunya sebentar lagi. Biarkan bocah ingusan itu bermain-main dan berlatih dengan kekuatannya dulu, dan setelah itu dia harus menghadapiku."

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin merayakan di mana?" Chanyeol tersenyum, menarik pinggang Luhan supaya mendekat dan mengecup dahinya.

Mata Luhan berbinar,

"Aku tidak percaya kita akhirnya merayakan ulang tahunku di luar." Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan, selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini ulang tahun mereka, baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol selalu mereka rayakan dengan sederhana di rumah sakit. Luhan akan membawa kue sederhana dan mereka akan meniup lilin bersama, perayaan yang sedikit membawa kesedihan karena pada waktu itu hari ulang tahun seperti memperingatkan dengan sinis bahwa masa mereka bersama semakin sedikit.

Tetapi sekarang tidak begitu lagi, Chanyeol sudah sembuh, sehat dan bahagia dan mereka akan bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan sepenuh hati, merayakan kebersamaan mereka.

"Ya, dan kita akan membuatnya istimewa. Semuanya. Aku akan memesan makan malam romantis dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Terimakasih Chanyeol." Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Membuat Chanyeol mengecup pipinya dan mengusap air matanya dengan lembut,

"Hei kenapa menangis. Ayo tersenyum, aku berjanji kita akan banyak tertawa nanti."

Chanyeol mungkin harus mencemaskan bagaimana melatih kekuatannya sebelum sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan menyerangnya. Tetapi itu bisa dipikirkannya nanti, sekarang waktunya memikirkan untuk membahagiakan Luhan.

.

.

Sehun termenung di ruangannya, dia mengingat lagi puisi tentang pengorban sang cinta sejati, dan bertanya-tanya. Benarkah nyawa yang diminta untuk menggantikan 5% kekuatan itu? Jadi bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin mengorbankan kekasihnya bukan?

Sehun yakin Rollan tidak akan membiarkan Luhan kehilangan nyawanya. Tetapi bagaimana kalau di saat mendesak nanti, Luhan mengorbankan nyawanya dengan kemauan sendiri tanpa seizin dan tanpa sebisa ditahan oleh Chanyeol...? Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi bukan?

Kalau begitu semuanya tergantung pada Luhan, dan Sehun harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" Luhan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam rangkulan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan, tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan mengajakmu ke restoran tempat pertama kita berkencan dulu, kau masih ingat?"

Tentu saja Luhan ingat. Restoran itu bernama "Spring Season." terletak di pinggiran kota yang sejuk, dulu ketika Chanyeol masih sehat, dia membawa Luhan makan malam di sana di kencan pertama mereka, dan di tempat yang sama itulah, Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya kepada Luhan.

"Aku ingat." Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Dia sudah lama sekali tidak ke restoran itu, sejak lama setelah Chanyeol sakit, otomatis Luhan tidak pernah kemana-mana, seluruh waktunya dipakai untuk menjenguk dan menunggui Chanyeol di rumah sakit, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menyesali seluruh waktu yang terlewatkan itu, karena dia menghabiskannya bersama Chanyeol, lelaki yang sangat dia cintai.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, besok malam kita makan malam di sana ya, kenakan gaunmu yang paling bagus, dan berdandanlah secantik mungkin." Chanyeol menunduk, menatap mata Luhan yang bercahaya dan penuh cinta, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir ranum kekasihnya itu, memujanya dengan penuh sayang.

.

.

"Kau tampak bahagia." Sehun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum, "Berbinar-binar."

Pipi Luhan langsung merah padam. "Benarkah?" jemarinya menyentuh pipinya yang panas dengan gugup, Ya ampun, dia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu makan malam romantis perayaan ulang tahunnya bersama Chanyeol nanti malam, dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Luhan berbinar-binar.

"Ya. Dan aku tahu hari ini hari bahagiamu." Sehun benar-benar tersenyum sekarang, "Selamat ulang tahun Luhan."

Luhan menatap Sehun takjub, tidak menyangka bahwa bosnya itu mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya,

"Anda mengetahuinya?" dia mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Tentu saja." Sehun menjawab tenang, "Ada di data karyawan bukan?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, ah iya, betapa bodohnya dia. "Terimakasih, Sir." Luhan bergumam cepat, dan dia sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih atas perhatian bosnya itu kepadanya.

Sehun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi, adakah acara perayaan ulang tahun yang meriah?'

Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, hanya perayaan sederhana bersama calon suami saya." mata Luhan berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan Chanyeol, "Yah, anda tahu ini adalah saat bersama kami setelah sekian lama, ketika kondisi badan calon suami saya benar-benar sehat."

Ekspresi Sehun tidak terbaca setelahnya, "Selamat." gumamnya datar, "Semoga malammu nanti menyenangkan."

.

.

Chanyeol menatap dirinya di cermin dan memasang jasnya. Dia menatap bayangan dirinya yang sehat dan tampak hidup serta penuh vitalitas, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang dulu.

Kata-kata Xiumin terngiang di benaknya, dan mau tak mau, melihat keadaannya sekarang ini, Chanyeol mempercayai Xiumin... sesiangan tadi lelaki itu membuatnya mempelajari buku aturan semesta itu, dan besok... Xiumin akan membimbingnya berlatih menggunakan kekuatannya dengan benar, untuk menghadapi Sehun yang sangat berbahaya itu...

Tapi itu akan dipikirkannya besok. Chanyeol menatap kotak beludru kecil yang ada di dalam genggamannya, lalu memasukkannya ke saku dengan bersemangat.

Malam ini dia akan melamar Luhan.

Sebuah lamaran yang pasti indah di hari ulang tahun kekasihnya itu, di restoran tempat mereka pertama berkencan dan saling menyatakan cinta. Dan mereka akan terikat dalam ikatan suci, hidup bahagia selamanya.

Chanyeol akan merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya dulu, memilikinya. Baru setelah itu dia akan berpikir untuk menghadapi Sehun yang jahat.

Sambil menahan debaran di dadanya, Chanyeol memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam saku jas-nya

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ponselnya berbunyi, Chanyeol mengangkatnya dan mengerutkan keningnya,

 _Telepon dari rumah sakit?_

Chanyeol mengangkatnya, dan suara dokter Kris yang sudah sangat dikenalnya langsung menyahut dengan panik,

"Chanyeol? Datanglah ke rumah sakit _segera!_ Baekhyun... Baekhyun kritis, kondisinya parah, dan dia memanggil-manggil namamu.!"

.

.

Luhan mematut dirinya di depan cermin, dia tersenyum dan pipinya merona. Ah ya, semoga saja Chanyeol memuji kecantikannya ini, dengan gaun warna peach yang baru dibelinya, khusus untuk acara makan malam bersama Chanyeol...

Tadi dia pulang cepat dari kantor - untunglah sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan - dan kemudian langsung pulang, berdandan dan mempercantik diri. Luhan ingin tampil sempurna malam ini, khusus untuk Chanyeol.

Jantungnya berdebar sambil melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, sebentar lagi Chanyeol pasti akan datang menjemputnya...

Lalu tiba-tiba ponsel di mejanya berbunyi, Luhan mengambilnya dan melihat nama Chanyeol di sana, dia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkatnya,

"Chanyeol? apakah kau sudah di depan? aku sudah siap..."

"Luhan..." Suara Chanyeol tampak tegang, dari backsound suara di belakangnya, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang di jalan, "Kau... bisakah kau berangkat sendiri ke restoran? aku sudah melakukan reservasi untuk pukul tujuh. KIta bertemu di sana ya?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dia tidak keberatan datang ke restoran sendiri, tetapi kenapa Chanyeol merubah rencana mereka mendadak, "Tapi... kenapa Chanyeol? Ada apa?" pikiran buruk menyeruak di benaknya, apakah terjadi sesuatu? apakah Chanyeol sakit?

"Bukan apa-apa... aku akan mampir ke rumah sakit dulu sebelum ke restoran..."

"Apakah kau sakit Chanyeol?" Luhan setengah berteriak panik.

"Bukan, bukan aku, tapi Baekhyun." suara Chanyeol putus-putus karena sedang di jalan, lalu Klik. Percakapan mereka terputus begitu saja.

Luhan masih terpaku dengan ponsel di telinganya, jantungnya berdebar kencang, tetapi kali ini dengan perasaan berbeda.

Baekhyun...?

Rasa cemburu dan cemas yang sama menyeruak di benaknya. Tetapi Luhan berusaha menyingkirkannya dengan segera, menyalahkan dirinya karena begitu tega mencemburui Baekhyun yang sakit keras. Chanyeol sendiri sudah mengatakan kepadanya bukan bahwa dia mencemaskan Baekhyun lebih karena empati karena pernah mengidap penyakit yang sama?

Dan Luhan percaya kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu hanya mampir ke rumah sakit untuk menengok Baekhyun, setelah itu dia pasti datang ke restoran dan memenuhi janji makan malam dan merayakan ulang tahun Luhan bersama. Luhan percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan menepati janjinya. Karena Chanyeol mencintainya.

Luhan meraih tas tangannya, lalu menelepon taxi untuk menjemputnya ke rumah dan mengantarnya ke restoran tersebut.

 **-TBC-**

 **kira-kira chanyeol dateng gak ya? lol**

 **aku update 1 chap lagi hari ini kalo review sampe 100 ^^**

 **see you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another 5% Part 10**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan cukup lancar, meskipun gerimis mulai deras di luar. Luhan turun dari taxi dan membayar kepada supirnya, begitu keluar dari taxi Luhan berlari-lari kecil menuju teras restoran yang terlindung dari gerimis. Rambutnya sedikit basah, tetapi tidak apa-apa, yang dicemaskan Luhan adalah restoran mewah ini. Kalau Chanyeol tidak segera datang, Luhan terpaksa harus menunggu sendirian di lobby sampai Chanyeol datang.

Diliriknya jam tangannya, Luhan datang tepat waktu, jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Mungkin memang Luhan harus menunggu sebentar, dia yakin begitu Chanyeol sampai di rumah sakit, lelaki itu pasti akan menghubunginya.

"Apakah anda ingin masuk?"

Sapaan itu membuat Luhan menoleh, dan langsung bertatapan dengan pegawai restoran yang bertugas di depan. Pipi Luhan memerah,

"Eh.. iya, saya sedang menunggu seseorang dulu." jawabnya cepat.

"Kalau anda sudah reservasi, anda bisa menunggu di dalam." pegawai restoran itu tersenyum ramah, "Apakah anda sudah melakukan reservasi?"

Luhan ingat perkataan Chanyeol di telepon tadi bahwa dia sudah melakukan reservasi untuk makan malam pukul tujuh, "Saya... pasangan saya bernama Park Chanyeol"

"Silahkan masuk dulu, sepertinya hujan akan turun deras di luar, saya akan memeriksa di daftar reservasi." Pegawai Restoran itu membuka pintu kaca besar yang berkilauan itu dan tersenyum ramah kepada Luhan yang gugup.

Luhan melirik ke arah langit, yang berkerjapan dengan cahaya-cahaya petir berkilauan. Benar kata lelaki petugas restoran itu, sepertinya hujan akan turun deras sebentar lagi dan mau tak mau, Luhan harus berlindung ke dalam.

Dia masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu di lobby restoran yang hangat dibandingkan dengan di luar, dan menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, petugas restoran itu datang kepadanya bersama seorang pelayan,

"Mari nona, meja atas nama Park Chanyeol sudah kami siapkan. Pelayan kami akan mengantarkan anda."

Kemudian pelayan itu menghela Luhan memasuki ruang utama restoran, membiarkan Luhan mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

Sehun sedang duduk dengan tenang di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya sambil membaca sebuah buku ketika Chen memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa Chen?" Sehun bergumam, tidak mengangkat matanya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Saya ingin memberikan informasi baru tentang nona Luhan dan Chanyeol, tuan."

"Informasi apa?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Bukankah seperti yang dikatakan Luhan tadi, saat ini dia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk makan malam istimewa bersama kekasihnya? Sebenarnya sempat terbersit keinginan Sehun untuk mengganggu keduanya, tetapi dia kemudian berpikir ulang dan membiarkannya, karena mungkin ini akan menjadi makan malam terakhir antara Luhan dengan Chanyeol yang diliputi kebahagiaan, jadi biarkanlah mereka berdua menikmati kesempatan satu-satunya itu.

"Mereka sepertinya gagal untuk makan malam romantis malam ini."

Kata-kata Chen menarik perhatian Sehun, dia meletakkan bukunya di pangkuannya, "Kenapa?"

"Anda tahu, anda menugaskan saya untuk mengawasi nona Baekhyun, malam ini dia mengalami serangan."

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan makan malam Luhan bersama Chanyeol?"

"Saya tidak tahu nona Baekhyun mempunyai rencana apa, tetapi dia mengalami serangan saat ini, kondisinya menurun drastis. Tetapi alih-alih memanggil-manggil nama anda seperti biasanya dan memohon dihilangkan kesakitannya, nona Baekhyun memanggil-manggil nama tuan Chanyeol... sepertinya nona Baekhyun tahu hari ini hari istimewa dan ingin mengacaukannya dengan caranya sendiri."

Bibir Sehun menipis. Baekhyun... adiknya itu benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak mempedulikan peringatan Sehun untuk menjauh dari semua rencananya. Matanya bersinar kejam.

"Jadi Chanyeol datang ke rumah sakit?"

"Dan meninggalkan nona Luhan menunggu di sebuah restoran."

"Hmm." Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, keberuntungan ternyata berpihak kepadanya, kesempatannya datang begitu saja, dan itu semua bukan karenanya bukan? Chanyeol sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan mudah terpengaruh dengan semua rencana Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan darahku untuk Baekhyun malam ini." Mata Sehun masih bersinar kejam, "Biar dia tahu, bahwa hukuman karena mencampuri urusanku adalah tidak mendapatkan darahku untuk menahan sel kankernya semakin ganas." Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Chen, "Siapkan mobil dan pakaianku, kurasa aku akan menghadiri makan malam, malam ini."

.

.

Chanyeol berlari melewati koridor rumah sakit, menuju ke ujung lorong tempat Baekhyun dirawat, dan saking tergesanya, dia bertabrakan dengan dokter Kris yang melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti perawat-perawatnya.

"Chanyeol." dokter Kris menyapa, menoleh sedikit ke arah kamar Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Dokter? bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun?"

"Dia sudah melewati fase kritis serangannya, tadi dia kejang-kejang hebat dan kehilangan kesadarannya, tetapi kami berhasil mengembalikannya. Baekhyun kelelahan." dokter Kris tampak sedih, "Kau pasti tahu Chanyeol bagaimana rasanya. Dan dia memanggil namamu tadi."

"Bolehkah saya masuk dok?" Chanyeol tahu pasti rasanya, rasanya sakit sekali, dan setelah kejang usai, rasanya lebih sakit lagi, kelelahan luar biasa yang diikuti dengan rasa sakit disekujur tubuh. Dia sungguh beruntung karena terpilih untuk disembuhkan, sedangkan Baekhyun rupanya tak seberuntung itu.

"Silahkan, tetapi jaga supaya pasien tetap tenang, jangan sampai dia lebih kelelahan lagi."

"Terimakasih dok." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun.

Ruangan itu harum oleh aroma vanila yang manis, dan begitu sepi... Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam di atas ranjang.

 _Perempuan ini mungkin tertidur karena kelelahan..._

Dengan pelan, Chanyeol meraih kursi dan duduk di dekat ranjang Baekhyun, mengamatinya. Baekhyun benar-benar pucat seputih kapas, dan sangat kurus, meskipun kecantikan masih tersirat di sana. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat akan dirinya sendiri beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan tahu pasti bahwa dulu kondisinya sama persis seperti Baekhyun.

Bulu mata tebal Baekhyun bergerak-gerak seolah mengetahui kehadirannya, perempuan itu lalu membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dan bibirnya tersenyum lemah ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan mengamatinya.

"Chanyeol...?" Baekhyun mendesah lemah, "Kau datang." Jemari lemah Baekhyun terulur, seolah-olah ingin meraih Chanyeol.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun, menggenggamnya, "Aku ada di sini, Baekhyun."

Wajah Baekhyun tampak sedih, "Tahukah kau bahwa penyakit ini sudah menyerang seluruh inderaku? Aku.. aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat segala sesuatunya dengan jelas, semuanya tampak samar-samar... dan aku takut..." air mata Baekhyun menetes bening di pipinya, membuat Chanyeol tersentuh. Dia pernah mengalami rasa takut yang sama seperti Baekhyun, ketika dia hampir kehilangan pendengaran dan pengelihatannya karena kanker otaknya, tidak mampu berjalan lagi karena tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, Chanyeol pernah merasakan ketakutan yang sama, bahkan ketika malam menjelang dan dia hendak tidur, dia sangat ketakutann, takut kalau-kalau ternyata esok hari dia sudah tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi.

"Jangan menangis Baekhyun, kau kelelahan dan bingung, istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu."

Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol dengan lemah, "Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku bukan?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, "Aku akan di sini Baekhyun." Hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, sepertinya malam ini akan badai, karena suara guntur sudah menggemuruh, membuat jendela kaca ruangan itu bergetar beberapa kali karena begitu kerasnya suaranya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun, dan sedikit merasa tenang karena Baekhyun sudah tidur pulas, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada Luhan dan melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam delapan malam lebih, tadi dia minta Luhan menunggu di restoran sejak pukul tujuh. Kekasihnya itu pasti cemas. Chanyeol harus segera ke sana..

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan pelan-pelan pegangan tangan Baekhyun di jemarinya, dia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun diam-diam, karena dia yakin perempuan itu akan tertidur pulas sampai esok pagi, apalagi setelah tubuhnya menyerap pengaruh obat yang diberikan dokter kepadanya.

Tetapi mata Baekhyun terbuka kembali, berkaca-kaca dan penuh air mata dalam proses Chanyeol melepaskan jemarinya, perempuan itu terisak-isak histeris,

"Kau bohong Chanyeol, kau akan pergi...Kau akan meninggalkanku..." Baekhyun setengah menjerit di tengah isakannya. Sementara itu Chanyeol teringat pesan dokter untuk selalu membuat Baekhyun tenang. Baekhyun sudah kelelahan karena serangan kejangnya dan dia bisa kehilangan kesadaran kalau terlalu lelah.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang, dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun, "Maafkan aku, aku cuma ingin ke toilet."

Isakan Baekhyun sedikit mereda, "Jadi kau bukannya akan meninggalkanku?"

"Bukan." Chanyeol meringis karena harus berbohong, tetapi dia harus melakukannya bukan? di depannya terbaring seorang perempuan lemah yang sepertinya sangat bergantung kepada kehadirannya, dan Chanyeol yang pernah mengalami kesakitan yang sama, tidak akan tega menyia-nyiakan perempuan ini. "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

Jemari lemah Baekhyun meraih jemari Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, "Terimakasih Chanyeol." bisiknya lembut, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

Chanyeol sendiri duduk dan mengamati jemarinya yang digenggam dengan begitu erat oleh Baekhyun, lalu dia menghela napas panjang, diraihnya ponselnya sambil melirik cemas ke arah hujan deras yang menghujan diiringi gempuran petir di luas. Dia tidak bisa menelepon Luhan di sini karena akan mengganggu istirahat Baekhyun, akhirnya dia mengirimkan pesan sms singkat kepada kekasihnya itu.

 _-Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun, kondisinya parah. Kita ganti makan malam ini esok hari ya? Mencintaimu selalu -_

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah jam delapan malam lebih._

Luhan melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan memandang cemas ke sekeliling, sudah satu jam dia menunggu Chanyeol dan kekasihnya itu tidak datang juga. Pelayan sudah bolak balik datang dan menanyakan mejanya. Ya... meja di restoran ini selalu tereservasi penuh, banyak sekali pasangan atau keluarga yang mengantri untuk makan malam di restoran yang elegan ini. Dan Luhan yang hanya menunggu di meja, tanpa memesan hidangan dan hanya meminum air putih tentu saja merupakan sebuah in-efesiensi bagi pelayanan meja restoran itu.

Luhan tahu kalau pasangannya diharapkan segera datang, kalau tidak Luhan harus membatalkan reservasi dan meninggalkan restoran itu, karena meja yang dia duduki sekarang bisa digunakan oleh pasangan lain yang mengantri.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Luhan harus menunggu Chanyeol bukan? Chanyeol menyuruhnya menunggu, dan Luhan yakin kalau Chanyeol akan datang...

Seorang pelayan datang lagi menghampirinya untuk ketiga kalinya,

"Mohon maaf nona, apakah nona sudah mulai akan memesan?" Itu adalah pertanyaan sopan bernada pengusiran halus, dan Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkan pelayan itu karena dia akan melaksanakan tugasnya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, ponsel Luhan berbunyi dan dia membelalakkan matanya penuh harap ketika mengetahui bahwa pesan itu berasal dari Chanyeol, segera dia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

 _-Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun, kondisinya parah. Kita ganti makan malam ini esok hari ya? Mencintaimu selalu -_

Seketika itu juga dada Luhan seakan dihantam oleh godam yang sangat kuat, membuatnya merasakan rasa nyeri yang menyiksa di sana. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, hari ulang tahun pertama mereka bisa merayakan bersama-sama tanpa Chanyeol menderita sakit... dan Chanyeol malahan menghabiskannya bersama perempuan lain...

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, dia tahu bahwa dia seharusnya tidak boleh sedih ataupun marah kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol melakukan ini semua pasti ada alasannya, dan dia percaya kepada Chanyeol, pasti kondisi Baekhyun benar-benar buruk di sana, dan dia membutuhkan Chanyeol, lebih daripada Luhan membutuhkannya.

"Nona? Bagaimana? Apakah anda akan mulai memesan, ataukah anda masih akan menunggu?" pelayan itu bergumam, menarik Luhan dari kesedihan di dalam benaknya.

Luhan mendongak, menatap pelayan itu dengan mata sedih, hendak mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang karena pasangannya tidak jadi datang.

"Saya... saya akan pulang. Maafkan saya, pasangan saya tidak jadi datang."

Seketika itu juga Luhan menerima tatapan iba dari pelayan itu, yang membuat hatinya bagaikan diiris sembilu. Pelayan itu pasti tahu betapa Luhan datang dan menunggu lebih dari satu jam lalu dengan harapan berbinar-binar hanya untuk kemudian dipupuskan begitu saja setelah menunggu sekian lama. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan malu bukan kepalang,

"Luhan?" sebuah suara familiar tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang Luhan, membuat Luhan menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata cokelat Sehun yang dalam. Penampilan lelaki itu luar biasa, dengan setelan yang sepertinya dijahit khusus untuknya, rambutnya agak basah, mungkin karena menembus badai di luar dalam perjalanannya memasuki restoran.

Bahkan pelayan itu ternganga kagum akan penampilan Sehun, untunglah dia segera menguasai diri, pelayan itu tersenyum lebar kepada Luhan dengan penuh perhatian,

"Saya rasa pasangan yang anda tunggu pada akhirnya datang." Senyum pelayan itu tampak tulus, "Sebentar, saya akan mengambilkan menu untuk kalian berdua." dan kemudian pelayan itu bergegas pergi, tidak mendengarkan Luhan yang berusaha memanggilnya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan malu,

"Maafkan saya Sir. Pelayan itu mengira anda sebagai pasangan makan malam saya. Tetapi sebenarnya calon suami saya membatalkan acara makan malam ini, jadi saya akan pulang...saya rasa anda juga sedang menunggu pasangan anda, jadi saya akan ke sana dan menjelaskan kepada kepala pelayan restoran..." dengan gugup Luhan hendak berdiri, tetapi jemari Sehun menahan lengannya dengan lembut,

"Duduklah dulu Luhan, aku tidak sedang menunggu seseorang jadi kau bisa jelaskan pelan-pelan." Dengan santai Sehun duduk di kursi di depan Luhan, menatap Luhan dari seberang di bawah bayang-bayang lilin di antara mereka. "Jadi calon suamimu membatalkan makan malam kalian? kenapa? dari yang aku dengar darimu tadi siang, kalian sudah merencanakan makan malam ini..."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya, "Dia.. dia ada kepentingan mendadak di rumah sakit."

"Apakah calon suamimu sakit lagi?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya, dan Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat,

"Tidak, bukan begitu, ada seorang temannya yang menderita sakit parah sama sepertinya mengalami serangan malam ini, dan dia membutuhkan calon suami saya untuk menemani."

"Lebih daripada kau membutuhkan kehadiran calon suamimu untuk menemanimu di hari ulang tahunmu, eh? Bukankah itu berarti calon suamimu lebih memilih temannya daripada dirimu?" kata-kata Sehun terdengar tenang, tetapi langsung menusuk ke dasar jiwa Luhan membuatnya mengernyit.

"Saya tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu terhadap calon suami saya. Saya tahu dia melakukan apa yang menurutnya terbaik dan saya mendukungnya."

"Dengan membiarkanmu menunggu sendirian di restoran? berapa jam, Luhan? satu jam? dua jam?"

"Jangan mencoba membuat saya berpikiran buruk pada calon suami saya." Luhan menyela, suaranya terdengar tegas hingga membuat Sehun terdiam, "Mohon maafkan saya..." Luhan bergumam kemudian, menyadari kalau dia telah membentak bosnya sendiri, "Saya.. saya rasa sebaiknya saya pergi."

"Makan malamlah denganku, Luhan. Aku kebetulan tidak ada teman dan kebetulan pula bertemu denganmu di sini, lagipula kau belum makan bukan? dan di luar hujan deras serta tidak ada taxi kau harus menunggu lama di depan dan pasti kebasahan." Tatapan Sehun tampak tak terbantahkan, "Kita bisa menunggu badai reda sambil makan malam bersama."

Luhan terpaku di tempat duduknya... meragu.

 _Apakah dia akan tinggal, ataukah dia akan pergi?_

 **-TBC-**

 **aku sedih banyak siders nya...**

 **jadi gak ada semangat buat ngelanjutinyaaaaaa u.u**

 **see you next time yaa**

 **XOXO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another 5% Part 11**

 **.**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **.**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masih termenung di sana menatap bosnya yang hanya memandanginya dengan datar. Mata Luhan melirik gelisah ke arah luar, dari pintu kaca yang mengarah keluar, bisa dilihat bahwa badai hujan sedang hebat-hebatnya, hembusan angin membawa dedaunan bergulung-gulung dan pepohonan bergoyang-goyang menakutkan, belum lagi suara guntur yang terus menerus bersusul-susulan dengan kilat yang menyilaukan.

Ya. Mungkin benar kata Sehun, diluar sana kemungkinan besar tidak ada taxi karena hujan deras ini. Yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanyalah duduk di dalam ruangan itu dan menunggu, yang berarti menerima ajakan makan malam Sehun.

Sebelum Luhan sempat memutuskan, seorang pelayan datang mendekati mereka dan menyerahkan menu,

"Apakah anda sudah ingin memesan?" gumamnya sambil menunduk sopan.

Sehun menerima menu itu dan memesan makan malam lengkap dari hidangan pembuka sampai penutup kepada Luhan, setelah itu dia menatap Luhan sambil mengangkat alisnya,

"Apakah kau keberatan dengan menu yang kupesan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, dia lapar. Ya. Tanpa sadar perutnya terasa perih, "Tidak."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan pelayan itupun pergi.

Lama mereka berdua hanya duduk dan saling berpandangan.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun duduk dengan tenang, bersandar di kursinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Karena menghakimi calon suamimu. Yah bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mengenalnya dan tentu saja tidak berhak menilainya." mata lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan ramah, "Kita lupakan saja itu dulu ya, dan menikmati makan malam ini."

Mau tak mau Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian Sehun berdiri dari duduknya,

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan pelayan." Tanpa permisi lagi Sehun berdiri meninggalkan Luhan.

Pandangan mata Luhan mengikuti arah perginya Sehun, lelaki itu mendatangi kepala pelayan dan kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu. Penampilannya yang elegan mungkin telah mendapatkan perhatian si kepala pelayan karena dia mendengarkan perkataan Sehun dengan serius sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Sehun kembali lagi ke meja Luhan dengan wajah misteriusnya, lelaki itu menyadari Luhan bersikap canggung, karena itu dia tidak banyak berbicara. Ketika makanan pembuka mereka datang, Sehun dan Luhan menyantapnya dalam keheningan. Ketika menu makanan utama datang, Sehun sedikit mengajak Luhan bercakap-cakap mengenai pekerjaan juga membahas rasa masakan, suasanya sudah agak cair di antara mereka hingga kemudian mereka selesai menyantap makanan utama.

"Siap untuk makanan penutup?" Sehun tersenyum misterius, lalu dia melirik ke arah kepala pelayan dan memberikan kode.

Koki utama keluar dari dapur, membawakan sebuh roti tart mungil berwarna putih dengan lilin-lilin warna-warni di atasnya. Seorang pemain musik mengikuti mereka, membawa biola dipundaknya dan memainkan nada "Happy Birthday To You" dengan indahnya.

Luhan ternganga, tidak menyangka. Beberapa pengunjung menatap Luhan dengan senyuman, mungkin berpikir bahwa Luhan begitu beruntung karena pasangan makan malamnya begitu perhatian di hari ulang tahunnya.

Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun, terperangah, sementara Sehun tersenyum. Kepala koki meletakkan kue ulang tahun itu di meja mereka, lalu membungkuk sambil mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Luhan, dan kemudian berpamitan. Sang pemain biola masih memainkan nada musik ulang tahun untuk Luhan sampai selesai, setelah itu dia juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Luhan, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, masih terperangah dan bingung akan kejutan yang tidak disangkanya itu.

Setelah mereka hanya berdua, Luhan menatap Sehun yang tersenyum manis,

" _Happy Birthday_ Luhan, ayo ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinmu."

Luhan melakukannya, dia seolah terbawa sihir, terkejut dan masih bingung, ditiupnya lilin itu sampai padam, matanya terpejam, mengucapkan permohonan indah untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol, berharap mereka mempunyai masa depan yang bahagia. Ya.. tidak ada lagi yang perlu dimohonkannya bukan? Tuhan sudah begitu baik kepadanya, menyembuhkan Chanyeol dari penyakitnya, dan yang Luhan inginkan hanyalah dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersama Chanyeol di masa depan mereka yang panjang.

Setelah itu dia membuka matanya, dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata cokelat yang penuh perhatian itu. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa terharu. Tadinya dia berpikir akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis, karena apa yang telah direncanakannya dengan begitu bahagia dari pagi berakhir dengan kekecewaan. Tetapi kemudian bosnya ini muncul dan dengan penuh perhatian membuatkan perayaan ulang tahun kecil untuknya. Hanyalah sebuah roti berhias lilin dan musik ulang tahun, tetapi itu sangat mengena di hati Luhan.

"Terimakasih." Luhan berbisik lirih, sungguh-sungguh. Matanya berkaca-kaca, penuh dengan rasa haru.

Sehun masih tersenyum, dan menganggukkan kepala, "Sama-sama Luhan, _Wish you all the best_."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap jam dinding yang berdetak pelan mengisi kesunyian ruangan. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak dan sedih. Memikirkan Luhan.

Luhan tampak begitu bahagia sampai menangis ketika mereka merencanakan makan malam bersama di hari ulangtahunnya, dan sekarang Chanyeol menggagalkannya begitu saja. Luhan pasti amat sangat kecewa...

Perasaan bersalah menusuk diri Chanyeol. Tetapi apa yang harus dia perbuat? Baekhyun yang pucat dan sakit, sama menderitanya seperti dirinya yang dulu sepertinya amat sangat membutuhkan dukungannya, dan Chanyeol sudah berjanji untuk menemani Baekhyun.

Suara hujan dan gemuruh petir memenuhi penjuru ruangan, membuat Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, berharap Luhan sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Dia ingin menelepon Luhan tetapi baterai ponselnya habis, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain duduk diam di sini, menunggu dalam keheningan.

Matanya menatap ke arah jemari pucat Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat seolah takut ditinggalkan. Chanyeol menghela napas, menahankan dilemanya.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih." Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun mengantarkannya pulang setelah makan malam dan sekarang supir Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan bangunan yang didalamnya ada flat Luhan.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, menyorongkan kotak berisi sisa roti tart ulang tahun Luhan dengan lembut, "Jangan lupa membawanya." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa besok di kantor, Luhan."

"Iya. Sampai jumpa besok." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya juga, tersenyum tulus, benar-benar penuh terimakasih, lalu supir Sehun turun dan membawakannya payung, ketika Luhan keluar dari mobil, lelaki itu mengantarkan Luhan sampai ke teras, lalu membungkuk hormat dan melangkah pergi menembus hujan

Luhan masih termenung di sana, menatap ke arah mobil Sehun yang melaju pergi.

Perayaan ulang tahun... roti berwarna putih dengan lilin warna warni di atasnya...

Mata Sehun mengeras ketika hentakan kenangan itu menusuk kedalam jantungnya, kenangan akan ibu yang sangat disayanginya...

.

.

.

 _ **[ flashback, 15 tahun yang lalu...]**_

"Kenapa mama memberikan kekuatan ini kepadaku?" Sehun yang masih berusia lima belas tahun menatap mamanya dengan bingung, beban kekuatan itu begitu berat, membuatnya gemetar. Dunia tidak sama lagi baginya, dunia yang sekarang begitu berisik penuh dengan suara-suara yang membuatnya pusing, dan kadang dia berteriak-teriak sendiri, menangis ketika semuanya tidak bisa tertahankan oleh tubuh mungilnya yang polos.

Sang mama yang masih nampak amat muda, karena kekuatan itu membuat umurnya berhenti di usia tigapuluh tahun, tetapi nampak begitu pucat dan kurus menatapnya penuh sayang, jemarinya menyentuh pipi Sehun dan mengusap rambut anak lelakinya itu dengan sayang,

"Maafkan mama karena melimpahkan kekuatan ini sayang... hanya saja mama sudah tidak kuat lagi menanggung beban kekuatan ini, mama begitu menderita, hidup sekian lama hanya untuk melihat orang-orang yang mama sayangi meninggal... begitupun ayahmu yang meninggal setelah kau dilahirkan."

Ayah Sehun meninggal ketika mama Sehun belum mendapatkan kekuatan kegelapan itu, pada saat yang sama, nenek Sehun yang ternyata adalah pemegang kekuatan kegelapan selama beratus-ratus tahun mewariskan kekuatan itu kepada sang mama, membuatnya menanggung beban menjaga keseimbangan dunia di pundaknya... sama seperti yang dilakukan mamanya kepada Sehun.

Mama Sehun - _Sooyoung_ , menatap Sehun dengan pedih, yah dia mungkin bersalah, Sehun masih terlalu kecil untuk menanggung semua kekuatan ini, kadang dia menangis ketika mendengar Sehun menjerit-jerit kelelahan karena kekuatan ini masih begitu sulit untuk ditampung oleh badannya yang masih kecil dan lemah.

Tetapi kemudian dia teringat akan almarhum suaminya, ayah kandung Sehun yang meninggal jauh sejak lama. Dia merasa lelah dan tak mampu, kekuatan itu memang membuat umurnya berhenti di usia tigapuluh tahun, tidak bisa menua dan tidak bisa mati, tetapi hatinya sendiri perlahan-lahan sudah mati rasa. Sooyoung hanya ingin beristirahat dan meninggal seperti manusia biasa, yah ternyata dia tidak sekuat neneknya yang bisa menanggung kekuatan ini begitu lamanya.

Karena itulah di malam puncak keputusasaannya, Sooyoung menyerahkan kekuatan itu kepada Sehun, lupa akan segala konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung oleh anak lelakinya itu ketika harus memegang kekuatan yang begitu besar.

Dan sekarang tubuhnya melemah, tanpa kekuatan kegelapan yang menopangnya, penyakit yang dulu tak bisa menyerangnya mulai berdatangan, fisik luarnya tampak muda, tetapi bagian dalam tubuhnya menua beratus-ratus kali lebih cepat... dan dia langsung tak berdaya karena kanker yang menyerangnya,

Kanker yang sama yang sekarang ada di tubuh puteri tunggalnya, Baekhyun. Semasa dia masih memegang kekuatan, Sooyoung menyerap kesakitan Baekhyun dengan kekuatannya, sesuatu yang tak boleh dilakukannya. Sebagai pemegang kekuatan, ada buku aturan semesta yang membatasi sang pemegang kekuatan agar tidak bertindak semena-mena.

Dan salah satu aturan di situ adalah mengenai menyembuhkan penyakit. Sang pemegang kekuatan hanya boleh menyembuhkan penyakit yang tidak berujung kepada kematian. Untuk penyakit yang berujung pada takdir kematian, Sang Pemegang kekuatan dilarang menyembuhkannya, karena hal itu melawan apa yang disuratkan oleh takdir Tuhan, karena meskipun memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, sang pemegang kekuatan bukanlah Tuhan yang berhak mengatur hidup dan mati seseorang. Masalah hidup dan mati sudah diatur oleh kekuatan yang jauh di atas mereka, dan mereka tidak boleh mengubahnya.

Sang pemegang kekuatan diperbolehkan meringankan dan menghambat beberapa penyakit ganas dengan mencampurkan darahnya ke aliran darah si penderita penyakit, tetapi dilarang untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang diderita oleh si penderita penyakit. Konsekuensinya sangat berat ketika dilanggar, sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Sooyoung sekarang,

Jika sang pemegang kekuatan nekad menghilangkan rasa sakit penderita yang disumbangkan oleh darahnya, maka penyakit ganas yang diidap oleh si penderita penyakit akan mengendap di dalam tubuh sang pemegang kekuatan, berhibernasi, menunggu untuk menggeliat bangkit ketika kekuatan kegelapan sudah tidak ada lagi di tubuh sang pemegang kekuatan.

Sooyoung sudah jelas tahu konsekuensinya, jika dia nekad menyembuhkan Baekhyun, maka dia akan melanggar aturan semesta yang berujung pada kutukan mengerikan berupa kutukan hidup abadi dalam kesakitan, serta kematian seluruh keturunan dan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya, karena dia sangat mencintai anak-anaknya.

Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menyumbangkan darahnya kepada Baekhyun, puterinya yang menderita... dan melanggar aturan semesta dengan menghilangkan rasa sakit Baekhyun, dia adalah seorang ibu, mana ada ibu yang tega melihat anak perempuan kecilnya mengerang-erang karena rasa sakit yang diderita. Sekarang Sooyoung menanggung konsekuensinya karena setelah kekuatan kegelapan tidak menopangnya lagi, sel-sel kanker yang diserapnya dari tubuh Baekhyun menyerang dan menggerogoti tubuhnya...

Seharusnya jalan termudah adalah memberikan kekuatan kegelapan itu kepada Baekhyun, karena itu akan langsung menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Sayangnya, Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil sehingga tidak bisa diwarisi kekuatannya... selain itu, Sooyoung sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia memang egois dan sekarang keegoisannya yang tanpa pikir panjang itu, membuat anak lelakinya menanggung beban yang begitu berat di pundaknya, membuatnya menyesal setengah mati.

"Chen." Sooyoung memanggil pelayan setianya - yang sekarang sudah menjadi pelayan Sehun - Chen bukan manusia, dia adalah mahluk berwujud manusia abadi, yang dikutuk untuk mengabdi kepada sang pemegang kekuatan, tugasnya adalah melayani sang pemegang kekuatan dan menjaga buku kuno yang berisi aturan semesta. Chen sendiri memiliki saudara kembar bernama Xiumin, sama-sama manusia abadi sepertinya tetapi mengabdi kepada kekuatan terang. Sooyoung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu sampai-sampai Chen dan Xiumin ditakdirkan berseberangan seperti itu. Yang dia tahu bahwa dia bisa mempercayai Chen untuk menjaga dan mengajari Sehun.

Chen langsung muncul dari bayang-bayang kegelapan. Sooyoung memang bukan tuannya lagi, karena dia telah memindahkan kekuatannya kepada Sehun, anaknya yang masih kecil yang sekarang mau tidak mau menjadi tuan tempat Chen mengabdi.

"Kumohon jagalah Sehun, ajari dia menggunakan kekuatannya..." Bahkan kata-kata sederhana seperti itupun sudah bisa membuat napas Sooyoung melemah, kondisinya sudah benar-benar memburuk.

Tubuh Sehun menegang, dia menatap mamanya dengan cemas, berlinangan air mata, "Mama mau kemana?" digenggamnya jemari rapuh Sooyoung, "Jangan tinggalkan Sehun, mama... Sehun tidak akan bisa tanpa mama.."

Sooyoung mencoba tersenyum meskipun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, ditatapnya Sehun dengan lembut,

"Kau pasti bisa, sayang. Kau adalah anak yang kuat... kau pasti bisa bertahan..."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sooyoung, dan Sehun sudah menyiapkan kue ulang tahun berwarna putih, warna kesukaan mamanya, dengan lilin berwarna-warni di atasnya, sebuah usaha yang menyedihkan untuk menceriakan suasana.

Sehun menatap kue tart yang diletakkan di meja dapur itu, dan matanya melirik ke arah Chen dengan muram.

"Dia... dia akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini bukan?" Sehun berusaha tenang ketika membicarakan mamanya, tetapi tetap saja suaranya bergetar.

Chen menghela napas panjang, menyadari bahwa tuan barunya hanyalah seorang anak kecil, anak kecil yang dipaksa menanggung beban kekuatan yang besar, dan dipaksa menghadapi kematian mamanya yang begitu cepat prosesnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, tuan Sehun...Anda memang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh, tetapi butuh waktu lama untuk menguasainya, dan karena anda masih kecil, waktu yang dibutuhkan bahkan lebih lama lagi... anda masih belum bisa menyumbangkan darah anda untuk menghambat penyakit mama anda makin ganas..."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sedih. "Tapi kita harus melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mama meninggal begitu saja."

"Yang harus anda lakukan adalah melaksanakan amanat mama anda, belajar menguasai kekuatan kegelapan dengan sempurna lalu melaksanakan tugas anda untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia ini..." sahut Chen hati-hati.

"Tidak!" Sehun menyela keras kepala, matanya bersinar penuh tekad ketika menatap Chen, "Katamu ada pemegang kekuatan terang yang menjadi sisi terbalik kekuatan kegelapan... apakah dia juga bisa menguasai kekuatan penyembuh?"

"Ya, namanya Suho dan saudara kembar saya, Xiumin mengabdi kepadanya." nada suara Chen berubah suram, "Tetapi kalau anda punya pikiran untuk meminta pertolongan kepadanya, maka akan percuma... penyakit mama anda sudah mengarah kepada kematian, dan saya yakin, bagi Suho yang sangat memegang teguh aturan semesta, menyelamatkan mama anda merupakan sebuah pelanggaran bagi aturan semesta."

"Tetapi dia tidak perlu menyelamatkan mamaku..." Sehun bersikeras, "Dia bisa saja memberikan darahnya kepada mamaku untuk mempertahankan hidupnya, dan sambil menunggu aku menguasai ilmu penyembuhan, setelah aku menguasai ilmu penyembuhan... akulah yang akan memberikan darahku untuk mama..." Mata Sehun begitu penuh harap, "Lagipula dia pemegang kekuatan terang bukan? bukankah kekuatan terang adalah kekuatan kebaikan yang berarti dia adalah seorang penolong?"

Chen menghela napas panjang, sepertinya tuan barunya ini amat sangat keras kepala, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengantarkan Sehun menemui Suho, meskipun sebenarnya, dia sudah tahu hasilnya. Suho sudah pasti akan menolak Sehun mentah-mentah.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu." Suho menatap anak kecil di depannya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku memang menghormati mamamu, tetapi kematiannya sudah dekat, semua upaya sudah terlambat, mencoba menolongnya hanya akan mendorong ke arah pelanggaran aturan semesta."

"Aku mohon kepadamu." Mata Sehun berurai air mata, "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan dia begitu menderita, aku mohon dengan sangat berikan darahmu untuk mamaku, itu akan meringankan penyakitnya...setidaknya dia bisa menikmati hari ulangtahunnya." Sehun berusaha tegar ketika memohon, meskipun matanya terasa panas ingin menangis membayangkan keadaan mamanya di rumah. Suho adalah satu-satunya harapannya, dan penolakan lelaki itu menghancurkan hati kanak-kanakknya.

Suho menatap ke arah Sehun, menyadari bahwa anak kecil di depannya ini adalah penerus kekuatan kegelapan, tetapi kemudian dia tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Takdir Sooyoung sudah kelihatan, dia akan meninggal hari ini, sudah tidak ada cara apapun untuk menyelamatkannya...seandainya saja Sehun datang beberapa waktu yang lalu, mungkin saja Suho masih bisa menyumbangkan darahnya untuk Sooyoung, sayangnya semua sudah terlambat sekarang.

"Pulanglah." Suho memalingkan muka, "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, ajal Sooyoung sudah dekat dan lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktu mendampinginya di saat-saat terakhirnya daripada di sini dan memohon tanpa hasil."

"Aku mohon padamu!" Sehun setengah menjerit, air matanya sudah mengalir dengan begitu deras di tengah keputus asaan yang menderanya, "Selamatkanlah mamaku, aku mohon!" Lalu tanpa di duga, Sehun berlutut dan bersujud di depan Suho.

Suho terkejut sampai berjingkat mundur, begitupun Chen, dia langsung mendekat dan menyentuh bahu kurus tuan mudanya yang keras kepala, berusaha mencegah tuannya merendahkan diri sedemikian rupa.

"Bagun Tuan... anda tidak boleh berbuat seperti ini." Chen berusaha membujuk tuannya bangkit, tetapi dengan keras kepala, Sehun tetap bersujud dan memohon.

Suho sendiri malah membalikkan badannya.

"Maafkan aku. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Pulanglah!" kali ini suaranya sangat tegas, lalu Suho melangkah pergi dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa pada detik itu, dia telah mengubah anak kecil berhati polos menjadi musuh kuat yang menakutkan.

Sehun terbangun dari posisi sujudnya, masih berlutut, matanya menatap nanar ke arah pintu yang tertutup di depan mukanya... rasa kecewa dan putus asa membuatnya remuk redam.

Ternyata kekuatan terang bukan berarti kekuatan kebaikan. Kekuatan terang ternyata tak punya hati dan belas kasihan sama sekali!

.

.

.

Sehun meletakkan kue putih dengan lilin warna-warni itu dengan hati-hati di atas meja di samping ranjang Sooyoung,

"Selamat ulang tahun mama." suaranya serak, menahankan perasaannya.

Sooyoung membuka matanya pelan-pelan, tersenyum haru melihat kue yang disiapkan putera tunggalnya itu dengan susah payah.

"Terimakasih sayang." gumamnya dengan napas tersengal, "Maukah kau meniupkan lilin itu untuk mama?"

Dengan patuh, Sehun meniup lilin itu sampai padam, air matanya mengalir lagi ketika menatap mamanya yang begitu rapuh dan lemah, "Mama ingin mengucapkan permohonan?"

Sooyoung tersenyum, lalu mengerang sedikit ketika merasakan kesakitan menderanya. Ya, dia tahu bahwa waktunya sudah dekat...

"Mama mohon... ketika kau sudah menguasai kekuatan penyembuhanmu nanti, kau memang dilarang menyembuhkan penyakit adikmu karena itu melawan takdir Tuhan, tetapi mama mohon, berikanlah darahmu untuk adikmu Baekhyun... darahmu akan memperlambat sel-sel kankernya menyebar... setidaknya dia bisa hidup lebih lama, karena mama ingin adikmu hidup sampai remaja, menikmati indahnya dunia ini.." air mata Sooyoung mengalir, "Meskipun Baekhyun harus hidup dalam kesakitan, tetapi dia tetap berhak hidup..." dengan gemetar Sooyoung meletakkan jemarinya di atas jemari Sehun, "Jangan kau mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, seperti yang mama lakukan kepada Baekhyun selama ini, itu akan membuat kita menyerap penyakitnya, dan ketika kekuatan kegelapan tidak menopang kita, penyakit itu akan langsung membunuh kita...mama tidak mau nasibmu berakhir seperti mama..."

Sehun mengangguk, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi Sooyoung dengan lembut, dia bisa merasakannya, merasakan kulit Sooyoung yang semakin lama semakin dingin, menandakan bahwa kekuatannya semakin lama semakin surut.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukannya, kau bisa tenang, mama..."

Sooyoung memejamkan matanya, setetes air mata bergulir di sana. "Kuasailah kekuatanmu dengan sempurna, jadilah pemegang kekuatan yang terbaik seperti nenekmu... menjaga keseimbangan dunia ini..." suara Sooyoung hilang tertelan napasnya yang tersendat, "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun... anakku, maafkan aku karena memberikan beban ini kepadamu..."

Lalu suara Sooyoung melemah, napasnya tersendat-sendat dan Sehun bisa merasakannya, merasakan bagaimana kehidupan meninggalkan tubuh sang mama pelan-pelan, hingga akhirnya tidak ada sama sekali.

Ditatapnya tubuh mamanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan penuh air mata, suaranya bergetar ketika memanggil pelayan setianya.

"Chen."

Chen langsung muncul dari bayang-bayang kegelapan, "Saya turut berduka, tuan."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, ada api di matanya, "Aku akan belajar menguasai kekuatan kegelapan itu dengan sempurna...dan setelah itu, aku akan membunuh Suho."

Pada detik itu Sehun sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menghancurkan kekuatan terang. Kekuatan terang adalah musuhnya. Sehun tidak akan pernah memaafkan Suho dan semua kekuatannya. Dia akan menghancurkannya.

 _ **[ Flashback end...]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan." suara supirnya yang ragu-ragu itu membuat Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya tentang masa lalu. Sehun mengerjap dan menatap ke luar jendela mobilnya, mereka ternyata sudah sampai di lobby mansion tempat tinggalnya. Mereka sepertinya sudah berhenti lama di sini, dan karena Sehun tampaknya terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, supirnya pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menegurnya.

"Terimakasih." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit kepada supirnya, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah menuju lobby mansionnya. Hujan masih turun deras, seperti tirai kelabu yang basah dan dingin di luar sana.

Kue tart dan semua perayaan ulang tahun tadi telah membawa Sehun kepada kenangan lama yang sekian lama ingin dilupakan, kenangan akan hari kematian mamanya...

Ya... Kekuatan terang akan selalu menjadi musuh besarnya, Sehun tidak akan berhenti sebelum bisa memusnahkan kekuatan terang yang munafik itu. Suho memang sudah dibunuhnya, tetapi itu belum membuatnya puas, Sehun tidak akan berhenti sampai semuanya habis.

Dan sekarang ada Chanyeol yang pasti sedang menyiapkan diri di bawah arahan Xiumin...

Sehun tersenyum sinis, hatinya memang jahat, tetapi dia adalah seorang petarung yang adil, akan ditunggunya sampai Chanyeol menguasai kekuatannya, baru setelah itu akan ditantangnya lelaki itu. Selain demi keadilan, Sehun akan kehilangan kenikmatan bertarung kalau harus menghadapi musuh yang terlalu lemah.

Yah... perang antara dirinya dan Chanyeol akan segera tiba, hanya saja, dia masih belum tahu bagaimana nantinya peran Luhan di antara mereka. Mungkin memang akan ada pengorbanan nyawa, mungkin juga tidak.

Apapun itu, Sehun benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu Chanyeol siap untuk melawannya...

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **maaf kemaren aku gak update karna ada acara ^^**

 **hari ini aku update lebih panjang dari biasanya semoga kalian senang hehe**

 **thanks yg udah review,**

 **review lagi ya ^^**

 **yg mau tanya tanya lebih detil bisa line aku di xoxohan204 atau twitter so0squishy ^^**

 **XOXO!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another 5% Part 12**

 **.**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **.**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan duduk di ranjangnya, di kegelapan malam sambil memegang ponselnya. Berkali-kali dia berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol, tetapi nomor hp kekasihnya itu tetap tidak aktif...

Apakah Chanyeol masih di rumah sakit? Bersama Baekhyun? kenapa Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya?

Perasaan Luhan terasa sedih, bergayut dengan rasa kecewa yang mendalam, diliriknya jam dinding di kamarnya, sebentar lagi lewat dari jam dua belas malam. Ulang tahunnya akan berakhir, dan Chanyeol bahkan belum memberikan satupun ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya...

Setetes air mata bergulir dari sudut mata Luhan ketika dia membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, meringkuk miring dalam posisi janin yang baru lahir dan memejuamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Ketukan di pintu flatnya membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Ketukan itu terdengar bersemangat dan semakin lama semakin kencang, hingga sampai ke kamarnya.

Luhan terduduk, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan kemudian mengernyitkan kening, kembali melirik ke arah jam dinding.

Masih pukul empat dini hari, siapa gerangan yang bertamu sepagi ini?

Dengan hati-hati Luhan meraih sweater yang tersampir di kursi di sebelah ranjangnya dan memakainya untuk melapisi gaun tidurnya, Dia kemudian melangkah ke luar kamarnya, sambil menyalakan lampu-lampu ruangan karena keadaan masih gelap.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Luhan tertegun ketika mendengarkan suara itu.

"Luhan, sayang, bukakan pintu, ini aku Chanyeol..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan langsung membuka pintunya, jemarinya sedikit gemetar ketika melakukannya.

Chanyeol datang!

Pintupun terbuka, dan diambang pintu berdiri Chanyeol dengan wajah sedih dan menyesal. Lelaki itu tampak kusut, seperti tidak tidur semalaman.

"Maafkan aku sayang..." Suara Chanyeol begitu serak, lelaki itu melangkah maju, tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian karena tidak ada penolakan dari Luhan, dia langsung bergerak dan merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, erat-erat sampai napas Luhan terasa sesak.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk termenung di kegelapan, di ruang kerjanya yang luas dan dingin. Matanya hanya tertuju kepada satu titik.

Sebuah foto... foto mamanya, senyumnya lebar dan ceria... ketika itu penyakitnya belum sampai merenggut senyum itu dari wajahnya.

Dahi Sehun mengerut.. kalau saja waktu itu Suho memutuskan untuk menolong ibunya, apakah Sehun akan menjadi orang yang berbeda?

Seluruh dirinya dipenuhi oleh dendam, kebencian yang mendalam kepada kekuatan terang dan keinginan kuat untuk menghancurkannya. Mungkin kekuatan kegelapan telah mempengaruhinya, dan membuatnya begitu kejam, tetapi Sehun masih teringat rasa putus asanya ketika berlutut di depan Suho dan memohon kepadanya demi nyawa mamanya, hanya untuk diabaikan.

Kekuatan terang bukanlah kekuatan kebaikan, tidak jika Suho bahkan tega menolak permohonan seorang anak kecil - yang sangat mencintai mamanya - dan putus asa.

Sehun mengernyit. Tiba-tiba merasa tekanan di dalam dirinya, tekanan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. sebuah pertanyaan terus berkutat di benaknya,

 _Kenapa Chanyeol harus memiliki Luhan sebagai cinta sejatinya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sayangku, maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." Chanyeol mengucap kalimat itu berulang-ulang seolah-olah satu kalimat saja tak cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya, "Maafkan aku Luhan, aku telah membuatmu kecewa." Lelaki itu memeluk Luhan semakin erat, mengecup rambut dan pelipisnya.

Luhan pada akhirnya tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut,

"Sudah.. tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Chanyeol menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan sayang, "Kau begitu baik dan aku begitu jahat telah membuatmu kecewa di hari ulang tahunmu."

Ulang tahunnya sudah lewat tentu saja. Tetapi tidak apalah. Luhan menghela napas panjang, setidaknya sekarang Chanyeol hadir di sini bersamanya, bukankah itu sudah cukup?

"Duduklah dulu, Chanyeol, kau tampak kusust dan lelah." Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol, "Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu."

Chanyeol menurut, melepaskan Luhan dari pelukannya dan melangkah ke sofa di ruang tengah sederhana di dalam flat Luhan, beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hangat dan sepiring kue-kue kecil.

Mereka duduk bersama di sofa, Chanyeol meneguk teh-nya dan menghela napas panjang, sementara Luhan menatapnya dengan prihatin,

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak sedih, "Buruk, kondisinya sama sekali tidak membaik, sungguh ajaib dia bisa bertahan selama ini, dokter bilang, tubuh Baekhyun memiliki pertahanan yang sangat baik sehingga bisa memperlambat perkembangan sel-sel kanker itu... "Tiba-tiba ekspresi Chanyeol berubah serius, "Tapi aku di sini bukan untuk membahas masalah Baekhyun, aku ingin minta maaf karena menghancurkan rencana makan malam kita di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Kau sudah minta maaf berkali-kali dari tadi." Luhan tersenyum.

"Dan mungkin aku tidak termaafkan. Aku tahu betapa kau menginginkan makan malam romantis ini, di hari istimewa pula dan kau sungguh baik hati karena bahkan tidak marah kepadaku." Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh menyesal, dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan ini terjadi, padahal di makan malam romantis mereka itu, dia berencana untuk melamar Luhan... tiba-tiba jemarinya meraba ke saku celananya, mencari kotak cincin mungil itu... dan tidak menemukannya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya kehbingungan. Cincin itu tidak ada! Apakah... apakah jangan-jangan jatuh di rumah sakit? di kamar Baekhyun?

Luhan mengamati ekspresi Chanyeol yang berubah-ubah dan menatap cemas, "Kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol? Ada apa?"

Chanyeol berdehem bingung, tidak mungkin bukan kalau dia mengatakan bahwa dia kehilangan cincin yang sedianya akan digunakan untuk melamar Luhan? Tidak, ini seharusnya menjadi kejutan untuk Luhan, jadi Chanyeol lebih baik mencari cincin itu dulu dan kemudian melamar Luhan di waktu lain yang tepat. Dia akan ke rumah sakit kembali untuk mencari cincinnya yang mungkin saja jatuh di kamar Baekhyun... itu nanti. Sekarang dia akan fokus kepada Luhan.

"Eh.. bukan, mungkin aku agak sedikit lelah."

Luhan tersenyum kembali dengan lembut, "Kau boleh istirahat di sofa ini kalau mau."

"Terimakasih Luhan." Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya itu dengan serius, matanya berbinar. "Selamat ulang tahun Luhan, bertahun kemarin ketika aku sakit, kita selalu merayakannya bersama di rumah sakit, di ruangan kamarku dalam kondisiku yang buruk. Sekarang ketika aku sehat, aku malahan mengacaukan segalanya." Jemari Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan lembut, "Maafkan aku atas ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang terlambat ini." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir Luhan dengan penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

"Kudengar kau mengacaukan perayaan ulang tahun Chanyeol dengan kekasihnya." Sehun baru saja memasukkan darahnya ke infus Baekhyun, seperti biasanya. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Baekhyun melirik Sehun sedih, "Bukankah itu juga menguntungkanmu?"

Ekspresi Sehun tidak terbaca, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Baekhyun?" bibir Sehun hampir tak bergerak, tetapi kata-kata yang didesiskannya meluncur dengan dingin membuat Baekhyun merinding, itu adalah tanda bahaya, Baekhyun harus jujur kalau tidak mau menyulut kemarahan kakaknya.

"Aku ingin merayu Chanyeol, sehingga dia mau menyembuhkan penyakitku. Penyakit yang kau tidak mau menyembuhkannya."

"Chanyeol masih belum bisa melakukannya. Dia belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya secara maksimal, dan harus belajar banyak dari Xiumin, pendampingnya." sela Sehun cepat.

"Aku tahu, dan itu malahan menguntungkanku, memberiku waktu untuk mengambil hatinya, dan nanti ketika dia punya kekuatan penyembuh itu, dia tidak akan bisa menolak permohonanku."

 _Permohonan_. Sehun langsung teringat betapa dia memohon kepada Suho, pemilik kekuatan terang sebelumnya, dan ditolak. Yah. Kalau Xiumin berhasil membuat Chanyeol memahami buku peraturan alam semesta itu, dia yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan menolak Baekhyun. Semoga saja Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu bisa takluk dalam pesona Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap sinis, "Kau sudah tahu bukan bahwa menyembuhkan penyakit seseorang yang sudah berada di takdir kematian adalah hal yang terlarang dan akan menyebabkan kutukan pada sang pemilik kekuatan?"

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya, tak tahan ditatap Sehun seintens itu, "Aku hanya berpikir, kalau aku bisa merayu Chanyeol untuk menyembuhkanku, dia akan menerima kutukannya. Dan kau akan menang."

Langkah kaki Sehun yang mendekati ranjang Baekhyun tampak mengancam, "Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa apapun bantuanmu akan membuatku senang. Jangan ikut campur Baekhyun... Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa aku ingin menang dengan caraku sendiri." Jemari Sehun terulur, hendak menyentuh dahi Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun beringsut ketakutan...

Tetapi kemudian langkah Sehun terhenti ketika dia menginjak sesuatu yang keras di kakinya. Dia menunduk dan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat sebuah kotak berwarna hitam mungil yang terinjak di bawah sepatunya.

Sehun membungkuk dan mengambil kotak itu dengan jemarinya. Sebuah kotak cincin.

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun mencoba melongok meskipun takut Rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan ketakutannya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sehun menatap Baekhyun tajam dan memasukkan benda itu ke sakunya, membuat Baekhyun tidak berani bertanya-tanya lagi, "Ingat, jangan macam-macam Baekhyun." gumamnya dingin sedetik sebelum bayangan gelap menelan tubuh Sehun dan membuatnya menghilang dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah cincin... cincin yang indah dengan inisial nama C&L di bagian dalamnya...

Chanyeol ternyata berniat untuk melamar Luhan...

Sehun tersenyum sinis, jemarinya memegang cincin mungil itu dan menatapnya dingin. Sayangnya Chanyeol begitu bodoh dan menjatuhkan cincin itu, membuatnya yakin bahwa Chanyeol mengurungkan lamarnannya kepada Luhan.

Dia harus memisahkan dua anak manusia itu... bagaimanapun caranya, karena ikatan antara Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak boleh menjadi kuat.

Cincin itu tampak memuai di tangan Sehun, ditempa oleh panas yang tak terlihat, lalu dalam hidungan detik, cincin itu lebur menjadi abu berwarna keemasan yang bertebaran di udara, hancur tak bersisa.

.

.

.

Luhan meletakkan tiga potongan kue tart berlapis gula putih yang baru dipotongnya dari kue tart pemberian Sehun kemarin di meja yang bisa dijangkau dan seteko kopi dalam termos yang akan selalu hangat. Makanan itu disiapkannya untuk Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu bangun nanti. Dia kemudian melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tidur meringkuk di balik selimut di sofa ruang tengahnya. Chanyeol memang menginap di rumahnya, dan tentu saja tidur di sofa,

Chanyeol tampak kelelahan, dan Luhan tidak tega membangunkannya. Dia sendiri sudah berpakaian resmi hendak ke kantor dan sebentar lagi akan berangkat naik kendaraan umum.

Diteguknya kopinya sendiri, lalu dia meraih tasnya, dengan hati-hati dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terlelap. Dibungkukkannya badannya dan dikecupnya dahi Chanyeol dengan lembut,

"Aku pergi dulu sayang." bisiknya pelan, penuh cinta, lalu melangkah meninggalkan flatnya.

.

.

.

Bertemu dengan Sehun mungkin akan terasa canggung setelah peristiwa semalam. Luhan membatin dalam hati ketika membuka pintu ruangan kantornya, dan kemudian menghela napas panjang karena Sehun ternyata belum datang. Biasanya Sehun akan duduk di balik meja besarnya itu dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan di depannya.

Luhan teringat akan kebaikan Sehun semalam,dan mau tak mau rasa terimakasih membanjiri benaknya oleh karena kebaikan dan perhatian yang diberikan oleh atasannya itu.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, di balik ekspresi dingin dan misterius atasannya, tersimpan kebaikan hati yang tulus.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan lelaki yang sedang dibatin oleh Luhan masuk. Sehun seperti biasa tampak elegan dengan penampilannya yang rapi dan berkarisma, lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan sudah duduk di balik mejanya,

"Selamat pagi." sapanya ramah, "Apa kabar?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baik, terimakasih Sir, dan selamat pagi juga."

Sehun melangkah duduk di kursi besarnya dan bertanya sambil lalu, "Apakah kau dan calon suamimu sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Semua baik-baik saja." Dia melemparkan senyum terimakasih kepada Sehun, "Dan terimakasih untuk anda, Sir. Anda benar-benar menyelamatkan hari ulang tahun saya."

Senyum Sehun melebar. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditampilkannya, garis-garis wajahnya ketika tersenyum lebar membuat Luhan terpesona karena aura ketampanannya yang langsung memancar jauh, dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar.

"Sama-sama Luhan, aku senang melakukannya." jawab Sehun dengan nada misterius, lalu mengalihkan matanya ke pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan Luhan.

Sementara itu Luhan merenung, meskipun matanya berusaha memfokuskan diri pada berkas-berkas di mejanya, benaknya bertanya-tanya, pertanyaan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

 _Kenapa jantungnya berdebar?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Beberapa jam mungkin telah berlalu, dan sinar matahari yang menyelip dari gorden jendela mengenai matanya, membuat Chanyeol tesadarkan dari tidur pulasnya, dia menggeliat, kemudian membuka matanya sedikit, pada mulanya bingung dengan kondisi sekelilingnya, lalu ingatannya kembali dan sadar bahwa dia berada di flat Luhan

"Luhan?" Chanyeol memanggil dengan suara serak. Tetapi suasana hening, lelaki itu lalu melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah jam sepuluh pagi, pantas saja, Luhan pasti sudah berangkat kerja.

Chanyeol menggeliat, dan matanya menangkap potongan kue berlapir krim putih di piring dan termos minuman di sebelahnya,. bibirnya tersenyum. Luhan begitu perhatian kepadanya, perempuan itu pasti akan menjadi isteri yang terbaik. Tetapi bibirnya mengerucut ketika melihat potongan kue di piring itu. Itu seperti potongan dari kue tart yang indah. Apakah Luhan membeli kue tart untuk dirinya sendiri semalam? Mungkin dengan harapan dia bisa menipu lilinnya bersama Chanyeol? Ah... perasaan bersalah menyeruak kembali ke benak Chanyeol, menyadari bahwa dia telah membiarkan Luhan menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya sendirian.

Chanyeol membuka termos itu dan aroma kopi yang harum menguar di udara, memenuhi ruangan. Sebuah mug diletakkan terbalik di nampan, Chanyeol meraihnya, dan menuang kopi itu, lalu meneguknya untuk memberikan kesegaran kepada tubuhnya. Dia berpikir untuk segera mandi dan menengok Baekhyun ke rumah sakit, selain untuk mencari cincinnya, Chanyeol ingin dia ada di rumah sakit ketika Baekhyun sadar, apalagi karena dini hari tadi, dia meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa pamit di saat Baekhyun masih tidur pulas. Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun mencari-carinya atau kecewa kepadanya yang akan berimbas kepada kondisi kesehatan. Baekhyun begitu lemah, begitu menderita, dan Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu Baekhyun.

Tepat setelah tegukan ketiganya, sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu flat Luhan, membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

Siapa yang bertamu ke flat Luhan siang-siang? Orang-orang yang mengenal Luhan pasti tahu kalau Luhan sedang bekerja di jam-jam begini.

Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya, lalu melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya.

Ternyata Xiumin yang berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya,

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

Xiumin mengangkat bahunya, "Saya punya kemampuan khusus untuk melacak sang pemegang kekuatan." Lelaki itu menunjukkan buku tebal berisi aturan semesta kepada Chanyeol, 'Mari tuan, kita harus bergegas, anda harus belajar banyak dan mencoba menguasai seluruh kekuatan itu dengan sempurna. Waktu kita menipis, sebab saya sudah mulai merasakan kekuatan kegelapan yang semakin mengancam."

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **cerita ini sampe chap berapa? kira kira 20 lebih ^^**

 **outhor gak minat buat bikin ff sendiri? aduhh kan di awal udah bilang, pernah bikin tapi gak ada yg minat buat baca, sedih u,u kalau sekarang buat ff aku juga kayanya rada gak sempet mikirnya.. tukas kuliah numpuk sekaliii huhuhu**

 **aku chanlu sama hunhan shipper! chansoo juga kaisoo juga krisbaek jugaaaaa huaaaa kalau kamu?**

 **kalau genre ff author suka bgt sama yg angst huhu (melow)**

 **review lagi yaaaa ^^**

 **XOXO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another 5% Part 13**

 **.**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **.**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xiumin membawa Chanyeol ke sebuah lapangan yang luas dan sepi. Entah darimana lelaki tua itu bisa menemukan tempat ini. Xiumin tampak misterius. tetapi entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa bisa mempercayainya. Lelaki ini sepertinya memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk membantunya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke lapangan luas seperti ini?"

"Karena saya akan membantu anda membangkitkan kekuatan anda. Kekuatan otak yang saat ini ada di dalam tubuh anda, yang dilimpahkan oleh tuan Suho kepada anda, belum terbangkitkan sepenuhnya, sifat alaminya memang akan membuat tubuh anda sembuh dan memperbaiki dirinya sendiri dengan cepat..." Dan kemudian, tanpa diduga, dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Xiumin menghujamkan pisau yang entah diambilnya darimana ke dada kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terbelalak, pucat menatap Xiumin, merasakan nyeri yang menghujam ke jantungnya. Dia menunduk dan melihat ke arah pisau yang menancap di dadanya, membuat darah segar langsung merembes ke kemejanya,

"Apa yang kau..." sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, Xiumin mencabut pisau itu dari dada Chanyeol, sebuah gerakan yang cepat dan menyakitkan.

Chanyeol mengerang ketika darahnya menyembur dari jantungnya, keluar dari lubang menganga yang ditinggalkan oleh bekas tusukan pisau itu.

Kenapa Xiumin menusuknya? dan kenapa sekarang lelaki itu hanya berdiam diri saja dan mengamatinya? dan kenapa...Chanyeol tidak merasa sakit?

Chanyeol menunduk, menyentuh dadanya, kemejanya basah dan lengket oleh darah yang bebau anyir, tetapi dadanya tidak sakit. Dengan penasaran Chanyeol membuka kemejanya, memeriksa lukanya... dan dia terpana.

Di balik darah yang membasahi dadanya, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. tidak ada bekas luka setitikpun. Padahal jelas-jelas dia merasakan pisau itu menembus dadanya dan darahnya menyembur keluar...tetapi di balik darah itu, tidak ada apapun di kulit dadanya, tidak ada luka apapun, seakan tubuhnya menyembuhkan diri dengan begitu cepatnya.

Chanyeol masih ternganga sambil menatap ke arah Xiumin, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Xiumin menusuk dadanya tiba-tiba, lelaki tua ini ingin menunjukkan secara langsung betapa kuatnya tubuh Chanyeol sekarang.

"Inilah kekuatan anda tuan Chanyeol, karena itulah anda sembuh dari penyakit anda. Tuan Suho tidak melanggar aturan semesta dengan membuat anda sembuh, karena kesembuhan anda bukan berasal dari kekuatan tuan Suho, kesembuhan anda dikarenakan tubuh anda memperbaiki diri sendiri setelah kemapuan otak anda diaktifkan hingga maksimal 95%. Anda tidak bisa terluka, anda tidak bisa sakit... bahkan anda tidak bisa mati, umur anda akan berhenti di usia tigapuluh tahun.."

Berhenti di usia tiga puluh tahun...? Tunggu dulu ! Jadi bagaimana dengan Luhan? apakah beberapa tahun nanti, Luhan akan menua, sementara dia berhenti di usia tiga puluh tahun?

Xiumin sepertinya tahu apa yang ada di benak Chanyeol, "Itu mungkin bisa disebut takdir sang pemegang kekuatan. Sebagai ganti kekuatan yang sangat besar, sang pemegang kekuatan harus rela menanggung hidup sendiri, tetap muda dan melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya menua, lalu mati satu persatu."

Mara Chanyeol menajam, "Aku tidak mau mengalami itu, Xiumin."

Xiumin membalas tatapan Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak mundur, "Anda harus menanggungnya tuan Chanyeol, karena anda sudah menerima kekuatan itu dari Tuan Suho. Apakah anda tidak pernah berpikir? Kalau saja otak anda tidak diaktifkan hingga 95% oleh Tuan Suho, mungkin anda sudah mati duluan dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang anda cintai?"

Dua pilihan. Chanyeol tertegun. Selalu ada dua pilihan ketika kita mencintai seseorang, dua pilihan yang muncul karena semua manusia pasti mati. Pilihan itu adalah meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan, Seorang kekasih yang mencinta, pasti akan lebih memilih meninggalkan lebih dulu jika menyangkut kematian, sehingga dia tidak akan menanggung kepedihan karena ditinggalkan oleh yang tercinta.

 _Tetapi... meskipun begitu, tidak bisakah Chanyeol menjalani kehidupan normal bersama Luhan? Bersatu dalam pernikahan, lalu menua dan mati bersama?_

"Anda bisa memikirkan tentang hal itu nanti." Sekali lagi, Xiumin tampaknya bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol, "Mari, saya akan ajarkan anda cara membuka kekuatan ini, pertama-tama akan terasa sedikit menyakitkan, tetapi saya akan membimbing anda untuk bisa menguasainya."

.

.

.

Angin itu berhembus kencang dari arah utara, menggoyangkan pepohonan di sekitarnya...

Sehun yang sedang berada di lantai paling atas gedung tinggi itu membuka matanya, tersenyum setelah mendapatkan pengelihatannya.

"Dia sudah membuka kekuatannya." gumam Sehun pada Chen yang berdiri tenang di sebelahnya. "Saatnya akan segera tiba."

"Anda belum bisa menantangnya sekarang Tuan Sehun, apakah anda lupa, Tuan Chanyeol memiliki Luhan sebagai cinta sejatinya, itu berarti kemungkinan dia lebih kuat daripada anda."

Sehun tersenyum dingin, "Kita lihat saja nanti.."

.

.

.

Luhan merasa badannya sedikit meriang, kepalanya pusing dan tenggorokannya sakit untuk menelan. Tetapi tadi dia sudah meminum vitamin c untuk daya tahan tubuhnya. Mungkin ini karena semalam dia terlambat tidur, dan terbangun di pagi buta. Yang diinginkan Luhan adalah segera tidur, dan berharap ketika bangun nanti, kondisinya sudah lebih baik.

Sayangnya, ini masih jam kantor dan Luhan harus bertahan kira-kira empat jam lagi. Sehun saat ini sedang tidak ada di ruangannya, katanya sedang mengurus pekerjaannya di cabangnya yang lain, jadi Luhan bisa sedikit bersantai dan menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergolak karena sakit.

Dia menuju ke dispenser dan menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir, dan menyeduh teh celup ke dalamnya. Kemudian Luhan duduk dan menghela napas panjang.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, dari Chanyeol.

"Sayang?" Chanyeol berseru dari seberang, suaranya tampak ceria, "Maukah kau makan malam denganku nanti malam untuk menggantikan malam kemarin?"

Luhan tersenyum lemah, dikondisinya yang tidak enak ini, mendengarkan suara Chanyeol bagaikan obat untuknya. Tentu saja dia mau.

"Kapan?"

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu di kantor sepulangmu dari kantor, kita langsung berangkat dari sana saja, tunggu aku ya."

Tanpa sadar Luhan mengangguk, meski kemudian dia sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya, "Oke Chanyeol, aku tidak sabar menantinya. Terimakasih sayang."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku akan menebus semuanya, kau akan sangat bahagia nanti."

Setelah itu pembicaraan terputus, dan Luhan memeluk ponselnya sambil tersenyum. Semua kekecewaan, semua kesedihannya semalam seolah pupus begitu saja dengan tebusan makan malam Chanyeol untuknya ini.

Bahkan senyum lebarnya itu tetap ada ketika Sehun memasuki ruangan dan mengangkat alisnya,

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik." sapa Sehun lembut.

Senyum Luhan melebar, tetapi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan, tidak membantah perkataan Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun penasaran. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Diam-diam dia berusaha menggunakan kekuatannya kepada Luhan, mencoba membaca pikirannya. Tetapi yang muncul dalam pengelihatannya hanya gelap dan kosong.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

 _Kenapa kekuatannya tidak mempan kepada Luhan? Apakah benar itu disebabkan oleh karena Luhan adalah cinta sejati musuhnya? Cinta sejati Chanyeol?_

"Pasti kau punya rencana bagus malam ini, kencan dengan calon suaminu?" Sehun menebak pada akhirnya, menyerah karena dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

Pipi Luhan yang merona sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Dia akan menjemput saya nanti sepulang kerja, kami berencana menebus malam yang gagal kemarin."

Ekspresi Sehun tidak terbaca, "Bagus untukmu." gumamnya sambil lalu, dan kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Luhan kembali ke mejanya.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang aku bisa membaca pikiran orang, bahkan jika aku melakukannya dari jarak jauh, aku tinggal membayangkan orang tersebut dan tahu." Chanyeol menutup ponselnya, menatap Xiumin sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya pada Luhan?" Chanyeol tadi iseng mempraktekkan kekuatannya kepada Luhan, dan ternyata dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, dia ternyata tidak bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

Mereka masih ada di tengah lapangan itu, dan kemeja Chanyeol yang penuh darah sudah disingkirkan, Xiumin sepertinya sudah merencanakan semuanya karena dia sudah membawakan kemeja pengganti yang masih baru, yang sekarang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol.

Xiumin telah membuka kekuatannya. Dunia sekarang tidak sama lagi bagi Chanyeol, dia bisa mendengar suara-suara dari jarak yang begitu jauh, bahkan bisa mengetahui suara-suara tergelap dari benak seseorang. Tangannya bisa mengeluarkan api dan es, menggerakkan benda-benda, berpindah secepat kilat, dia bisa melakukan segala yang dia mau. Luar biasa pengaktifan 95% kekuatan otak ini benar-benar membuatnya nya sangat kuat dan nyaris bisa melakukan segalanya.

Xiumin mengatakan bahwa ada aturan semesta yang harus disepakati, bahwa sang pemegang kekuatan harus dibatasi, karena kalau tidak mereka akan berbuat semena-mena. Kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang besar biasanya membuat manusia lupa diri. Bagi sang pemegang kekuatan, hal itu sudah diantisipasi dengan adanya buku aturan semesta, yang memuat kutukan-kutukan mengerikan bagi yang melanggar aturan, dan tugas sang pendampinglah, seperti Xiumin untuk menjaga tuannya agar selalu ada di jalan yang benar.

Xiumin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah datar mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol,

"Memang. Saya pernah mendampingi para pemegang kekuatan yang lain selama beberapa periode yang lalu." Ya. Xiumin adalah manusia abadi, mungkin bisa dikatakan dia bukanlah manusia, dia hanyalah mahluk Tuhan yang ditakdirkan untuk mendampingi sang pembawa kekuatan, sama seperti saudara kembarnya. "Sayangnya, dari mereka semua, hanya sedikit yang beruntung bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya." Xiumin berdehem, " Setahu saya, sang pemegang kekuatan tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya kepada cinta sejatinya. Sang cinta sejati adalah satu-satunya manusia yang kebal atas kekuatan anda, di alam semesta ini."

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan mengitari lorong rumah sakit, dia hendak menengok Baekhyun dan mencari cincinnya yang hilang, pelajarannya dengan Xiumin tadi sedikit mengubah rencananya. Untunglah setelah latihan yang melelahkan untuk mengendalikan kemampuannya mendengar dan mengatur seluruh inderanya yang menjadi amat sangat tajam, Xiumin mengatakan bahwa latihan mereka cukup untuk hari ini dan akan dilanjutkan besok.

Hari itu Chanyeol mencoba kemampuannya berpindah tempat secepat kilat, dia memejamkan mata, memusatkan pikirannya pada tempat yang ingin ditujunya. Dan... hanya dalam beberapa detik, dia muncul kembali, seperti sihir, di bekas kamarnya di rumah sakit yang masih kosong.

Setelah melihat sekeliling, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa tidak bijaksana dia memilih tempat ini sebagai tujuannya, untung saja kamar ini masih kosong, bayangkan kalau sudah ada pasien di sini, dia pasti akan terkejut setengah mati melihat Chanyeol yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Besok-besok dia harus muncul di tempat yang benar-benar sepi untuk menghindari adanya saksi mata.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, berusaha bersikap biasa, lalu dengan hat-hati melangkah keluar dari bekas kamarnya itu, untunglah suasana sepi sehingga dia tidak perlu memberi penjelasan kepada orang lain kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar itu.

Ya. Chanyeol hendak menengok Baekhyun dulu, memastikan kondisi perempuan itu baik-baik saja. Tadi pagi, dia meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa pamit karena tidak tahan memikirkan Luhan, dan sekarang dia merasa tidak enak. Chanyeol sudah berjanji kepada Baekhyun, dan dia mengingkarinya.

Selain itu ada cincin yang perlu dia tanyakan kepada Baekhyun, karena dia yakin cincin itu jatuh di kamar Baekhyun. Setelah semua urusan beres, Chanyeol akan menjemput Luhan, mengajaknya makan malam mewah untuk meneebus kesalahannya kemarin, dan kemudian menutup malam mereka dengan lamaran romantis.

Bibir Chanyeol masih tersenyum ketika memasuki kamar Baekhyun, tetapi dahinya langsung berkerut melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan wajah muram, dengan tatapan mata menerawang dan wajah pucat pasi,

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh pelan, tetapi ekspresinya sedikit sedih ketika melihat Chanyeol. perempuan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tampak lesu.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah ranjang, menatap Baekhyun dengan menyesal. "Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu tadi pagi tanpa pamit, tidurmu pulas sekali, jadi aku memutuskan pergi."

Mata Baekhyun tampak berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa kau pergi Chanyeol? Kau bilang kau tak akan pergi? aku terbangun sendirian dan mencarimu." air mata bergulir dari pipi Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol sangat menyesal, disentuhnya jemari Baekhyun dan digenggamnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku... tetapi aku harus menemui Luhan tadi pagi..."

"Luhan?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya." Chanyeol tersenyum menyesal, "Kemarin itu sebenarnya adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan, dan aku membatalkannya karena menungguimu di rumah sakit. Jadi tadi pagi aku ke sana untuk meminta maaf kepadanya."

"Oh...Astaga..." jemari kurus Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kaget, wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut, tatapannya benar-benar menyesal, "Ya Ampun, Chanyeol... maafkan aku.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu... astaga.. astaga.. maafkan aku, aku telah merusak ulang tahun Luhan." air mata mulai menetes di pipinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Luhan tidak apa-apa kok, dia mengerti, dia wanita yang baik dan dia berharap kondisimu semakin baik... lagipula aku akan menebusnya malam ini."

"Malam ini?" mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Ya... aku akan melamar Luhan sebagai kejutan." Senyum Chanyeol tampak bercahaya, "Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang melamar, aku sepertinya kehilangan cincinku di sini, apakah kau tahu?"

"Cincin?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Cincin, dalam kotak kecil berwarna hitam sepertinya aku menjatuhkannya di sini."

"Tidak ada cincin." Sekelebat ingatan muncul di benak Baekhyun, tentang Sehun yang menunduk mengambil sesuatu yang misterius di kamarnya. Apakah cincin itu yang diambil oleh Sehun, "Maafkan aku Chanyeol, tetapi aku seharian di sini dan tidak turun dari ranjang, tetapi setahuku kalaupun ada cincin jatuh di sini, pasti perawat menemukannya."

"Ah. Ya, benar juga ya." Chanyeol menggosok rambutnya dengan kecewa. Jadi besar kemungkinan cincin itu hilang, atau mungkin ditemukan orang, dan tidak dikembalikan... kalau begitu Chanyeol harus ke toko perhiasan dulu untuk mencari cincin pengganti sebelum melamar Luhan nanti malam. "Kalau begitu aku harus mencari cincin untuk melamar Luhan nanti malam, tidak apa-apa kan aku meninggalkanmu dulu Baekhyun? Aku janji aku akan menengokmu lagi bersama Luhan besok."

Baekhyun tersenyum meskipun senyumnya tampak lemah, "Tidak apa-apa... pergilah Chanyeol,semangat ya, semoga sukses... cepat sana pergi." Dengan lembut Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya tanda pengusiran karena Chanyeol masih tampak ragu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, membayangkan betapa indahnya malamnya nanti bersama Luhan. Dengan impulsif, didorong oleh rasa bahagianya, dia membungkuk dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Seketika itu juga, Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk parah.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan terkejut, ketika Baekhyun terbatuk makin parah, dan memuntahkan darah segar yang begitu banyak dari mulutnya, membasahi kemeja Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, dan kondisi badannya makin menurun, dia memegang dahinya sendiri dan terasa panas, tenggorokannya juga terasa semakin sakit.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk di tempat duduk bagian depan di lobby kantor. Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, karyawan terakhir tampak meninggalkan kantor, membuat suasana cukup sunyi, hanya ditemani oleh seorang satpam yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Satpam itu menyapa, mungkin karena melihat bahwa Luhan sudah duduk menunggu sejak jam lima sore tadi dan tidak beranjak dari sana meski semua karyawan sudah pulang.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum malu, "Ya... saya menunggu jemputan."

"Hujan di luar sangat deras, mungkin yang menjemput terjebak macet." gumam si satpam sambil menatap keluar.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menatap cemas ke arah hujan yang cukup deras, satpam itupun kembali lagi ke mejanya di dekat pintu, meninggalkan Luhan termenung sendirian.

Dengan bingung Luhan memencet kembali nomor Chanyeol, hal yang sudah dilakukannya berkali-kali selama dua jam terakhir ini... tetapi tetap sama, nomor itu tidak aktif...

Kemanakah Chanyeol? Kenapa dia tak muncul juga? Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa pusingnya semakin menyakitkan.

Hujan makin turun deras di luar, begitupun dengan hujan di hati Luhan.

.

.

.

"Anda tidak bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang." Chen bergumam ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya basah dan masih memakai jubah mandinya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa? bukankah aku harus memberikan darahku untuk Baekhyun? aku sengaja menghukumnya tadi dengan memberikan setengah dari yang seharusnya, malam ini dia pasti sudah cukup merasakan kesakitan dan kemudian sadar untuk tidak ikut campur lagi dengan urusanku."

"Baekhyun mengalami serangan, dan si pemegang kekuatan terang ada bersamanya." Jawab Chen datar.

Ekspresi Sehun mengeras seketika, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, memastikan kata-kata Chen. Dan setelah dia melihat visualisasi di rumah sakit, Sehun langsung memberikan isntruksi kepada Chen,

"Siapkan pakaianku, aku akan kembali ke kantor."

Rahang Sehun mengeras.

 _Sekali lagi, dengan bodohnya, Chanyeol membiarkan Luhan menunggunya sampai lama._

.

.

.

- **TBC-**

 **hello!**

 **happy weekend!**

 **besok aku gak bisa update karna ada acara hehe**

 **hari senin bakal update 2 chap kalau mood bagus**

 **makanya review yang banyak yaaaaa ^^**

 **XOXO!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another 5% Part 14**

 **.**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **.**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kecemasan Luhan sampai pada puncaknya ketika ponselnya akhirnya berbunyi.

 _Chanyeol._

"Luhan sayangku? Maafkan aku! Kau ada di mana? Kumohon katakan kau sudah ada di rumah."

 _Tidakkah Chanyeol ingat bahwa dia menyuruh Luhan menunggu? Bahwa dia berjanji akan menjemput Luhan sepulang kantor dan itu sudah dua jam yang lalu?_

"Chanyeol aku..."

Luhan hendak berkata-kata ketika Rollan menyela,

"Maafkan aku tadi aku tidak bisa datang, aku menengok Baekhyun sebelum berencana menjemputmu... Tetapi kemudian Baekhyun mengalami serangan, dia muntah darah Luhan, kondisinya kritis, sejak tadi aku berusaha menghubungimu tapi ponselku kehilangan sinyal, mungkin karena hujan deras... Maafkan aku Luhan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun, tidak di kondisinya sekarang... Kau tahu aku pernah mengalami serangan seperti ini, aku tahu rasanya Luhan... Baekhyun... dia butuh seseorang..." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, "Maafkan aku Luhan, kau sudah di rumah bukan? Jangan katakan kau sedang menungguku."

Kepala Luhan terasa sakit ketika mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol, semburan rasa kecewa langsung menyakiti hatinya, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Tetapi dia berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar ceria. Dia kemudian berbohong,

"Aku sudah di rumah, Chanyeol."

"Syukurlah." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lega, "Hujan di luar sangat deras dan angin begitu kencang. Aku mencemaskanmu setengah mati, syukurlah kau sudah di rumah. Luhan."

Luhan memandang ke pintu kaca di luar lobby kantornya, hujan turun dengan deras di luar sehingga menutupi malam,angin dan petir bertiup kencang, membuat pohon-pohon bergetar. Jemari Luhan yang memegang ponsel bergetar menahan perasaan.

"Kau tenang saja Chanyeol. Semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja ya. Aku sedang menyeduh teh hangat di sini."

"Maafkan aku Luhan maafkan aku.. Sungguh ini bukan rencanaku, aku.."

"Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa, sungguh, aku mengerti."

Setelah itu Luhan hanya bergumam menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu mengatakan mencintainya dan menutup pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Luhan masih duduk di sana beberapa menit setelah percakapan itu berlalu. Air mata berlinang mengaliri pipinya, dan kepalanya terasa berdentam-dentam.

Sehun sampai di kantor hanya sepersekian detik setelah dia berpakaian. Dia muncul diruangan kantornya, dan bergegas turun melalui lift, bersikap sebiasa mungkin karena dia tahu ada satpam berjaga di depan, dan mungkin juga Luhan di sana yang pasti kaget meihatnya muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam, padahal Sehun sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Begitu Sehun keluar dari lift, satpam yang berada di pintu langsung berdiri karena kaget. Dia mengira semua orang sudah pulang.

Sementara Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat kepada satpam itu, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

 _Dimana Luhan?_

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, merasa marah karena kekuatannya tidak mempan terhadap Luhan, hal itu menyebabkannya tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Luhan.

"Saya pikir anda sudah pulang, sir." Satpam itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan hormat.

Sehun menatap satpam itu dengan tatapan mata tajam. _Apakah Chanyeol sudah menjemput Luhan pada akhirnya?_ Tidak. Pengelihatannya jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol masih ada di rumah sakit. Dan tidak ada Luhan di sana.

 _Jadi dimanakah Luhan? Apakah dia pulang?_

Sehun sedikit banyak tahu sifat Luhan, perempuan itu begitu percaya pada kekasihnya dan pasti akan menunggu selama dia bisa.

 _Perempuan bodoh!_ Dan astaga kenapa Sehun harus repot-repot mengurusi Luhan?

Sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, Sehun bertanya kepada satpam itu,

"Kau melihat asistenku. Luhan? Dia menunggu seseorang di sini dalam waktu lama."

Satpam itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Iya Sir. Nona Luhan yang anda maksud menunggu di sini sampai lebih dari dua jam. Lalu dia menerima telepon dan pergi. Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Pergi?" Luhan menerima telepon dari siapa? Apakah dari Chanyeol? Sehun melirik ke luar. Malam ini sama seperti kemarin, hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai angin yang kencang. "Dia naik kendaraan? Ada yang menjemputnya?"

"Tidak Sir. Nona Luhan menembus hujan, berjalan kaki, saya sudah mencegahnya dan memintanya menunggu hujan reda. Tetapi nona Luhan bilang dia harus segera pulang. Dia memakai payung berwarna hijau."

Ekspresi Sehun mengeras. Berjalan menembus badai seperti ini adalah keputusan bodoh! Apakah Luhan sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya?

Sambil mendecakkan lidahnya, Sehun mengangguk ke arah satpam itu.

"Oke, aku akan menyusulnya."

Satpam itu mengernyit ketika melihat Sehun hendak melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Luhan, hanya saja Sehun tidak memakai payung.

"Anda ingin menembus hujan badai ini? Anda tidak memakai payung?" Satpam itu mempertanyakan apa yang ada di benaknya.

Sehun menoleh, tersenyum misterius kepada Satpam itu,

"Aku tidak butuh payung." Dan kemudian Sehun melangkah menembus hujan badai itu, menembus kegelapan.

.

.

.

Setetes air mengenai Jasnya, membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Minggir hujan." Gumamnya gusar, membuat tetesan air itu menguap begitu saja dari jasnya. Lelaki itu berjalan menembus hujan tanpa basah, seolah-olah air menghindari mengenai tubuhnya.

Sehun mencoba mencari jejak Luhan, tetapi masih kesulitan menemukannya.

 _Dimana kau Luhan?_

Jemari Sehun menyentuh pepohonan di trotoar itu, dia menggertakkan giginya setelah membaca memori dari benda itu, tidak. Luhan tidak pernah lewat sini. Dengan sigap Sehun membalikkan badan, bergegas menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Dia terus menyentuh benda-benda yang ada, membaca memori benda itu untuk mengetahui apakah Luhan pernah melewatinya atau tidak.

Sial! Sambil berjalan, Sehun mengumpat-umpat dalam hati. Sehun benar-benar gusar sekarang. Seandainya saja kekuatannya bisa dipakai kepada Luhan, pasti dia akan dengan mudah menemukan perempuan itu. Tetapi sekarang dia hanya bisa mengandalkan memori dari benda-benda, sayangnya hujan badai sedikit mengaburkan memori benda-benda itu.

Sehun menyentuh tembok sebuah pagar yang ada di tepi trotoar, memejamkan mata dan menemukan pengelihatan itu.

 _Perempuan berpayung hijau. Badannya sedikit membungkuk, menahankan angin kencang dan hujan deras yang menerpanya..._

Luhan baru saja lewat sini. Ingatan dari pagar itu masih jelas.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya, menembus jalanan yang sepi dan badai hujan yang begitu kencang tanpa kesulitan. Bahkan angin dan hujanpun tak mau melawannya, mereka melewatinya begitu saja membuatnya tetap kering.

Lalu Sehun tertegun ketika melihat tubuh itu, tubuh yang terbaring tak bergerak di trotoar seratus meter di depannya. Sebuah payung hijau berputar-putar jauh di jalanan beraspal, dipermainkan oleh angin. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung berjongkok, mengangkat tubuh itu, tubuh Luhan yang lunglai ke pangkuannya.

Luhan basah kuyup, tetapi tubuhnya panas membara seperti terbakar, _perempuan ini demam tinggi!_

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya dan seketika hujan menghindari tubuh Luhan. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun berdiri dan mengangkat Luhan ke dalam gendongannya, lalu tubuh mereka berdua tertelan oleh bayangan kegelapan dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Dalam sekejap mereka berada di dalam flat Luhan yang hangat dan nyaman. Sehun menunduk, menatap Luhan yang demam dan masih pingsan di dalam gendongannya.

Perempuan ini basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Entah berapa lama Luhan sudah berbaring pingsan di trotoar tadi sebelum Sehun menemukannya.

 _Dasar perempuan bodoh_! Menembus hujan seperti itu dalam kondisi sakit...

Kenapa Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan sakit? Perempuan ini pasti sudah demam sejak siang, tetapi rupanya dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Padahal, Sehun memiliki kemampuan mengukur suhu badan seseorang, membaca detak jantungnya, aliran napasnya, bahkan aliran darah yang mengalir di pembuluh darah manusia kalau dia mau, tetapi di Luhan semua kekuatannya itu tidak ada gunanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan, dan kemudian membuatnya setengah berdiri, membuat tubuh Luhan yang basah kuyup bersandar pada tubuhnya, air masih menetes-netes dari sana membasahi sebagian besar jas Sehun. Luhan harus berganti pakaian yang kering dan hangat...

 _Lalu pelan-pelan Sehun melolosi kemeja Luhan dan membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruangan iccu dan menunggu. Dokter Kris dan teamnya sedang menangani Baekhyun sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, berusaha menstabilkan kondisinya yang kritis. Ini kondisi Baekhyun yang paling parah, sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah muntah darah sampai sebanyak ini. Biasanya pendarahan yang dialaminya hanyalah mimisan.

Tak berapa lama dokter Kris keluar dari ruangan itu, tampak lelah, Chanyeol langsung menyambutnya,

"Bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun, dokter?"

Dokter Kris menghela napas panjang, "Kondisinya sudah stabil. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat, tetapi keadannya menurun drastis, seolah-olah kemampuan tubuhnya memperlambat sel kanker itu menghilang begitu saja."

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" Suara Chanyeol bergetar karena cemas, apalagi ketika melihat mata dokter Kris yang tampak suram.

"Kita lihat saja Chanyeol. Meskipun tidak ekstrim dan langsung sembuh seperti dirimu, Baekhyun merupakan keajaiban tersendiri dalam dunia medis, setahuku dalam kondisinya dulu, dia diramalkan meninggal ketika masih kecil, tetapi ternyata sel-sel kankernya berkembang sangat lambat seolah tubuhnya punya kemampuan memperlambatnya, hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, dan saat ini, mari kita berharap keajaiban itu masih ada."

.

.

.

Sehun selesai mengancingkan kancing piyama Luhan yang terbaring di atas ranjang, masih tidak sadarkan diri. Napas perempuan itu terengah dan berkali-kali mengerang, mungkin karena demamnya yang tinggi.

Sehun mengernyit, kalau dia menghadapi orang lain, dengan mudah dia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ringan ini. Tetapi sekarang kekuatannya tidak mempan. Dengan gusar Sehun menyelimuti Luhan dengan selimut yang tebal, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati perempuan itu.

Luhan terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Mungkin bermimpi buruk, atau mungkin juga demam ini membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Sehun menyentuhkan telapak tangannya yang sejuk ke dahi Luhan yang panas membara, mencoba membuat Luhan tenang.

Sepertinya sentuhannya menenangkan Luhan, perempuan itu berhenti mengerang. Tetapi kemudian setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Chanyeol..." Luhan berbisik lemah, memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, jemarinya yang masih ada di dahi Luhan turun, dan mengusap air mata Luhan yang menetes melalui sudut matanya dengan hati-hati.

Kemudian Sehun menunduk, mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut, dan kemudian berbisik menanenangkan,

"Aku ada di sini, sayang. Jangan menangis lagi." suara Sehun serak, penuh janji...

.

.

.

Rasanya panas, tubuhnya seperti terbakar, dan seluruh sendinya terasa nyeri. Luhan terus menerus mengerang dibalik kesadarannya yang semakin hilang, panas ini tak tertahankan hingga membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Lalu terasa sebuah telapak tangan yang sejuk menyentuh dahinya, membuatnya merasa nyaman, meredakan kesakitannya.

Di balik bawah sadarnya, Luhan langsung teringat akan Chanyeol... dan kemudian kekecewaan itu menyeruak di benaknya, membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

"Chanyeol...?" Luhan memanggil nama kekasihnya, menyuarakan kepedihannya.

Lalu jemari yang menyentuh dahinya itu mengusap air matanya, sentuhannya begitu lembut, seakan ingin menyerap semua kepedihan Luhan,

Bibir yang tak kalah lembut mengecup bibirnya dan menenangkan, "Aku ada di sini sayang, jangan menangis lagi..."

Bisikan itu terasa nyaman, seolah-olah dia dijaga dan tak akan dibiarkan kesakitan. Hati Luhan langsung dipenuhi oleh rasa hangat,

 _Tetapi kemudian dalam sekejap, sentuhan itu menghilang, tak terasa lagi._

Dengan putus asa Luhan memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol, dan tidak menemukan jawaban, kemudian sekuat tenaga Luhan mencoba menguakkan kesadarannya, memanggil nama Chanyeol sekali lagi dan membuka matanya...

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan sadarkan diri hingga esok pagi, Chanyeol langsung melangkah tergesa menuju area toilet pria. Dia memastikan dulu bahwa tidak ada orang di area itu. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan diri pada pintu flat Luhan.

Dia harus menemui Luhan, astaga, dua kali dia membuat Luhan kecewa, Chanyeol tahu bahwa di balik senyuman dan kelembutan Luhan, perempuan itu menyembunyikan luka. Dan bahkan Chanyeol tidak sempat membeli cincin untuk menggantikan cincin lamarannya yang hilang. Ya ampun, Chanyeol pantas dicaci maki habis-habisan kalau begini.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, Chanyeol sudah berada di depan pintu flat Luhan, lorong pintu itu sepi karena sudah larut malam. Pelan-pelan, Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci cadangan flat Luhan yang dimilikinya. Pada keadaan normal, dia akan mengetuk pintu meskipun memiliki kunci cadangan flat Luhan, tapi sekarang dia tidak mau membangunkan Luhan yang pasti sudah tertidur pulas.

Dia bisa menunggu di sofa ruang tamu sampai Luhan terbangun esok pagi...

Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu flat itu, dan masuk, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Flat itu sepi, dan ruang tamunya gelap. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya temaram kekuningan dari kamar Luhan, berarti Luhan memang sudah tidur. Dengan pelan, Chanyeol melangkah ke arah kamar Luhan, hati-hati agar tidak bersuara dan membangunkan Luhan, kemudian membuka pintu itu sedikit.

Luhan sedang tertidur pulas, tubuhnya tertutup selimut.

"Chanyeol...?" Luhan menggumam dalam tidurnya, mata perempuan itu masih terpejam, mungkin sedang memimpikannya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol memberanikan diri melangkah memasuki kamar itu, lalu berdiri dengan ragu di sebelah ranjang Luhan

Mata Luhan terbuka dan menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya, dia memfokuskan pandangan matanya lagi, tak Chanyeol benar-benar ada di depannya, di kamar ini!

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol langsung duduk, dan menggenggam jemari tangan Luhan, "Aku di sini sayang." dia mengerutkan dahinya dan menyentuh dahi Luhan, "Astaga kau demam tinggi."

Tetapi Luhan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sakitnya. Semua kekecewaannya hilang begitu saja. Ternyata semua itu bukan mimpi, bukan halusinasi, sentuhan telapak tangan yang sejuk di dahinya... kecupan lembut di bibirnya...ucapan penuh janji bahwa sang kekasih selalu di sini untuknya...

 _Semua itu nyata. Ternyata Chanyeol ternyata benar-benar ada di sini, di kamar ini. Kekasihnya itu menjaganya! Hanya itu yang terpenting untuk Luhan._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-TBC-_**

 **hello~ ternyata aku ada waktu buat bikin dan share ini!**

 **tapi maaf ya, ini pendek banget**

 **review lagi yaaa ^^**

 **XOXO!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another 5% Part 15**

 **.**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **.**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Luhan dengan lembut, ekspresinya tampak cemas,

"Kau demam tinggi sayang, ya ampun." Jemarinya membelai-belai dahi Luhan seolah mencoba menyerap demamnya. "Tidurlah... semoga besok demamnya sudah turun."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh cinta, ada senyum terkembang di bibirnya meskipun kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit,

"Kau datang untukku, kau tidak melupakanku..." gumam Luhan lemah.

Bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman sayang,

"Bicara apa kau Luhan, tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu, aku di sini untukmu, Oke? Sekarang tidurlah."

Luhan menurut. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia. Kalimat Chanyeol itu sama seperti janji menyenangkan yang dibisikkan di bawah kesadarannya tadi...

 _Aku ada di sini untukmu sayang... jangan menangis..._

Kalimat itu terus menggema di benak Luhan, membuat tidurnya terasa nyaman.

.

.

.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, dia masih ada di situ. Berdiri di lorong depan pintu flat Luhan dalam keheningan.

Bibrinya tersenyum sinis mendengarkan kelembutan Chanyeol untuk Luhan. Tadi dia langsung menghilang begitu mendengar Chanyeol datang. Tetapi entah kenapa Sehun bukannya pulang, malahan masih menunggu di lorong flat Luhan seperti orang bodoh.

Dia hanya mencibir ketika pandangannya bisa menembus sampai ke kamar Luhan.

Perempuan itu mungkin sekarang sudah tenang karena bisa bersama cinta sejatinya... sambil menggertakkan giginya, Sehun memejamkan mata, dan dalam sekejap bayangannya sudah ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, aroma sup yang harum dan menggugah selera membuat Luhan membuka matanya, demamnya sudah agak turun meskipun kepalanya masih sedikit pening. Luhan menyingkapkan selimut yang menutup rapat tubuhnya dan mencoba duduk, dia mengernyitkan kepalanya akibat dentuman rasa nyeri yang langsung menyerangnya,

"Kau belum boleh bangun dulu." Chanyeol masuk, membawa nampan besar di tangannya berisi sup yang mengepul panas dan segelas besar jus jeruk, "Berbaringlah lagi." Gumamnya tegas.

Luhan tersenyum menatap kekasihnya itu, dia menurut dan berbaring lagi, mengganjal bantal di punggungnya hingga dia setengah terduduk,

Sementara itu, Chanyeol meletakkan baki itu di meja dan duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya dengan lembut di dahi Luhan,

"Demamnya sudah sedikit turun." Lelaki itu lalu meraih mangkuk sup dari atas baki,"Mau makan?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, lidahnya terasa pahit, tetapi entah kenapa aroma sup yang sangat harum itu menggugah seleranya,

"Kau memasaknya sendiri?"

Pipi Chanyeol memerah, "Aku tidak bisa masak, ini aku beli dari rumah makan di seberang."

Mau tak mau Luhan tertawa melihat pipi Chanyeol yang memerah, dia tersenyum, menatap kekasihnya dengan sayang,

"Terimakasih Chanyeol, sudah mau merawatku."

"Tentu saja sayang." Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya, "Karena aku mencintaimu." Dikecupnya jari Luhan dan kemudian dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ayo makan supmu, setelah itu minum obat turun panas."

Luhan meenganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika teringat sesuatu,

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam enam pagi, kenapa?"

Luhan tampak cemas, "Aku... aku harus ke kantor."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju, "Luhan, kau demam, kau butuh istirahat, perusahaan pasti mengerti kalau kau sedang sakit dan tidak bisa bekerja, nanti siang kita ke dokter dan meminta surat dokter untukmu, oke?"

Luhan merenung, "Tapi aku harus menelepon bosku untuk meminta izin..."

"Teleponlah. Nanti, habis makan sup ya, sekarang makanlah dulu."

.

.

.

Ponsel Sehun berkedip-kedip, dan nama Luhan tertera di sana.

"Luhan?" Sehun langsung menyebut nama Luhan dengan suara tenang.

"Sir? Mohon izin... saya .. saya eh sakit jadi tidak bisa masuk hari ini."

"Apakah demammu sudah turun?" Sehun langsung bertanya, suaranya terdengar tanpa emosi, dia bisa membayangkan Luhan yang mengerutkan keningnya di seberang sana, tetapi kemudian Luhan menjawab juga.

"Sudah mendingan, Sir. Terimakasih."

"Bagus." Sehun menyahut, "Istirahatlah selama yang kau mau, kau mendapatkan izinku." Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun menutup percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol yang sedang membereskan piring dan gelas kosong di baki menoleh dan bertanya ketika melihat Luhan memeluk ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Luhan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, meski kebingungan tertera di wajahnya,

"Tidak... itu bosku... dia dia tadi bertanya apakah demamku sudah mendingan, padahal aku belum mengatakan kalau aku sakit demam..."

Jemari Chanyeol mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut, "Mungkin kau sudah kelihatan demam waktu kau berkantor kemarin dan dia melihatnya."

"Mungkin juga ya." Luhan masih tetap mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tetapi sepertinya kemarin siang Sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada kondisi Luhan? Setahunya Luhan berhasil menyembunyikan kalau dia demam dengan topeng ceria dan senyumannya. Tadi... Sehun tampaknya sangat yakin dengan kata-katanya.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, berusaha melupakan kebingungannya. Dia mungkin terlalu sering menganalisa hal yang tidak perlu dan malahan membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Mungkin memang alasannya sesederhana itu seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol tadi.

Luhan tersenyum menatap ke arah Chanyeol, benar-benar tidak disangkanya lelaki ini kemarin ada dan menolongnya, padahal Luhan kemarin berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengurus Baekhyun dan melupakannya. Karena itulah dia pergi dengan berurai air mata, tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sakit, dan malah menantang hujan. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah ketika dia merasa pening dan pandangannya berputar, lalu dia merasa takut karena tahu bahwa dia akan pingsan...Untunglah ada Chanyeol yang menolongnya, kalau tidak entah bagaimana nasibnya.

Luhan kemudian bergumam,

"Terimakasih ya kau semalam menolongku.. kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah terbaring sendirian di tengah hujan tanpa ada yang membantu..."

"Terbaring sendirian di tengah hujan?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tersenyum, "Ada-ada saja kau Luhan, tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sampai terbaring sendirian di tengah hujan. Sudahlah, tidurlah ya, dan minum obatmu." Chanyeol melirik gelas air putih dan obat yang sudah disiapkannya di meja samping ranjang, lalu mengecup dahi Luhan dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba rasa cemas melanda diri Luhan, dia meraih jemari Chanyeol,

"Kau akan pergi kemana?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku akan mencuci piring dan gelas kotor ini, dan aku akan kembali kemari, oke?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, menurut untuk meminum obatnya, setelah itu dia menarik selimutnya hingga ke dada dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun, dokter?" Chanyeol bergumam pelan melalui ponselnya, membanting tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tamu Luhan.

"Dia belum sadarkan diri, kondisinya benar-benar menurun." Suara dokter Kris di seberang tampak cemas, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol cemas juga,

"Belum sadarkan diri?" Chanyeol teringat bahwa dia harus mengantar Luhan ke rumah sakit nanti, mungkin bisa sekalian sambil menjenguk Baekhyun bersama Luhan, "Saya akan ke sana untuk menengoknya nanti, dokter."

Setelah menutup pembicaraan, Chanyeol termenung, menatap layar ponsel di tangannya.

Kondisi Baekhyun makin menurun... Chanyeol teringat kata-kata dokter Kris kemarin bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai kemampuan aneh di tubuhnya untuk memperlambat penyebaran sel-sel kanker di tubuhnya... dan sekarang kemampuan itu menghilang, membuat kondisi Baekhyun makin kritis.

Baekhyun bisa makin parah... apakah ada yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun?

Dia memejamkan matanya, seperti yang diajarkan oleh Xiumin kepadanya, bahwa dia bisa memanggil Xiumin kapan saja dan Xiumin punya kemampuan mendengarnya dan datang dengan segera.

Seketika itu juga ada ketukan di pintu, dan ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu, Xiumin sudah berdiri di sana.

.

.

.

"Tuan tidak memberikan darah tuan kepada nona Baekhyun? Saya baru saja melihat kondisinya di rumah sakit, kondisinya menurun dan semakin parah, tuan. Ketika tidak ada darah anda untuk memperlambat sel-sel kankernya, sel kankernya menyebar dengan pesat, membuat kondisinya makin lama makin parah, saya takut nona Baekhyun tidak akan terselamatkan lagi."

Sehun melirik ke arah Chen, dan mengerutkan keningnya,

"Berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan tanpa darahku?"

"Kalau anda tidak segera menolongnya, dia mungkin akan berakhir hanya dalam beberapa hari lagi... dan kalau dia tidak segera mendapatkan darah anda malam ini, kondisinya tidak akan bisa mundur lagi, dia akan lebih sakit karena sel kanker sudah menyebar pesat. Darah anda akan memperlambat lagi sel kankernya, tetapi kondisinya menjadi lebih parah."

Sehun memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Aku berencana untuk menghukumnya, dia terlalu banyak ikut campur, terlalu sering menggangguku, mungkin aku akan membiarkan kondisinya lebih parah dulu, baru aku akan memberikan darahku."

Mata Chen menatap Sehun, takut-takut untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya,

"Apakah anda akan melupakan janji anda kepada mama anda? Beliau meminta anda untuk menjaga nona Baekhyun, bukan?'

Sehun hanya diam.

.

.

.

 _Haruskah dia menyelamatkan Baekhyun?_

"Tidak, anda tidak bisa melakukannya." Xiumin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, setelah Chanyeol selesai mengutarakan permasalahannya dan keinginannya untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Xiumin? Bukankah aku mempunyai kekuatan penyembuh? Bukankah aku bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apapun?"

Mata Xiumin bersinar tajam, "Apakah anda tidak ingat ketika saya menyinggung tentang buku aturan semesta dan larangan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang sudah tertulis pada takdir kematian?"

"Aku juga sudah hampir mati saat itu." Chanyeol tetap bergumam keras kepala, "Tetapi Suho menyembuhkanku dan menyelamatkanku dari kematian."

Xiumin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Tidak tuan Chanyeol, tuan Suho tidak menyembuhkan anda, dia memberikan kekuatannya kepada anda, kekuatan yang membangkitkan kemampuan otak anda hingga mencapai 95% kapasitasnya. Otak anda yang berkembang hampir sempurna, membuat tubuh anda menyembuhkan diri sendiri dari penyakitnya. Jadi tuan Suho sama sekali tidak melanggar aturan semesta." Xiumin menghela napas panjang, "Berbeda ketika anda berusaha menyembuhkan perempuan sakit yang anda ceritakan itu, anda melanggar takdir semesta karena penyakit perempuan itu sudah terikat pada takdir kematian, penyakit yang seharusnya tidak tersembuhkan."

"Tapi dia begitu kesakitan, dan menderita, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongnya? Meringankan penderitaannya? Aku merasa bodoh dan curang, mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini tetapi tidak bisa menolong perempuan yang aku mau."

Xiumin menghela napas panjang, "Aturan semesta harus dipegang teguh, kadang memang harus melawan hati nurani anda. Apakah anda tahu, betapa tuan Suho harus menekan dorongan nuraninya sendiri ketika harus menolak permohonan orang-orang yang menginginkan dia menyelamatkan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi?" Benak Xiumin langsung mengingat kenangan itu, kenangan masa lampau, penyulut semua masalah ini, ketika Suho yang kala itu masih menjadi tuannya, menolak permohonan Sehun kecil yg berlutut dan tak berdaya. "Ada kutukan yang luar biasa menakutkan kalau anda melanggar aturan semesta. Anda tidak boleh menyembuhkan penyakit perempuan yang sakit kanker itu... tapi, kalau anda ingin meringankan penderitaannya, ada sebuah cara."

Chanyeol langsung tertarik,

"Cara apa?"

Xiumin menghela napas panjang, "Cara ini sebenarnya tidak dianjurkan, ada dua cara meringankan penderitaan Baekhyun, cara pertama, anda bisa meringankan penyakitnya, dengan menyerapnya, perempuan yang sakit kanker itu akan tetap sakit, tetapi setidaknya dia tidak merasa sakit." Mata Xiumin menyipit, "Konsekuensinya, ketika anda entah karena sesuatu hal kehilangan kekuatan anda, rasa sakit yang anda serap itu akan menumpuk dan menyerang anda, dalam kasus ini, kalau anda menyerap rasa sakitnya dan kemudian anda kehilangan kekuatan anda, kanker otak ganas akan langsung menyerang anda."

Chanyeol menelan ludah, meskipun kemungkinan dia kehilangan kekuatannya sangat jauh sekarang, tetap saya kata-kata Xiumin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia pernah menderita kanker otak yang parah, dan sepertinya dia tidak akan mampu untuk menanggungnya lagi, meskipun seharusnya dia tidak perlu cemas bukan, Xiumin pernah bilang bahwa sang pemegang kekuatan hanya bisa kehilangan kekuatannya kalau dia melepaskannya secara sukarela, dan memberikannya kepada penerusnya. Dan sementara ini, Chanyeol tidak berencana melepaskan kekuatannya kepada siapapun.

"Bagaimana dengan cara yang kedua?"

Xiumin menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, "Anda bisa memberikan darah anda kepada perempuan yang sakit kanker itu secara berkala."

"Memberikan darahku?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Darah anda bisa memberikan efek memperlambat penyakit ganas yang sedang tersebar, kalau anda memberikan darah anda kepada perempuan yang sakit kanker itu, anda bisa memperlambat penyebaran sel kankernya dan menyelamatkannya dari kondisi kritis."

Chanyeol tampak tertarik, "Jadi aku tinggal memberikan darahku kepadanya?" cara kedua tampaknya lebih aman, dan dari kata-kata Xiumin, sepertinya tidak akan ada konsekuensi apapun.

Xiumin mengamati ekspresi Chanyeol dan kemudian mengangkat alisnya, "Perempuan yang sakit kanker ini, entah siapapun dia tampaknya sangat penting bagi anda." Xiumin melirik kamar tempat dia tahu Luhan sedang terbaring sakit, "Saya cemas ini akan menggangu hubungan anda dengan cinta sejati anda. Bukankah saya sudah bilang, cinta sejati anda sangat penting karena dialah satu-satunya jalan kemungkinan anda bisa memenangkan pertarungan..."

"Luhan tidak akan terlibat dalam pertarungan apapun, Xiumin, aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Kalaupun aku harus menghadapi si pemegang kekuatan gelap, aku tidak mau sampai Luhan ikut terlibat."

Xiumin hanya diam, dan memilih tidak membantah. Chanyeol masih harus disadarkan, bahwa Luhan memegang peranan penting dalam pertarungan yang akan datang, sampai dengan saat ini, Chanyeol tidak tahu secara spesifik bahwa Luhan, cinta sejatinya, mungkin adalah pemegang kartu As dengan tambahan kekuatan 5% yang bisa membuat Chanyeol menghancurkan Sehun dengan mudah.

Sayangnya, bahkan Xiumin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk Luhan memberikan kekuatan 5% itu... dia membaca puisi di buku kuno berisi aturan semesta itu, tentu saja, yang dia tahu, hal itu melibatkan pengorbanan.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol tampaknya lebih peduli kepada perempuan lainnya.. Xiumin menjadi cemas kalau-kalau hal ini menyebabkan Chanyeol kehilangan cinta sejatinya.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengerutkan kening ketika Chen melapor, "Apakah kau yakin?"

"Yakin tuan, saya memata-matai Xiumin saudara kembar saya, dan saya tahu bahwa Chanyeol berencana memberikan darahnya untuk memperlambat sel-sel kanker itu menyerang Baekhyun."

Sehun memasang wajah sinis, "Kalau sampai dia melakukannya, dengan kemauannya sendiri hanya karena Baekhyun, berarti dia tidak pantas untuk menjadi cinta sejati Luhan."

"Apa maksud anda, tuan?"

Pandangan Sehun tampak kejam, "Mungkin hatiku begitu kelam hingga terkutuk dan tidak bisa merasakan cinta sejati, tetapi dulu mamaku pernah berkata, kalau kita menemukan cinta sejati, maka benak dan pikiran kita akan penuh, tidak ada tempat untuk memikirkan orang lain di atas cinta sejati kita."

Sehun tampak dingin dan muram seperti biasanya, tetapi Chen melihat ada yang berbeda dari tuannya itu. Lelaki itu seolah-olah sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri...

 _Tetapi apakah itu mungkin? Bukankah sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan dikutuk untuk tidak bisa merasakan cinta sejati?_

.

.

.

- **TBC-**

 **hiyaaaaaa udah bisa di intip intip kan sekarangggg...**

 **cieeeeeee hunhaaaannnn**

 **direview lagi yooo**

 **XOXO!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another 5% Part 16**

 **.**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **.**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

"Kalau sampai tuan Chanyeol memberikan darahnya kepada nona Baekhyun, maka anda harus berhenti memberikan darah anda kepadanya."

Sehun menoleh, mengernyit mendengar perkataan Chen, "Kenapa?"

"Karena belum pernah ada dalam sejarah, dua orang pemegang kekuatan yang berlawan memberikan darahnya untuk satu orang manusia. Hal ini memang tidak tercatat di buku aturan alam semesta, dan tidak dilarang, tetapi saya mengkhawatirkan efeknya kepada nona Baekhyun. Saya takut akan terjadi hal yang ekstrim." Chen menyambung dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Seperti Baekhyun bisa langsung mati?" Sehun menyela, ada nada sinis dalam suaranya.

Tatapan Chen tampak penuh spekulasi, "Atau malah sebaliknya, nona Baekhyun bisa sembuh total."

Sehun mengernyit tidak suka, "Aku tidak suka kemungkinan itu. Aku lebih suka Baekhyun dalam kondisinya yang sekarang, sakit dan tidak berdaya. Dalam kondisi sakit, dia sudah begitu mengganggu, apalagi kalau sembuh."

Dengan takut-takut Chen bergumam, "Tetapi dia adik sedarah anda."

Sehun terkekeh, "Lalu kenapa?" Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam dan kelam, "Karena dialah aku kehilangan ibuku, kalau mama tidak menyerap rasa sakit Baekhyun dia tidak akan meninggal secepat itu karena kanker ganas yang diserapnya dari Baekhyun.."

Seketika itu juga Chen memilih mundur. Sehun selalu berubah menjadi begitu menakutkan ketika membahas ibunya. Sooyoung adalah perempuan yang kuat, sebagai pengabdi pada sang pemegang kekuatan, Chen pernah mengabdi kepada Sooyoung, juga pada nenek Sooyoung...dan dia memang sangat menyayangkan kematian Sooyoung...

Karena kematian Sooyoung mengubah segalanya. Mengubah Sehun dari anak kecil lemah yang dipaksa menerima kekuatan besar, menjadi sosok yang penuh dendam... dendam yang membuatnya ingin menghancurkan kekuatan terang.

.

.

.

Sehun masih merenung, kemudian dia menatap Chen tajam, "Chanyeol sudah dibuka kekuatannya oleh Xiumin bukan? seharusnya dia bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, kenapa dia bisa tertipu begitu dalam oleh tampilan lemah Baekhyun hingga rela memberikan darahnya?"

Chen mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin karena alasan sentimentil yang menutupi kekuatannya, anda tahu, tuan Chanyeol masih baru menggunakan kekuatannya, dia masih belajar... dan kadang-kadang emosinya masih menutupi kekuatannya. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah berpengalaman."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, tampak tertarik.

"Bukankah kadang-kadang nona Baekhyun bisa menutupi pikirannya? Seperti yang dipelajarinya dari ibu anda bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kadang-kadang dia bisa menutupi pikirannya dari anda bukan? sehingga anda harus memaksanya?"

Sehun teringat ketika dia harus memaksa Baekhyun berbicara dengan membakar dahi Baekhyun menggunakan kekuatan panasnya melalui telunjuk tangannya. Ya. Baekhyun kadang-kadang bisa menutupi pikirannya hingga tak terbaca, bukan tak terbaca sepenuhnya, hanya tertutup kabut.

Pada Akhirnya Sehun tersenyum sinis.

"Sebenarnya aku berencana menyingkirkan Baekhyun karena menggangguku, tetapi aku berubah pikiran. Biarlah Baekhyun menjadi ujian bagi si pemegang kekuatan terang. Ujian bagi cinta sejatinya, karena kalau dia bisa dengan mudahnya tergoda oleh tipuan Baekhyun, berarti cintanya kepada Luhan tidak sedalam itu."

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?" Chanyeol menunggu di pintu, menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Luhan yang tampak cantik dengan sweater hijau muda dan rok panjang warna cokelat. Dengan lembut Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Luhan,

"Masih hangat, nanti kita periksakan ke dokter rumah sakit ya sebelum menengok Baekhyun, semoga saja hanya demam biasa."

Luhan mengangguk. Tubuhnya sudah lebih enakan karena obat turun panas yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Hanya saja tenggorokannya terasa gatal dan hidungnya panas. Mungkin dia terserang virus flu, dan karena daya tahan tubuhnya turun, dia menjadi lemah dan mudah terserang.

Dibiarkannya Chanyeol membimbing tangannya dan mereka berjalan bersisian keluar dari flat Luhan, menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Untung hanya flu biasa." Chanyeol dan Luhan keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dokter, mereka sekarang berjalan ke area untuk perawatan penyakit kanker, tempat Baekhyun di rawat. Tadi Chanyeol menyempatkan diri menelepon dokter Kris ketika Luhan diperiksa di bagian rawat jalan rumah sakit, dan kata dokter Kris, Baekhyun sudah sadarkan diri.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lemah. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdesir pelan ketika mereka semakin mendekati ruangan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, seperti rasa tidak nyaman dan penuh di dada... seperti sebuah firasat...

Tetapi firasat akan apa? Apakah ini semua hanya karena Luhan merasa sedikit cemburu kepada Baekhyun yang telah mengambil waktu Chanyeol dua kali, waktu yang seharusnya diberikan untuknya? Tetapi Luhan tidak seharusnya merasa cemburu bukan? akan sangat kejam kalau dia cemburu kepada Baekhyun yang sedang bertarung melawan penyakitnya? Seharusnya Luhan sehati dengan Chanyeol, mendukung Baekhyun, merasakan empati karena Baekhyun menderita penyakit yang sama dengan penyakit yang hampir merenggut Chanyeol darinya dulu.

Meskipun begitu, perasaannya sebagai perempuan biasa membuat hatinya memberontak. Dia cemburu, karena dulu sebelum Chanyeol pulang dari rumah sakit, dia sudah mempunyai impian tinggi akan kebersamaan mereka... dan kemudian yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah memberikan sebagian besar waktunya untuk Baekhyun.

Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan tidak enak di dadanya.

Tidak! dia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, apalagi kepada Chanyeol... bukankah Chanyeol selalu datang kepadanya setelahnya? bukankah Chanyeol yang menolongnya dari bawah hujan deras itu, menyelamatkannya dan merawatnya ketika sakit?

Luhan masih ingat sentuhan jemari yang sejuk dan kecupan lembut di bibirnya ketika demamnya sedang tinggi-tingginya itu. Sentuhan dan ciuman itu... membuatnya yakin bahwa dia dicintai.

"Baekhyun sedang bangun." Chanyeol setengah berbisik di depan pintu perawatan Baekhyun, membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

Mau tak mau dia mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam dalam suara lemahnya, meskipun begitu, suaranya terdengar sumringah penuh kegembiraan, "Kau datang."

"Tentu saja aku datang." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Aku datang bersama Luhan."

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Luhan, lalu tersenyum lembut seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Luhan, "Oh Luhan, kau ikut juga. Apa kabarmu?"

Luhan mencoba tersenyum, melihat Baekhyun yang tampak lemah dan rapuh, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bersalah karena merasa cemburu kepada Baekhyun. Astaga, dia sehat dan beruntung ... sungguh tidak pantas dia merasa cemburu kepada Baekhyun yang sakit, lemah dan harus menghabiskan hampir sepanjang waktunya di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu Baekhyun, kata Chanyeol kau mengalami serangan kemarin?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya tampak sedih, "Ya... tubuhku melemah akhir-akhir ini." Tatapannya menerawang, seolah memikirkan seseorang, tetapi kemudian ketika dia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, perempuan itu tampak mencoba tersenyum, "Tetapi tidak apa-apa, aku senang karena kalian menengokku, terimakasih ya..."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol... maukah kau memanggilkan suster untukku? Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oke. Tunggu ya." lelaki itu melangkah pergi,. meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan berduaan.

Sejenak suasana hening, Baekhyun tampak merenung sambil menatap jendela di luar, lalu dia menoleh menatap Luhan yang duduk diam di kursi samping ranjang, "Chanyeol sangat baik..."

Luhan tersenyum, "Ya, dia memang baik."

"Kau beruntung memilikinya."

Sekali lagi Luhan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun, "Memang. Aku sungguh beruntung."

Tiba-tiba air mata menetes di pipi Baekhyun, membuat Luhan bingung. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa? Apakah kau sakit?" Luhan hampir beranjak dari duduknya hendak memanggil sustes, tetapi jemari kurus dan rapuh Baekhyun menahannya.

"Jangan. Aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, tetapi air matanya tampaknya malahan mengalir semakin deras, jemarinya yang memegang tangan Luhan meremasnya makin erat, "Aku... aku membutuhkan Chanyeol di sisiku... kumohon Luhan..." gumamnya di sela isakannya.

Luhan tertegun, menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut, "Apa Baekhyun?"

"Aku mohon padamu, berikan Chanyeol kepadaku." Isakannya semakin keras dan suaranya bergetar menahan emosi, "Kau.. kau perempuan sehat dan cantik pasti ada banyak orang di dunia ini yang mau mencintaimu... tetapi aku... aku kondisiku seperti ini, umurku tidak lama lagi, dan aku hanya punya Chanyeol, satu-satunya lelaki yang mau memperhatikanku, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Tangisan Baekhyun makin keras, "Chanyeol sangat memperhatikanku, aku tahu dia punya perasaan lebih kepadaku, dia... dia selalu mengecup dahiku dengan lembut, mengantarku tertidur, dia bilang ingin menghabiskan banyak waktunya bersamaku, tetapi di sisi lain dia tidak enak kepadamu, karena itu dia terpaksa membagi waktunya untuk kita...Kumohon berikan Chanyeol untukku, biarkan kami bersama Luhan... setidaknya sampai aku mati... umurku tidak lama lagi..sedangkan kau, hidupmu masih terbentang panjang di depanmu.."

Lalu Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu, begitu kerasnya, Membuat Luhan kebingungan. Kata-kata Baekhyun sungguh mengejutkan Luhan, dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Dan benarkah apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun kepadanya? bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun tetapi dibatasi oleh rasa bersalah kepadanya...? benarkah itu?

"Suster akan segera da..." Chanyeol membuka pintu, masih dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, tetapi dia tertegun dan bergegas ke tepi ranjang ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu, "Ada apa Baekhyun? Kenapa menangis? kau sakit?"

Baekhyun malahan semakin tersedu, "Aku pusing Chanyeol... kepalaku sakit..." Lalu Baekhyun merangkulkan lengannya yang mungil ke tubuh Chanyeol, memeluk lelaki itu. "Aku merasa kematian akan menjemputku sebentar lagi.. aku takut."

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu." Chanyeol berbisik lembut di atas kepala Baekhyun, "Jangan berpikir seperti itu Baekhyun, kau akan baik-baik saja." Lengannya mengelus rambut Baekhyun penuh kasih.

Di saat yang sama, Luhan masih termangu menatap pemandangan di depannya. Kekasihnya sedang memeluk perempuan lain yang tampak begitu rapuh dan bergantung kepadanya... pemandangan ini menyakiti hatinya dan membuatnya remuk redam... apakah Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau dia melakukan hal itu di depannya sama saja dengan menyakiti hatinya? Bagaimanapun... sesabar apapun dia, dia tetaplah perempuan biasa bukan?

Suaranya bergetar ketika bergumam, "Aku... kurasa aku harus pulang Chanyeol, kepalaku pusing."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Baekhyun yang masih tersedu-sedu di pelukannya, "Tunggu sebentar ya?" gumamnya memberi isyarat supaya Luhan bersabar.

Luhan merasakan panas di dadanya, dia menghela napas panjang, "Aku... kurasa aku akan pulang duluan saja naik taxi, kau bisa menunggui Baekhyun di sini."

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu." Chanyeol bergumam lembut kepada Luhan, lalu melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya, "Baekhyun, aku harus mengantar Luhan pulang."

Tetapi kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun lunglai dan dia kejang... membuat Chanyeol panik dan menekan tombol panggilan darurat. Dokter dan suster langsung berdatangan dan berusaha menangani Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol dan Luhan dihela ke luar.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Chanyeol, mungkin kau harus menunggu Baekhyun di sini, kasihan kalau dia sadar..." mata Luhan menatap mata Chanyeol, berusaha mencari-cari kebenaran di sana. Apakah benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi? bahwa keinginan Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah berada di sini dan menunggui Baekhyun? beranikah dia menantang Chanyeol untuk memilih?

Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya membantah perkataan Luhan ketika pintu ruang perawatan terbuka dan seorang suster keluar, suster itu tentu saja sudah mengenal Chanyeol karena Chanyeol pernah lama dirawat di sini.

"Chanyeol... Baekhyun sudah sadar, dia memanggil-manggil namamu..."

Chanyeol tertegun, bingung. Luhan melihat keraguan di mata Chanyeol dan jantungnya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. Pada akhirnya, dialah yang mengambil keputusan untuk Chanyeol dan dirinya.

"Tinggalah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan naik taxi, minum obat dan tidur begitu sampai di rumah." Apa yang diucapkannya berbeda dengan benaknya yang berteriak. Luhan ingin memohon kepada Chanyeol, memaksanya, melakukan apa saja agar Chanyeol mau ikut pulang dengannya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, dia harus melihat sendiri bagaimana pilihan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Luhan, mengecupnya lembut penuh sayang. "Kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian, Luhan?" tanyaya kemudian, ada nada ragu di suaranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Pulanglah bersamaku! Pulanglah bersamaku! Benak Luhan berteriak-teriak melawan kata-katanya sendiri. Berharap Chanyeol menyadari bahwa kata-kata kuatnya adalah palsu...

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku Luhan, aku harus menunggui Baekhyun, kau tahu sendiri aku dulu pernah mengalami serangan yang sama, dan ketika itu aku membutuhkanmu untuk menggenggam tanganku... aku memilikimu saat itu. Sementara sekarang Baekhyun tidak punya siapa-siapa, hanya aku yang bisa membantunya, kuharap kau mengerti..."

 _aku hanya punya Chanyeol, satu-satunya lelaki yang mau memperhatikanku, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi...Kumohon berikan Chanyeol untukku, biarkan kami bersama Luhan..._

Kata-kata Baekhyun tadi langsung terngiang di benak Luhan, menikam hatinya hingga terasa perih.

"Aku mengerti... aku pulang dulu ya." Luhan menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, dan lelaki itu mengecup telapak tangan Luhan dengan sayang, lalu memeluk Luhan erat-erat.

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang, aku akan segera ke tempatmu nanti setelah selesai dengan Baekhyun ya."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup lagi menatap mata Chanyeol karena dorongan untuk menangis terasa sangat kuat. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju lift sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

Dia masih berharap dan menunggu... menunggu Chanyeol memanggilnya, atau berubah pikiran dan memilih pulang bersamanya. Tetapi yang didengarnya adalah pintu tertutup. Chanyeol sudah masuk ke tempat Baekhyun di rawat...

Luhan memejamkan mata dan air mata bergulir ke pipinya.

 _Rasanya sakit sekali... sakit sekali, seakan jantungmu direnggut paksa dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan terbangun dengan kepala pening di pagi harinya, matanya sembab dan terasa perih karena dia menangis semalaman tanpa henti.

Bahkan malam kemarin, Chanyeol tidak meneleponnya. Sedang apa Chanyeol pagi ini? apakah dia sedang berada di rumah sakit dan menunggui Baekhyun? berdua bersama perempuan itu dan menikmati waktu mereka berduaan...?

Lagi. Rasa sakit itu berdenyut di jantungnya. Luhan menghela napas panjang dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengernyit ketika melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin...

Astaga matanya benar-benar sembab dan menghitam di sekelilingnya, perlu riasan tebal untuk menutupi seluruh bekas air mata dan kepedihan itu...

.

.

.

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi bekerja meskipun dia merasa belum sehat benar. Ketika turun dari bus dan kemudian memasuki lobby perusahaan, seorang satpam menyapanya.

"Nona Luhan." satpam itu tersenyum ramah, "Bagaimana malam yang dulu itu?, apakah akhirnya tuan Sehun menemukan anda? Sungguh hujan badai yang mengerikan waktu itu ya."

Luhan termenung dan mengernyit, dia menatap Satpam itu dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah satpam yang sama yang menyapanya ketika dia menunggui Chanyeol datang menjemputnya di sore yang berhujan deras waktu itu. Dan apa kata Satpam itu tadi?

"Tuan Sehun?" Luhan menyuarakan kebingungannya? apa hubungannya Sehun dengan dia di malam itu? bukankah Sehun sudah pulang jauh sebelumnya?

"Ya. Tuan Sehun." Satpam itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kebingungan Luhan, "Ketika anda memutuskan untuk menembus hujan badai itu. Tuan Sehun muncul dari dalam, sepertinya dia belum pulang... kemudian dia menanyakan anda, saya bilang anda baru saja keluar menembus hujan... lalu tuan Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyusul anda, saya pikir anda akhirnya..."

Tidak... dia tidak bertemu Sehun... benar bukan? Kalau dia bertemu Sehun dia pasti ingat. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah kehilangan kesadarannya ditengah hujan deras di pinggir jalan, berpikir dia akan terbaring saja di sana celaka tanpa ada orang yang menolongnya.

Tetapi kenapa satpam itu mengatakan seperti itu?

Luhan mencoba hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap satpam yang masih tersenyum lebar itu, lalu dia bergegas berlalu, dipenuhi kebingungan dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

"Sayang." Chanyeol bergumam ketika Luhan mengangkat teleponnya, saat itu dia sedang berada di lift menuju ke atas ke ruangannya.

"Ya Chanyeol?" Luhan menyahut, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedih di hatinya. "Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. cuma semalam dia menangis ketika aku hendak meninggalkannya, membuatku serba salah, maafkan aku...sekarang dia tertidur, jadi aku bisa meneleponmu."

Kenapa sekarang seolah-olah posisinya dan Baekhyun dibalik? Luhan bertanya dalam hatinya. Kenapa sekarang seolah-olah Baekhyun yang memiliki Chanyeol dan Luhan yang harus menunggu Chanyeol mencuri waktu bersamanya?

"Apakah... apakah kau akan menemuiku nanti sore?" Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya, suaranya terdengar bergetar, tetapi dia berhasil menyamarkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan mengusahakannya. Kau pasti tahu bahwa bersamamu adalah apa yang paling kuinginkan, Luhan. Sabar ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Chanyeol menyejukkan hati Luhan... _Bersamamu adalah apa yang paling kuinginkan..._ mungkin Luhan harus selalu percaya kepada Chanyeol dan melupakan kata-kata Baekhyun kemarin,

"Aku akan bersabar, hubungi aku lagi ya nanti?"

"Pasti sayang, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol."

Dan kemudian percakapan mereka berakhir, membuat Luhan merasakan perasaan kosong yang menyayat di hatinya. Tetapi Luhan menjadi yakin bahwa dia seharusnya mempercayai Chanyeol, mempercayai cinta mereka. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun kemarin mungkin hanyalah bentuk keputusasaan seorang perempuan yang sakit dan kesepian... Seharusnya Luhan tidak meragukan Chanyeol. Cinta Luhan begitu dalam kepada Chanyeol, dan dia yakin, Chanyeolpun demikian adanya kepadanya.

.

.

.

Ketika dia memasuki ruangan, Luhan hampir bertabrakan dengan Sehun yang hendak menuju keluar, dia hampir jatuh terbentur tubuh kokoh Sehun, untunglah lelaki itu kemudian menahannya dengan kedua tangannya di pundak Luhan.

"Kau sudah masuk kerja? apakah kondisimu sudah membaik?" Sehun langsung bertanya, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Luhan mengangguk, merasa gugup ditatap setajam itu, "Saya... sudah baikan Sir."

Lalu dengan tidak disangka, Sehun mengangkat jemarinya, dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Luhan.

"Oke. Demammu sudah turun rupanya." Lelaki itu melangkah mundur, dan kemudian berjalan ke samping Luhan, keluar dari pintu itu. "Jangan memaksakan diri." gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih termenung di ambang pintu.

Luhan termenung bukan karena kata-kata Sehun. Tetapi lebih karena sentuhannya...

 _Kenapa sentuhan telapak tangan Sehun di dahinya itu terasa begitu familiar?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **hari sabtu aku janji mau update 2 chap di hari senin ya..**

 **maaf hampir lupa.. ini aku tepatin ^^**

 **review terus ya!**

 **XOXO!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another 5% Part 17**

 **.**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **.**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan melihat Chanyeol duduk membelakanginya sambil menyuntikkan jarum besar ke lengannya untuk mengambil darahnya.

Dengan segera Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, supaya Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah sadar.

Kenapa Chanyeol mengambil darahnya? Apakah lelaki itu akhirnya takluk ke dalam tipuannya dan hendak memberikan darahnya kepada Baekhyun secara sukarela?

Cara yang digunakan Chanyeol berbeda dengan Sehun, ketika memberikan darahnya, Sehun tidak repot-repot menggunakan jarum suntik, dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memindah darahnya hingga dalam sekejap, infus Baekhyun berwarna merah dan darah Sehun mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Tetapi bagaimanapun caranya, bukankah ujungnya sama saja? Pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan mendapatkan darah sang pemegang kekuatan yang bisa memperlambat efek menyebarnya sel kankernya. Membuatnya baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di sudut bibirnya ketika akhirnya Chanyeol menyuntikkan darahnya ke dalam infusnya.

Dia langsung merasakan efeknya, darah itu memasuki tubuhnya, menghentikan sel-sel kanker yang menyebar. Membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Mungkin Baekhyun akan bisa terus memanfaatkan Chanyeol ke depannya. Sehun tidak bisa dipercaya, bahkan sekarang kakaknya itu tega menghukum Baekhyun karena ikut campur urusannya dengan tidak memberikan darahnya dan membuat Baekhyun kesakitan.

Sekarang Baekhyun punya Chanyeol. Jadi Sehun tidak akan bisa menghukumnya dengan cara yang sama. Chanyeol tentu saja lebih mudah dimanipulasi dan dibodohi dibandingkan dengan Sehun, karena Chanyeol berjiwa putih dan baik.

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati dengan sinis, menertawakan orang-orang baik yang sangat mudah dibodohi. Dia berencana akan memanfaatkan Chanyeol, bahkan jika bisa dia akan membuat Chanyeol menyembuhkannya.

Dan sementara itu, Baekhyun akan memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan Luhan secepatnya.

.

.

.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan menggertakkan giginya, dia melihat semuanya, melihat bagaimana dengan nekat Chanyeol memberikan darahnya untuk membantu Baekhyun memperlambat sel-sel kankernya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar sudah tertipu oleh penampilan lemah Baekhyun.

Kasihan Luhan...

Sehun mengeryit ketika rasa iba itu menyeruak ke dadanya. Dia tidak pernah merasa iba, tidak setelah dia mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Hatinya dingin dan gelap sehingga tidak bisa dimasuki oleh perasaan manusiawi seperti rasa iba.

Tapi ini rasa iba. Sehun memikirkan Luhan dan merasakan sensasi rasa itu. Perasaan kasihan yang begitu dalam, memikirkan Luhan harus menghadapi semua ini.

"Dia memberikan darahnya bukan?" Chen bergumam tenang, mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresi Sehun.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, hampir tak kentara.

"Ya. Lelaki bodoh itu takluk di kaki Baekhyun dan memberikan darahnya _." Bodoh sekali!_

Chen mengamati Sehun dalam-dalam, "Bukankah itu yang tuan inginkan? Dengan begitu ikatan cinta sejati antara Luhan dengan Chanyeol akan semakin rapuh."

Sehun memang menginginkan ikatan cinta sejati antara Chanyeol dan Luhan terputus, tetapi rencananya bukan seperti ini. Rencananya adalah merayu Luhan ke dalam pesonanya sehingga perempuan itu meninggalkan Chanyeol, setelah itu Luhan akan membuat Chanyeol terperosok dalam jurang patah hati yang dalam. Sekarang yang terjadi, Chanyeol-lah yang akan menceburkan Luhan ke dalam jurang patah hati itu.

"Kurasa waktunya sudah dekat, Chen, aku akan menantang Chanyeol."

"Anda belum tahu pasti apakah ikatan cinta sejati antara Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah putus. Akan berbahaya ketika anda menantang Chanyeol dan ternyata dia masih memiliki Luhan sebagai cinta sejatinya. Bukankah itu tujuan anda? Menjauhkan Luhan sehingga tidak bisa menjadi tambahan 5% kekuatan bagi Chanyeol?"

Sehun hanya terdiam, ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu. Aku akan menantang Chanyeol segera. Aku muak hanya mengamati dia berbuat kebodohan demi kebodohan."

Dan kemudian, tanpa kata lelaki itu menghilang dari hadapan Chen, ditelan oleh bayangan hitam.

Chen masih merenung sendiri di ruangan itu, menatap bayangan hitam yang semakin memudar di tempat tuannya tadi berdiri.

Dia merasa ada yang berubah dari diri Sehun, bahkan pada malam itu ketika Sehun buru-buru pergi untuk menyelamatkan Luhan yang dicampakkan Chanyeol begitu saja di tengah hujan badai, Chen merasa itu bukan watak Sehun yang dikenalnya.

Tuan Sehun bukanlah orang yang bersedia repot-repot untuk menolong manusia biasa. Apalagi seorang perempuan lemah yang notabene adalah cinta sejati musuhnya.

Atau... apakah memang Sehun sudah berubah? Chen sendiri curiga bahwa alasan Sehun ingin memutuskan ikatan cinta sejati antara Chanyeol dengan Luhan bukan karena dia takut kalah, tetapi lebih karena ingin menyelamatkan Luhan. Karena buku kuno aturan semesta menyebutkan bahwa sang cinta sejati harus berkorban demi memberikan 5% tambahan kekuatan bagi sang pemegang kekuatan... Mungkin saja hal itu berarti pengorbanan nyawa bagi Luhan.

 _Apakah jangan-jangan... Sehun ingin menyelamatkan Luhan dari kematian karena pengorbanan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun yang tadi entah berada di mana sudah kembali ke ruangan kerja mereka, dan sekarang berdiri di depan Luhan, mengamatinya.

Diamati seperti itu Luhan langsung merasa gugup.

"Saya baik-baik saja."

"Kau tampak sedih." Lelaki itu tetap menelusuri seluruh wajah Luhan dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin menembus ke dalam jiwanya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Saya baik-baik saja." Meskipun begitu Luhan tampak tidak yakin, dia mengusap pipinya bertanya-tanya apakah matanya yang sembab dan menghitam karena menangis semalaman tidak berhasil ditutupi oleh riasannya.

"Ada apa dengan calon suamimu?" Sehun tampaknya tidak mempercayai jawaban Luhan, lelaki itu mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan meja Luhan, bersikap santai seolah dia bukan seorang bos. "Masalah lagi?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Tidak Sir, sebenarnya hubungan kami baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya perasaan saya yang tidak enak."

"Kenapa perasaanmu tidak enak?" Sehun berdiri di sana, bagaikan banteng yang tidak mau menyerah sebelum mendapatkan informasi, "Luhan aku memang bosmu, kita bekerja secara profesional di sini, tetapi bukan berarti kau tidak boleh kadangkala menceritakan permasalahanmu, kalau sampai permasalahan itu berimbas kepada pekerjaanmu, bukankah itu juga akan berimbas kepadaku juga?"

Luhan menatap Sehun, tampak agak tersinggung, "Saya jamin permasalahan saya tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan saya _Sir_."

Tanpa diduga Sehun tesenyum lebar. 'Memang, aku yakin kau orang yang kompeten. Tetapi tidak bisakah kau berbagi denganku, mungkin sebagai teman?"

 _Sebagai teman?_ Luhan hampir-hampir tidak mengenal Sehun selain di kantor dan beberapa insiden yang membuat mereka bertemu di luar kantor. Apakah dia bisa menganggap Sehun sebagai teman?

Tetapi bisa dikatakan Luhan tidak mempunyai teman, pekerjaannya sebagai asisten pribadi Sehun membuatnya jauh dari teman-teman sekerjanya, hanya Sehun satu-satunya rekan kerjanya sekarang, lagipula insiden di malam ulang tahun itu membuat Sehun sedikit banyak mengetahui permasalahan Luhan dengan Chanyeol, mungkin Luhan bisa sedikit berbagi dengan Sehun.

"Calon suami saya... namanya Chanyeol." Luhan tidak ingat apakah dia pernah menyebut nama Chanyeol kepada Sehun atau belum, "Seperti yang saya ceritakan, Chanyeol pernah menderita penyakit kanker otak dan dia sembuh dengan mukjizat... tetapi ada seorang perempuan, dia pasien kanker otak juga... akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol memperioritaskannya... dan itu membuat perasaan saya tidak enak." Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Mungkin memang perasaan saya yang salah, tidak seharusnya saya merasakan kecemburuan kepada perempuan lemah seperti Baekhyun..."

"Apakah Baekhyun ini perempuan yang sama yang membuat Chanyeol tidak datang di janji makan malam kalian di hari ulang tahunmu itu?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum meskipun tatapannya tampak serius,

"Luhan. Sebagai seorang perempuan, kau tidak boleh diam dan menyerah. Kalau kau memang mencintai calon suamimu, maka kau harus memperjuangkannya. Sikap diam dan memendam sendiri tidak akan membawa jalan keluar, yang ada kau akan terlambat dan kehilangan semuanya."

Dan kemudian, tanpa menunggu reaksi Luhan, Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi ke mejanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah keluar dari toilet dan sedikit tersentak ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dia mengeluarkannya dari sakunya dan melihat nomor Chanyeol di sana.

"Chanyeol?" Luhan langsung mengangkat ponselnya dengan semangat, berharap Chanyeol memberi kabar baik bahwa mereka bisa bertemu sore ini.

"Luhan?"

Itu bukan suara Chanyeol, itu suara Baekhyun. Luhan bagaikan dihantam dengan keras ketika mendengar bahwa Baekhyun yang menyahut di sana. Kenapa Baekhyun meneleponnya dengan menggunakan ponsel Chanyeol? Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dengan ponsel Chanyeol? Kemana Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun?" Luhan tetap bertanya meski dia sudah tahu pasti, dia bisa merasakan senyum Baekhyun di seberang sana.

"Luhan, Chanyeol memintaku meneleponmu, katanya dia tidak bisa menemuimu, dia harus menemaniku menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan malam ini. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Luhan membeku. Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu? kalau memang begitu, kenapa Chanyeol tidak meneleponnya sendiri? Kenapa dia menyuruh Baekhyun menyampaikannya?

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya, curiga.

Ada senyum di nada suara Baekhyun, "Chanyeol sedang berkonsultasi dengan dokter tentang proses pemeriksaanku." Baekhyun menghela napas, terdengar bahagia, "Aku senang sekali. Luhan, Chanyeol baru saja membuktikan kepadaku, bahwa dia rela berkorban apa saja... rela melakukan apa saja agar aku tidak sakit lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku. Sudah ya." Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memutus pembicaraan, membuat Luhan masih ternganga dengan gagang ponsel di telinganya.

Jemarinya bergetar ketika menurunkan ponsel itu dan menatapnya. Dia tidak bermimpi bukan _? Tadi benar-benar Baekhyun bukan yang menelepon menggunakan ponsel Chanyeol?_

Mata Luhan masih nanar menatap ponsel di depannya. Hatinya terasa sakit, penuh gemuruh dan prasangka.

Tetapi... dia tidak bisa menuduh Chanyeol begitu saja, bisa saja Baekhyun yang sengaja melakukan kecurangan dengan mencuri pakai ponsel Chanyeol bukan? Mungkin memang Baekhyun ingin menjauhkan Luhan dari Chanyeol, karena itulah dia memakai cara licik ini.

Luhan tahu persis sifat Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol melakukan ini kepadanya.

Jantungnya berdebar penuh antisipasi. Dia langsung teringat kata-kata Sehun tadi, kalau dia mencintai Chanyeol dia tidak boleh diam saja, dia harus memperjuangkan Chanyeol sebelum terlambat.

Sore nanti, mengabaikan kata-kata Baekhyun, Luhan akan menyusul ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tampak buru-buru?" Sehun mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Luhan segera mengemasi tas-nya ketika jam lima tepat ditunjukkan di jam dinding.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Luhan ingin tahu. Tiba-tiba pipi Luhan memerah karena dia terdorong perasaannya akibat nasehat Sehun tadi. Luhan memang berencana untuk bergegas menyusul ke rumah sakit dan menemui Chanyeol, memastikan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi kepadanya melalui ponsel dan mengkonfirmasinya langsung baik kepada Chanyeol maupun kepada Baekhyun.

"Saya ingin ke rumah sakit." Luhan bergumam pelan, "Saya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Ini tentang Chanyeol lagi?"

Pipi Luhan memerah, merasa malu karena permasalahannya dengan Chanyeol begitu pelik sehingga Sehun sampai terganggu karenanya.

"Iya..." Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan ragu. "Ada telepon dari Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol... bahwa pada dasarnya Chanyeol ingin meninggalkan saya dan memilih Baekhyun." Dia menggigit bibirnya, merasakan dorongan menyesakkan untuk menangis, "Anda bilang saya harus berjuang dan memastikan, karena itu saya akan datang ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan semuanya."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Luhan yang menahan tangisnya, Dia menggertakkan giginya dan kemudian menggunakan kekuatannya, hanya beberapa detik hingga Luhan tidak menyadarinya, untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah sakit.

Setelah mendapatkan pengelihatannya, matanya menyala.

"Kupikir lebih baik aku mengantarmu Luhan." Gumam Sehun tenang meskipun ada kemarahan di dalam suaranya, "Aku kebetulan berencana ke rumah sakit yang sama hari ini, untuk menengok salah seorang kolega bisnisku yang dirawat hari ini, kau bisa ikut mobilku dengan begitu kau bisa lebih cepat sampai dibandingkan naik kendaraan umum."

Sejenak Luhan merasa ragu. Tetapi bukankah dia beruntung karena Sehun ternyata sedang berencana untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit yang sama?

Luhan lalu menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Terima kasih Sir. Saya rasa saya akan menumpang mobil anda."

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Baekhyun lagi, dia barusan bertemu dengan dokter Kris dan berbicara mengenai kondisi kesehatan Baekhyun. Nanti malam mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh kepada Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yakin hasil pemeriksaan itu akan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah kembali baik-baik saja.

"Dokter sudah menjadwalkan pemeriksaan nanti sore, sepertinya kondisimu sudah membaik ya." Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun dan menyadari bahwa sudah ada rona di sana. Berarti darah yang diberikannya memang memberikan efek yang baik kepada Baekhyun, tadi dia memberikan darah itu pelan-pelan, masih menggunakan metode manual dengan jarum suntik untuk memindahkan darahnya kepada Baekhyun, karena dia masih belum bisa memindahkan darahnya dengan kekuatannya.

"Iya. Sepertinya... sepertinya rasa sakitku hilang begitu saja." Baekhyun bergumam lembut, menyentuh rona di pipinya dengan jemarinya yang kurus, "Terimakasih Chanyeol, karena kau menemaniku..." Perempuan itu lalu menghela napas dan tampak sedih.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?"

"Aku... aku merasa tidak enak kepada Luhan... apakah kau tidak menyadari tatapan Luhan kepadaku kemarin? Dia.. dia sepertinya marah kepadaku."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya _. Benarkah?_ Luhan memang sedikit cemburu kepada Baekhyun, tetapi setelah Chanyeol menjelaskan, bukankah Luhan kemudian mengerti? Kemarinpun ketika mereka berpisah, Luhan tampak baik-baik saja.

"Luhan tidak mungkin marah kepadamu Baekhyun, dia perempuan yang sangat pengertian. Lagipula dia pasti tahu bahwa aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri."

Baekhyun menghela napas, memalingkan muka dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimanapun aku harus meminta maaf kepada Luhan... dia begitu baik dan aku..." Setetes air mata bergulir di pipinya, "Dan aku telah mengkhianatinya."

"Mengkhianatinya? Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan kata-kata Baekhyun, "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, ketika dia mengangkat matanya dan menatap Chanyeol, wajahnya tampak bersemu merah,

"Karena aku menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadamu." Suara Baekhyun tampak sedih, "Aku tidak tahu itu tidak boleh, tapi kau begitu baik kepadaku, tidak pernah ada yang begitu baik dan perhatian kepadaku, membuat perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja..."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengerang, ekspresinya tampak serba salah. Dia menyayangi Baekhyun tentu saja, dan kebaikannya itu lebih karena didorong perasaan empati karena dia pernah merasakan sakit yang sama, tetapi tidak pernah ada di dalam benaknya untuk merasakan perasaan yang lebih kepada Baekhyun. _Hatinya hanya untuk Luhan..._

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang begitu rapuh dan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, salahnya sendiri. Dia terlalu baik dan perhatian kepada Baekhyun, lebih daripada yang seharusnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun berani menumbuhkan perasaan itu kepadanya. Salahnya membuat Baekhyun patah hati...

'Maafkan aku Baekhyun, kau tahu.. aku dan Luhan, perasaanku hanya kepada Luhan..."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya kembali, setetes Krisng turun mengalir di pipinya yang pucat.

"Tapi kau tak perlu cemas Chanyeol, aku sendiri merasa bersalah dengan perasaan ini, aku merasa bersalah kepada Luhan... dia begitu baik..." Bibir Baekhyun bergetar ketika berkata, "Aku.. aku akan menghapus perasaan ini segera... tetapi sebelumnya bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Apa Baekhyun?" Kalau satu permintaan itu bisa menebus rasa bersalahnya kepada Baekhyun dan mengurangi sakit hati Baekhyun, dia akan melakukannya.

"Maukah kau menciumku, satu kali saja?" Baekhyun tampak begitu rapuh dan menderita, "Aku belum pernah dicium lelaki sebelumnya, sakitku ini membuatku tidak mengenal banyak lelaki. Dan seandainya aku bisa memilih lelaki pertama yang akan menciumku, aku ingin kau yang melakukannya Chanyeol, maukah kau menciumku satu kali saja? Dan setelah itu mungkin aku bisa melepas perasaanku dan belajar menekan cintaku kepadamu."

Chanyeol tertegun. Bingung antara keinginannya meredakan sakit hati Baekhyun, dan teriakan nuraninya yang menahannya karena dengan mencium perempuan lain, itu sama saja dengan mengkhianati Luhan.

 _Jadi apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **maaf aku jadiin baekhyun tokoh yg jahat disini, padahal mukanya polos banget yaaaaa huhuhu..**

 **review lagi ya? jeballll~**

 **XOXO!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another 5% Part 18**

 **.**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **.**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Supir itu menjalankan mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, sementara Luhan duduk di bangku belakang mobil, merasa sedikit canggung duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri memilih terdiam dan menatap lurus ke depan. Lelaki itu tampak geram, entah kenapa.

"Luhan,"

Tiba-tiba Sehun memanggil nama Luhan membuat Luhan hampir saja terlonjak karena kaget.

Luhan mendongak, menatap mata Sehun yang tajam, bertanya-tanya apa yang berkecemuk di benak atasannya itu sehingga lelaki itu tampak begitu marah.

"Ya?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya,

"Mengenai Chanyeol, calon suamimu itu. Kau sangat mencintainya bukan?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia sudah lama sekali mencintai dan begitu setia kepada Chanyeol, hingga terbiasa. Dan ya, meskipun permasalahan dengan Baekhyun mengganggu benaknya, Luhan masih tetap mencintai Chanyeol.

Dia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Ya, saya mencintainya."

"Kau pasti bersedia berkorban apapun untuknya karena cintamu itu."

Sekali lagi Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja. Luhan masih merasakan ketulusan yang sama, berkorban untuk Chanyeol pasti akan dilakukannya jika perlu.

Sehun mendengus, "Meskipun kalau dia mengkhianatimu?"

"Apa?" gantian Luhan yang mengerutkan keningnya, tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu, "Apa maksud anda?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kau sepertinya begitu mencintai calon suamimu itu. Kalau kemudian pada akhirnya kau menemukan bahwa Chanyeol berkhianat, akankah kau tetap setia mencintainya? Dan bersedia berkorban untuknya?"

 _Chanyeol? Mengkhianatinya?_

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa takut. Telepon dari Baekhyun tadi langsung terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Apakah mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar mengkhianatinya? Kalau ternyata hal itu terjadi... apakah yang akan Luhan lakukan? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Luhan?

"Saya tidak tahu." Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu, kemungkinan itu tidak pernah terpikirkan di benaknya sebelumnya.

Sehun memalingkan muka, menatap lurus ke depan.

"Semoga pada waktunya nanti kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Luhan."

Kata-kata Sehun itu membuat Luhan menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung. Apa sebenarnya maksud Sehun dengan kata-katanya itu? Luhan ingin bertanya, tetapi Sehun sudah memasang ekspresi keras dan tak terbaca. Membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

.

Dalam beberapa waktu, mobil yang mereka naiki akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit. Supir berhenti di lobby depan dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan memasuki lobby rumah sakit, hingga akhirnya Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan ragu.

"Saya... akan ke bagian pasien kanker." Luhan menatap Sehun penuh rasa terimakasih. "Terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

Sehun berdiri di sana, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan misterius.

"Oke." Gumamnya tanpa emosi.

Tetapi ketika Luhan membalikkan badannya hendak pergi, Sehun tiba-tiba meraih jemari Luhan dengan lembut, membuat Luhan menoleh kaget, menatap ke arah atasannya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hati-hati." Sehun setengah berbisik, lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Luhan mau tak mau menganggukkkan kepalanya, meskipun dia tidak tahu apa maksud kata-kata Sehun itu.

Jantung Luhan berdebar ketika melalui koridor menuju ke arah ruangan Baekhyun di rawat, dan entah kenapa suasana begitu hening, tidak ada perawat satupun yang biasanya lalu lalang di lorong.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, matanya mengintip dari kotak kaca yang cukup besar yang ada di bagian atas pintu. Dan kemudian Luhan tertegun.

Dia melihat Chanyeol, sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap Baekhyun yang setengah terduduk di atas ranjang. Baekhyun sedang menangis entah kenapa, dan kemudian dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan jemarinya.

Pemandangan itu tentu saja membuat jantung Luhan berdenyut serasa diremas dengan menyakitkan. Jemari Chanyeol seharusnya hanya menyentuh lembut pipi Luhan bukan?

Dan kemudian terjadilah pemandangan yang sangat tidak diduganya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian... bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, sebuah ciuman di bibir yang penuh dengan kasih sayang!

Jemari Luhan yang masih memegang handdle pintu bergetar. Rasa sakit itu kian menyeruak ke dalam dadanya, membuat napasnya sesak dan matanya terasa panas.

Luhan tidak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya itu, dia membalikkan badannya, bersandar ke pintu sambil berurai air mata. Ya ampun. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, dan dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol melakukannya dengan lembut, sama seperti ketika Chanyeol menciumnya, tanpa ada paksaan sama sekali.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan kemauannya sendiri! Apakah itu berarti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun di telepon tadi, mengenai Chanyeol, benar adanya? Bahwa kekasihnya itu sebenarnya sudah tidak ingin bersamanya lagi, bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah memindahkan hatinya kepada Baekhyun tetapi merasa tidak enak kepada Luhan... kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol bertahan dengan Luhan, bersikap baik kepadanya kalau dia sudah tidak ingin bersama Luhan lagi? Apa karena Chanyeol merasa berhutang budi, sebab Luhan-lah yang merawat Chanyeol ketika dia sakit?

 _Apakah hanya hutang budi yang membuat Chanyeol masih bertahan bersama Luhan padahal hatinya sudah berpindah kepada Baekhyun?_

Luhan mengusap air matanya, tetapi sepertinya air matanya itu tak mau diatur, tetap deras mengalir tanpa mau berhenti. Dia menghela napas panjang, berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

Air matanya tetap mengalir, tetapi Luhan sudah mengambil keputusan tegas.

Baiklah. Kalau memang yang diinginkan Chanyeol adalah bersama Baekhyun, maka Luhan tidak akan menahan Chanyeol lagi untuk bersamanya.

Dia melangkah, meninggalkan pintu kamar Baekhyun, tanpa menoleh lagi, Keputusan sudah bulat di benaknya. Dialah yang akan meninggalkan Chanyeol!

Luhan melangkah tergesa meninggalkan lorong bagian pasien kanker itu. Tetapi ketika sampai di ujung lorong, Luhan meragu.

Beranikah dia meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja? Tanpa penjelasan? Beranikah dia melepaskan cinta sejatinya begitu saja?

Nasehat Sehun kepadanya siang tadi langsung bergulir di benaknya. Dia harus memperjuangkan Chanyeol sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerah bukan?

Luhan menghela napas panjang, membalikkkan badannya kembali dan melangkah balik menuju ke arah kamar Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun yang pucat dan lembut, menemukan air mata masih mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau masih menangis? Aku sudah menciummu bukan?"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, bibirnya tersenyum malu, tetapi dia masih sesenggukan.

"Maafkan aku." Gumamnya lemah, "Aku Cuma terlalu bahagia."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kau tahu, aku sudah mengikat janjiku kepada Luhan..."

Baekhyun buru-buru menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti kok. Aku hanyalah perempuan yang tidak tahu diri, berani-beraninya menumbuhkan perasaan kepadamu, mengkhianati Luhan yang sangat baik kepadaku."

"Jangan berkata begitu Baekhyun." Chanyeol langsung menyela, merasa tidak enak karena Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Salahnya juga bukan kalau Baekhyun sampai menumbuhkan perasaan yang lebih kepadanya? Dia terlalu baik kepada Baekhyun dan seolah-olah memberikan harapan kepadanya...

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan belajar memadamkan perasaan ini. Lagipula Luhan perempuan yang sangat baik, kalian adalah pasangan serasi. Semoga kalian berbahagia ya..?"

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Chanyeol menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Luhan berdiri di sana. Dia melirik jam tangannya,

 _Astaga!_ Chanyeol lupa, dia tadi berjanji akan menjemput Luhan sepulang kerja dan mereka akan bersama sesudahnya, tetapi pernyataan cinta dari Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya lupa!

Luhan pasti menyusul kemari karena tidak ada kabar darinya. Chanyeol langsung menatap Luhan dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Sayangnya tatapan mata bersalah Luhan diartikan lain oleh Luhan, dia mengira Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena telah memindahkan hatinya kepada Baekhyun. Luhan lalu bergumam dengan bibir bergetar.

"Kau mencium Baekhyun, aku rasa itu sudah menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol."

Wajah Chanyeol langsung pucat pasi, _Luhan melihatnya mencium Baekhyun?_

Itu pasti adalah pemandangan yang membuat siapapun salah paham, terlebih bagi Luhan...Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya, menjelaskan semuanya tetapi Baekhyun dululah yang sudah berkata-kata.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Luhan, jangan marah..." Baekhyun memasang ekspresi sedih dan rapuh, membuat Luhan menghela napas panjang, mengeraskan hati dan tidak jatuh dalam rasa kasihan, dia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berganti-ganti. Rasa sakit menyeruak ke dadanya, membuatnya merasa getir.

"Sepertinya kalian memang seharusnya bersama." Matanya menatap Chanyeol, menahankan air matanya lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun, "Selamat Baekhyun kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, aku menyerahkan Chanyeol untukmu."

"Luhan!" suara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi, berusaha menarik perhatian Luhan, tetapi yang didapatinya adalah tatapan kemarahan dan dikhianati dari Luhan.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang,

"Jangan berkata begitu kepada Baekhyun, dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan...kau salah paham Luhan, aku dan Baekhyun bisa menjelaskan kenapa ciuman itu bisa terjadi, aku..."

Luhan melangkah mundur dengan defensif menatap Chanyeol, "Jangan menjelaskan apapun, Chanyeol. Aku percaya dengan mataku, hatimu sudah berpindah dan tak ada gunanya aku mempertahankanku." Kali ini Luhan tidak mampu menahan air matanya, "Bahkan sekarang aku mulai mempertanyakan apakah aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak..." Luhan tidak tahan lagi berada di ruangan itu bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia sudah tidak mampu lagi. Semula dia ingin mempertanyakan perasaan Chanyeol baik-baik, tetapi kemudian hatinya sakit ketika Chanyeol bukannya membelanya, malahan menyuruh menjaga ucapannya kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol membela Baekhyun! Itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan perasaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya bukan?

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Luhan membalikkan badan dan menghambur keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Luhan!" Chanyeol berteriak, hendak mengejar. Tetapi di saat yang sama, Baekhyun sepertinya juga hendak mengejar Luhan, tetapi dia melupakan tubuhnya yang lemah. Tubuh Baekhyun langsung roboh jatuh ke lantai bersama selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya ketika dia mencoba beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badannya, tidak jadi mengejar Luhan dan menolong Baekhyun yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai. Perempuan itu menangis penuh air mata penyesalan sampai terisak-isak kehabisan napas,

"Jangan pedulikan aku." Baekhyun terisak-isak, "Kesanalah, kejar Luhan dan jelaskan semuanya."

Chanyeol tampak pucat pasi, kebingungan. Pada akhirnya, dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang, menyelimutinya kembali dengan lembut.

"Aku... aku akan mengejar Luhan dulu ya." Bisiknya panik.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pergilah Chanyeol, semoga Luhan mau mengerti..." air mata membanjir deras di pipinya, "Aku... aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai aku menjadi penyebab pertengkaran kalian."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan lembut mengecup dahi Baekhyun, lalu membalikkan badan keluar dari ruangan kamar Baekhyun, mengejar Luhan.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

Ternyata benar-benar sesuai yang direncanakannya. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak menyangka kalau Luhan akan muncul di kamarnya tepat setelah Chanyeol menciumnya, dia mengira Luhan sudah mundur dan menyerah akan Chanyeol, tetapi ternyata perempuan itu tak tahu malu dan masih berusaha mengejar Chanyeol.

Bukan salah Baekhyun kalau Luhan melihat pemandangan itu, pemandangan Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan lembutnya. Dari ciuman itu saja, Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa sebentar lagi, tidak perlu menunggu lama, Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya.

Dan dengan begitu Baekhyun tidak perlu mengharapkan belas kasihan dari Sehun lagi, Sehun yang dicintainya tetapi hatinya terlalu kelam untuk dilembutkan olehnya. Baekhyun akan bisa menguasai Chanyeol, dan dengan Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya nanti, itu berarti Chanyeol akan terus men _supplay_ darahnya untuk membantu Baekhyun bertahan dari penyakitnya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan pelan dari ujung ruangan, Baekhyun menoleh dengan waspada dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di sana, setengah melayang, diliputi oleh bayangan gelap, wajah Sehun tampak sinis luar biasa.

"Sepertinya aku harus memuji kemampuan beraktingmu."

Baekhyun masih menatap Sehun dengan waspada, "Kau datang."

"Aku datang bukan untuk memberikan darahku." Sehun bergumam dengan tajam, "Kau sudah mendapatkan dari pemegang kekuatan terang yang bodoh itu bukan? Yang dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam rayuanmu?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan dagunya, mencoba menantang Sehun,

"Aku merayunya karena kau tidak memberikan darahmu lagi, kau begitu kejam tega membuatku kesakitan!"

"Itu hukuman untukmu Baekhyun, karena selalu mencampuri urusanku." Mata Sehun menyipit. "Dan aku akan menghukummu sekali lagi karena bertindak sendiri dan mengganggu rencanaku. Seharusnya kau mati sejak dulu, aku yakin semesta akan mendukungku jika melenyapkanmu. Kau sebenarnya sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku memberikan darahku untuk mempertahankanmu hanya karena janjiku kepada mama. Tetapi kupikir sekarang saatnya mematuhi aturan semesta dan melenyapkanmu sesuai takdirmu." Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan, dari telapak tangan Sehun keluar api. Api itu membesar, membakar gorden di kamar Baekhyun, menjalar ke karpet, dan pada akhirnya membakar semuanya yang ada di kamar Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan.

.

.

.

Luhan setengah berlari meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, tadi dia masih sempat mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya dan menoleh, sayangnya pemandangan yang dia dapat malahan lebih menyakitkan hati, Chanyeol sedang berjongkok, memeluk Baekhyun yang terjatuh dari ranjang dan menolongnya.

Hal itu sudah jelas-jelas menunjukkan siapa yang dipilih Chanyeol bukan? Karena lelaki itu menunda untuk mengejarnya demi menolong Baekhyun...

Ketika keluar dari sayap rumah sakit bagian penyakit kanker, Luhan sama sekali tidak mengurangi langkahnya, dia ingin sekali meninggalkan rumah sakit ini dengan segera, rumah sakit yang penuh dengan kenangan manis baginya, tetapi ternyata pada akhirnya menyajikan kenangan buruk untuknya. Luhan ingin pergi sejauh mungkin, Luhan tidak mau melihat ataupun memikirkan Chanyeol lagi...

Luhan berlari keluar dari lobby rumah sakit, menghambur ke ujung jalan, dan menyetop taxi pertama yang dilihatnya. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam taxi itu, berurai air mata.

Di belakangnya ada Chanyeol yang mengejar, berteriak memanggil nama Luhan sekuat tenaga dari ujung trotoar, sayangnya Taxi itu terus melaju kencang dan Luhan tidak mendengar.

Chanyeol menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah taxi yang dinaiki Luhan, berusaha membuat Taxi itu berhenti melaju dengan kekuatannya.

Tetapi kemudian teriakan-teriakan panik di belakangnya membuatnya teralihkan, dia menoleh dan mendapati asap hitam membubung dari bagian belakang rumah sakit. Orang-orang berlarian dengan panik sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Kebakaran! Ada kebakaran!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **review lagi ya ^^**

 **XOXO!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another 5% Part 19**

 **.**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **.**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol begitu terkejut melihat asap membumbung tinggi dan menghitam di bagian belakang rumah sakit. Perhatiannya langsung teralihkan. Dia teringat bahwa sayap untuk menampung pasien-pasien kanker berada di sisi belakang rumah sakit tersebut.

Dia membalikkan badan dan berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit, menuju sisi belakang. Dan kemudian Chanyeol tertegun.

Seluruh bagian sayap rumah sakit itu sudah terbakar habis, asap hitam membumbung dari lorong, menciptakan hawa panas membakar yang menyesakkan dada. Orang-orang berkerumun di depan lorong rumah sakit itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kami tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ada api, ada delapan belas pasien yang dirawat intensif di bagian kanker ini dan entah kenapa mereka semua bisa terbaring di luar sayap yang terbakar ini, mereka tidak ingat apa yang terjadi seolah-olah mereka dipindahkan dalam sekejap."

"Apakah kau tidak melihat? Api ini aneh. Api itu hanya membakar dan berhenti tepat di ujung lorong, lalu seolah-olah tidak menjalar lagi, seperti ada yang mengatur."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening mendengar komentar-komentar panik di sekitarnya. Api ini ada yang mengatur? Pasien-pasien lain tiba-tiba dipindahkan dan begitu saja ada di luar lorong jauh dari kebakaran?

Ini terasa tidak benar... ini seperti ada yang menggerakkan, apakah jangan-jangan... Sehun? Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Xiumin, Sehun sedang mengincar untuk menantangnya. Apakah api ini peringatan dari Sehun bahwa perang akan segera dimulai?

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan tempat pasien-pasien yang terselamatkan secara ajaib itu dipindahkan dengan kursi roda dan beberapa dengan ranjang dorong ke tempat lain yang lebih aman. Pemadam kebakaran sedang dalam perjalanan, dan beberapa orang berusaha meredakan api dengan air dari selang seadanya sambil menunggu pemadam kebakaran tiba. Suasana tampak hiruk pikuk dan penuh kepanikan, sementara itu Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun. Dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya terasa berdebar ketika melihat bahwa Baekhyun tidak ada di antara pasien-pasien yang selamat itu.

Dia langsung menyentuh bahu salah satu suster yang dikenalnya, mulai panik.

"Anda melihat Baekhyun suster?"

Suster itu mengerjap, tampak juga baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak ada di antara mereka, matanya langsung berlumur ketakutan.

"Aku dari tadi tidak melihat Baekhyun." Matanya memandang ke arah api yang membumbung tinggi dengan asap hitam menggumpal di lorong. "Apakah... apakah Baekhyun masih ada di dalam?"

Chanyeol seketika itu juga langsung melompat dan menerjang ke arah lorong yang terbakar itu. Suster dan beberapa orang berteriak memperingatinya, mengatakan bahwa api itu terlalu besar untuk ditembus. Tetapi tentu saja, mereka tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol punya kekuatan.

Begitu memasuki api dan asap yang membakar itu, langsung muncul selubung tebal seperti kabut putih yang melindungi Chanyeol supaya tidak panas dan terbakar, dia juga bisa menarik napas seperti biasa tanpa takut kehabisan oksigen. Chanyeol melesat seperti busur panas yang ditembakkan menuju ke ujung lorong tempat Baekhyun berada.

Ada suara teriakan di sana... _teriakan Baekhyun!_

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun yang seluruhnya diselubungi api. Dari besarnya api yang membakar itu, tampak jelas kalau api itu berasal dari kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih berteriak-teriak di dalam sana, membuat Chanyeol tidak berlama-lama menunggu, dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya dan pintu itu langsung menghempas membuka. Chanyeol melesat masuk, dan melihat bahwa Baekhyun ada di sana, berteriak-teriak, api membakar sebagian lengannya dan rambutnya, perempuan itu histeris.

Chanyeol langsung menyentuhkan tangannya ke tubuh Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun!" dia berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang histeris dan meronta-ronta, berusaha menyingkirkan api dari kulitnya, rambut panjangnya sudah terbakar hampir sepertiganya, dan bekas api meninggalkan jejak luka bakar menyedihkan di kulitnya yang dulunya putih pucat.

Chanyeol langsung menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di dahi Baekhyun, menyerap kesadaran perempuan itu agar dia tidak meronta-ronta lagi. Seketika itu juga tubuh Baekhyun lunglai jatuh ke dalam lengan Chanyeol.

Sambil mengernyit melihat luka bakar di lengan dan sisi kiri tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya. Bau gosong dan asap tebal makin menyengat, sementara itu api sendiri makin membesar seolah ingin menyerang mereka, meski tentu saja api itu tidak akan bisa menembus perisai putih Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba saja sosok itu muncul. Sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan mata yang membara. Lelaki itu melayang dari atas tanah, dan api menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya, tidak membakarnya melainkan menjadi perisai yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

Menatap mata yang gelap dan penuh kebencian itu, Chanyeol langsung tahu bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan yang memiliki niat jahat untuk menghancurkan pemegang kekuatan terang dan mengendalikan dunia di bawah kegelapan...

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini?" Selubung perisai putih di sekeliling Chanyeol menebal, melingkupi dirinya dan Baekhyun yang ada dalam gendongannya, pertanda bahwa dirinya semakin waspada.

Sehun melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di dalam gendongan Chanyeol lalu bibirnya membentuk cibiran sinis.

"Kau menembus api untuk menyelamatkan perempuan yang bukan cinta sejatimu." Suara Sehun dalam dan penuh kebencian. "Apakah kau tidak takut kehilangan cinta sejatimu karenanya?"

 _Cinta sejatinya?_ Apakah yang dimaksud oleh Sehun adalah Luhan?

Kenapa Sehun tampak begitu marah kepadanya? Apakah karena dia adalah sang pemegang kekuatan terang? Tetapi kenapa kebencian Sehun sepertinya lebih diarahkan kepada dirinya dan Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongan lengannya?

"Apakah kau tidak tahu dia terluka?" Api di sekeliling Sehun tampak meluap dan membesar seiring dengan kemarahannya, "Dia menangisimu dan kau lelaki bodoh, dibutakan oleh perempuan yang menggunakan kelemahannya sebagai kekuatan." Mata Sehun melirik lagi ke arah Baekhyun, "Cinta sejati yang begitu kuat dan setia ada di dalam genggaman tanganmu, siap menjadi milikmu, dan kau melepaskannya begitu saja hanya demi sampah kotor yang pandai bersandiwara."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. Sehun membicarakan Luhan seolah-olah lelaki itu amat mengenalnya. Sehun tidak berhak menghakiminya seperti itu! Hanya dia dan Luhan yang tahu betapa dalamnya cinta mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Luhan, dia tetaplah cinta sejatiku, kami saling mencintai., memang ada beberapa salah paham, tetapi kami akan membereskannya." Mata Chanyeol menyala marah, "Kau membakar rumah sakit ini dan menimbulkan kepanikan, memang benar ternyata bahwa pemegang kegelapan cenderung menjadi perusak!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Jangan mencoba mengajariku bocah kecil. Aku telah sekian lama menggunakan kekuatanku ini hingga rasanya semudah seperti ketika aku bernafas, sedangkan kau hanyalah bocah ingusan yang kebetulan saja mendapatkan kekuatan besar dan baru belajar." Tatapan Sehun membara, dan dia mengarahkan jemarinya yang ramping ke arah Chanyeol. "Ada hal-hal kecil yang kadangkala terasa remeh, tetapi ternyata sangat berarti bagi seorang perempuan. Jika kau laki-laki sejati dan ingin memenangkan hati seorang perempuan, belajarlah untuk tidak merusak hal-hal kecil itu. Karena kalau kau merusaknya meskipun kau tidak sadar, kau akan kehilangan cinta sejatimu."

Dan kemudian bola api yang sangat cepat meluncur dari telapak tangan Sehun, begitu cepat dan begitu kuat hingga Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar, ketika bola api itu menembus perisainya dengan mudah dan menghantam bahunya dengan keras, membakar di sana dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga mundur dan menabrak tembok.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri tegak kembali, _waspada_. Bola api itu sempat melukainya, tentu saja dan menimbulkan rasa pedih akibat panas yang menyengat, tetapi tentu saja kemampuan Chanyeol untuk menyembuhkan diri langsung membuat kulitnya pulih kembali seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau semarah itu dan kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku dengan Luhan. Tetapi seharusnya kau sadar, kalau kau bertarung denganku kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa, kekuatan kita sama. Yang ada kita hanya akan menghancurkan sekeliling kita, menyakiti orang-orang sementara kita sendiri tidak terluka! Kau harus sadar Sehun!"

"Aku tahu itu." Lagi, sebuah senyum sinis muncul di bibir Sehun, "Aku bukannya ingin memulai perang dengamu sekarang, aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu tentang apa yang akan kau hadapi nanti Chanyeol. Dan juga sedikit menghukummu, kau membicarakan cinta sejatimu, sementara kau memeluk perempuan lain dalam tanganmu. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa aku mungkin tidak bisa merasakan cinta sejati, bagiku itu bukan cinta sejati." Sehun mengarahkan jemarinya lagi ke arah Chanyeol, dan dengan kekuatannya, Chanyeol bisa membaca bahwa energi yang dikeluarkan Sehun untuk menyerangnya amat sangat besar dan merusak, dimaksudkan untuk menghancurkannya.

Lelaki di depannya ini dipenuhi amarah dan sifat buas serta keinginan untuk membunuh yang besar. Chanyeol tidak bisa bertarung dengan Sehun di sini sekarang, tidak di saat dia menggendong Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan perempuan itu terluka parah oleh luka-luka bakar yang mengerikan. Dia langsung mengambil keputusan untuk melarikan diri.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dan memikirkan rumahnya. Dalam beberapa detik dia sudah menghilang dari hadapan Sehun, meninggalkan asap dan kebakaran yang begitu panas itu.

Sehun masih berdiri melayang di antara api itu, mencibir karena Chanyeol memilih melarikan diri dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun daripada menghadapinya. Dia menatap ke seluruh api yang sudah membakar sayap rumah sakit bagian kanker tersebut, dan mengernyit, dikibaskannya tangannya, dan seketika api itu padam. Sama sekali padam, bahkan bara yang panas pun tidak ada sama sekali.

Lalu dirinya menghilang, ditelan oleh bayangan kegelapan yang menyatu dengan asap hitam sisa kebakaran.

Sementara itu di luar, para petugas pemadam kebakaran yang datang dan menyiapkan selang, ternganga kebingungan ketika api padam begitu saja, seperti sebuah lilin rapuh yang ditiup dengan begitu mudah. Padam sepenuhnya.

Mereka tentu saja tidak pernah menemui hal seperti itu sebelumnya dan dipenuhi kebingungan yang nyata. Semua orang terperangah dan saling berpandangan, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Chen langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri ketika Sehun muncul di rumah.

"Anda membakar rumah sakit tempat nona Baekhyun di rawat? Anda hendak membunuh nona Baekhyun?"

Sehun mendengus. "Ya. Perempuan culas itu mungkin sudah mati sekarang, kalau saja si pemegang kekuatan terang yang bodoh itu tidak menyelamatkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan pasien yang lain?" Membakar rumah sakit adalah tindakan yang riskan. Banyak pasien lain yang lemah dan tak berdaya di sana. Meskipun Chen tidak meragukan kekejaman Sehun, lelaki itu dulu sangat mampu menghabisi nyawa orang tidak bersalah demi mencapai tujuannya.

Sehun melemparkan pandangan yang susah ditebak kepada Chen, "Kau tidak usah cemas, aku sudah mengeluarkan mereka semua sebelum aku membakar tempat itu. Aku hanya mengincar Baekhyun." Dan kemudian Sehun tersenyum seolah geli, "Lagipula rumah sakit itu adalah milikku, jadi tidak ada yang dirugikan di sini. Aku akan membangunnya kembali dalam sekejap."

Dan sebelum Chen dapat berkata-kata, Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol muncul di kamarnya, di dalam rumahnya. Dia langsung membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang, memeriksa luka-luka bakarnya yang mengerikan. Disentuhkannya tangannya di setiap luka bakar itu, disembuhkannya luka itu, hingga kulit pucat Baekhyun kembali seperti semula.

Setelah itu dia menghela napas panjang, menatap Baekhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dan kemudian menarikkan selimutnya untuk Baekhyun.

Ketika dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, dia tahu bahwa Xiumin ada di sana, menunggunya.

"Anda sudah berhadapan dengan tuan Sehun." Xiumin menatapnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dia benar-benar kuat, Xiumin dan dipenuhi nafsu membunuh yang sangat besar. Aku bisa membaca betapa kuatnya dia bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya. Dia tampak sangat marah padaku."

"Sehun memang selalu dipenuhi kemarahan." Xiumin sendiri tampak begidik ketika membayangkan tentang Sehun. "Anda mengambil keputusan tepat ketika anda memilih melarikan diri dari hadapannya. Anda belum siap menghadapinya, saya belum selesai mengajari anda menggunakan kekuatan anda."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kau bilang satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Sehun adalah dengan cinta sejatiku."

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tegas. "Ya. Anda mempunyai poin lebih dibandingkan dengan Sehun, anda mempunyai Luhan, cinta sejati anda. Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun saya belum tahu caranya bagimana, sesuai dengan buku aturan semesta, Luhan bisa menjadi tambahan kekuatan 5% untuk anda, membuat anda mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Sehun."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Aku tidak mau melibatkan Luhan dalam pertarunganku, aku ingin dia tetap aman. Lagipula Luhan... dia marah kepadaku, mungkin aku sudah kehilangannya."

Chanyeol mengingat tatapan mata Luhan yang terluka dan merasa dikhianati, dan benaknya langsung diliputi kepedihan yang amat dalam. Sungguh, tidak ada sama sekali maksud di benaknya untuk melukai Luhan. Ini salah paham dan seandainya bisa Chanyeol ingin mendatangi Luhan sekarang dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini agar Luhan mengerti. Tetapi sekarang Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukannya, selain karena sekarang ada Baekhyun di rumahnya, dia takut menemui Luhan karena Sehun bisa saja melacaknya dan kemudian melukai Luhan. Dia harus menjaga Luhan jauh dari ini semua.

Mata Xiumin menyipit, "Maksud anda... anda kehilangan cinta sejati anda?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak kehilangan cinta sejatiku, aku yakin Luhan masih mencintai aku, demikian adanya dengan diriku. Ini semua hanya salah paham."

"Apakah ini karena perempuan yang menderita kanker otak itu? Yang sama seperti penyakit yang pernah diderita anda?"

"Ya. Luhan salah paham akan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Dia mengira aku berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun..."

"Baekhyun?" Xiumin langsung menyela, matanya bersinar waspada.

"Ya. Baekhyun, aku menyelamatkannya dari kebakaran, sumber kebakaran itu ada dari kamar Baekhyun, sepertinya Sehun mengincar Baekhyun entah kenapa. Mungkin dia mengira Baekhyun cinta sejatiku dan ingin melenyapkannya atau mungkin karena alasan lain, aku tidak tahu. Tetapi dia berucap seolah-olah dia mengetahui tentang aku dan Luhan, jadi aku..."

"Anda menyelamatkannya dari kebakaran? Di mana sekarang perempuan yang bernama Baekhyun itu?"

"Dia ada di kamarku, aku sudah menyembuhkan luka bakarnya dan dia masih tak sadarkan diri. Xiumin? Hei! Kenapa?" Chanyeol membalikkan badan mengejar Xiumin ketika lelaki itu setengah berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikannya.

Xiumin bergerak cepat, membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan menatap Baekhyun yang terbaring lunglai tak berdaya.

Seketika itu juga wajahnya pucat pasi. Matanya membelalak. Dan ketika dia menatap Chanyeol yang menyusul di sebelahnya, ketakutan yang nyata tampak di mata itu.

"Tuan Chanyeol... sepertinya anda telah dimanipulasi. Perempuan bernama Baekhyun ini... _dia adalah adik tiri dari Sehun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan sampai di flatnya dan menghela napas panjang, matanya masih sembab karena menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi, tidak mempedulikan supir taksi yang meliriknya terus menerus dari kaca spion di atas dasbor mobil.

Dinyalakannya lampu-lampu di ruangan flatnya dan kemudian dia membanting tubuhnya di sofa, meringkuk disana dan menangis keras-keras sampai kepalanya terasa sakit.

Chanyeol... entah berapa lama dia menjadikan lelaki itu tumpuan hatinya...entah berapa lama dia hidup dengan harapan indah bahwa dia dan Chanyeol akan berakhir bersama dengan bahagia. Bahkan di saat terburuk ketika penyakit Chanyeol sepertinya tidak ada harapan untuk sembuh lagi, Luhan masih tetap percaya akan ada kesempatan baginya dan Chanyeol untuk bahagia. Dia tetap percaya, dan kebahagiaannya memuncak ketika Chanyeol dinyatakan sembuh.

Tetapi ternyata kesembuhan Chanyeol bukannya semakin menyatukan mereka, malahan memisahkan mereka semakin jauh... semakin jauh hingga akhirnya Luhan benar-benar kehilangan Chanyeol.

Air mata Luhan mengalir deras di pipinya seakan tak mau berhenti, dia sesenggukan dan napasnya terasa sesak, tetapi kepedihan di hatinya terasa begitu kuat hingga membuatnya ingin mati saja.

Pada akhirnya, karena kelelahan menangis, Luhan jatuh tertidur, meringkuk di atas sofa.

Sehun muncul di ruangan itu begitu saja. Berdiri di sana, menatap Luhan yang meringkuk dan menangis di atas sofa. Dia membungkuk dan melihat bekas air mata yang mengering di pipi Luhan. Jemarinya terulur, menyentuh ujung mata Luhan dan merasakan bahwa bulu mata Luhan masih basah oleh air mata.

Sehun berdecak. Perempuan ini menangisi cinta sejatinya. Mungkin yang namanya patah hati memang terasa menyakitkan bagi seorang perempuan, _Sehun tidak tahu_.

Tetapi tidak ada waktu bagi Luhan untuk menangis, Saatnya sudah tiba. Chanyeol pasti sekarang sudah waspada dan memulihkan kekuatannya. Mereka cepat atau lambat pasti akan bertarung karena Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk menyerang Chanyeol. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, dia harus mengambil Luhan dan menjauhkannya dari pertarungan mereka.

Diangkatnya tubuh Luhan yang lunglai ke dalam gendongannya. Luhan yang masih tertidur langsung meringkuk nyaman di dadanya, tidak sadar siapa yang menggendongnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang berada dalam gendongannya, tatapan matanya tidak terbaca, tampak begitu muram. Dan kemudian, dalam sekejap, tubuh Sehun yang sedang menggendong Luhan menghilang ditelan bayangan kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **XOXO!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Another 5% Part 20**

 **.**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **.**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya, dia berada di sebuah kamar. Kamar yang indah bernuansa cokelat lembut. Luhan tergeragap dan langsung terduduk dengan bingung.

 _Dimanakah dia?_

"Kau sudah bangun." Suara itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari ujung ruangan, membuat Luhan terperanjat dan tergeragap kebingungan. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di sana, mengamatinya dengan tatapan intensnya yang tajam.

" _Sir?"_ Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, kebingungan meliputinya, berusaha mengumpulkan kenangan, kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba berada di dalam sebuah kamar bersama bosnya itu. Tetapi bagaimanapun Luhan mencoba, yang diingatnya hanyalah dia sedang menangis di sofa rumahnya.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini?_

"Kau tak perlu bingung Luhan, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu." Sehun berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya, tetapi entah kenapa aura Sehun terasa begitu mengerikan. "Karena Pada akhirnya, aku dan Chanyeol akan bertarung."

Luhan menatap Sehun, terperangah kebingungan dengan kata-kata Sehun. Sehun menggunakan kata 'bertarung' bukan bertengkar atau adu pendapat. Kata bertarung mengisyaratkan diperlukannya kekuatan fisik dan merupakan bentuk kata untuk mengisyaratkan perkelahian dua orang yang sama-sama kuat. Tatapan Luhan tetap menyiratkan kewaspadaan kepada Sehun, dia mundur sejauh mungkin dari ranjang, bersiap melompat kalau-kalau Sehun mendekat, hal itu sepertinya malahan membuat lelaki itu geli karena dia hanya berdiri di sana dengan senyuman seperti mengejek.

"Di dunia ini, untuk menjaga keseimbangan maka diciptakanlah gelap dan terang. Ada yang mengendalikan kekuatan terang, dan ada yang mengendalikan kekuatan kegelapan. Sayangnya Luhan, kau dan aku berada di sisi yang berseberangan, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Kata-kata Sehun masih sulit dimengertinya. Lelaki ini tampak aneh dan berbeda, bukan seperti Sehun atasannya yang elegan dan selalu tenang. Lelaki ini sekarang tampak berbahaya, seperti pemangsa yang siap membunuh kapanpun dia menginginkannya.

"Apa maksud anda Sir?"

Sehun masih berdiri tegak di sana. "Aku adalah pemegang kekuatan kegelapan. Dan Chanyeol adalah pemegang kekuatan terang. Dan aku sudah bertekad untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang memegang kekuatan terang."

 _Chanyeol? Pemegang kekuatan terang? Apa maksudnya?_

Sehun tampaknya bisa membaca kebingungan Luhan, dia melanjutkan. "Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir kenapa Chanyeol dengan penyakit separah itu bisa sembuh? Itu karena dia mendapatkan kekuatan terang dari Suho, pemegang kekuatan sebelumnya. Kau mungkin masih bingung. Jadi akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Jemari ramping Sehun terulur ke depan, lalu dari sana keluar api yang menyala begitu saja. "Kami sang pemegang kekuatan, memperoleh kekuatan karena sang pemegang kekuatan sebelumnya mewariskan kemampuannya kepada kami dengan mengaktivkan fungsi otak kami hingga 95% persen, kau tahu bukan bahwa manusia yang sekarang dengan kepandaiannya itu ternyata hanya menggunakan kemampuan otaknya sebanyak sepuluh persen? Kau pasti bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa kami lakukan dengan kemampuan otak 95%." api di tangan Sehun semakin membesar, tetapi secara ajaib, lelaki itu bisa mengendalikannya. "Kami mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa, hampir tak terbatas. Kami bisa menguasai semua elemen bumi, air, api, udara." Tiba-tiba api di tangan Sehun berubah menjadi es yang membeku, dan dalam sekerjap mata luruh menjadi abu yang menghilang di udara. "Kami bisa melakukan apa saja yang kami mau di dunia ini." Mata Sehun meredup. "Termasuk saling menghancurkan."

Luhan menatap Sehun antara bingung dan tidak percaya. Tetapi Sehun telah menunjukkan kekuatannya di depan Luhan, yang meskipun mungkin itu kekuatannya yang paling sederhana, tetap saja menjadi bukti perkataannya. Orang tidak mungkin mengeluarkan api, es dan abu dari tangannya, dan Luhan tahu itu bukanlah trik seorang pesulap.

Tetapi logikanya masih terasa sulit menerima semua ini...

"Kenapa Chanyeol bisa menjadi pemegang kekuatan terang?" Dan kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengatakan kepadanya? Memang benar setelah sembuh dari penyakitnya, Chanyeol tampak berbeda, tampak lebih kuat...

Sehun bersedekap. "Mungkin karena kebetulan atau mungkin Suho sudah merencanakannya. Aku dan Suho sudah bertarung bertahun-tahun lamanya dan tidak ada satupun di antara kami yang bisa memenangkannya karena kekuatan kami sama hebatnya. Mungkin Suho mulai menyerah, dan kemudian dia mencari seseorang yang bisa mengalahkan aku, dan Chanyeollah orangnya."

"Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa?" Mata Sehun menajam, lelaki itu tiba-tiba melangkah maju, membungkuk ke arah Luhan yang masih berada di atas ranjang, dan kemudian meraih dagu Luhan sebelum Luhan bisa menghindar, dan mendongakkannya,

"Suho memilih Chanyeol karena kau Luhan." Mata Sehun seolah menembus kedalaman hati Luhan, "Karena kau adalah sang cinta sejati. Seorang pemegang kekuatan yang teguh memegang cinta sejatinya, dia akan memperoleh tambahan kekuatan sebesar 5%, kelebihan kekuatan sebesar 5% itulah yang akan membuatnya menjadi pihak yang lebih unggul."

Seketika itu juga Luhan mundur, menepiskan tangan Sehun dari dagunya. "Jadi kau mengincarku? Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Sehun berdiri di sana, seperti pangeran kegelapan yang tak punya hati, menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi muram yang dingin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu Luhan. Tapi yang pasti aku akan membunuh Chanyeol, entah bagaimana caranya."

Luhan ketakutan. Dia memang sakit hati karena Chanyeol, tetapi membayangkan Chanyeol terbunuh membuatnya takut. Ekspresinya tertangkap di Sehun yang langsung tampak marah.

"Kenapa kau masih begitu memikirkankan lelaki itu? Dia meninggalkanmu berkali-kali demi kecemasannya yang tidak beralasan kepada perempuan lain, dia menyakiti hatimu dan tanpa pikir panjang mencium perempuan lain."

Luhan mendongak, terkejut karena Sehun mengetahui insiden kemarin yang menghancurkan hatinya.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "Seorang lelaki yang memegang teguh cinta sejatinya, dia tidak akan mencium perempuan lain dengan mudahnya. Apakah kau tidak pernah memikirkan? Seandainya saja waktu itu kau tidak ada di sana, akankah Chanyeol berterus terang kepadamu bahwa dia sudah mencium perempuan lain? Tidak bukan? Selamanya mungkin dia akan membohongimu. Kalau aku..." Suara Sehun tertelan, "Kalau aku bisa mencintai seorang perempuan dan memutuskan bahwa dia adalah cinta sejatiku, aku tidak akan pernah mencium perempuan lain."

Dan kemudian, dalam sekejap, Sehun membungkuk, meraih Luhan ke dalam lengannya, bibirnya yang dingin mencari bibir Luhan dan kemudian memagutnya. Ciuman itu dalam, dan lembut, bertolak belakang dengan lengan Sehun yang mencengkeram punggung Luhan, menahannya dengan kuat. Sehun mencecap bibir Luhan seolah ingin merasakan setiap sudutnya, menikmatinya. Sementara Luhan karena terlalu terkejut, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya terpaku kebingungan. Lalu Sehun melepaskan Luhan begitu saja, setengah mendorongnya ke tengah ranjang. Dan dalam sekejap mata, Sehun menghilang. Tubuhnya hilang ditelan bayangan kegelapan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih shock dan kebingungan.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi luar kamar, di depan pintu kamar tempat dia mengurung Luhan. Napasnya terengah dan matanya terpaku, penuh keterkejutan. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa panas, bekas ciumannya dengan Luhan. _Kenapa dia mencium Luhan?_

Bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. Dia melakukannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Anda akan menguprungnya di sini?" Chen tiba-tiba muncul seperti biasa dan mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sehun langsung menyingkirkan jemarinya yang masih menyentuh bibirnya.

"Dia tidak boleh sampai ada di pertarunganku dengan Chanyeol." Gumamnya tenang.

"Apakah itu untuk mencegah supaya Chanyeol tidak menang... ataukah itu demi tujuan lain?" Chen bertanya lagi, berusaha meredakan rasa ingin tahunya.

Tatapan Sehun langsung menajam, "Apa maksudmu, Chen?"

Pelayannya yang setia itu tampak gugup dan menelan ludahnya sebelum mengajukan kembali pertanyaannya. "Saya... saya berpikir anda ingin mencegah nona Luhan untuk berada di pertempuran itu karena anda ingin mencegahnya mengorbankan nyawa demi Chanyeol."

Sehun tertegun. Sedikit agak lama dari yang seharusnya. Tetapi ketika menatap Chanyeol, ekspresinya kembali tenang.

"Aku punya tujuan sendiri, Chen. Tugasmu adalah berada di sini dan menjaga Luhan supaya tidak keluar dari rumah ini, sampai pertarunganku dengan Chanyeol beres."

Chen mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukankah ini adalah pertarungan yang sia-sia? Tanpa Luhan kalian berdua akan sama kuatnya, pertarungan itu tidak akan pernah selesai."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Biarpun begitu, aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghajar lelaki bodoh itu."

Sehun tampak begitu keras kepala, meskipun Chen sudah mengungkapkan bahwa pertarungan itu tidak akan berujung kalau salah satu dari mereka tidak punya cinta sejati untuk menambahkan kekuatannya. Mungkin Sehun hanya ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Chanyeol. Chen mengamati tuannya, dan tiba-tiba sebuah kesimpulan menyeruak di benaknya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ternganga, menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa katamu tadi? Baekhyun adalah..."

"Ya Tuan. Baekhyun adalah adik tiri dari Sehun sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan. Ibu dari Sehun adalah sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan yang sebelumnya. Beliau menyerahkan kekuatannya kepada Sehun anak lelakinya. Dan Baekhyun ini... dia menderita penyakit parah, dia bisa bertahan selama ini karena ibunya dulu memberikan darah untuknya... mungkin itu juga yang dilakukan Sehun selama ini kepada Baekhyun hingga perempuan itu bisa bertahan sampai sekarang."

Chanyeol terperangah. "Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku?"

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya, "Mungkin ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh Sehun, dia menggunakan Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatian anda." Xiumin menghela napas panjang, "Saya belum bercerita kepada anda, kenapa Sehun berambisi untuk melenyapkan kekuatan terang. Semua ini berpangkal dari Baekhyun. Ibunya yang juga ibu Sehun, ketika memegang kekuatan gelap melakukan pelanggaran kepada aturan semesta demi anaknya, dia menyerap rasa sakit Baekhyun, seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan kepada anda, hal itu akan menimbulkan akibat yang fatal ketika sang pemegang kekuatan kehilangan kekuatannya, dia akan menderita akibat rasa sakit yang diserapnya."

Xiumin menghela napas lagi. "Ketika ibu Sehun dan Baekhyun menyerahkan kekuatannya, dia langsung menderita kanker ganas stadium akhir yang siap merenggut nyawanya... saya masih ingat ketika itu Sehun masih kecil, dia belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sempurna, karena itu dia datang, memohon dan berlutut di depan tuan Suho, meminta tuan Suho menyelamatkan nyawanya...Sayangnya seperti yang kita tahu, sang pemegang kekuatan meskipun mampu, tidak boleh menyelamatkan atau menyembuhkan penyakit orang yang masih terikat takdir kematian. Karena itu tuan Suho menolak Sehun."

"Dan kemudian ibu Sehun meninggal?" Chanyeol menyela, termangu.

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Ibu Sehun meninggal tak terselamatkan. Sehun ternyata kemudian menjadi pemegang kekuatan gelap yang sangat hebat dan tak terkalahkan, dia lalu berambisi untuk melenyapkan kekuatan terang, karena baginya, kekuatan terang ternyata tidak mewakili kebaikan."

"Jadi semua ini... semua permusuhan dan pertarungan tiada henti antara Sehun dan Suho, karena Sehun kehilangan ibunya?"

"Beliau masih kecil waktu itu, dan menanggung kekuatan yang begitu dasyat di pundaknya." Xiumin menghela napas panjang. "Kadang hal-hal yang remeh bisa berubah menjadi masalah besar di kemudian hari." Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Chanyeol, "jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan kepada nona Baekhyun ini? Anda sudah memberikan darah anda kepadanya bukan? Saya kuatir, belum pernah ada manusia yang menerima darah baik dari sang pemegang kekuatan terang maupun pemegang kekuatan gelap... seandainya saya tahu bahwa perempuan yang akan anda tolong adalah nona Baekhyun, mungkin saya akan mencegah anda sejak awal."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, tampak begitu pucat dan rapuh. Baekhyun tidak mungkin jahat bukan? Perempuan itu begitu lemah. Mungkin dia juga hanyalah korban, lagipula dia sakit dan tidak berdaya. Chanyeol harus mendengarkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan menanyai Baekhyun begitu dia sadar." Chanyeol memutuskan.

.

.

.

"Nona Luhan sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh makan malamnya." Chen menghela napas panjang, menatap Sehun yang masih termenung di ruang kerjanya, "Makan malamnya utuh. Sama halnya dengan makan pagi dan makan siangnya. Dia bisa dibilang tidak memasukkan apa-apa ke perutnya seharian ini."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, "Apakah dia berencana untuk menyiksa dirinya dan bunuh diri?"

Chen menghela napas panjang. "Saya tidak tahu, tuan, yang pasti nona Luhan tidak mau dikurung, sepertinya dia akan mogok makan, sampai anda melepaskannya."

Sehun menggertakkan giginya. "Aku akan menemuinya sendiri dan memaksanya makan." Sehun benar-benar frustrasi kepada Luhan, biasanya kalau dengan orang lain, dia bisa menguasai pikirannya dan memaksa orang tersebut melakukan apa yang dia mau. Tetapi dengan Luhan berbeda, kekuatannya tidak mempan sama sekali kepada Luhan, dan hal itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit.

Dan kemudian tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Chen, Sehun menghilang dan muncul kembali ke kamar tempat Luhan dikurung.

"Kau harus makan." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat Luhan yang terbaring lemah.

Luhan mengangkat dagunya, keras kepala, "Aku tidak akan makan sampai kau melepaskanku dari tempat ini."

Mata Sehun menyala. "Makan Luhan, atau aku mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu menyesal."

Luhan menatap Sehun setengah takut. Pria ini tidak main-main, dia tampak kejam dan buas. Tetapi Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain bukan? Dia harus menantang Sehun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mata Sehun menyipit, "Jangan menantangku, Luhan. Kekuatanku memang tidak mempan kepadamu, tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melukai orang lain demi memaksakan kehendakku kepadamu." Sehun menunjukkan jemarinya, "Dengan hanya mengibaskan tangan, aku bisa membakar satu gedung yang penuh dengan orang-orang tidak berdosa. Aku bisa memanggil angin topan untuk menghempas tempat tinggal yang penuh orang..."

Luhan gemetar, karena Sehun tampak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan marah.

"Kau jahat kalau sampai melakukannya!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Jahat?" Lelaki itu memalingkan muka, "Aku adalah pemegang kekuatan kegelapan, sudah seharusnya aku jahat bukan?" Ketika menatap Luhan ada sepercik kesedihan di matanya, tapi cuma beberapa detik karena kemudian mata itu berubah kejam, "Jangan berpikir dengan mogok makan kau bisa mencapai keinginanmu. Kau harus makan, Luhan, pelayanku akan membawa makanan untukmu sebentar lagi, dan kau akan menghabiskannya. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, aku akan melakukan apa yang sudah kukatakan kepadamu tadi, dan secara tidak langsung kau akan bertanggung jawab terhadap kematian begitu banyak manusia yang tidak berdosa."

Luhan menggertakkan gigi, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, Sehun, atasannya yang begitu baik dan perhatian ternyata sangat jahat.

Tetapi sikap lelaki itu begitu kontradiktif... Luhan teringat ketika Sehun menemaninya merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang menyedihkan karena Chanyeol membatalkan acara makan malam mereka, dan juga Sehun selalu bersikap baik kepadanya, memberikan nasehat dan semangat dalam kekalutannya, apakah itu semua hanyalah sandiwara? Apakah Sehun ternyata berpura-pura dan sudah merencanakan semuanya?

Seperti sudah direncanakan, pintu itu terbuka, dan seorang lelaki tua setengah baya masuk membawa nampan makanan.

"Letakkan saja di meja, Chen. Sang Tuan Putri akan menghabiskan makanannya kali ini."

Lelaki tua yang bernama Chen itu mengangguk dalam diam, dan meletakkan nampan yang penuh berisi makanan itu di meja sisi ranjang, kemudian setelah melemparkan tatatapan tak terbaca ke arah Luhan, Chen melangkah pergi.

" _Duduk_. Makan." Sehun berdiri di sana, dengan arogan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mata tak terbantahkan. Luhan memandang Sehun dan tahu bahwa lelaki kejam itu tidak main-main dengan ancamannya. Dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Sehun bisa menghasilkan api dari tangannya, bagaimana Sehun bisa menghilang sesukanya.

Sambil beringsut duduk, Luhan menahankan harga dirinya dan menyuap makanan dari atas piring di meja itu. Makanannya lezat tentu saja, tetapi kemarahan Luhan karena dipaksa di luar kehendaknya membuat makanan itu terasa seperti bubur kertas di mulutnya.

Sehun sendiri hanya berdiri dan menatap Luhan, mengangkat alisnya ketika Luhan tampak enggan melakukan suapan keduanya.

"Habiskan Luhan." Gumamnya tegas, menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia tak akan pergi dari sana sebelum Luhan melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Mau tak mau Luhan menyuapkan makanan itu, sampai dengan suapan terakhir. Ketika dia selesai melakukannya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menantang.

Sehun setengah tersenyum puas, dia mengambil gelas di atas meja, dan menyorongkannya ke depan Luhan.

"Ini minum."

 _Lagi_ , dalam diam Luhan menuruti kearoganan lelaki itu. Dia menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Setelah gelas itu diletakkan, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus." Gumamnya, jemarinya terulur, menyentuh dagu Luhan, "Mulai sekarang kau harus menghabiskan makananmu. Pelayanku akan memeriksa piringmu dan melaporkannya kepadaku. Kalau kau tidak melakukan apa yang aku mau, aku akan datang kepadamu dan memaksamu. Apakah kau mengerti?"

Luhan diam saja dengan keras kepala. Merasa marah karena begitu tak berdaya di bawah ancaman lelaki jahat ini.

"Apakah kau mengerti, Luhan?" Sehun mengulangi ucapannya, kali ini nadanya lebih memaksa.

Luhan mendongakkan kepala, melemparkan tatapan mata menyala marah kepada Sehun, kata-katanya tidak sesuai dengan kebencian yang menyala di matanya.

"Aku mengerti. _Sir_." Jawabnya ketus.

 _Perempuan keras kepala._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Membuka buku tebal tentang aturan alam semesta di depannya. Tetapi matanya tidak terarah ke buku itu. Benaknya melayang memikirkan Luhan.

Menahan Luhan di rumahnya seperti ini sebenarnya tidak memberikan keuntungan apa-apa baginya selain menambahkan kebencian Luhan kepadanya. Ya. Sehun bisa melihat mata Luhan dan mengetahui ada kemarahan dan kebencian yang ditujukan kepadanya.

 _Apakah perempuan itu masih membela dan memikirkan Chanyeol? Lelaki lemah yang gampang terpedaya oleh perempuan lain?_

Mata Sehun mengarah ke hamparan syair yang tertera di dalam buku alam semesta itu, di bagian yang membahas tentang 'pengorbanan cinta sejati'. Bait-bait puisi kuno itu yang selalu mengganggunya. Bait-bait puisi tersirat tentang pengorbanan cinta sejati. Sehun amat sangat yakin akan makna yang tersirat dari puisi itu :

 _Ketika dua memecah belah semesta,_

 _Maka sang takdir akan memberikan sang pemenang_

 _Hanya satu yang bisa meraihnya_

 _Satu yang terpilih sang pembuka hati_

 _Satu terpilih yang bisa merasakan cinta sejati_

 _Darah dan air mata akan tertumpah_

 _Pilihan akan diajukan_

 _Darah yang tercinta ataukah keseimbangan semesta?_

 _Semua pilihan akan memberi makna_

 _Yang kalah dan yang menang muncul setelah pilihan diambil_

 _Pengorbanan cinta sejati akan menentukan segalanya._

Itu berarti Luhan harus memberikan nyawanya demi memberikan kekuatan kepada Chanyeol sebesar 5%. Lelaki itu menatap bait puisi di depannya dengan marah. Menghancurkan sang pemegang kekuatan terang sudah menjadi tujuan hidupnya sejak mamanya meninggalkann dunia ini, Sehun telah siap, telah merencanakan semuanya, mengatur terjadinya perang kekuatan yang sangat besar. Sampai kemudian Luhan hadir dan membuatnya ragu. Kalau pertarungan antara dia dan Chanyeol terjadi, kemungkinan besar Luhan akan mengorbankan nyawanya demi Chanyeol...

 _Apakah itu sepadan? Kematian Luhan?_

Sambil merangkum jari kedua tangannya di bawah dagunya, Sehun merenung. _Luhan._ Perempuan itu mengubah segalanya. Tidakkah perempuan itu menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah berniat menghentikan pertarungan dan dendamnya dengan pemegang kekuatan terang, demi menyelamatkan nyawanya?

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Perempuan itu belum sadarkan diri juga sejak tadi. Tetapi napasnya teratus dan tanda-tanda vital tubuhnya tampak baik-baik saja. Mungkin ketika menyerap kesadaran Baekhyun saat menyelamatkannya dari kebakaran, Chanyeol terlalu besar menggunakan kekuatannya hingga Sabirina tidak sadarkan diri terlalu lama... Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Xiumin masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk. Ekspresi cemas Xiumin menular kepadanya.

Xiumin menelan ludahnya, "Saya... mata-mata saya memberikan informasi. Nona Luhan sekarang berada di bawah kekuasaan Sehun. Sehun menculik dan mengurung nona Luhan

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another 5% Part 21**

 **.**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **.**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?" Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan mata terkejut, "Luhan diculik oleh Sehun?"

Xiumin menghela napas dengan cemas. "Saya mengkhawatirkan hal ini terjadi sejak dulu tuan Chanyeol. Nona Luhan adalah pemegang kunci kemenangan anda. Dan mungkin Sehun menculiknya untuk membunuhnya."

Wajah Chanyeol pucat pasi. Dia sudah bertemu dengan Sehun di tengah kebakaran itu. Sudah jelas bahwa Sehun adalah manusia yang kejam dan tidak punya belas kasihan. Lelaki itu mungkin sudah menyiksa dan membunuh Luhan. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, berusaha melacak Luhan, tetapi tidak bisa. Dia menghela napas frustrasi dan menatap Xiumin. "Kau tahu kemana Sehun membawa Luhan?"

Xiumin begidik, "Ke rumahnya, sebuah mansion besar di pinggiran kota." Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan ragu. "Anda akan mendatangi Sehun?"

Mata Chanyeol menyala marah. "Dia menginginkan perang bukan? Dan karena dia telah menculik serta mungkin melukai Luhan, maka aku akan memberikan perang itu kepadanya."

.

.

.

"Anda seharusnya tidak menantang tuan Sehun." Chen pada akhirnya membuka mulut di malam yang semakin gelap itu ketika dia datang ke kamar untuk memeriksa Luhan.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Chen dan mengernyit. "Lelaki itu jahat, dan kalau semua yang dikatakannya benar, maka aku berhak membencinya."

Chen menghela napas dengan sedih. "Semua orang selalu menganggap tuan Sehun jahat, hanya karena dia adalah pemegang kekuatan kegelapan yang mewakili kejahatan. Ya. Memang hati tuan Sehun begitu kelam, tetapi semua dendam yang ditumbuhkannya, hal itu karena dia sangat mencintai ibunya yang meninggal dan menimbulkan sebentuk kekecewaan serta kebencian pada sang pemegang kekuatan terang." Chen tampak sedih. "Saya berpikir bahwa anda mungkin telah merubah tuan Sehun."

"Apa?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki tua misterius yang berdiri di depannya itu, "Apa maksudmu?"

Chen tampak serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Saya mengikuti tuan Sehun sudah sejak awal beliau menerima kekuatan besar ini. Beliau bisa dikatakan tidak punya hati dan belas kasihan, apalagi sejak kematian ibunya, tidak ada apapun yang bisa memberikan setitik cahaya untuk hatinya yang pekat. Sampai dia bertemu dengan anda. Tuan Sehun memang mendekati anda demi menjauhkan anda dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi di tengah usahanya, saya bisa melihat bahwa tuan Sehun mulai melenceng dari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan sebelumnya."

Luhan menatap Chen dengan tatapan penuh perhatian ketika lelaki tua itu melanjutkan.

"Beliau langsung datang menemani anda ke acara ulang tahun makan malam anda begitu beliau tahu bahwa anda sendirian dan menunggu di rumah sakit... itu semua dilakukannya tanpa rencana." Sambung Chen.

Luhan tentu saja ingat dengan kejadian itu. Malam yang berhujan dan kesedihannya karena Chanyeol membatalkan acara makan malam itu begitu saja. Demikian juga dengan rasa malunya karena menunggu sekian lama di restoran untuk kemudian batal memesan makan malam. Pada saat itu Sehun datang bagaikan malaikat penyelamat., memberikan kue ulang tahun berwarna putih yang indah untuknya, dan membuat malamnya tidak begitu buruk.

"Begitu juga pada saat berikutnya, ketika sekali lagi tuan Chanyeol membatalkan janji, membuat anda menunggu di tengah hujan deras. Tidak ada untungnya bagi tuan Sehun menolong anda, tetapi dia datang, mengejar anda menembus hujan deras dan menyelamatkan anda yang tergeletak pingsan di jalan."

Chen memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti Xiumin, dia bisa melacak tuannya dimanapun dia berada. Karena itulah dia bisa tahu bahwa Sehun mengejar Luhan dan menyelamatkan serta merawatnya. Informasi itu membuat Luhan ternganga. Kebingungan. Chen bilang Sehun yang menyelamatkannya ketika pingsan di tengah jalan saat hujan badai itu? Tapi... ketika dia membuka matanya dan sudah terbaring nyaman di ranjang ketika itu.. bukankah Chanyeol yang ada di depannya?

Chen melihat keraguan Luhan, dan kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Anda boleh saja meragukan kata-kata saya, tapi hati anda sendiri pasti mengetahuinya. Tuan Sehun telah melakukan banyak hal di luar kebiasannnya untuk menyelamatkan anda. Dan sekarang, beliau mengurung anda di sini untuk menyelamatkan anda."

Luhan langsung membantah. "Dia mengurungku di sini karena aku adalah kunci kekuatan bagi Chanyeol. Untuk memenangkan pertarungan, tentu saja dia harus mengurung atau bahkan nanti membunuhku."

Chen menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mata skeptis. "Anda benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?" lelaki tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah anda tidak tahu? Bahwa untuk memberikan kekuatan lima persen kepada cinta sejati anda, kemungkinan besar anda harus mati?"

Luhan benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Chen. "Apa?"

"Ya. Kami memiliki buku aturan semesta, sebuah buku kuno pegangan bagi sang pemegang kekuatan, mengatur apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan oleh sang pemegang kekuatan. Di dalam buku itu juga tercantum berbagai kutukan atas pelanggaran, ataupun ramalan akan masa depan." Mata Chen menjadi muram. "Dalam buku itu ada ramalan, ketika dua kekuatan saling bertarung, maka pengorbanan cinta sejatilah yang akan menentukan siapa yang memenangkan pertarungan. Sayangnya pengorbanan itu kemungkinan besar adalah pengorbanan nyawa. Kalau tuan Sehun menantang tuan Chanyeol dan anda melakukan pengorbanan untuk kemenangan tuan Chanyeol. Maka kemungkinan besar anda akan mati."

Luhan tidak pernah menduga bahwa pengorbanan yang dimaksud adalah pengorbanan nyawa... dia... dia kebingungan. "Itulah yang ingin dihindari oleh Tuan Sehun Beliau meskipun sikapnya dingin dan kejam, beliau mengutamakan keselamatan anda. Karena itulah beliau mengurung anda di sini untuk menyelamatkan nyawa anda."

.

.

.

Kata-kata pelayan setia Sehun tadi masih terngiang di benak Luhan bahkan setelah lelaki itu pergi.

Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Chen itu? Bahwa Sehun melakukan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya?

Ingatannya melayang ke waktu itu, ketika dia pingsan di tengah hujan badai. Luhan tidak ingat apa-apa waktu itu, yang dia ingat hanyalah ketika dia dibaringkan di atas ranjang yang hangat dan nyaman. Saat itu, hatinya terasa sakit, sedih karena Chanyeol tidak datang.

Dan kemudian, seorang lelaki mengecup bibirnya, mengatakan dengan lembut bahwa dia akan selalu ada. Bukankah lelaki itu Chanyeol? Chanyeol ada ketika dia membuka matanya bukan? Tetapi... Chen bilang bahwa yang menolongnya adalah Sehun... Chanyeol sendiri kalau diingat-ingat membantah kalau dia menolong Luhan dari tengah hujan. Dan satpam perusahaan itu... dia bilang waktu itu Sehun mengejarnya ke tengah badai... Luhan menelan ludahnya.

 _Kalau begitu... mungkinkah lelaki yang menciumnya dan membisikkan kata-kata penuh sayang kepadanya waktu itu adalah Sehun?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berbeda, lelaki itu tampak... marah.

"Chanyeol?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat akan kemarahan Sehun dan api yang membakar tubuhnya, terasa sangat panas dan menyakitkan. Dia beringsut terperanjat, dan kemudian melihat ke seluruh tubuhnya... tidak ada luka bakar di sana. Dipegangnya rambutnya dan menyadari bahwa rambutnya sudah dipotong pendek. Rambutnya pasti tidak bisa diselamatkan karena terbakar waktu itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol, lalu bergumam dengan suara lemah. "Kau menyelamatkanku." Suaranya bergetar, "Terimakasih Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya berdiri di sana, menatap Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya, "Aku menolongmu karena aku tulus, Baekhyun. Tetapi sekarang aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah kau tulus selama ini, atau kau menyimpan rahasia keji di baliknya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening dan berusaha duduk, tubuhnya masih begitu lemah dan lemas.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Sehun." Chanyeol menyela, suaranya terdengar dingin, "Apakah itu berarti sesuatu bagimu?"

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun membeku, matanya menyala dengan panik tetapi ketika akhirnya berkata-kata, dia menangis sesenggukkan.

"Kau akhirnya tahu..."

"Bahwa kau adalah adik tiri Sehun? Sang pemegang kekuatan gelap yang sedang mengincar nyawaku? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku, Baekhyun? Apakah kau bekerjasama dengan Sehun? Mempunyai niat jahat kepadaku dan Luhan?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun hampir berteriak ketika membantah perkataan Chanyeol, "Bagaimana kau bisa menuduhku seperti itu Chanyeol? Setelah aku... setalah aku menyatakan cinta kepadamu." Suara Baekhyun menghilang di telan isakannya, "Aku tidak mengatakan kepadamu karena Sehun mengancamku, dia begitu jahat, dia memaksaku mendekatimu kalau tidak dia akan membunuhku... tapi sungguh Chanyeol, aku ... aku sama sekali tidak punya niat jahat kepadamu, kau begitu baik dan perasaan cintaku benar-benar tulus kepadamu... "

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya mengangkat dagunya dan menatap Chanyeol, "Sebelum kebakaran itu, aku mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa aku akan jujur kepadamu tentang kebenarannya, aku juga bilang kepada Sehun bahwa aku tidak mau membantunya lagi, karena itulah dia marah... dan kemudian mencoba membunuhku dengan membakarku... Aku tahu semuanya Chanyeol, aku tahu bahwa kau adalah pemegang kekuatan terang dan kau adalah orang yang baik, karena itulah aku membelamu... kau begitu baik kepadaku...dan kaulah yang menyelamatkan nyawaku dari usaha pembunuhan Sehun yang jahat..."

Chanyeol ternganga, menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak mulai terisak-isak kembali. Astaga. Baekhyun tampak benar-benar ketakutan, dan dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Sehun dengan kejamnya membiarkan adik tirinya ini berteriak-teriak kesakitan karena terbakar dikelilingi api. Sehun memang benar-benar jahat! Chanyeol tidak pernah mencari permusuhan, tetapi kejahatan Sehun harus segera dihentikan.

Dia duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata bersalah. Dengan kekuatannya, dia berusaha membaca pikiran Baekhyun, mengetahui kejujurannya, meskipun dia sudah yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak bersalah, tetapi Xiumin berkata kepadanya tadi bahwa hal itu harus dicoba, sekedar untuk berhati-hati.

Sayangnya, yang terbaca di benaknya hanyalah bayangan berkabut... entah kekuatannya yang tidak mempan kepada Baekhyun, atau memang Baekhyun cukup ahli supaya pikirannya tidak bisa terbaca, bagaimanapun dia adik kandung Sehun bukan? Baekhyun pasti sudah terbiasa menutupi pikirannya dari Sehun yang jahat.

Chanyeol mengawasi Baekhyun yang tampak lemah dan pucat, dan dia memutuskan untuk mempercayai Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku mencurigaimu... Xiumin pelayanku mengatakan kau adalah adik tiri Sehun, jadi aku..."

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, mencoba tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, "Aku mengerti Chanyeol, semua pasti juga akan berpikir sama, aku sendiri tidak suka menjadi adik dari lelaki jahat seperti Sehun, dia sangat kejam dan menakutkan." Baekhyun begidik, "Aku senang kau menolongku bebas darinya, terimakasih Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau aman di sini Baekhyun. Kau bebas beristirahat di sini sampai semuanya aman dan kau bisa kembali ke rumah sakit lagi." Chanyeol mengeryit. "Sementara itu aku akan membereskan Sehun."

"Membereskan Sehun?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol itu.

"Ya. Aku akan mendatangi kediamannya dan menantangnya." Chanyeol berseru, menggertakkan giginya menahan marah, "Dia menculik Luhan, dan aku tidak bisa melacak Luhan dengan kekuatanku, aku takut Sehun melukai Luhan."

Mungkin Sehun bahkan sudah membunuh Luhan. Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati, merasa girang. Meskipun begitu, dengan pandai dia memasang wajah prihatin.

"Sehun begitu kejam Chanyeol... dia.. dia mungkin sudah membunuh Luhan, kau harus segera kesana."

"Ya Baekhyun, tadi aku mencoba teleport ke sana, tetapi Sehun rupanya memasang perisai yang tak tertembus di sekeliling rumahnya. Saat ini Xiumin sedang menyiapkan mobil, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan mengecupnya, "Hati-hati Chanyeol... semoga Luhan tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, mengawasi Baekhyun. Dia teringat kata-kata Xiumin tadi bahwa selama ini belum pernah ada yang menerima darah dari dua pemegang kekuatan. Baekhyun telah menerima darah dari Sehun dan Chanyeol dan apapun bisa terjadi kepadanya. Tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun baik-baik saja, mungkin memang tidak apa-apa darah dari dua pemegang kekuatan bersatu.. Ketika Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun memanggil lelaki itu, "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, ekspresinya tampak lembut, "Ada apa Baekhyun?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, "Aku... aku mencintaimu."

Senyum Chanyeol melembut, dia mengamati Baekhyun yang rapuh, dan kemudian dia tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa ada sebagian kecil hatinya, sebagian dari hatinya yang mulai tersentuh dan jatuh hati kepada perempuan ini. Baekhyun tampak begitu bergantung kepadanya dan tulus mencintainya, memujanya, sedangkan Luhan... Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi apa yang berkecamuk di benaknya, dia tidak mau memikirkannya dulu. Sekarang dia harus menolong Luhan. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol beranjak, berangkat menuju rumah Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sepeninggal Chanyeol. Astaga, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak curiga dengan semua keterangan yang diberikan olehnya. Mungkin memang benar kata orang bahwa lelaki yang baik akan cenderung bodoh kepada orang yang lemah.

Chanyeol terlalu baik hingga tidak menyadari betapa liciknya tadi benar-benar terkejut dan tidak siap ketika Chanyeol menanyakannya tentang Sehun, untunglah dia bisa berpikir cepat dan mengarang cerita yang meyakinkan. Kebakaran yang melukainya itu ada untungnya juga bagi Baekhyun, dia jadi bisa meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dia berada di pihak Chanyeol dan melawan Sehun.

Baekhyun berpikir keras di benaknya... kenapa Sehun menculik Luhan? Apakah Sehun berniat membunuh Luhan?

Bibir Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, kalau Sehun membunuh Luhan, maka semua akan lebih mudah baginya, dia akan bisa menguasai Chanyeol sepenuhnya untuk menyuplai darah baginya dan kalau perlu mengisap rasa sakitnya dan menyembuhkannya. Mungkin seharusnya dia juga berharap Chanyeol berhasil mengalahkan Sehun supaya Sehun mati... karena kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa memiliki Sehun, maka lebih baik Sehun mati saja.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan ada yang berdenyut di dadanya, denyutnya semula pelan, tetapi kemudian menjadi begitu kencang dan menyakitinya. Rasa sakit itu menyeruak, menyakitkan di dadanya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan panas. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya berusaha menahankan rasa sakit itu, tetapi kemudian terasa panas membakarnya, seluruh sarafnya terasa membara, penuh dengan kesakitan. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk dan kemudian dia terkejut ketika ada darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya, wajahnya pucat pasi.

Pada detik yang sama, sesosok manusia muncul di balik bayangan hitam. Itu Sehun. Pandangan Baekhyun mulai kabur ketika mencoba memfokuskan diri pada kedatangan Sehun,

"Apa... apa yang terjadi kepadaku?"

Sehun bersedekap, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. "Ini adalah akibat kelicikanmu sendiri, Baekhyun. Kau menipu Chanyeol supaya memberikan darahnya kepadamu. Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa tidak ada sebelumnya manusia yang menerima darah dari dua pemegang kekuatan yang bertolak belakang secara bersamaan?" Mata Sehun menyipit, mengamati Baekhyun, "Reaksinya memang lambat, tetapi sepertinya darah yang bercampur itu telah menjadi racun, dan sekarang racun itu menjalari seluruh pembuluh darahmu."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun mencoba berteriak meskipun susah payah, "Tidak! Aku mau sembuh! Aku tidak mau mati!"

"Sayang sekali Baekhyun, kau telah bertindak licik tanpa memikirkan akibatnya, sekarang kau harus menanggung konsekuensinya, lagipula memang sudah takdirmu untuk mati sejak lama. Selamat tinggal Baekhyun." Sehun tersenyum sinis, lalu bayangan hitam menelannya dan dia menghilang, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Baekhyun yang memanggil-manggil dan meminta tolong kepadanya.

.

.

.

Ketika muncul di kamar Luhan, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi Luhan yang marah.

"Ada apa?"

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau yang menolongku di tengah hujan waktu itu." Luhan langsung mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya,

"Apakah itu penting?"

"Penting." Setidaknya bagi Luhan, siapapun yang menolongnya waktu itu telah jelas-jelas menenangkannya, mengecupnya lembut dan mengucapkan janji bahwa dia selalu ada, kalau memang bukan Chanyeol yang melakukannya, kalau memang Sehun yang melakukannya, Luhan harus mencoba memahami apa motif Sehun melakukannya.

Sehun sendiri mengamati perubahan ekspresi Luhan, dan tersenyum

"Ya. Aku menolongmu yang sedang pingsan di tengah hujan itu, Luhan."'

"Apakah kau juga yang membawaku ke apartemen dan sebagainya?"

Mata Sehun menajam, "Ya. Aku yang membawamu ke apartemen, kau basah kuyup jadi aku menggantikan pakaianmu." Sehun tersenyum melihat pipi Luhan yang merah padam, "Aku membaringkanmu di ranjang dan menyelimutimu."

Dan apakah Sehun menciumnya?

Luhan ingin menanyakan pertanyaan itu, tetapi dia takut menerima kebenarannya. Bernarkah bukan Chanyeol yang melakukannya? Benarkah Sehun yang waktu itu mengusap air matanya, mengecupnya lembut dan berjanji bahwa lelaki itu akan selalu ada?"

 _Tetapi Kenapa?_

Sehun tampak begitu misterius, "Kau menangis dan memanggil nama Chanyeol, kau terluka karena lelaki itu – sekali lagi – mengingkari janjinya kepadamu." Tiba-tiba saja Sehun melangkah maju, membuat Luhan membeku, jemari ramping Sehun terulur dan menyentuh pipi Luhan, lembut.

"Tahukah kau bahwa sang pemegang kekuatan tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya kepada cinta sejatinya? Chanyeol sudah pasti tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya kepadamu. Dia tidak bisa melacakmu, tidak bisa membaca isi hatimu, tidak bisa melakukan apapun kepadamu dengan kekuatan otaknya yang 95% itu. Sang cinta sejati adalah satu-satunya orang yang kebal dengan sang pemegang kekuatan."

Wajah Sehun mendekat, suaranya setengah berbisik, bibirnya dekat sekali dengan bibir Luhan "Dan akupun tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku kepadamu, kau juga kebal terhadapku. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku, Luhan. Aku bisa menghancurkan seluruh dunia dengan kekuatanku, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melukaimu, barang setitikpun."

Luhan terpana, bingung mendengar kata-kata Sehun itu.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, Luhan." Sehun melanjutkan. "Pertarungan ini, aku menyadari tidak akan ada gunanya. Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi bertarung. Kau akan kulepaskan dan kau bisa bersama Chanyeolmu itu."

Kemudian tanpa kata-kata lagi, Sehun menghilang.

.

.

.

-TBC-

maaf ya aku lagi fokus uts jadi jarang update..

review lagi ya ^^

XOXO!


	23. Chapter 23 -end

**Another 5% Part 22 (End)**

 **.**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel "Another 5%"**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

 **-LUHAN (GS)**

 **-SEHUN**

 **-CHANYEOL**

 **-BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **-and other**

 **.**

 **Another 5%**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masih terperangah sampai sekian lama setelah Sehun meninggalkannya, dia gemetar. Tetapi bukan hanya itu, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Apakah Sehun telah berhasil mempengaruhinya? Apakah kenyataan bahwa lelaki itulah yang telah menolongnya di tengah hujan badai telah membuat segalanya berubah?

Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Meskipun lelaki itu berkali-kali menyakiti dan mengingkari janjinya, bukankah dia adalah cinta sejati Luhan. Luhan telah bertahun-tahun hidup dengan kesadaran bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol.

Dia mencintai Chanyeol bukan?

Luhan menelan ludahnya, merasakan kebingungan yang menyesakkan dada.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan dia." Sehun langsung bergumam ketika melihat Chen, "Kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku menahan Luhan di sini, aku tidak akan bertarung dengan Chanyeol, jadi antarkan dia dengan selamat ke rumahnya dan kemudian berkemaslah, kita akan kembali ke Spanyol."

Chen mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Sehun dengan ragu.

"Apakah anda bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang anda katakan?"

Sehun tercenung, "Aku selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan setiap kalimatku, Chen."

"Tetapi... bertahun-tahun anda merencanakan ini, perang melawan kekuatan terang..."

"Aku melawan kekuatan terang karena mamaku. Mungkin dendamku lebih kepada Suho. Bertahun-tahun aku mencoba melawannya, tetapi selalu gagal karena kekuatan kami sama. Dan kemudian Suho melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak aku duga, menyerahkan kekuatannya kepada Chanyeol. Semula aku berpikir bahwa aku juga harus melenyapkan Chanyeol. Tetapi aku sadar, dendam ini tidak akan ada gunanya. Suho sudah mati di tanganku dan itu cukup."

Lama Chen hanya diam, mengamati ekspresi Sehun, dan kemudian pada akhirnya dia berani bergumam.

"Anda mencintai perempuan itu bukan?"

Kata-kata Chen membuat Sehun membeku, ketika kemudian dia menatap ke arah Chen dengan tatapan keras.

"Apa bedanya, Chen?"

"Tentu saja ada." Chen menghela napas panjang, "Anda membuang dendam anda selama ini untuk melindungi perempuan itu dan menjaganya agar tetap hidup."

"Dan biarkan saja tetap seperti itu. Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan, Chen." Suara Sehun tak terbantahkan, lelaki itu memasuki ruang kerjanya dan membanting pintunya di depan muka Chen.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Chen termenung. Jadi karena ini. Karena inilah kekuatan Sehun tidak mempan kepada Luhan. Mungkin sudah sejak awal Luhan diakdirkan menjadi cinta sejati Sehun. Semula Chen mengira kekuatan Sehun tidak mempan karena Luhan adalah cinta sejati Chanyeol, memang hal itu tidak bisa dipastikan karena belum pernah ada referensi dari sang cinta sejati ini. Para pemegang kekuatan sebelumnya setahu Chen, selalu menjadi pemegang kekuatan setelah kehilangan cinta sejatinya, atau dikutuk dengan hati yang kelam sehingga tidak bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah, kekuatan Chanyeol juga tidak mempan kepada Luhan. Jadi Luhan ini sebenarnya cinta sejatinya siapa?

Chen memasuki kamar Luhan beberapa saat kemudian, wajahnya seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya diperintahkan untuk melepaskan anda."

Hal itu benar-benar membuat Luhan terkejut, Sehun memang mengatakan bahwa dia akan melepaskannya, tetapi benarkah semudah itu?

"Apakah Sehun melepaskanku?"

Ada sesuatu yang tersirat di balik tatapan mata Chen yang muram.

"Ya Nona, dia melepaskan anda. Saya akan mengantarkan anda pulang dan anda bisa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat, kembali kepada kehidupan anda yang normal dan melupakan kami. Kami akan menghilang dari kehidupan anda."

Luhan terperangah, "Apakah maksudmu, Sehun membatalkan pelampiasan dendam dan pertarungannya dengan Chanyeol? Dia membatalkan keinginannya untuk menguasai dan merusak dunia?"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar kata-kata Luhan, "Siapa yang mengatakan kepada anda bahwa tujuan tujuan tuan Sehun adalah merusak dan menguasai dunia? Anda pasti menyimpulkan sendiri." Chen menghela napas, "Tujuan tuan Sehun adalah membalaskan dendam atas kematian mamanya, dendam yang ditorehkan oleh Suho, pemegang kekuatan sebelumnya, kepada hatinya yang waktu itu masih berupa anak kecil."

"Apa?" Luhan membelalakkan mata, bingung dengan perkataan Chen.

"Ya. Saat mama tuan Sehun memberikan kekuatannya, tuan Sehun masih terlalu muda untuk menggunakannya dengan sempurna."

"Mama Sehun adalah pemegang kekuatan sebelumnya?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya. Sayangnya beliau gegabah karena mewariskan kekuatannya kepada tuan Sehun yang ketika itu masih terlalu muda. Dan oleh karena suatu alasan, mama tuan Sehun pada akhirnya sekarat karena penyakit kanker ganas yang menggerogotinya begitu saja." Mata Chen meredup, "Para pemegang kekuatan memiliki kekuatan penyembuh tentu saja. Tetapi semua ada aturannya. Aturan itu dibuat untuk membatasi sang pemegang kekuatan agar tidak merasa seperti Tuhan dan berbuat semena-mena. Sayangnya tuan Sehun waktu itu masih kurang mengerti, demi menyelamatkan nyawa mamanya, tuan Sehun datang dan memohon kepada tuan Suho sang pemegang kekuatan sebelumnya untuk memohon penyembuhan bagi mamanya." Chen menghela napas panjang, "Tentu saja tuan Suho menolaknya, ada aturan bahwa sang pemegang kekuatan tidak boleh menyembuhkan penyakit yang sudah tercatat pada takdir kematian dalam waktu dekat. Penolakan itulah yang menorehkan dendam di hati tuan Sehun waktu kecil, membuatnya bertekad untuk menghancurkan kekuatan terang."

Luhan terperangah, tidak menyangka bahwa Chen akan menyajikan cerita yang begitu rumit.

 _Jadi Sehun menyerang kekuatan terang bukan karena ingin menguasai dunia?_

"Dan sekarang dendam itu sepertinya sudah berhasil dipadamkan." Chen kembali menatap Luhan dengan penuh arti, "Saya duga karena anda."

'Karena aku?"

"Ya. Pertarungan antara dua pemegang kekuatan akan memaksa anda memberikan pengorbanan untuk memenangkan cinta sejati anda." Chen menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh spekulasi. "Saya artikan bahwa pengorbanan itu adalah pengorbanan nyawa anda. Keinginan tuan Sehun untuk menyelamatkan nyawa anda telah berhasil membuat beliau menguburkan dendamnya dalam-dalam. Anda bebas sekarang, nona Luhan, dan anda bisa tenang, kekasih anda Tuan Chanyeol juga akan aman...

Belum sempat Chen menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar suara ledakan yang luar biasa besar, menyerang sisi depan rumah Sehun.

Lantai-lantai bergetar dan sebagian atap runtuh, beruntung Chen cukup sigap dan melindungi Luhan dari reruntuhan yang berjatuhan.

Mereka berpandangan, dan ketika itulah terdengar suara dari luar.

"Aku menantangmu untuk bertarung, Sehun. Keluarlah dan hadapilah aku secara jantan!"

Itu suara Chanyeol!

Luhan terperanjat, dan hampir melompat untuk mendatangi arah suara itu tempat Chanyeol dan Suho berdiri di halaman rumah Sehun. Ternyata Chanyeollah yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan bagian depan rumah Sehun itu.

Tetapi dengan sigap Chen langsung menyambar lengan Luhan, menahannya.

"Jangan keluar." Gumamnya serius, "Pertarungan akan segera terjadi, saya bisa melihat itu. Chanyeol datang dengan kemarahan, dan kalau tuan Sehun terpancing..." suara Chen menghilang, "Itu bisa membahayakan nyawa anda ketika mereka pada akhirnya bertarung."

Karena dia adalah sang cinta sejati, dan karena cinta sejati harus mengorbankan nyawanya... Luhan membatin, merasakan kebingungan yang pekat dan menyesakkan dadanya.

.

.

.

Sehun muncul di depan rumahnya, melayang dibalut bayangan hitam, lelaki itu bersedekap, sedikit menunduk sambil menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Well sungguh kau telah melupakan kesopanan sebagai seorang tamu, Chanyeol. Kau datang tanpa permisi dan merusak rumahku." Gumamnya tenang.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Jangan banyak basa-basi Sehun, aku tahu bahwa kau menculik Luhan dan menyekapnya di rumahmu!"

"Dan apa hubungannya itu denganmu?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya, memprovokasi, "Bukankah kau bukan kekasih Luhan lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi bukan? Kau telah kehilangan cinta Luhan kepadamu karena kebodohanmu, masuk ke dalam jebakan Baekhyun." Sehun terkekeh, "Mungkin sekarang aku bisa mencoba memiliki Luhan."

"Beraninya Kau!" Chanyeol langsung emosi, melemparkan cahaya terang dari tangannya, seperti kilat, menyambar ke arah Sehun.

Tetapi dengan tenang, hanya dengan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, Sehun bisa menghindari sambaran cahata terang yang sangat cepat itu, sementara tempat di belakangnya, yang tersambar oleh serangan Chanyeol, hangus terbakar.

Sehun menoleh melihat kerusakan akibat serangan Chanyeol dan mendesis dalam senyuman, "Aku akan menagihkan kepadamu kerusakan rumahku karena emosimu." Jemari rampingnya bergerak pelan, dan kemudian tanpa peringatan, bola api yang begitu besar meluncur ke arah Chanyeol.

Xiumin sudah berlindung jauh di belakang Chanyeol sambil menatap pertempuran itu dengan cemas, sementara itu Chanyeol berhasil menghindari serangan Sehun meskipun ada sedikit rambutnya yang terbakar.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku Chanyeol? Bukan aku tapi kau yang mengibarkan pertempuran ini." Sehun menyipitkan matanya, "Apakah kau takut bahwa aku sudah berhasil merenggut Luhan-mu?"

"Kurang ajar kau!" Chanyeol langsung menyerang, melemparkan berkali-kali serangan cahaya brutal yang menghanguskan dan setajam silet ke arah Sehun, sementara Sehun dengan mudah menghindar seolah-olah tubuhnya seringan bulu. "Luhan tidak akan semudah itu berpaling dariku!"

Sambil terus menghindari serangan Chanyeol, Sehun terkekeh, dia memang sengaja memprovokasi Chanyeol,

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Chanyeol, tidak akan bisa." Sehun melemparkan serangan ke arah Chanyeol, menimbulkan suara ledakan keras yang merusak. Halaman depan rumah Sehun yang besar sudah hancur lebur tak berbentuk, begitupun dengan rumah Sehun yang sebagian besar bagian depan rumahnya sudah runtuh karena serangan pertempuran mereka.

"Serahkan Luhan kepadaku dan aku akan berhenti menyerangmu." Chanyeol berteriak sambil menghindari serangan Sehun.

Mata Sehun menajam, dan ekspresinya mengeras, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Luhan kepada lelaki yang tidak bisa menjaga hati perempuan sepertimu!" Dan kemudian lelaki itu mengarahkan jemarinya mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti asap hitam dari jemarinya, "Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku, Chanyeol."

Asap itu melingkupi tubuh Chanyeol, tiba-tiba karena dia tidak siap, membuatnya sesak napas.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" Luhan yang melihat hal itu dari jendela berteriak cemas melihat asap itu melilit Chanyeol, membuatnya kehabisan napas sampai pucat pasi. Chen mengatakan bahwa sang pemegang kekuatan akan sama kuatnya jika bertarung dan salah satu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan yang lain. Tetapi melihat keadaan Chanyeol sekarang, Luhan langsung merasa ragu.

Dia mencoba meronta, tetapi Chen masih mencengkeram tangannya.

"Jangan Nona Luhan! Jangan ikut campur dan melukai diri anda sendiri! Pertarungan mereka tidak akan melukai siapun, ataupun diri mereka sendiri. Biarkan mereka menyadari bahwa pertarungan itu sia-sia dan berhenti sendiri!" Chen berusaha menangkan Luhan yang meronta-ronta.

Tapi Luhan sudah terlalu panik, dua lelaki itu. Sehun dan Chanyeol tampak ingin membunuh satu sama lain, dan serangan-serangan mereka terhadap satu sama lain sungguh mengerikan. Luhan tidak ingin kedua lelaki itu saling melukai, hanya karena dirinya!

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, dia menghentakkan tangannya dari cengkeraman lelaki tua itu, ketika Chen lengah, Luhan menendang kaki Chen, membuat lelaki itu terhuyung ke belakang, dan kemudian, sebelum Chen sempat pulih, Luhan berlari, membuka pintu kamar melalui lorong rumah Sehun yang besar dan mencari jalan menuju ke halaman tempat pertarungan Sehun dan Chanyeol berlangsung.

Dia meninggalkan Chen yang berteriak-teriak panik di belakangnya dan memanggil namanya dengan panik.

.

.

.

Chanyeol marah besar, asap pekat berwarna hitam itu mencekiknya dengan kuat, seolah-olah berusaha menyedot semua udara di sekelilingnya, dadanya terasa panas dan akan meledak. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tahu, Sehun tidak akan bisa membunuhnya, lelaki itu hanya bisa membuatnya merasa sakit dan setelah itu tubuh Chanyeol, dengan kemampuan otaknya yang sempurna akan memperbaiki dirinya sendiri.

Dia mencoba berkonsentrasi seperti yang diajarkan oleh Xiumin, untuk melepaskan diri dari lilitan asap hitam yang menyesakkan itu. Pertama-tama terasa sulit, apalagi dengan dadanya yang terasa nyeri tak tertahankan, darah mengalir dari hidungnya ketika dia pada akhirnya berhasil menguraikan asap hitam itu pelan-pelan supaya melepaskan belitannya dari dirinya. Matanya menatap Sehun yang hanya mengawasi dengan ekspresi geli ketika dia akhirnya berhasil melepaskan asap itu sejauh mungkin dari dirinya.

"Itu adalah kekuatanku yang paling mudah, kumainkan ketika aku masih kanak-kanak." Sehun mencibir, "Dan kau kesulitan menghadapinya, bagaimana jika aku mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku?"

Mereka memang tidak bisa saling membunuh, mereka sama-sama kuat, ditakdirkan seperti itu. Tetapi pengalaman Sehun yang jauh lebih lama membuatnya lebih bisa menyakiti Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, merasa marah.

"Kau juga belum tahu kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya." Ada bara api yang menyala dari tangan Chanyeol, makin lama makin besar. Kalau Sehun bisa menggunakan api untuk menyerangnya, Chanyeol juga bisa, "Aku akan membuatmu hangus terbakar di neraka!" Dan dengan cepat, Chanyeol melemparkan ledakan api itu ke arah Sehun.

Detik yang sama, sekali lagi, Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya setengah melayang untuk menghindari serangan Chanyeol. Serangan api yang melesat setajam pisau itu hanya meleset sedikit, menghanguskan ujung samping rambut Sehun., dan kemudian melewati tubuh lelaki itu terus ke belakang, tempat Luhan membuka pintu depan dan tiba-tiba muncul di sana.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terkejut dalam waktu yang sepersekian detik itu, mereka sama-sama berteriak, memanggil nama Luhan dan bergerak secepat kilat untuk mencegah serangan itu mengenai Luhan.

Tetapi terlambat, semua berlangsung begitu cepat, api yang begitu kuat langsung menghantam tepat ke tubuh Luhan, menimbulkan suara ledakan yang mengerikan dan cahaya api yang membutakan mata. Bahkan Luhan tidak sempat berteriak lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun meneriakkan nama Luhan sekali lagi, wajahnya pucat pasi, dia melesat dengan cepat mendahului Chanyeol, menyingkirkan api yang menyelubungi tubuh Luhan dengan cepat, dan kemudian berlutut sambil mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang terbaring lemah ke atas pangkuannya.

"Luhan. Astaga. Kenapa kau keluar? Kenapa kau keluar?" Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikan di dalam suaranya, dia melihat beberapa luka bakar di kulit Luhan dan merasa frustrasi luar biasa karena dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka itu. Kenapa Luhan harus kebal dengan kekuatannya?

Luhan mencoba membuka mata, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, api itu menerpanya dengan begitu kencang, kerusakannya memang tidak begitu tampak di bagian luar, hanya ditampilkan dengan luka bakar di beberapa sisi kulitnya, tetapi api itu menembus tubuhnya, membuat organ dalamnya terluka parah.

Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan dan dengan panik Sehun mengusapnya.

"Bertahanlah Luhan! Bertahanlah sayang!" Sehun bergumam, jemarinya menahan darah dari sudut bibir Luhan supaya berhenti mengalir, tetapi darah itu terus mengalir, menandakan kerusakan yang padah di organ dalam tubuh Luhan.

"Luhan?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang mendekat, berdiri di depan Sehun yang berlutut sambil memangku tubuh Luhan. Bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia melancarkan serangan yang paling kuat untuk menghancurkan Sehun, tetapi serangan itu malahan mengenai Luhan, perempuan yang dicintainya.

Luhan mencoba berkata-kata, bibirnya gemetaran, rasanya sulit untuk mengucapkan bahkan cuma satu kata sekalipun.

"Jangan..." suara Luhan serak. Tertahan oleh darah yang mengalir melalui tenggorokannya dan menyesaki bibirnya.

Sehun mengernyit tak tahan melihat kondisi Luhan, pada saat yang sama Chen datang, lelaki tua itu tadi berlari mengejar Luhan dan sekarang berdiri tertegun melihat kondisi Luhan yang terluka parah.

Mata Sehun menyala marah ketika menatap Chen, "Seharusnya kau menjaganya supaya tetap di dalam." Kemeja Sehun sudah penuh oleh darah Luhan, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak peduli, tetap memangku Luhan dan menyandarkan kepada perempuan itu ke dadanya.

Chen gemetaran, "Saya sudah berusaha tuan, tetapi nona Luhan melepaskan diri dan berlari ke luar..."

"Berikan Luhan kepadaku." Chanyeol menyela, tidak membiarkan Chen menyelesaikan kata-katanya, "Dia akan baik-baik saja bersamaku."

Mata Sehun membara, seakan ada api yang menyala di sana. Dia menyerahkan tubuh Luhan yang lungkai ke dalam gendongan Chen yang langsung menerimanya. Lalu berdiri, berhadap-hadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Memberikan Luhan _kepadamu?_ " Sehun mendesis, menggertakkan giginya seolah tidak mampu menahankan kemarahannya yang menggelegak. Darah Luhan membasahi kemejanya, darah Luhan! Dan sekarang Sehun merasakan ketakutan yang nyata bahwa dia akan kehilangan Luhan tanpa bisa menyelamatkannya. Di antara perasaan tak berdaya itu, Sehun menumpahkan kemarahannya kepada Chanyeol. "Kau yang melukainya !" seru Sehun keras, membuat wajah Chanyeol dipenuhi rasa bersalah, "Aku akan membunuhmu Chanyeol! Dengan cara apapun!"

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus sedemikian kencang, membuat pepohonan meliuk-liuk kalang kabut, daun-daun terlepas dari tangkainya dan berterbangan di sekeliling mereka. Langit menggelap dan petir berkerjapan di angkasa, udara berubah menjadi sedemikian dingin, seakan-akan badai dasyat dan angin topan hendak menerjang bersamaan.

Chen mengerutkan keningnya melihat keadaan. Astaga. Tuannya ini benar-benar marah. Dan itu bisa menjadi bencana bagi umat manusia. Kemarahan sang pemegang kekuatan yang tidak terkontrol bisa menyebabkan bencana alam yang tak terkira di muka bumi ini, entah itu tsunami, angin topan, gempa bumi... tergantung pada tingkat kemarahannya.

Dan sekarang Sehun benar-benar marah...

Chen menunduk, menatap Luhan yang berada dalam gendongannya. Dia harus bertaruh, kalau tidak bencana alam yang sangat besar mungkin akan terjadi di sini.

"Nona Luhan..." dia memanggil lembut Luhan yang terkulai lemah dengan mata terpejam, darah masih mengalir dari bibirnya dan napas Luhan tersengal-sengal seakan sulit sekali untuk bernapas. Chen merasakan kesedihan menghantam benaknya melihat kondisi Luhan, tetapi dia menguatkan hati untuk berkata dengan suara serak, "Nona Luhan, hanya anda yang bisa menghentikan pertarungan ini. Apakah anda rela berkorban demi cinta sejati anda?"

Luhan menanggapi dengan sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya meskipun susah payah, bibirnya bergetar ketika mencoba bersuara.

"Jangan... bertarung lagi..."

Dan kemudian cahaya putih langsung keluar dari tubuhnya, melingkarinya, mengangkatnya sehingga melayang, lepas dari gendongan Chen yang terpana, begitupun saudaranya Xiumin yang sedari tadi mengamati sambil berlindung di sisi lain halaman. Bagi Chen dan Xiumin yang sudah berusia ribuan tahun dan mendampingi seluruh pemegang kekuatan yang pernah ada, inilah kali pertama bagi mereka melihat pengorbanan sang cinta sejati dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Sehunlah yang pertama sadar, dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh. Melihat tubuh Luhan yang melayang di udara, diselubungi cahaya putih. Seketika itu juga, tahulah dia bahwa Luhan telah melakukan pengorbanan dengan untuk cinta sejatinya yang bisa saja sama dengan mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Sehun langsung melupakan kemarahannya kepada Chanyeol, dia menerjang tubuh Luhan yang diselubungi cahaya putih, berusaha menggapai tubuh perempuan itu, tetapi selubung putih itu terlalu kuat dan tebal, bahkan untuk pemegang kekuatan sekuat Sehun, membuat tubuh Sehun terhempas menjauh.

Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan juga langsung panik. Apakah itu... apakah itu berarti Luhan mengorbankan dirinya untuk memberi kekuatan kepada cinta sejatinya? Kepada dirinya? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah Luhan akan mati dan kemudian dia memiliki kekuatan otak seratus persen dan bisa membunuh Sehun?

Buat apa itu semua kalau dia harus hidup abadi dalam patah hati, menyadari bahwa kekuatannya diperoleh dengan mengorbankan nyawa perempuan yang dicintainya?

Air mata Chanyeol meleleh dari sudut matanya, berdiri dengan kaku di sana, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat keadaan Luhan.

Sampai kemudian cahaya putih itu membesar hingga membutakan mereka, dan kemudian ledakan besar terjadi, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terhempas.

.

.

.

Sehunlah yang membuka matanya pertama kali, setelah entah berapa lama tak sadarkan diri akibat ledakan hebat itu, dia berbaring di antara puing-puing dan langsung terduduk tegak, matanya mengitari sekeliling halaman, melihat kerusakan hebat yang terjadi akibat ledakan terakhir itu. Dia melihat Chanyeol, yang masih tak sadarkan diri di dekatnya, tetapi dia tidak peduli.

Di mana Luhan?

Sehun menajamkan pandangannya, menembus debu asap putih di antara puting-puing yang berjatuhan. Dan kemudian dia melihat tubuh mungil Luhan yang lunglai di sudut halaman. Sehun langsung berdiir, setengah berlari menghampiri tubuh Luhan, dia berlutut di samping tubuh Luhan yang lunglai.

Sehun tak pernah merasakan takut sebelumnya. Tetapi kali ini dia takut sampai gemetaran. Apa yang ada di dalam hatinya tidak pernah dirasakannya dan tidak bisa dideskripsikannya sebelumnya. Dia takut Luhan mati, dia takut perempuan itu meninggalkan dunia ini, sementara... sementara Sehun bahkan belum mengakui perasaannya kepada Luhan...

Bahwa dia mencintai perempuan itu, entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak mereka makan malam berdua di hari ulang tahun Luhan itu... atau mungkin bahkan sejak mereka bertabrakan pertama kali di dekat rumah sakit, ketika dia mengambilkan butir-butir jeruk yang berjatuhan dari kantong Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu kapan perasaannya bertumbuh dan bagaimana, yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah rasa pedih yang memenuhi jiwanya. Sadar bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat.

Jemari Sehun gemetar ketika dia menyentuh pipi Luhan, mencoba mencari kehangatan di sana, tetapi tidak ditemukannya. Kulit Luhan begitu dingin, seolah aliran darah sudah berhenti di sana, tidak mengalir lagi.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan mendekatkan perempuan itu, mencoba mencari helaan nafas yang tersisa, tetapi tidak ditemukannya... dia mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Luhan, mencari detak jantungnya, tetapi tidak ada apapun di sana, semuanya kosong...

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di sudut matanya, tetesan air mata yang tidak pernah lagi dialirkannya sejak kematian mamanya. Sehun menangis, diliputi oleh kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

Dipeluknya tubuh Luhan ke atas pangkuannya, dilingkarkannya lengannya ke tubuh Luhan yang terkulai lemah, sekuat tenaga memeluk perempuan yang dikasihinya itu. Tubuh Sehun berguncang menahankan tangis kesedihannya.

"Kau juga mencintainya ya?"

Suara itu membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, dan langsung bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Kondisi Chanyeol tidak lebih baik darinya, lelaki itu tampak kacau balau, dan kesedihan tersirat di wajahnya, kesedihan yang dalam dan penuh arti.

Dua orang pemegang kekuatan yang saling bertentangan itu bertatapan, dengan perempuan yang sama-sama mereka cintai terkulai di antara mereka.

Sehun menghapus bening di sudut matanya, "Ya. Dan Luhan telah berkorban demi cinta sejatinya. Kekuatan 5% itu telah dipindahkan dengan ganti nyawanya."

Chanyeol terpekur. "Apakah kita akan melanjutkan pertempuran ini? Yang satu membunuh yang lain?"

Sehun menunduk, melihat ke arah Luhan, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih,

"Tidak. Tidak ada gunanya lagi. Tidak ada gunanya lagi tanpa dia." Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan denyutan samar di dada Luhan yang menempel di dadanya. Luhan belum mati sepenuhnya, masih ada kehidupan yang tersisa di sana, masih belum terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Luhan...

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah Chanyeol,

"Kau jaga dia baik-baik setelah ini jangan pernah kecewakan perasaannya lagi karena sesungguhnya dia perempuan baik yang begitu setia kepadamu..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau akan melakukan apa?"

Tetapi Sehun tidak menjawab, lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup bibir Luhan penuh perasaan, membuat sesuatu berdenyut kencang di jantung Chanyeol melihatnya. Lalu setelah itu Sehun memejamkan matanya, meletakkan jemarinya di dahi Luhan.

Chanyeol langsung terpana. Dia mengenali metode itu, itu sama seperti ketika Suho memindahkan kekuatan kepadanya... apakah Sehun memindahkan kekuatannya kepada Luhan dengan mengaktifkan kekuatan otak Luhan supaya bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri?

Prosesnya tidak lama, bahkan tidak terlihat ada yang berbeda, selain ketika Sehun membuka matanya, aura kejamnya sedikit memudar. Lelaki itu menggendong Luhan yang lunglai dan berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol, lalu menyerahkan Luhan kepada Chanyeol.

"Jaga dia baik-baik. Sekarang kalian bisa bersama selamanya. Kalian sama-sama abadi, jadi hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya." Mata Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan serius, "Jangan pernah percaya pada apapun yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Dia jahat. Bahkan jiwanya lebih jahat dan kelam daripada diriku, dia telah merencanakan semuanya dari awal untuk merusak hubunganmu dengan Luhan, dan sekarang dia sudah menanggung hukumannya sendiri. Lupakan Baekhyun dari benakmu dan fokuslah untuk mencintai Luhan."

Lalu Sehun itu membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpana, mau tak mau menerima tubuh Luhan yang lunglai ke dalam pelukannya.

Chen dan Xiumin berdiri dalam diam, melihat semua itu dan kemudian saling bertatapan.

Sungguh akhir yang tidak diduga, Sehun sang pemegang kekuatan yang begitu kejam, pada akhirnya lebih memilih menyelamatkan cinta sejatinya daripada mengejar ambisinya untuk membalas dendam...

Lelaki itu melepaskan kekuatannya, melepaskan keabadiannya, untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Luhan.

Chen merasa ada yang hilang jauh di dalam dirinya, sekian lama dia mengabdi kepada Sehun tuannya, dan sekarang dia memiliki majikan baru... Luhan... tuannya yang baru.

Ketika pulang ke rumah sambil membawa Luhan, diikuti Chen dan Xiumin, Chanyeol melangkah dan meletakkan tubuh Luhan yang masih belum sadarkan diri ke atas ranjang di kamar tamunya. Tanda-tanda kesembuhan sudah tampak di diri Luhan, sudah ada rona di kulitnya, napas perempuan itu sudah teratur dan jantungnya berdetak kencang, tanda vitalitas hidupnya yang semakin membaik.

Tetapi perasaan mengganjal itu terus menyisa di benak Chanyeol ketika dia mengamati Luhan.

Luhan telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi memberikan 5% kekuatan kepada sang cinta sejati... tetapi...

"Tuan Chanyeol!"

Itu suara Xiumin, dia memanggil dengan panik membuat Chanyeol menoleh, dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anda harus ke kamar anda, nona Baekhyun..." Xiumin melanjutkan dengan nada tinggi karena tertelan kepanikannya, dia tidak menunggu Chanyeol bertanya, langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah kamar Chanyeol tempat Baekhyun ditempatkan.

Dan ketika sampai di sana, keduanya sama-sama terpana. Menatap ke arah ranjang yang kosong, hanya menyisakan seberkas abu yang bertebaran di sana...

Chanyeol menatap Xiumin dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"Apakah... apakah Baekhyun.." matanya menatap ke arah debu yang berada di atas tempat tidur itu.

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan muram, "Sepertinya itulah yang terjadi kepada Baekhyun, dia terbakar habis menjadi debu, oleh darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya... manusia biasa tidak akan mampu menampung darah dari dua pemegang kekuatan yang bertolak belakang secara bersamaan..."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, "Apakah itu berarti akulah yang membunuh Baekhyun? Aku memberikan darahku kepadanya, bukan."

"Anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Chen, yang sekarang mengabdi kepada Luhan muncul entah dari mana seperti biasa, "Anda memberikan darah anda kepada nona Baekhyun karena anda dimanipulasi. Semua ini karena kesalahan nona Baekhyun sendiri, mencoba mencari supply darah dengan memanfaatkan kebaikan hati sang pemegang kekuatan." Mata Chen menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, "Tak perlu membuang kesedihan untuk perempuan jahat seperti nona Baekhyun, seperti kata tuan Sehun tadi, anda harus fokus kepada nona Luhan, beliau sekarang sudah sadar."

"Luhan sudah sadar?" Chanyeol tersentak, "Aku harus menemuinya."

Dan kemudian dia melangkah menuju ke kamar tamu tempat Luhan dibaringkan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar itu dengan hati-hati dan melihat bahwa Luhan sudah terduduk, sadarkan diri di atas ranjang dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Hai." Chanyeol menyapa lembut sambil duduk di sebelah ranjang Luhan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Luhan mengangkat matanya dan menatap Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Apa yang terjadi?"

'Kau tidak ingat?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening

Luhan memegang kepalanya dengan bingung, "Semuanya bercampur aduk di kepalaku, pertempuran itu.. lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnnya, "Maafkan aku Luhan, tanpa sengaja aku mengenaimu dan membuatmu terluka... lalu... lalu kau mengorbankan dirimu demi memberikan kekuatan 5% kepada cinta sejati."

"Aku mengorbankan diriku?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya, menatap dirinya sendiri yang baik-baik saja, "Tetapi aku tidak mati. Bukankah katanya pengorbanan itu adalah pengorbanan nyawa? Dan kalian berdua, kau dan Sehun... apakah kalian melanjutkan pertempuran itu?" Mata Luhan melirik ke arah Chen yang berdiiri diam di sana, tiba-tiba merasa cemas, "Kenapa Chen ada di sini? Di mana Sehun?"

Suasanya menjadi hening. Chanyeol sendiri menelan ludahnya dan tertegun. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Kau hampir meninggal setelah melakukan pengorbanan diri, Luhan. Dan Sehun menyelamatkan nyawamu, tidakkah kau merasakannya? Aliran kekuatan itu di tubuhmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan terperangah dan kemudian dia menyadari, ada yang berbeda di tubuhnya, seluruh inderanya terasa lebih peka, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lebih kuat... apakah dia.. apakah Sehun.. "Apakah Sehun memberikan kekuatannya untukku?" suara Luhan meninggi diliputi oleh kebingungan yang dalam, "Apakah Sehun menyelamatkan nyawaku dengan memberikan kekuatannya untukku?"

Chen menghela napas panjang, saling melempar tatapan dengan Chanyeol dan pada ahirnya dialah yang menjawab,

"Ya Luhan. Sehun, dia menyelamatkan nyawamu, dia menyerahkan kekuatannya dengan mengaktifkan kekuatan otakmu dan menjadikanmu pemegang kekuatan gelap yang baru, Chen sekarang mengabdi kepadamu."

Luhan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, 'Kenapa Sehun melakukannya? Kenapa?"

"Karena anda adalah cinta sejati tuan Sehun. Saya sudah mengatakannya kepada anda bukan? Sejak kekuatan tuan Sehun tidak mempan kepada anda, saya sudah menduganya."

Dia? Cinta sejati Sehun?

Tetapi dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk memberi tambahan kekuatan lima persen kepada Chanyeol bukan?

Matanya menatap Chanyeol, menyiratkan pertanyaan itu tanpa kata-kata. Dan Chanyeol langsung paham, ekspresi tegarnya langsung runtuh, berganti dengan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Luhan. Kau tidak memberikan tambahan lima persen kekuatan itu untukku. Semula aku mengira kau melakukannya untukku.." Chanyeol menelan ludah, suaranya tampak tercekat di tenggorokan, "Tetapi ketika aku sadarkan diri setelah ledakan itu. Aku merasa sama... tidak ada tambahan kekuatan untukku, aku berdiri mencarimu, dan menemukan Sehun sedang menangis sambil memeluk tubuhmu yang sekarat..."

Sehun menangis...? Menangis untuknya?

"Kesedihan Sehun karena takut kehilanganmu begitu nyata hingga jantungkupun terasa terkoyak ketika melihatnya." Chanyeol melanjutkan, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Dan kemudian ketika kami berdiri berhadapan, dengan kau dipeluk erat dalam gendongannya, barulah aku menyadari... bahwa kau..." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, seperti kesulitan berkata-kata, "Bahwa kau memberikan pengorbanan 5% mu bukan kepadaku, melainkan kepada Sehun, Sehun-lah cinta sejatimu."

Luhan ternganga, begitupun Xiumin dan Chen yang berada di ruangan itu, semuanya semula mengira bahwa Luhan memberikan 5% pengorbanannya untuk menambahkan kekuatan otak Chanyeol.

Jadi.. Sehunlah yang disempurnakan kekuatan otaknya menjadi 100% ketika itu? Jadi Sehun-lah yang berada di atas angin waktu itu? Dengan kekuatan otak sempurna 100% Sehun bisa dengan mudah menuntaskan dendamnya, membunuh Chanyeol, sang pemegang kekuatan terang dengan gampang.

Tetapi ternyata itu tidak dilakuaknnya, karena Luhan..

"Aku bertanya kepada Sehun, apakah dia akan melanjutkan pertarungan ini. Aku yakin dia sudah menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang terbangkitkan 100%, aku yakin dia menyadari kalau dia melanjutkan pertarungan ini, dengan mudahnya dia akan meraih kemenangan dan membunuhku." Chanyeol bergumam dengan suara sedih, "Tetapi dia bilang dia tidak ingin melanjutkan pertarungannya, dia bilang tidak ada gunanya jika tidak ada kau Luhan... lalu dia melakukan itu, memberikan kekuatannya kepadamu, membuat dirinya menjadi manusia biasa yang lemah tanpa kekuatan apa-apa." Napas Chanyeol tercekat di tenggorokan, "Aku merasa malu, sungguh merasa malu... aku selama ini merasa bahwa aku adalah cinta sejatimu, merasa bahwa kau amat sangat mencintaiku, tetapi perlakuanku kepadamu tidak mencerminkan cinta sejatiku kepadamu, aku berkali-kali mengecewakanmu, melukai perasaanmu, dan bahkan berani-beraninya mencium perempuan lain dan merasakan perasaan lebih kepada perempuan itu." Mata Chanyeol tampak berkaca-kaca, "Sudah sepantasnya perasaanmu kepadaku terkikis habis dan pada akhirnya kau mengalihkan perasaanmu kepada lelaki lain yang tanpa kau sadari selalu ada untukmu dan menjagamu."

Air mata mengalir di pipi Luhan mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, rasa haru dan sedih menyeruak di dadanya, memenuhinya hingga membuat bening di matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Astaga... dia bahkan tidak menyadari perasaannya, tidak sampai Chanyeol mengatakannya. Mungkin nuraninya yang paling mengerti sehingga ketika dia melakukan pengorbanan dalam kondisi sekarat... pengorbanan itu diberikan untuk Sehun.

Dan lelaki itu, Sehun. Dia bisa menghancurkan dunia ini dengan mudah, dia bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol dengan gampang... karena Luhan telah membuat kekuatan otaknya sempurna. Tetapi lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya... memberikan kekuatannya kepoada Luhan, serta membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi manusia biasa.

"Sehun menyuruhku menjagamu." Chanyeol melanjutkan, jemarinya menyentuh pipi Luhan mencoba menghapus air matanya, "Dan jika kau bersedia, aku dengan tulus akan menjagamu, seperti dulu Luhan, kita bersama-sama saling mencintai, hanya saja kali ini mungkin kisah kita akan abadi, kau dan aku sama-sama pemegang kekuatan dan kita bisa hidup bersama selamanya.

Mata Luhan tampak ragu, "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tertegun, seketika itulah dia menyadari betapa Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi ganjalan di hati Luhan, betapa dirinya telah menyakiti hati Luhan dengan menggunakan sebagian besar waktunya untuk Baekhyun...

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, bukan? Baekhyun hanyalah perempuan penipu... dia... dia ternyata merencanakan semuanya." Suara Chanyeol tercekat di tenggorokannya, lelaki itu menyentuhkan jemarinya dengan lembut ke rambut Luhan, "Aku akan menceritakan nanti kepadamu. Yang pasti, Baekhyun tidak akan menjadi penghalang di antara kita lagi." Chanyeol mengambil jemari Luhan dan membawanya ke mulutnya, "Dan jika kau mau memberiku kesempatan kedua, aku berjanji, segalanya akan lebih baik kini, aku akan berjuang untuk memenangkan cintamu lagi."

Bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Luhan bertanya-tanya, kini setelah dia menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, setelah dia mengetahui pengorbanan Sehun untuknya, lelaki itu tidak bisa lepas dari benaknya. Dan bagaimana mungkin Luhan menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk berbahagia bersama dalam kehidupan abadi, sementara Luhan mengetahui bahwa di luar sana... ada Sehun yang menyerahkan keeabadiannya, menjadi manusia biasa... demi menyelamatkan nyawa Luhan?

Chanyeol tampaknya bisa membaca apa yang ada di benak Luhan,

"Sehun memintaku untuk menjagamu Luhan, dia sendiri yang menyrahkan dirimu ke dalam tanganku sebelum pergi..."

Sehun pergi ke mana?

Luhan langsung meneriakkan pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya, ditatapnya Chanyeol, lelaki yang pernah amat sangat dicintainya, Chanyeol masih tampak sama, begitu lembut, tampan dan penuh kasih. Tetapi Luhan-lah yang berbeda... perasaannya berbeda sekarang, mungkin rasa kecewa yang bertubi-tubi telah membuatnya tanpa sadar memasukkan lelaki lain ke dalam benaknya...

Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata bersalah, ketika berbicara, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Maafkan aku..." Luhan hanya mampu mengucapkan satu patah kata itu, air mata bergulir di benaknya seiring kejujuran yang mengalir dari mulutnya, 'Maafkan aku Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Xiumin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar di pedesaan yang indah, penuh dengan pepohonan besar yang menghijau. Rumah itu terletak di tengah hamparan padang rumput yang luar biasa luas. Berwarna putih menjulang dengan pagarnya yang tinggi, tampak megah di tengah keheningan.

Luhan berdiiri dengan ragu, merasakan tiupan angin yang membuat rambutnya berantakan dan roknya berkibaran. Dia lalu menatap ke arah Xiumin,

"Apakah dia ada di sini?"

Xiumin yang sekarang menjadi pelayannya yang setia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia selalu ke sini. Saya masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya meskipun samar."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, kemudian dia memantapkan diri untuk melangkah mendekati rumah itu. Gerbangnya terkunci tentu saja, tetapi sekarang Luhan memiliki kekuatan, dia hanya menyentuhkan jemarinya dan gerbang rumah itupun terbuka.

Luhan melangkah masuk melewati halaman depan yang lengang, langsung ke pintu depan. Di bukanya pintu itu dan dengan hati-hati dia melangkah melalui lorong yang sedikit remang, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya sore yang menembus tirai-tirai putih di jendela-jendela kacanya.

Entah kenapa Luhan tahu... dia melangkah menuju ujung lorong, ke ruangan yang paling ujung dan membuka pintunya.

Itu sebuah kamar, kamar yang sangat luas bernuansa cokelat maskulin, jendela-jendela kacanya sangat besar di ujung sana, memasukkan cahaya keemasan matahari sore ke dalamnya. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada pencahayaan lain di kamar itu, membuat suasana tampak gelap dan remang.

Kamar itu kosong.

Luhan mengamati sekeliling ruangan, mencoba merasakan kehadiran seseorang, tetapi dia tidak bisa merasakannya.

Tiba-tiba... sesuatu yang keras menempel di belakang kepalanya. Sebuah pistol.

Dan lelaki itu, lelaki itu berdiri di belakangnya, menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya.

"Siapa kau, berani-beraninya memasuki rumahku tanpa izin?" Sehun setengah menggeram di belakang Luhan, suasana yang gelap sepertinya membuat Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang berdiri di depannya itu adalah Luhan,

Luhan langsung merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena antisipasi ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun, lelaki itu berdiri di belakangnya. Dia membalikkan badannya, tidak mempedulikan pistol yang ditodongkan di kepalanya, dan berdiri berhadapan, begitu dekat dengan Sehun.

"Sehun." Cukup satu kata, yang dibisikkan dengan penuh perasaan. Dan Sehun langsung menurunkan pistol yang dipegangnya.

"Luhan?" suaranya ragu, terdengar tidak yakin.

Luhan merasakan bening yang menetes di pipinya. _Akhirnya!_ Setelah kerinduan yang tertahankan, dia bisa menemukan di mana Sehun menghabiskan waktunya akhir-akhir ini, dengan bantuan Xiumin yang amat sangat mengenal mantan tuannya itu, tentu saja.

"Ini aku." Luhan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sehun tanpa di duga langsung mengulurkan jemarinya, menangkup pipi Luhan. Sejenak seperti tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Luhan?"

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, menangkup tangan Sehun yang ada di pipinya,

"Aku mencarimu... aku..."

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" Sehun menyela. "Apakah kau meninggalkannya untuk mencariku?" Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak muram, "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya Luhan. Kau dan dia, kalian sama sekarang, kau bisa berbahagia bersamanya."

Luhan langsung menggelengkkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berbahagia dengan orang yang bukan cinta sejatiku?" Matanya menyala mantap ketika menatap Sehun, "Mungkin pikiranku ketika itu tidak mengetahui siapa yang benar-benar kucintai. Tetapi hatiku tahu, aku memberikan pengorbananku untukmu bukan?"

Sehun tercenung, ekspresinya tampak keras, datar dan tidak terbaca, seperti biasanya.

"Dan kenapa kau melakukan itu Luhan? Memberikan 5%mu untukku?"

Luhan menelan ludah, semula tampak kesulitan mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya, tetapi kemudian dia memantapkan diri. Sehun, di balik sikap dinginnya, pasti membalas perasannya. Lelaki itu tidak akan mungkin mengorbankan kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan Luhan kalau dia tidak mencintai Luhan bukan?

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Luhan setengah berbisik, lembut dan pelan, menyatakan cintanya dengan hati-hati.

Lapisan datar dan keras yang melingkupi Sehun langsung memudar seketika. Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak menahan diri sekuat tenaga.

"Luhan." Bisiknya sepenuh perasannya, "Katakan sekali lagi."

Luhan tersenyum, kali ini sedikit merasa yakin ketika mengulang kembali pengakuan cintanya,

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Detik itu juga, Sehun langsung meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya begitu erat, menumpukan seluruh kerinduan yang tertahan sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun berbisik, menenggelamkan wajahnya di keharuman rambut Luhan yang mungil dan pasrah dalam rangkulan lengannya, "Rasanya aku hancur ketika tahu bahwa aku akan kehilanganmu, ketika itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu, bahwa tidak ada artinya bagiku bisa menguasai seluruh dunia dan seluruh kekuatan di dalamnya kalau tidak ada kau." Sehun meraih bahu Luhan, mengangkat dagu perempuan itu dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya, 'Kau telah mengambil hatiku tanpa aku menyadarinya Luhan, begitu baik hati, begitu mudah dicintai, bertolak belakang dari semua yang kuyakini sebelumnya, aku kehilangan pertahanan dan tanpa kusadari telah menyerahkan segalanya untukmu."

Air mata mengalir lagi dari sudut mata Luhan, air mata haru dan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Terimakasih Sehun, terimakasih telah menyelamatkan nyawamu, terima kasih telah begitu mencintaiku..."

Luhan tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, karena Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecupnya. Kecupan itu semula lembut, hanya sebagai peredam gejolak perasaan dan kerinduan yang meluap-luap. Tetapi kemudian semakin dalam, Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan sepenuh perasaannya, mencecap seluruh rasanya, menikmati dan memujanya.

Hingga ketika ciuman itu selesai, napas keduanya terengah-engah.

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan dan kemudian menenggelamkan perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Mereka begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Memang masih banyak yang perlu dibicarakan, masih banyak yang perlu diungkapkan. Tetapi saat ini yang penting adalah kebersamaan mereka, menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Cinta sejati.

Sehun telah begitu lama tenggelam dalam kekelaman, melingkupi jiwa dan benaknya, membuatnya menjadi begitu getir dan kejam. Tetapi kehadiran Luhan yang begitu baik hati, telah melembutkan jiwanya yang begitu keras tanpa sadar.

"Terimakasih Luhan, telah membuat hatiku yang kukira tidak mungkin mencinta ini, jatuh cinta kepadamu..." Sehun berbisik, haru dan penuh perasaan.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, masih penuh air mata, dia menatap lelaki itu. Sehun yang tampak begitu tampan dengan rambut hitam gelap dan mata cokelatnya yang tajam. Lelaki ini dulunya tampak begitu jauh, hingga bagi Luhan tidak mungkin kalau hati mereka akan bertaut. Tetapi ternyata takdir menggariskan lain. Luhan ternyata telah jatuh hati kepada Sehun tanpa dia sadari, dan pengorbanan Sehun untuknya, membuat cintanya semakin dalam.

Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun, memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Nanti mereka akan membicarakan segalanya, sekarang, dia akan menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang membahagiakan dan mensyukuri semua yang ada di dalam pelukan lengannya.

.

.

.

-End-

selesaiiii~ luhan cinta sejati sehun dan udah bahagia sama ^^

HUNHAN JJANG~


	24. Chapter 24

**hi~ aku hampir lupa kalau masih ada epilog, untung ada yang mengingatkan..**

 **sebenernya ini sudah selesai diketik pas lagi bikin chapter ending tapi lupa aku post, maaf yaa~**

 **nah yang soal nanya nanti sehun bisa mati karna kekuatannya sudah gak ada, disini ada jawabannya ^^**

 **siap siap melting karna full hunhan hehe**

 **review lagi deh kalau mau ^^**

 **gomawo sudah support aku buat ngeremake ini!**

 **XOXO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another 5% Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya di esok paginya, ketika mereka bangun dan memutuskan menghabiskan pagi mereka dengan menikmati udara pegunungan yang segar.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, mengenang Chanyeol dan kebesaran hatinya yang luar biasa.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia malahan yang mendorongku supaya mencarimu."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Selain kebaikan hatinya yang keterlaluan, dia sebenarnya lelaki yang baik." Mata Sehun menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh, "Dia sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu, Luhan."

"Aku tahu." Luhan tersenyum sedih, mengingat kembali senyuman lembut Chanyeol ketika melepaskan kepergiannya, "Aku mungkin telah menyakitinya dengan memilih mencarimu, tetapi Chanyeol menerimanya dengan baik dan tulus. Dia mengatakan yang penting aku bahagia." Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Meskipun tidak berakhir indah, aku bersyukur dulu telah mencintai dan dicintai oleh Chanyeol, aku bersyukur dia pernah menjadi cinta sejatiku.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengucapkan apa yang menjadi ganjalan di benaknya, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa Baekhyun adalah adik tiriku, maafkan aku. Tetapi aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan, itu dilakukannya karena kemauannya sendiri, bukan karena dorongan dariku."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum,. "Aku tahu, Chen menceritakan semuanya kepadaku."

Sehun bergumam sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Chen. Di mana dia sekarang?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, Aku tidak tahu, dia menghilang begitu saja, kadang muncul tiba-tiba jika dibutuhkan."

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu." Senyum Sehun melebar, mengingat kembali saat-saat dia masih menjadi sang pemegang kekuatan gelap dan Chen setia mendampinginya.

Sementara itu, Luhan mengamati ekspresi Sehun yang sedang mengenang, dan tersenyum.

"Aku terpikir untuk mengembalikan kekuatan ini kepadamu, bisakah?." Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun, mereka duduk bersama di atas ayunan putih nan indah dan besar di halaman belakang rumah Sehun yang megah itu. Menikmati hembusan udara pagi yang menyegarkan dan kehangatan sinar matahari yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik peraduannya.

Sehun tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum pernah ada orang yang mengembalikan kekuatan yang diterimanya Luhan... lebih baik jangan kau lakukan."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Tetapi... tapi aku akan hidup abadi oleh karena kekuatan ini, sedangkan kau..." suara Luhan tercekat, "Kau memberikan kekuatanmu kepadaku... sekaligus kehilangan keabadianmu..."

"Siapa bilang aku kehilangan keabadianku?"

Luhan terperanjat, menatap bingung ke arah Sehun, dia menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap lelaki itu,

"Apakah... apakah maksudmu kau... masih abadi?"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku memberikan 95% kekuatan otakku kepadamu..." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambut di dahi Luhan dengan penuh kasih, "Tetapi masih tersisa kemampuan otak normalku, ditambah lima persen yang lain, lima persen tambahan kemampuan otak pemberianmu. Lima persen itu cukup untuk menjadikanku lebih daripada manusia kebanyakan, termasuk dalam hal keabadian." Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin memang tidak sekuat diriku yang dulu, tetapi aku menikmati diriku yang sekarang." Lelaki itu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Luhan dan mengecup dahinya, "Aku berpikir lebih baik jika kaulah yang menjadi pemegang kekuatan kegelapan, Luhan. Kau perempuan yang baik, berhati bersih, keseimbangan alam akan terjaga di tanganmu... dan aku.. aku akan ada di sebelahmu, mendampingimu melalui semuanya."

Luhan membelalakkan mata, keabadian Sehun adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya. Padahal semula dia berniat mengembalikan kekuatan Sehun kepada lelaki itu, mengembalikan keabadian Sehun meskipun nanti dia harus menjadi manusia biasa. Atau jika itu tidak bisa dilakukan, Luhan berniat memberikan kekuatannya kepada orang lain supaya dia dan Sehun sama-sama bisa kembali menjadi manusia biasa, hidup bersama selayaknya manusia biasa yang lahir, menjalani hidup, kemudian dijemput kematian.

Tetapi rupanya takdir berkata lain. Takdir telah mempersatukan mereka, begitupun telah menggariskan mereka untuk hidup bersama selamanya.

"Kita akan hidup abadi bersama." Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Memang tidak mudah, tetapi asal kita bersama, aku rasa kita akan lebih mudah menjalaninya." Jemari Sehun membelai lembut rambut Luhan, "Kata orang hidup abadi adalah kutukan jika harus dijalani sendirian. Tetapi akan menjadi anugerah jika dilalui bersama orang yang kau cintai. Aku harap seluruh waktu panjang yang terbentang di antara kita, akan menjadi hamparan anugerah yang terus menerus bagi jiwa kita."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, rasa haru langsung memenuhi benaknya mendengarkan kalimat Sehun itu.

"Aku juga berharap kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kita Sehun, meskipun sekarang, bisa duduk di sini bersamaku, sudah menjadi anugerah yang luar biasa bagiku."

Sehun tersenyum, mengangkat dagu Luhan, lalu mengecup bibinya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Selamanya sayang, kita akan berbahagia selamanya."

.

.

.

 **-** **END OF EPILOG-**

" _Ada hal-hal kecil yang kadangkala terasa remeh, tetapi ternyata sangat berarti bagi seorang perempuan. Jika kau laki-laki dan ingin memenangkan hati seorang perempuan, belajarlah untuk tidak merusak hal-hal kecil itu."_

 _ **-Oh Sehun–**_


End file.
